Romance and Love
by Dil9
Summary: Bella and Edward learn to love again after Bella finally agrees to date Edward following their return from Italy. As usual Edward's new found human side land him in more trouble and Bella takes advantage of every opportunity. Can be read as a stand alone fiction or a sequel to Love & Denial. Twilight
1. Chapter The first date

_**This story is the sequel to my story "Love, Denial and Desire". I hope you enjoy it. **_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Bella's POV**

His dark smoldering eyes were staring at me. I could see them glittering in the flickering light of the fire. He no longer hid the desire he felt for me. I felt a shiver run down my back. His bronze hair sparkled in the fire light, creating flames of its own. His skin had acquired an unearthly glow adding a golden tinge to his otherwise pale skin. His other worldly beauty was brought to the forefront; all pretenses of humanity lost in the firelight. This god like creature with his inhuman beauty was mine. I still couldn't believe it. He loves me… a part of my mind still refuses to believe it…. the thought of him leaving still an ever present fear.

"Bella…"

He sighed…..as he touched my face once again. We were lying side by side on a blanket in our meadow leaning on a fallen tree. Edward's hand was around me holding me lightly to him. Edward had brought me here for a picnic dinner in the moon light for our first official date after his return. He had built a small camp fire to keep me warm. It was unusually warm tonight and the sky was clear. I could barely make out the tiny stars. The meadow looked like something out of a fairytale in the luminous glow cast by the fire. The trees in the edge mysterious and dark cloaking and surrounding the small clearing. I felt like I was transported into another world…. a magical one….

I had got to know a whole new Edward during the past couple of weeks. It was amazing to see the changes in him. I couldn't believe the things that we'd done. Hiding in a broom closet making out; getting caught, stealing kisses in the class room. He had even barged into the girl's locker room to steal a kiss from me because he couldn't wait a moment longer to kiss me. It was so unlike the Edward I knew.

"Bella…what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of all the crazy things we have been up to for the past couple of weeks."

My favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"I loved the first kiss you gave me against the locker the best."

"You can't be serious? I thought it must have been very embarrassing to find yourself in such a situation particularly in front of a very interested audience."

His brow furrowed at that.

"I didn't exactly like the thoughts of the people around me after the kiss ended….but I loved it while it lasted."

I remembered how I had shamelessly kissed him taking him by surprise. It had been the first time that I had felt his hardness against me. We had grinded into each other. I should someday ask him what exactly the others had thought at that time. I couldn't believe I had behaved so wantonly in front of everyone.

"What have you done with my shy Victorian virgin?"

"Oh he has disappeared…." He placed a feather light kiss on my forehead.

"Do you miss him?"

He was now ruffling my hair. I smiled.

"Of course not."

I never thought that Edward would be so playful. We were both now behaving like teenagers; for once all our troubles forgotten lost in the moment. After a very long time I felt happy and contented. I stared into his beautiful face….

"Bella…..you look so beautiful…"

His cold fingers were tracing the lines of my face. He held my chin with one hand while running his finger lightly over my lips.

"I can never get enough of you love….."

He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. I ran my hands through his glorious hair and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss.

"Edward….."

"Mmm…."

He was now kissing my jaw line. I wanted more… so much more…but I was scared….will he pull away? I remembered that in the broom closet he hadn't minded me touching his chest. He was now kissing my neck. I started to run my hands on his chest over his shirt. He had worn a shirt in the same shade of blue that I had worn. It was sort of "déjà vu" all over again. We were wearing matching clothes again. I had finally decided to wear his favourite blue top after going through my whole closet trying to figure out what to wear. Alice was not supposed to help him so I knew it was his own choice of clothing. The fabric of his shirt was light and soft and it slipped on his smooth body when I ran my hands over the front. I felt his nipples through the shirt and I heard Edward's soft intake of breath when I grazed my fingers over them. I wanted so much to remove his shirt.

Edward's hands were now at my neckline running his finger lightly over my skin. I shuddered…. The fire kept me warm and the contrast of his cold finger against my burning skin was very arousing. I looked up at Edward's eyes….. he was still staring at me with that burning desire… I slowly purposefully moved my hands to the top button of his shirt. He blinked, other than that he held still. My trembling fingers managed to undo the top button. He still held my gaze. I knew he would stop me at any minute now… so I hurried.. may be I should distract him. So I kissed him again to divert his attention. He deepened the kiss. Now my fingers were finding it increasingly difficult to remove the buttons and my focus was wavering. After several attempts at the third button I gave up. I kissed him back passionately. It was only when I felt something cold rub against my fingers that I opened my eyes and peered downwards. He had undone the rest of the buttons. He took my hands and firmly placed them on his chest. I gasped. I knew I was blushing now. I didn't dare look up into his eyes. For the first time that night I felt shy. He was sharing so much of himself with me.

I slowly started running my hands through his chest. The contrast between the sparkling sprinkling of hair on his chest and his glowing skin was amazing. It was like little sparkles of golden light flashing through with the movement of his chest when he breathed in and out. His nipples stood erect and velvety smooth but unyielding against my fingers. It reminded me of the google search I wanted to do, I'd never gotten around to it. May be I could now get practical evidence through Edward…. In spite of myself I smiled at my own curiosity I really wanted to know whether male nipples reacted the same way to touch as mine did. Well time to find out. I leaned in and slowly took one in my mouth and sucked as hard as I could. I felt a shudder run through Edward and he moaned loudly.

"Bella….wh…what are you …doing to me? ….ohh…"

His breathing was erratic. I continued my ministrations and slowly traced the line of hair arrowing towards his trousers. Will I ever get to see the final destination? When I reached the top of his trousers Edward's hand closed over mine.

"Bella…..." His voice was rough… and it sounded like a no. So that was the boundary line. I guess he could only take so much. I removed my hand from under his and touched his shoulder and rested my head against him placing light kisses all over his chest. He smelled wonderful and his chest hair was slightly ticklish against my skin. Edward started stroking my head tucking stray strands of hair behind my ear.

**Edward's POV**

I could feel Bella's warm breath on my bare chest. She was planting warm wet kisses all over me. I loved it. Then I felt Bella's lips graze over my nipple again and I shuddered.

"Do you like that?"

Oh dear! She wants to speak about it. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed. I simply nodded yes. I couldn't speak...She continued to explore my chest. I was really hard and I knew she must be feeling me against her but she didn't seem to take any notice.

Bella reached up and pulled my head down for another kiss. I kissed her more ardently this time. I felt her soft breasts press against me. Her nipples were erect. I really wanted to touch them. To feel what it was like. I wanted to touch her the way she was touching me. Was it inappropriate? But I wanted it so much. Should I just touch her or ask permission first? I decided I should ask her. I didn't want to do anything she might not be ready for. But how to ask?

"Bella…"

"Mmm.."

"I…want ..to ask you…something"

"What?"

Oh god this is not right….I shouldn't take advantage of her like this. She was so taken in by my kiss she would say yes to anything. I decided to give her some time to gather her thoughts and ask her direct when she was more coherent.

"Bella"

I stopped kissing her and looked directly into her eyes. They were dark and full of passion. She looked so beautiful and she was mine. I felt so happy.

"Bella….can I ….can I also …touch you…?"

She suddenly looked very embarrassed and her eyes wouldn't meet mine. She was blushing…

"You mean …remove…" Oh she thought I wanted to take her blouse off.

"No no. Bella. I just…. I just want to feel you….. I've never really felt you before….."

"Ok…" She whispered.

"Can I touch you right here?"

I slowly moved my hand towards her breast. She looked up at my face. Her eyes were shining, they were full of need. I was still scared to touch her. Will I hurt her? She is so fragile. I hesitated. She must have seen it in my eyes because she slowly raised her hand and took mine in hers and placed it on her breast. We both shuddered at the contact. I slowly squeezed her.

"Please tell me if I hurt you…. I've never…. I don't know…."

I tired to explain to her that I didn't really know how to touch her. I grazed my hand over her pert nipple.

"It's fine Edward."

I slowly laid her down on the blanket and started kissing her again while I gently explored her breasts through her blouse. I felt the out line of her bra. Wasn't it too tight? I had to ask her about it later. I was curious.

"Bella, you feel so soft and warm…"

They were so very soft. I couldn't believe it. The way they yielded and shaped into my palm was incredible. Her nipples felt like little pebbles in my hand. She shivered every time I touched them. I slowly lowered my face and buried it in her softness. It was heaven. Her smell was intoxicating. The freesia mixed with the smell of her arousal. I don't know how long I stayed like that when Bella pulled me up to kiss me again. I felt her run her hands all over my chest again. I loved it. I felt her trace my chest hair and kiss me on my chest it was slightly ticklish. I really enjoyed her playfulness and placed a kiss on her neck.

That was until I felt Bella's hand brush over Edward junior. I shuddered. Had she done it purposefully? No. Bella wouldn't do that. It must have been a mistake. I continued kissing her neck and licking at her ear lobe. I knew she liked it. She turned her face to kiss me on my lips once again. It was then that I felt Bella's hand cup me through the front of my jeans. Holy…. Oh my god. I shook with the force of my release. The pleasure that coursed through my body was unbearable. I felt Bella smile against my lips. She had done it on purpose. I quickly looked down. Dear lord her hand was still there! cupping me. She hadn't moved it. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I felt breathless. I had to find the courage to try to remove Bella's hand. I was so close to loosing my control. I slowly touched her hand and lifted it up to my lips and kissed it. I was scared that she would be offended if I forcefully removed it. I really didn't want to remove her hand but I couldn't control myself any further. One release was not enough for me I was ready for more much much more. I wasn't sure what will happen if this continued.

"You look very beautiful when you do that."

Oh dear…. She knew what had happened to me.

I hid my face in her bosom. I knew I would be blushing all over if I could. But this was Bella… I could share anything with her. She had told me it was a natural thing and that I should not be embarrassed by it. Hell she'd rescued me from school when I'd lost control and came all over my pants. She had never made fun of me for that. I had been mortified when Bella found out. But she had saved me from a lot of embarrassment. Had anyone seen me like that in school I would have never been able to face it. The little pixie who was my sister had abandoned me. But my Bella had realized my predicament and had taken me home and washed my clothes for me so that no one would know of my embarrassment. I felt so protected and cared for. I couldn't explain the feeling. It was I who should protect her but she had been there when I needed her the most. I buried my head deeper in her soft curves and inhaled her scent.

"I love you Bella."

I put my arm around her and hugged her to me. She didn't return her hand to its former place. Thank god. Should I return the favour? I really wanted to. But will Bella think badly of me for taking advantage of her like that? Had she ever had the response I have when she's near me? I wanted to know so much about my Bella. What would excite her and how to please her. Someday I will have to find the courage to ask her. May be it was ok to share such a moment with her… I couldn't talk to her about it but she had shown me she knew exactly what she did to me. I could touch her the same way. If she didn't want it she would refuse right? Should I ask her…..? She had let me touch her breast after all…

I decided to see her reaction when I touched her closer to where I wanted to be. I put my hand on her thigh. She shivered. I turned her face to me and started kissing her while stroking her thigh. I was just about to touch her heat when I thought better of it. I guess I should ask her….it was not appropriate for me to do that without her permission. Hell it was not appropriate to touch a lady like that. If my birth mother knew what I was contemplating on doing she would have my hide. But I was planning to ask my Bella for her hand in marriage. I would never have sought such intimacy or taken the liberties I do now if I was not hoping to do the right thing by her. Still it was not something I would have done even with my fiancée had it been in 1918. But times have changed. I tried to reason with myself. And this was my Bella….. she had touched me….. Oh god I wanted it so much….. I could smell her arousal…

"Bella…" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm…"

"Can I touch you?"

"Mmm.." She slightly nodded her head yes. But I wanted to be sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Y..yes.." There was no mistaking her answer this time and she even blushed beet red. She knew for sure what I wanted and she had said YES. God…..how I'd longed to do this. I slowly moved my hand up her thigh. She was shivering. Was she cold? Should I stop?

"Bella are you cold?"

"N..No…"

My hand was now trembling….her jeans were tight on her and her blouse was long and partially covered her. I ran my hand under the blouse to her hip. Bella moaned. I slowly moved my hand towards the front fastening of her denim and lowered my hand to her core. I touched her lightly through the denim. I felt a shiver run down my body and Bella shuddered.

"Oh.. Edward…"

She moaned aloud pushing herself against my hand. I could feel the heat and moisture seeping through. Her arousal smelled heavenly I have never felt it so strongly before. I kissed her lips and she kissed me back more passionately. I couldn't feel the shape of her because of her clothes but it was good knowing that I was there…..at her secret place. I pressed my hand to her and started stroking in a slow motion. She moaned and pressed more firmly into my hand. She pulled more tightly on my hair while deepening our kiss. With my other hand I touched her nipple and started lightly stroking it.

"Oh….Oh…..god…don't stop."

She was panting. Her head rolled back. I took the opportunity to suck her nipple through her blouse. I felt her shudder and suddenly she started shaking. Was something wrong with her? God.. had she forgotten to breathe? Was she having a fit? I quickly tried to pull away. She screamed my name and deep shudders shook her body her hand pushing mine more tightly against her core.

"Edward…..oh ….oh…."

She had an release! Oh dear god…. I was thrilled. I had made her do that. I couldn't believe it. Her hair was spread like a halo around her head on the blanket. Her lips parted. Her eyes closed tightly. Her blush was so much deeper than I'd ever seen it and she was breathing rapidly. She looked magnificent. I couldn't believe it. I had given my Bella the ultimate pleasure without even compromising our modesty. I hugged her tightly to me and kissed her lips tenderly. She sighed. I rolled over onto my back pulling her on top of me. She was now lying partially over my body. I didn't care. I was still hard but I was with my Bella. I didn't feel I needed to cover up. I wanted her to know how much I needed her.

_**If you are wondering about what happened to change Edward so much and how Bella covered up for him and what went on in the broom closet or near the lockers you can find out in my previous story "Love & denial" starting from chapter 7. But you are free to read from the beginning if you want the whole story… you know what I mean? : ) I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter so please review and let me know.**_


	2. Chapter The explosion

_**Thank you very much for your reviews! I really loved getting them and wrote this chapter up as fast as I can just for you :) Hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think. **_

**BPOV**

It was Sunday today. I couldn't believe what happened yesterday with Edward.. it was like a dream. I had to pinch myself to really be sure it was real. He had been so open with me and we had both shared so much. I had actually touched him and he had let me. At least he hadn't immediately moved my hand. I still couldn't believe it that I had mustered the courage to do it. I couldn't really make out exactly how he would look like or feel like but he was really hard and thick. And he was huge! He felt a bit warmer there than any where else. I was right with the rolling pin example… it had felt round but I was not able to get a good grip because of the jeans. I had squeezed him as hard as I can and he had gone over the edge immediately. I did that to him with one touch! Wow. His face had been glorious. He had looked utterly inhuman like a savage; he had never looked more like the predator he was. He had let out a fierce growl when he came and I had felt a thrill of fear running down my back. For once he had looked like a vampire.

We had cuddled together for a long time after that but finally he had dropped me home. We had not spoken a word. Both lost in our own worlds. I didn't want to disrupt the moment and was scared that he would regret what happened so I did not dare to speak. He had planted a chaste kiss on my lips and left.

I remembered how he had come to my place to ask me out on Friday. I had been smiling to myself while doing my homework at the memory of the way Edward and I had kissed in the broom closet. I guess it was my anger that took over my common sense again. I was really having trouble controlling my emotions. Edward didn't seem upset about it though. In fact I couldn't help noticing the cocky grin he had given Jessica and Mike. I had asked Alice about that and she had told me that she had indeed warned him of their approach. So even if he was too busy to hear them he would have heard Alice's warning since he was very attuned to her. And he had deliberately chosen to ignore it and get caught. He had even actually admitted it to me. The little show off! He wanted the others to know we were up to no good. I couldn't believe it! This was so unlike the shy Edward I knew. Jake had asked me several times what was wrong with me and I had assured him that nothing was wrong and I was just smiling at catching Jessica and Mike sneaking off to the broom closet. He had laughed with me at my little joke. Well it was not a lie exactly but it was not the whole truth either but I had had to tell him something. He knew me too well to know that I was thinking of something funny.

Just then the door bell had rung. I had rushed to open the door. Edward had stood there with a bunch of wild flowers in his hand. As soon as he saw me he had taken my hand in his and kissed it and then handed me the flowers. They were tied with a pretty blue ribbon.

"Bella would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a picnic tomorrow night?"

I had been bemused. What was going on? It was like something out of an old romance novel.

"Bella did you hear me?" He had given me his dazzling smile. "I asked you to go out with me tomorrow."

"Ok sure." I had managed to mutter something of that nature.

"Thank you I look forward to it. Good day to you. See you tomorrow at school." He had bowed and left.

I think I had been standing there like an idiot for a long time when Jake had come and started waving his hand in front of me.

"Earth to Bella. Earth calling Bella." I had to smile at his antics.

"I have to hand it to him the leech sure has his way with words."

Even he had been smiling. I knew he would have heard the whole encounter. I had finally burst out laughing. I had put the flowers in a vase. He must have picked them up for me. He knew I did not like expensive flowers from flower shops. He was really making an effort to please me.

I had finally had my bandages removed yesterday morning so I had had both hands free for our date last night. I was looking forward to driving to school myself tomorrow after a very long time.

**EPOV**

It was Monday morning and finally I will get to see my Bella again. I had gone hunting during the weekend and had only just got back. Alice and I were waiting for her in the car park. I heard the roar of her truck and she parked next to me. When she got down and started walking towards us I felt unusually shy and a bit embarrassed. We had touched each other….brought so much pleasure to one another…the images of her pleasure kept running through my mind. It was etched into my memory forever. She must have seen me like that too….what had she thought? What did I look like at that moment? Did I look human anymore? I knew our true nature showed at that moment of release I had seen my family and so many other vampires and humans attain it in my mind so many times. I also knew that there was slight difference between how a vampire looked and how a human would look. Had she felt repulsed? Or had she liked it? … she must have liked it.. I had felt her smile….. I had been at my most vulnerable with her so many times now but this time it felt different. This time she had let herself go in my arms… she had trusted me to be that vulnerable with me and share her deepest secrets …. Oh how I wanted her in my arms again…

"Good morning Bella".

She wouldn't meet my eyes and she blushed deep red. I remembered how she looked in her pleasure. Oh what a sight… I loved her so much….I took her hand in mine as usual but some how the gesture seemed more intimate than before. I walked with Alice and Bella to our first class. Neither of us spoke but Alice kept the chatter up for both of us, talking about the spring fashion catalogue she'd got from France. She was talking about ladies fashions and showing me the latest ladies underwear collection.

"_May be you should buy some for Bella. I can order it for you." _

"Alice please…."

I was finding it harder and harder to try to control myself. I kept picturing Bella in the items from the collection. She would look amazing… I shouldn't think of my Bella like that. I was just about to try to divert the conversation when luckily Mr. Banner walked into class. Bella was unusually quite during the next three classes and I also didn't know what to say to her. Since the bandages were off she was taking notes herself. I realized that we hadn't really talked to each other properly since Saturday night. Was she regretting it? But she held my hand on her way to every class even before I offered it to her. I also caught her looking at me from under her lashes whenever she thought I wouldn't see. On the way from our final class to the cafeteria I put my hand around her shoulders and pulled her to me. Her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't take it any more. I glanced at Alice. She knew exactly what I was asking.

"_All the broom closets are occupied but the reference library is vacant. I'll keep an eye out for you." _

"Bella I need to refer something in the library would you come with me?"

"Sure. What are you looking for?"

I searched through my memory and remembered that books on history were in the furthest corner where I was planning to take Bella.

"A history reference book."

She nodded and followed me. The reference section was vacant as Alice had predicted. It had a door connecting it to the main library. No one could see anyone standing between the last few book cases from the entry way. As soon as we got to the history section I turned around to face Bella. She was blushing and a huge grin spread across her face. She knew what I was up to. I pulled her to me and held her tightly.

"Oh Bella…I couldn't wait to hold you like this again…. Emmett and Jasper were mad at me for not joining in any of their games. I had a hard time even concentrating on the hunt. I missed you so much."

"Missed you too Edward."

I leaned against the wall between the book cases and pulled Bella to me between my legs and finally touched my lips to hers. She tasted like heaven. I slowly brought my hands down to her breasts I couldn't stop myself from touching them again. She moaned. Her hands ran down my chest and on to my belt buckle. We were kissing very passionately now and I really wanted her to touch me there again. So I didn't remove her hands.

**BPOV**

Things had felt awkward between Edward and me since morning. I knew there was no reason to feel shy about what happened but I kept remembering how he had felt and the way he touched me making me blush again and again. To make matters worse Alice was talking about fashionable underwear! I could tell that Edward was embarrassed. I gave Alice a warning look but she completely ignored me. Thankfully the teacher walked in just then and I tried very hard to concentrate on the lectures after that. All through the morning classes Edward held my hand but never once spoke to me. Whenever I sneaked a glance at him he looked very thoughtful and was concentrating very hard on something. So I didn't speak. On our way to the cafeteria he wanted me to go to the reference library with him. I was surprised he wanted to refer any books specially on history he practically lived through most of it anyway so probably knew much more than what was mentioned in books. It was when we turned to the dark corner in the history section that I realized what he wanted.

It was just like in the broom closet. His cold lips against mine felt amazing. His arousal was pressed against my stomach again. He had pulling me between his thighs so I was closer to him than ever before. I wished I was taller. Then I would have been able to feel him against me where I needed it the most. I hoped he would touch me there again. I felt the adrenaline rush through me. The possibility of getting caught made it more thrilling. He was touching my breasts again. I felt him roll a nipple between two fingers. I bit back a moan. I saw a slow sexy smile spread across his lips. He was enjoying what he was doing to me. Will he let me touch him again? I wanted to make him as crazy as he was making me. I slowly ran my hands down to his belt. He didn't stop me. So I moved further down tracing his zip. I felt him shudder. I knew he wouldn't let me unzip him so I touched him like before, but this time moving my hand in slow circles over his hardness. I felt him twitch. I quickly looked into his eyes. They were molten black with desire and his sweet breath escaped in gasps from between his lips which were slightly parted. God he looked so aroused. I knew he was close so I leaned into him to kiss him on his lips again while grasping him a bit tighter.

Suddenly I heard a tearing noise and something wet and cold touched my hand. I jumped back in surprise and was about to look down when Edward held me tightly to him holding my head so that that I couldn't move.

"B…Bella….please.. please don't look down….I beg you…please…" He was pleading with me while panting. Something was wrong. I looked at him. He didn't meet my eyes. He looked terrified.

"Edward…what's wrong?"

The look of fear turned into one of embarrassment. He tried to move away from me and something cold and wet nudged my hand again. I felt him tremble. He quickly gathered my hands in one of his and held it against his chest while holding my face up with the other.

"Edward?" I still couldn't understand what was happening.

"Bella…can you help me?... Can…can I have your jacket?"

"Sure." I tried to move to take it off but he stopped me.

"Please Bella…..can you close your eyes…promise me you won't open them until I say you can."

He was pleading with me. He looked very vulnerable. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong but he wanted me to do this for him desperately.

"Yes. Sure Edward."

I closed my eyes. I felt him remove my jacket and I heard a sound of clothes rustling.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened them. He was wearing my jacket on his waist with the back of it covering him in front…

"What…." I was about to ask him when Alice burst in.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't see it honest. I didn't know something like this could even happen. It has never happened to Jasper. I didn't know… denim is usually so strong.. … please please forgive me for not seeing it…are you ok? I'm so sorry…" She was very agitated and talking rapidly. I only caught a few words.

"I'm fine Alice…it's ok .. It's my fault Alice I should have realized this could happen. It happened to Emmett when he was a new born…...please can you get something for me to wear?"

Edward clearly looked uncomfortable talking to her.

"Sure. I'll run home… wait here." I didn't even see her go.

"And Alice…please don't tell anyone."

"Sure" I think I heard a small murmur.

I moved closer to Edward. He had his arms in front holding onto my jacket like a lifeline.

"Edward…" I touched his face…. His eyes looked desperate…and there was fear in them.

"Is it Victoria? But why clothing and what happened to Emmett?"

A small smile touched his lips.

"No, love don't worry. Victoria will never get to touch even a hair on your head love while I'm near you."

"Then what?" He looked very serious and a bit embarrassed now.

"Promise me Bella that you will never ever tell anyone?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's my…..jeans…..it…. it"

It was my turn to cover my face with my hands in my embarrassment. Shit! That was the tearing sound I heard!...Wait…. I had felt something ….something cold and wet touching my hand… Oh…good …..lord… was it…was it….his…..it was definitely wet….

My knees went weak….I couldn't even breathe…I sat on the floor. I had felt him against my hand…..I'd felt that part of him…..oh ….

"Bella…love…..are you alright?" Edward was kneeling down beside me and he looked very concerned.

"Edward…" I couldn't answer and I couldn't stop giggling. I was also blushing bright red.

"Bella…come on…. don't laugh at me love… I can't believe this happened to me.. and in here of all places…" then I heard a low chuckle, he was also laughing.

"Oh Edward… can we ever stop getting into trouble…I just hope…"

That's when we both heard someone walking into the reference library. Edward disappeared and I quickly took one of the books out of the rack and slowly walked out to one of the tables in front. Mrs. Felder the librarian was arranging some books.

"Oh.. I didn't see you there. It's Bella's right? Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes. I was just looking up some history books."

"Well if you need any help please ask dear."

She went on with her stacking. It didn't look like she would leave anytime soon. I looked around for Edward. He was no where in sight. I wondered where he was hiding. There were only two small windows in this room and they were just beside the desk I was sitting. Mrs. Felder was standing right next to the only door so there was no way he could have got out. I was trying to think up an excuse to get Mrs. Felder out of the room when a piece of paper fell on to me. I quickly opened it.

"Look up love. I'm right above you. And please can you get her out of the room? Alice is back with my clothes."

I looked up to see Edward clinging on to the ceiling. I barely contained my laughter. I disguised it as a cough when Mrs. Felder turned around to look at me with concern.

"Mrs. Felder can you help me. I need to borrow a similar book to this one from the lending library. I know I can't borrow this because it's for reference."

"Sure dear come with me."

She smiled and I followed her out of the room taking one last look at Edward. He was giving me a sheepish grin. I couldn't help smiling back. It was really handy to have a vampire boy friend with extra abilities…. Well… I guess you need extra abilities to get out of the type of trouble other extra abilities like strength caused! Come to think of it no human boyfriend would have had this type of a mishap anyway… How strong was he anyway? And his erection had to be …..good god it tore through denim! And it was huge! I felt a tickle of fear and anticipation running through me….one day if everything went well… he had said he wanted to make love to me…

I dropped the book in my hand.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs. Felder asked concerned for me.

"Yes. Yes." I bent to pick up the book and smiled at her. But I knew my smile was wobbly.

_**Waiting to hear what you thought! :) **_


	3. Chapter Measurements

**Edward's POV**

It was a rare sunny day in Forks. So I was stuck inside. The wolves were guarding Bella during the day so we were all at the house. We are sharing guard duty with the wolves to protect Bella from Victoria. I felt so helpless, I couldn't even go to her place to catch a glimpse of her. Bella was spending the day after school with the mutt at LaPush. I felt the familiar jealousy when I thought of the mutt and my Bella together….. but she spends all her school hours with you.. and she's dating you….. I tried to console myself… and what a night our first date had turned out to be. I still couldn't believe it that I had been so intimate with my Bella. The feel of her soft breasts.. the heat at her core…I could feel myself hardening. I quickly grabbed one of the cushions Esme was embroidering and covered myself. I hoped she hadn't left any needles in it. I was pretending to read a book in the living room. My Bella…. She looked so very beautiful in her pleasure…..I wanted to make her feel that way again and look into her eyes…we could have done that in the library…

I still couldn't believe what happened in the library. She had known immediately what I was up to as soon as we got to the history section. Her pink lips were parted in her passion and I had kissed them with abandon. I no longer felt any shame letting her feel my need. In fact I had thrust myself against her holding her intimately between my legs to feel her better. It had been amazing. I dared to touch her breasts again. She had been so warm and soft in my arms. I'd softly touched her nipples. They immediately reacted to my touch and she moaned. Then I felt her hand move to my belt. I knew where she was headed but I didn't stop her this time. I wanted her there, closer to my need. I felt her finger tracing a line over me drawing circles. The feeling was unbelievable. I knew I was going to come but I didn't care. The burning desire in her eyes when she looked at me while she squeezed me was my undoing. I barely heard the jeans tear but the touch of her warm hand against my bare skin sent an electric shock though me which brought me back and I was horrified by what I saw when I looked down. I was exposed with the material of my jeans barely clinging to one side of me. I quickly held Bella to me so that she couldn't look down. I was never more thankful for vampire reflexes. She looked scared. I managed to convince her not to look down and tried to move away from her but this made me rub against her again. The feeling that coursed through me at that was amazing. I had to find something to cover myself. I didn't have my jacket with me. I knew Bella would help me.

"Bella…can you help me?... Can…can I have your jacket?"

"Sure." She had tried to take it off for me but I had managed to stop her just in time and she had listened to me and closed her eyes while I had covered myself. I was thankful that the jacket was large and thick. She and I had both laughed when she finally understood what had happened. I felt very embarrassed but this was my Bella and she had to know the truth. I wanted to share all of me with her. She had almost seen me… I felt a shudder of excitement run through me. She had unintentionally touched me. I was sure some of the wetness was still there when she grazed me. I hoped it didn't repulse her. She had jumped back when she had grazed me the first time but I think it was in surprise rather than revulsion. How I wanted her hands touching me…. it would feel amazing….with her warmth…. If her hands on me felt this good… I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when I was inside her with her heated core surrounding me….oh…

"Edward did you measure?" I was rudely awakened from my day dream by the nosy pixie.

"Alice what do you want?"

"Just wanted to know whether you measured?"

"What?…..measured what?" She gave me a meaningful glace running through a conversation we had had on our way home from school last week.

Oh my god! I remembered it very well we had that conversation last week when I dropped off Bella. Bella had been concerned about my… err size she thought I'd be too big for her to accommodate. I had of course had to pry this information out of her by using underhand methods like dazzling her. But when I knew the real reason for her crying jag I'd decided to measure myself and refer some medical books to see whether there would be any problem and of course the little pixie saw this. Anyway Bella had found out and we had agreed that there was no need to worry about it right now since our relationship was still at an early stage. I decided to ignore Alice.

"Edward I'm talking to you did you measure?"

She grabbed the book from my hands and threw it away.

"Hey I was reading that.."

Good god she was holding a measuring tape! Was she planning to measure me… I'd better get out… then I remembered the reason for the cushion I was stuck. There was no way I was getting up with such a big bulge in my trousers. Thankfully no one was in the living room.

"I need to know your measurements."

I covered my face with my hands I was mortified why the hell did my sister want to know the size of my…ahem…. I knew there were no secrets in the family and all but this…

"Alice for the life of me I do not want to provide that information to my sister and I have no intention of measuring"

"Measuring what?" Emmett walked in, my worst nightmare.

The little pixie was now shooting daggers out of her eyes. I gave her a pleading look. She had to get me out of this.

I heard her mutter "Fine." Under her breath.

"Edward needs new clothing and I need his measurements to order some of them and sew the rest."

I smiled at the pixie she always did have a good answer ready for Emmett.

"Why does he always get more new clothing than me? And why do you need to measure him? I thought we never changed."

Oh! I rejoiced too soon. Emmett was getting more inquisitive than I thought.

"Well we do change some times."

"Oh you mean with the experiments he's been conducting lately. Esme did say he has grown up."

Emmett nodded in understanding.

"What experiments?"

Now it was Esme's turn to join in the fray. This was great just great!

"The psychological evaluation I'm conducting on Bella."

I sincerely hoped Esme remembered about this excuse. I saw a slow happy smile spread across her face.

"Of course Edward."

She walked over and ruffled my hair giving me a meaningful look. Now I was embarrassed. Hopefully she's in the dark about the measuring for now.

"Hey isn't that my cushion I just came in to collect it."

Esme pulled the cushion off me at the same time the pixie sat on my lap covering me giving me a meaningful look.

"_Another save Edward. You owe me big. Saw a lovely scarf in the new spring collection." _

Ok fine. I give up. I looked at her in defeat. She had saved me from utter humiliation many times guess I owe it to her to give her whatever information she wanted. Why the hell does Alice need to measure me for clothes anyway it's not as if I had grown bigger. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"_Do you want to burst out of your clothes in front of the whole school again Edward? We are wearing human clothes and they are only strong enough to hold human .. you know what and not vampire ones. You know what happened yesterday? Do you want a repeat performance? This time I'm sure Bella would look, in fact the whole school would look. You barely managed to stay in your clothes the last few times because you were wearing the new underwear. There is no way your jeans would have survived otherwise. I will have to make you some reinforced underwear and trousers."_

"What about everyone else Alice? They survive?" I asked.

Now both Esme and Emmett were giving us funny looks.

"Do you mean to say that you honestly don't remember the number of clothes Esme told me that Emmett went through the first year he was with Rosalie?"

"Oh! Man those were the days, hunting and sex… the height of living."

Emmett had images running through his mind that I had a hard time blocking off.

Ok that does it now I was angry. It's not as if I was really having sex with Bella.

"Alice, I do not need reinforced clothing. Leave me alone."

"Fine you'll be sorry. I really didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice. It's better to see the vision than to see the real thing! There's no way in hell you are going to embarrass me and the family in front of the whole school."

_She ran through a vision of me kissing Bella near the lockers again and then my jeans tore with my….. popping out. Bella had jumped in front of me covering me. She was blushing bright red. Holy shit! To make things worse it was lunch break and the hall way was full and the whole school would really get a good look at me and junior._

I lunged at Alice.

"Stop it. Please Alice."

"How's Edward going to embarrass us in front of the whole school? This I have to see!"

"Shut up Emmett." Both Alice and I cried in unison.

"I warned you."

The little pixie was giving me an evil grin. In spite of everything I felt very embarrassed she had almost seen me... Bella had covered me before I was fully exposed. I was glad it was only in her vision. People standing on the opposite side from Alice would have still got a really good view.

"_I've blocked it in my mind Edward. I only got a grasp of what was happening and I could guess from what happened in the library. I only ran through it for you to see and convince you why I want to make sure it never happened. I'm sorry if you feel bad… but you have to understand I don't have much control over my visions, just like you don't with your mind reading. If it makes you feel better I really didn't see anything before Bella covered you and you still had your torn clothes on you. I know you have seen so much more of me through Jasper's and my minds. You must have been witness to so many of our most intimate moments. I felt very embarrassed at first Edward. But I trust you and love you like a brother and I know you are not a voyeur or a pervert. Please know that I will also give you the same respect and privacy you gave us. I really appreciated it Edward. I never knew how to tell you this but I guess today is the right moment because you now understand what I went through the first few years after we joined the family with you reading our minds." _

I really didn't know what to say. She was right I was witness to so many of my whole family's most intimate moments. I'd blocked my mind and left as soon as I realized what was happening but that didn't prevent me from hearing their thoughts now and then unexpectedly before I had time to block it.

I grabbed hold of the little pixie and hugged her to me.

"I love you Alice. You will always be my little sister… don't be embarrassed that I know so much of your thoughts. I'm really sorry."

"What's all this about?"

Emmett asked. I had forgotten that Emmett and Esme were still in the room with us.

"Nothing Emmett. Edward just loves me so very much because I sew clothes for him and not you." That got Emmett going.

"Why you little pixie."

I just had enough time to realize that he intended to wrestle her to the ground and just as Emmett lunged at Alice and I grabbed her and flew out through the window to the forest. I was not going to let him get at her because of me. I knew she just said that to annoy him and make him forget what we had been discussing. I don't think Esme will be so easy to pacify though.

"Emmett! Be careful of the furniture."

She was too late he crashed into something.

"Young man you'd better fix that before you go any where."

Esme can play her mother role to the hilt when she wanted and Emmett knew that.

"Yes. Mom. I'm sorry." I heard him mutter meekly.

"_Edward what is going on? I hope this is something to do with Bella and not the two of you pulling another prank on Emmett."_

I heard Esme think at me.

"No mom. Honest."

I replied just before jumping over the river with Alice still in my hands out of hearing range of Esme.

I set her down on our favourite little log near the river where both of us had spent endless amount of time talking over things. Alice had always been more than a sister to me. She had also been my best friend through the years. It was no secret in the family that we were very close. Jasper was first very weary but then he understood through his gift that it was not a romantic kind of love that we shared.

I took her little hands in mine I wanted to reassure her that I finally understood what she must have gone through.

"Alice… I'm sorry for not realizing how my mind reading might have been intrusive… I honestly never thought much of it. I beg your forgiveness for not understanding."

"It's ok Edward. I understand."

Then a slow mischievous smile spread through her face.

"What?" This look was dangerous as I had known from experience.

"You do realize that I will have many more visions of you with Bella when you finally decide to take things further right?"

Holy Shit! No I hadn't. I really hadn't considered it. I put my head in my hands. This was going to be very embarrassing. She would see us….. I really did want to go further with Bella…..

"Edward I'll block it as much as possible I promise. But you have to understand that I can't completely ignore them because Bella asked me to make sure that you both never got into trouble and no harm came to her."

"She did?"

I was surprised Bella had been very responsible and given all this a lot of thought. I had to admire her for it.

"Yes Edward."

Alice looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation but looked very stubborn. I knew she would do anything for her friend.

"Don't worry I understand Alice. I'm just glad it's you and not Emmett seeing the visions."

We both laughed at that.

"Edward about the measurements"

She seemed reluctant to bring it up again.

"Ok you win. Go ahead."

The little pixie pulled out a detailed drawing on how to take measurements to sew trousers and underwear. So she had known I'd agree in the end. I sighed.

"Alice why did you have to put me through all that if you already knew that I'd agree?"

"You wouldn't have. I asked you nicely remember? But you only said yes after seeing the vision. But there is also a problem."

"Now what?"

"I don't want to take the measurements."

Oh for crying out loud.

"Why not?"

"Edward I can't…" She was looking down. Could it be possible she was embarrassed?

"I need the measurements taken when you are…. you know….. I need to make sure to accommodate all of you in all situations and also it will not be easy to get some of the measurements by yourself I think Bella can do it."

"WHAT? Alice I can't …we haven't …been that intimate.. I can't undress in front of her."

"No. No. I've got you a pair of tight fitting stretch pants you can wear when she takes the measurements. Don't worry they won't tear. I already know your normal size since I buy almost all of your clothes I just needed this additional information to accommodate … well you know what. Wait here I'll get you the clothes and you can go to Bella. The dog is supposed to leave by 6pm. It's our turn tonight."

She returned with the clothing a short while later. She gave it to me and kissed me.

"Have fun."

She was grinning her mischievous grin again and singing a song in Sawhili as she ran like lightening.

"ALICE…" I knew there was no point asking her. She must have had a vision of me and Bella great! What will my Bella think? … and what was going to happen tonight….. I was very excited and also a bit self-conscious as I made my way to her window.

_**I think the next chapter is going to be a very interesting one, don't you ? What do you think will happen? Love to have your reviews. **_


	4. Chapter My favourite seamstress

_**ECISLove2010, shannoninn369, traceybuie, Haleydove, Rbeccap and elaine67 thank you very much for reviewing. So here we go….. this should be interesting… **_

**EPOV**

I slowly made my way to Bella's window. Charlie was on night duty today. I couldn't hear Bella inside as she'd had Jacob sound proof her room for privacy. That had of course meant that none of the wolves or the vampires on guard duty could hear Bella talking in her sleep. I had spent many nights guarding Bella myself and was very frustrated that I could no longer hear her. Of course it would have been great to be inside the room with her with the sound proofing another part of me reminded me. Well, I hope she invites me in today. I very slowly and a bit hesitantly approached her window and knocked.

I saw the curtain moving aside and her head poked out. She signaled wait and went in again. What now. Bella had also put heavy drapes in her windows. She really was taking her privacy seriously. I was happy for that since I really didn't want my family or the wolves to see Bella at her most vulnerable in her sleep. But that meant that I couldn't see her either.

The window opened all of a sudden and she called me in.

"Come in Edward. What's wrong?"

She had a worried look on her face. She must be thinking of Victoria.

"Nothing's wrong Bella it's just that there is a small favour I'd like to ask from you."

She smiled at this.

"You know I'll help you Edward. What do you want?"

Now I was feeling very uncomfortable. How was I ever going to ask her to do this for me? It was going to be very embarrassing. I cursed the little pixie. At this moment I felt it would have been better if she had taken the measurements but just as I thought it I cringed away from that thought. No Bella was a better choice.

"Edward, you know you can ask me for anything don't you?"

She moved forward and touched my face. I felt the shock of recognition for her touch go through my body. I was too discomfited to even look at her face. How did I ever imagine that I could ask her for this. I should have got Alice to speak to her first.

"Edward did something happen to you? Are you too embarrassed to face you family? Please Edward.. you know you can trust me. I'll help you. Is Emmett making fun of you? What happened? I'll knock him down for you ok?"

She was trying to console me. I had to speak up now…

"Nothing like that….it's just that.. you remember what happened in the library…"

That got her attention I could hear the intake of her breath and the slight increase in her heart rate.

"Yes.. did it happen in front of the family?"

"No. No… Alice had a vision of it happening in school again.. in front.. of…" I swallowed. I simply couldn't get the words out.

"You mean in front of everyone? Oh god no. Let's make sure nothing like that happens Edward. We can.." I had to stop her before she thought the worst.

"Wait. Alice saw a way of preventing it." She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Tell me what it is and we'll do it no matter what. I will do everything possible to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Oh Bella…what am I going to do without you love?"

I couldn't help hugging her to me. My Bella… I knew how much she cared for me and I knew she would do anything to protect me from further humiliation.

"Ok out with it. What's Alice's brilliant plan? I know her. It's surely going to be outrageous if it took you this long to just get to the point."

She was right on target. Well there is nothing to it. I'll just have to go for it.

"She wants you to measure me."

I blurted out the inevitable without further thought.

Bella squirmed away from me as if in shock.

"What…wha.. what do you mean measure? We …Edward…I…"

I saw a very delectable blush spreading through her face.

Oh dear what had I said? I had to smile at this. Ok she thought she had to measure.. my….and she hadn't actually said no! I felt very excited now. If she didn't say no to doing even that she would surely agree to the very innocent measurements that Alice wanted.

"Bella she wants to make new clothes for me which are more sturdier and more suitable for our vampire nature. The human clothes we wear are not enough to withstand our strength at certain…. Well you know .."

Bella blushed bright red. This was turning out to be a lot of fun. I really enjoyed making her blush.

"Alice wants you to take these measurements of me."

I handed her the piece of paper with the directions. She took it from me and studied it for a moment. I could tell she was a bit disappointed. Ha… my Bella really did want to measure me. That much was clear! I really didn't know whether I was mortified or thrilled at the thought.

"Why does Alice want me to take them? She's the one who is going to sew and she's much more experienced in taking measurements."

May be I should make it more entertaining for her.

"Well…the thing is Alice doesn't want to take the measurements."

Now I was finding it awkward explaining it to her.

"And why not?"

"Well she wants them taken…when I'm …when I'm ….ar..aroused…"

I chocked on the last word. I didn't dare look up at Bella's face. But I smelt her arousal. This was turning her on…..wow…..as a direct result I felt my own arousal grow.

We stood like that not looking at each other for a long moment. Finally I heard Bella's soft voice speaking to me.

"Do you have a measuring tape? Or shall I get mine?"

"I have one Bella. And I also need to change."

"Wha.. what?"

Another strong wave of her arousal hit me…..she wants to see me in less clothing….may be even naked… I was ashamed at my reaction to this I felt my arousal growing.

"Alice gave me some pants to put on. Can I change in your closet?"

"Sure..sure"

Bella practically ran to the other end of the room and picked up a book on her bed.

I quickly went into the closet and put on the stretch pants. I took a cursory glance down at me. For the love of all the things holy!…it practically didn't leave much to the imagination. I decided to put my underwear on again. I was not going to give Bella a strip show. It will be very ungentlemanly conduct on my part and at the rate Edward junior stood at attention it wouldn't take much for him to burst through the stretch pants. I looked a little bit better with the underwear on underneath the stretch pants. The funny thing was that they hugged me most at the hip showing every curve and dent in my body but hung loose on my legs. At least a small mercy. It clearly outlined my underwear but at least it sort of camouflaged other things I wanted to hide.

I found it difficult to find the courage to walk out of the closet. Everything inside me shied at the thought. My Bella would see me in a most intimate way…. I was mortified at my own wantonness for the thrill that ran through my body at the thought of her running the tape over my body. I felt so ashamed. I felt no better than a common stripper….. I don't know how long I was in the closet when it suddenly opened.

"Ok Edward. Out! You spent almost an hour in there." I didn't even feel the time passing.

I slowly stepped out into her room.

I heard Bella's surprised exclamation and quickly glanced at her. She was staring at me with a look of shock and wonder with one hand covering her mouth in her surprise. I saw her appraise me from head to toe. And if I could have blushed I would have to the roots of my hair. I couldn't help covering the bulge in front of me with my hands as I stood before her.

After a long moment she walked towards me with the measuring tape. She spread the sheet on the floor and took the first measurement from my hip to my ankle, then my waist. I had to grudgingly remove my hands from where I wanted to keep them to have some semblance of modesty, but it was impossible for Bella to take the rest of the measurements with my hands in the way. Her hands trembled and the tape shook but she continued with the measurements. Her hand grazed over my sensitive part on several occasions and her heart rate increased every time it happened. I felt electric shocks pass through me with every touch. I wanted so much for her to touch me there but she had been very careful not to touch me in an unprofessional way other than to take the measurements. It took me a moment to realize that Bella's chest seemed to show more bounce than usual when she made sudden movements like bending or standing up. Her breasts were moving….. I watched them fascinated… why was that? I wanted so much to take them in my hands and hold them still…

Finally it was done. I saw her write down the last of the measurements. I was sorry it was over so quickly. I knew I was disappointed. I had hoped that this would lead to something more intimate with Bella but I saw her fold the sheet and put it determinedly on the table. I turned to go to the closet to change.

"Er…Edward.." She wasn't looking at my face.

"Yes Bella"

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes love. I'll be here."

"It's raining outside…. You can stay with me in the room."

I had been so absorbed in the measurement taking that I'd not even realized it had started raining. I wasn't about to refuse her invitation. I only wished that she would invite me to her bed.

"Sure Bella. Thank you." I turned to the closet again.

"Edward…." I looked at her face. She was blushing.

"Do..do you have to change now itself?"

Holy shit….she wanted me to stay in these clothes…. I felt a bit shy but this was my Bella.. I had nothing to be ashamed of.. I tried to reason with myself..

"No." I walked towards her.

"I'm going to read will you join me?"

She walked to the bed and got in and patted the mattress beside me. I quickly got into bed beside her. Bella was wearing a loose t-shirt and pants. The material looked warm so I knew I wouldn't make her cold. So I dared to settle under the comforter right next to her warm body. She started reading a book from the school reading list. I had already read it so I concentrated on enjoying the moment spent near my Bella. She had switched off the main light and she was reading from the light from her lamp. I couldn't help my hands from slowly stroking her hair and cuddling her closer to me. After some time she yawned.

"Sleepy love?" She smiled at me.

"Yes. Guess I should sleep. Just give me a human moment."

She got out of bed and went off to the bathroom. I quickly used the time to sms all the measurements to Alice. I got an annoyed sms back.

"What took you so long?"

Ok so I'd forgotten all about it the moment Bella invited me to her bed. I guess I should have sent them sooner considering the fact that Alice had to sew something for me to wear to school tomorrow.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Ok fine. I saw it already and didn't want to disturb you so didn't call. I forgive you. See you in the morning. Have a good night. Bye." I knew she would understand.

Bella walked back into the room and got into bed. The moment she switched the light off an electric current passed through us. I barely restrained myself from lunging at Bella. She slowly settled down in the bed. I could hear the wild beat of her heart as well. I decided to be bold and moved closer to her. She was laying on her side facing away from me. I spooned her and put an arm over her hip. We both shuddered at the contact. I couldn't take it anymore I was very hard. I pressed into Bella. I heard her sharp intake of breath. She cuddled more closely to me. I started placing little kisses on the back of Bella's neck and she turned her face slightly towards me and I took her lips in a passionate kiss. I slowly moved my hand upwards I had wanted to touch her breasts all evening after I'd seen them move in an odd manner. I cupped one in my hand and it felt amazing. It was so very soft and it was unrestrained. I ran my other hand over Bella's back. I couldn't feel the usual bra strap she wasn't wearing a bra. I gasped. Bella had always worn a bra around me even to bed. Had she forgotten? As much as I liked it that she wasn't wearing one I wasn't about to take advantage of the fact. I guess I should remind her to put one on. It was the proper thing to do.

"Bella…..I … I think you've forgotten…to.. wear ..a bra.." I couldn't bring myself to remove my hand from her breast even then and I felt her breasts grow even fuller in my hand with her nipple further hardening. I slowly rubbed the tip with my thumb. She shivered.

"I didn't forget. I never wear a bra to bed."

"But you always did when I was with you…"

"I know it was just to be more modest around you. Do I need to put one on?"

Her voice was almost a soft whisper but I heard it.

I smiled at this.

"No…I like it better this way."

I knew I was flirting but I couldn't help it. I really liked it better to be able to touch her without any restraint. Of course she was wearing the t-shirt but other than that with the sensitivity in my hand I could almost imagine how her naked breasts would feel in my hands. I continued to fondle them while sucking on her ear. Bella's heart rate was now erratic she suddenly turned towards me and pulled my head down to kiss me urgently on my lips. She ran her hands through my curls. I kissed her back. The moment her core grinded into mine we both shook with the pleasure. It was like I was in a furnace the heat was unbelievable and I craved it more and more. I felt Bella's small hands run under my t-shirt and through my chest. She made a move to remove it and I swiftly took it off. I wanted to feel Bella's breasts against my chest. I pulled her closer and pressed her to me. The warmth and softness was incredible. She was touching my nipples again. I felt her lick me… "Bella…oh….." I couldn't help moaning out in pleasure.

We stayed like that for some time enjoying the feel of each other. It was some time later that I felt Bella's hand move down from my chest towards my waist. I didn't restrain her I wanted her to touch me there like she touched me that day at our meadow. She hesitated at my waist band and then slowly moved her hands inside of it. She tried to push it down. Oh! my god.. I felt a shiver run down me. Oh dear…..she wanted to remove my pants, will she also want to remove my underwear? I was mortified. I felt really shy and vulnerable… I didn't know what to feel. I'd never exposed myself like that to another for such a long time, may be not since my birth mother stopped dressing me when I was about six. I also felt excited… I wanted to share this part of me with my Bella… it's just that I felt scared…. What if she didn't like what I looked like? She was already worried that I was too big for her. I felt so shy…..but we were covered with the comforter I tried to argue with myself.

Bella seemed to hesitate….her hands trembling. I quickly took a look at her face. She had a look of uncertainty and fear in her face and she was biting on her lip. Oh…she was worried I would think badly of her… and she looked disappointed. I could do this….I have to be able overcome my shyness for my Bella….. I will have to learn to be more intimate with her. I decided I would not take my underwear off…..but I would remove my pants. Anyway the pants really didn't leave much to the imagination…. so I helped her remove them. I still had my underwear on. They covered me well and they were also one of the more studier pairs I had. I pulled them up a bit more making sure they adequately covered all of me. I felt Bella's hand graze over my erection. I knew she could feel more of me than through the trousers and I was very sensitive to her touch. She moved her hand up and down stroking me over my underwear and I couldn't help the moans that escaped me. I was so high. I was barely holding on. She very slowly gripped me and I felt a shudder shake my whole body. She moved her hand upwards again. I gripped on to Bella's bed sheets. Her hand gently cradled my tip and squeezed lightly. That was my undoing. I screamed as I came in her hand wave after wave of ecstasy overtaking me. I felt Bella bite on my nipples and that heightened my pleasure. I felt the damp fabric clinging to me and Bella must have felt the moisture. I made a move to get up to change when Bella pulled me down.

"Oh no you don't. I want you Edward…please …..please touch me…."

Oh god…I laid her down on her back staring into her eyes. They were glazed with desire. Her lips were swollen with my kisses. I wanted to give her the same pleasure she had just given me. I moved my hands down her body still maintaining eye contact with her, first touching her breasts and then slowly moving my hands to her bottoms. I looked into her eyes asking her permission to remove them. She nodded a small yes and I carefully removed them. She had a pair of very innocent looking panties on. They had a tiny pink bow with a small pink ribbon rose in front. I loved it. It looked much more sexier than all the supposedly sexy underwear that I had seen in stores. Their innocence was the turn on. They fit my Bella perfectly. I didn't dare remove them. I wanted to so much but I was scared to go that far with her and I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her here and now. I had still not asked Bella for her hand in marriage and I didn't want to be that intimate without proposing.

I watched her eyes… her brown depths swirling with emotion as I slowly moved my hand to cup her womanhood. I felt something very soft and warm in my hand and when I probed a little I felt it part through the thin material of the panties. She shivered and lifted her hips grinding herself into my hand. She was moaning my name… "Edward…oh please more ….." I moved my hand lightly over her, I was scared to touch deeper since I had no idea how fragile a human would be, let alone a vampire. I knew it was the most sensitive part of her body. I had never even touched a woman this intimately. I felt really embarrassed at this thought. I couldn't believe I was this intimate with my Bella…..I moved my fingers on her again and she moaned my name. The wetness from her arousal was seeping through the material and I could feel it burning my hand. I desperately wanted to smell it. I buried my head in her soft breasts and then slowly made my way down her body, placing random kisses on her. With each downward movement the smell got stronger. When I reached her core I took a deep breath and kissed her there through the fabric. I heard her sharp in take of breath. May be one day I will taste her….. If she smelled this good I wondered how she would taste… I was sure it would be much better than her blood.

"Oh Edward…." She saw what I did. And the smell of her arousal got even stronger. I just had to feel her against me. My body was yearning for the touch. I braced myself over her with my forearms and positioned myself against her. Her eyes darkened with her need when she understood what I was about to do. I slowly lowered myself and touched that part of me to hers. My underwear was wet and her panties were also dripping wet with her arousal. The combined scent of the two of us was intoxicating. I rubbed myself slowly against her while kissing her lips and any where else I can reach. I shivered as the electric current flowed through my body with each stroke. I knew we were not going to last much longer. I feared that I might loose control and fall on top of her so I quickly reversed our positions with me lying in the bottom with her on top of me.

Bella seemed to like this position better and started rubbing more forcefully against me, her heat making the wet fabric of our underwear burn on my skin. Her breasts shook with her movements and I couldn't help touching them. If it was even possible they seemed even fuller than before. I have read that this tended to happen but never believed it was a real possibility. I sucked one of her nipples through the material of her shirt and Bella screamed out my name. I did the same for the other. Just then I saw her eyes close and her head roll back her face looked glorious in her pleasure. She started shaking with her release I felt a fresh flood of warm wetness engulf me….I didn't have time to focus on it since I felt myself loose control at the same time. I had never felt such pleasure in my whole existence. Each orgasm I had was getting stronger than the previous one if that was even possible and I struggled to remain sane. I heard a feral growl in the distance and realized it was me making the noise. Bella finally fell back on to my chest resting her head against me. She was burning hot and damp with perspiration. I soothed her rocking her back and forth by cradling her body tightly against mine.

It took a long time for our breathing to settle and gradually I felt Bella's breathing even out and sleep over take her. She was laying on top of me and didn't seem to want to move. I covered us both with the comforter and started humming her lullaby. I enjoyed breathing in the scent of our desire all through the night. I also felt her hot bare legs rubbing against my cold ones. She had very shapely legs. We were both very scantily clad. I was ashamed at my wicked behaviour but I was also very elated. If someone had told me I would actually be content and peaceful in my underwear holding my Bella in this state of undress I would never have believed it let alone imagined that I would ever let us get this far. I just hoped the little pixie didn't get a vision of us together. I cringed at the thought of what my birth mother would think of me. My father would have disowned me and I would have had to marry Bella immediately to save her virtue. I couldn't imagine how things have changed over a century. What I couldn't believe is the amount of change I have gone through within the span of just several weeks. I knew my love for Bella would make me do just about anything to please her. I knew that it was her happiness that mattered above everything else to me. Once during the night Bella grinded into me and moaned in her sleep. "More … Edward more… faster…." I could just imagine what she was dreaming about. I didn't wake her. I didn't want to move just yet.

_**So what did you think? … The more you review the more I want to write faster and update sooner….so please please review. It gives me the push needed to keep writing… **_


	5. Chapter Unbelievable encounter

_**I would like to thank ECISLove2010, nicolleio, Rbeccap, nette91, melisa79, shannoninn369, traceybuie, Haleydove and elaine67 for their lovely reviews. To answer Haleydove's question yes they will make love in the future going all the way but not just yet… I believe that slow and steady makes it more passionate when you finally give in… and of course I want to have more fun… **_

**BPOV**

I missed Edward at school today. I also missed Alice's never ending chatter. I still couldn't believe what happened in the library! I've been replaying everything again and again and cursing myself for keeping my eyes closed when Edward asked me to. What an idiot I'd been. I'd only had to open my eyes for a split second and I would have seen Edward.. well I mean the part of him that I really really wanted to see…I really was a world class idiot. I couldn't help imagining how he would look like naked. I'd seen naked guys in one of the magazines that one of my friends in Phoenix had brought. Will he look like that? But from what I'd felt Edward was big. Some of the guys in the magazine had also had huge ones but I was sure most of them were graphic enhancements. They had looked ridiculous. If his chest was anything to go by the rest of his body would also look like a sculpture. Will he look like Michelangelo's David? I quickly did a search of images for the sculpture…. it did have good muscles but….mmm way too small… I heard a slight knock in the window. Oh! God what am I doing! I was really and truly crazy! I'd just been looking at ancient statues comparing them with my vampire boy friend. And it had to be him at the window. I quickly switched off the computer. I had just reached the window when I remembered that I was only wearing my t-shirt and bottoms as sleep wear. I saw Edward on the tree near by. I signaled at him to wait.

I grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on under the bottoms. Oh a bra. I hated wearing bras in the night. I'd only worn them to bed when Edward used to spend the night with me for modesty's sake. The t-shirt wasn't transparent and it covered me well. Besides he might have come to give me some urgent information and I was keeping him waiting. Oh god I hoped it wasn't Victoria again. He looked upset. Some thing was wrong.

"Come in Edward. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bella it's just that there is a small favour I'd like to ask from you."

Oh thank god. I felt relieved.

"You know I'll help you Edward. What do you want?"

I knew Edward hated asking for favours and it must be difficult for him to ask me. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Edward, you know you can ask me for anything don't you?"

He didn't meet my eyes. He was staring at his shoes, still as a statue and really sweet. He reminded me of a small child waiting to be scolded for asking for something he shouldn't. I couldn't help touching his beautiful face. The familiar electricity ran through me. I remembered the incident at the library. Did something happen to him? Was that why he looked so ashamed? An overwhelming need to protect him rushed through me.

"Edward did something happen to you? Are you too embarrassed to face you family?

Please Edward.. you know you can trust me. I'll help you."

Still no response. I decided to try to make light of the situation.

"Is Emmett making fun of you? What happened? I'll knock him down for you ok?"

I really would have at least tried even if I would end up with a broken hand. No one was going to hurt Edward and get away with it. This seemed to some what get his attention and he finally answered me.

"Nothing like that….it's just that.. you remember what happened in the library…"

Oh god no. Poor Edward! He must be beyond mortified. I know how much he valued his modesty and if he was humiliated in front of his family in that way he will find it very difficult to get over it and face them again.

"Yes.. did it happen in front of the family?"

"No. No… Alice had a vision of it happening in school again.. in front.. of…"

This was even worse.

"You mean in front of everyone? Oh god no! Let's make sure nothing like that happens Edward. We can.." I would do anything simply anything to stop that from happening to him.

"Wait. Alice saw a way of preventing it."

So we can avoid it. I was relieved.

"Tell me what it is and we'll do it no matter what. I will do everything possible to make sure nothing happens to you." I meant every word.

"Oh Bella…what am I going to do without you love?"

He finally looked up at me. There was love and relief in his eyes. He hugged me tightly to him. He stayed like that for a long time. I liked it in his arms but I remembered his hesitation when he asked me for the favour. I took a deep breath. I knew what was coming was not going to be good. I might as well get over it as soon as possible.

"Ok out with it. What's Alice's brilliant plan? I know her. It's surely going to be outrageous if it took you this long to just get to the point."

A look of determination passed through Edward's face.

"She wants you to measure me."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he say measure him?

"What…wha.. what do you mean measure? We …Edward…I…"

Holy shit I wasn't ready for this…. But but .. this was what I was longing for just minutes before he came… but oh god! oh god!… I wanted to so much.. oh.

"Bella she wants to make new clothes for me which are more sturdier and more suitable for our vampire nature. The human clothes we wear are not enough to withstand our strength at certain…. Well you know .."

Oh! I'd got it wrong. Shit! The humour in his voice told me he perfectly understood what I had thought. I felt myself blushing deeply. Oh this was really embarrassing and I hadn't even outright refused to measure him. He must have thought I wanted to… shit.

"Alice wants you to take these measurements of me."

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Alice would want me to take the measurements. I could sew but I was not that good, obviously not as good as Alice. He gave me a paper with the directions. It looked very simple and straight forward, nothing out of the ordinary just boring tailoring measurements.

"Why does Alice want me to take them? She's the one who is going to sew and she's much more experienced in taking measurements." I had to ask.

"Well…the thing is Alice doesn't want to take the measurements."

I hope they hadn't fought about this too like their mud bath argument. I really did want Alice to make these clothes for Edward. Well if they are fighting again over something I had to try to intervene.

"And why not?"

He was not meeting my eyes again. And he looked abashed. Now what?

"Well she wants them taken…when I'm …when I'm ….ar..aroused…"

Holy shit! Did he just say when he's aroused… His voice came out very husky. Those words alone spoken in his velvet voice was enough to nearly bring me to an orgasm. I felt a rush of familiar wetness in my panties. Wow… and I get to measure….. I wanted to do a happy dance… yes yes yes… my mind was screaming at me. I risked a glance at his crotch. Well this would make things easier he was already aroused. So he liked it that I would be taking the measurements… mmm. He didn't say anything more and I really didn't know what to say.. well I couldn't possibly say that I would love to measure you when you are aroused now could I? Well I'd better get on with it before he takes my non response as a no.

"Do you have a measuring tape? Or shall I get mine?"

"I have one Bella. And I also need to change."

Change? As in get naked? But but I was sure that tailors took measurements while people were fully clothed.. but of course I wasn't going to refuse if Alice wanted it that way.. I felt another rush of wetness in my panties… shit.. I wanted him to get naked badly.

"Wha.. what?"

"Alice gave me some pants to put on. Can I change in your closet?"

"Sure..sure"

He was going to change in my closet. I'd better keep a good distance away so that I don't molest him! My hormones have gone haywire… I'd better calm myself down before I do something to drive him away. I took deep breathes and started meditating. It never failed to calm me down. I continued with it for some time then when I finally felt I was in control I opened my eyes. Edward was still in the closet. I looked at the time. I must have been meditating for at least 30 minutes. I walked to the closet his irresistible smell was strong. So he was still inside. I made my way back to the bed and started reading the book on my night stand. It was some time later that I happened to glance at the clock again…..what? It had nearly been an hour. What was he doing? He only took seconds to change. I knew that for a fact. He must be embarrassed to come out for some reason and I had a very good idea that it must have something to do with the pants that Alice gave him. Now I was impatient to see him.

"Ok Edward. Out! You spent almost an hour in there."

He was huddled in the corner of the closet with his arms wrapped around his knees. I'm sure he would have spent the whole night there if I hadn't interrupted. He very slowly climbed out of the closet. 

OH! MY GOD.. I couldn't believe my eyes… The pants stuck to his body like a second skin. He had a pair of underwear on underneath the pants but other than that I could clearly see the outline of his body. From the outline it looked like his underwear was a pair of boxer briefs. He looked gorgeous.. and there was a huge bulge in the front which he was covering with his hands. I wanted to see his butt.. guess I could get a good look while measuring. His hips were lean and he looked like a fashion model. Although the pants were tight at his hip they hung loose on the rest of his body. I'd never seen Edward's bare legs. He had always worn long pants even at home when I went to visit. I wanted to see his legs. They must be as well muscled as the rest of him. I should try to get him to wear some shorts… may be Alice can help me with it. I just had to see those legs. I finally looked up at his face. He looked very shy and looked like he was about to run away and hide from me. I realized I must have been staring at him for god knows how long! Oh! I was embarrassed at getting caught but he must know how attractive I found him..

I urged my legs to move forward to do the job in hand. I started with the easiest measurements. When I had to measure his waist and hips Edward finally removed his hands from the bulge in front. Oh! wow. I could see a clear impression of his erection. Forget the rolling pin this seemed to be a bit more curved or was it the underwear making it look like that? He did look huge though. My hands were shaking when I took the rest of the measurements. I wanted to touch him there so much. It would feel much better than with the denim. I made sure to slightly brush over it several times and I felt him tremble every time I happened to do it. He was excited with my touch I could tell since I was sure the bulge was bigger than before. I made my way to his back pretending to take a measurement there but I wanted to check out his butt. Wow… it looked very firm…mmm I wanted to squeeze him so badly. I barely managed to refrain from doing that. It would have really scared Edward to have a women feel him up like that when he was not expecting it. I once more moved to his front and grazed my hand over his erection pretending to check a final measurement and took a quick look at his eyes to see whether he had noticed. His eyes were focused on my breasts… holy he was checking me out and I knew exactly what he must be seeing because I was not wearing a bra.

I could have continued pretending to take more measurements but the sheet was already filled… well this is it then…I folded the sheet and kept it on the table. He turned towards the closet. Before I knew what I was doing I heard myself calling out his name.

"Er…Edward.."

"Yes Bella"

You called his name idiot say something now…

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes love. I'll be here."

Just then I saw the raindrops on the window. Oh! It's raining. Good excuse.

"It's raining outside…. You can stay with me in the room."

"Sure Bella. Thank you." And he started to turn again towards the closet. Shit he's going to change… well here goes nothing. Nothing ventured nothing gained. I just couldn't have him change out of that outfit so soon. It was a crime.

"Edward…."

"Do..do you have to change now itself?"

Now he looked really embarrassed. Will he jump out the window to get away from me? I felt like a predator eying its prey.

"No."

To my surprise a look of determination crossed his face and he walked towards me it was a quick role reversal now I was the prey. I felt scared. Guess it's better to cool things down a bit… I took a step back and my eyes caught sight of the book I was reading earlier.

"I'm going to read will you join me?"

Now he was hesitating. I patted the bed beside me. He instantly got in and I noted that he settled himself under the covers. Mmmm good.. I started to pretend to read. I'd already read this part when he was in the closet. I felt him move a bit closer. He put his arm around me and held me closer to him. With the greatest difficulty I controlled my heart rate. He started playing with my hair. I found it very difficult to concentrate. But I forced myself to run my eyes along each line and then turn the pages when I came to the end of the page. I could feel his cold breath against me. I just couldn't take it anymore. Other than cuddling me he didn't do anything more…..I wanted so much more.

I remembered the time Mr. Banner had switched off the lights in the classroom for the film. An electric current had run through us and we had both found it really hard to keep our hands off each other … mmm. Ok. Well here goes. I pretended to yawn.

"Sleepy love?" Yes! Part one of mission accomplished. One vampire deceived.

"Yes. Guess I should sleep. Just give me a human moment." Now for number two. I have to brush my teeth…I wanted to be fresh for the kisses!

I took my towel with me and took a quick wash and rushed back. Now for part three I really hoped this would work. I switched on my night lamp and switched off the reading light. I really didn't want to leave the room in total darkness. I wanted to see him. The current ran through me as soon as the room got dark. I heard a hiss beside me. Yes! He felt it too. I carefully lay down in the bed next to him making sure not to make contact with his body. I didn't dare look at him. I was sure my face was red so I faced away from him. I knew my heart rate was up again but I didn't bother to bring it down. I wanted him to know I was in no mood for sleep. Well I'd done everything I can now it was up to him to take the next step. If he didn't I'd just have to have a wild dream….mm

I heard the rustling of sheets and a cold arm reached across me and pulled my body against his…..his now very aroused form. Oh. He felt ice cool against me but my whole body was on fire. I heard the sharp in take of his breath as we both shook with the contact. His hand against my hip was sending live electric shocks through my body. I felt butterfly light kisses on my neck and jaw, his cool breath caressing me. I wanted more. I wanted to taste his lips.. the ones exploring my neck. I pulled him down to me and attacked his lips. He didn't pull back he deepened the kiss. I was so engrossed in the sensation of his cool lips against mine that I didn't notice what he was doing. The cold touch on my breasts took me by surprise. Holy! Edward was touching my breasts. This time without the barrier of the bra it was amazing. He was very gentle. I wanted him to touch me harder but I was scared to open my mouth and be too demanding. Knowing Edward he will shy away from the whole thing. At the same time I felt him running a hand along my back. I heard him gasp. What? Did I do something wrong?

"Bella…..I … I think you've forgotten…to.. wear ..a bra.." Oh! He found out…mm this was nice. I was feeling a bit shy now but damn if I was going to put a stupid bra on now. I liked it better this way. Oh his coldness was now seeping through the material. What a feeling. I felt him touch my nipple. Piercing needles of ice cool desire ran through me. Oh….definitely no bra!. I decided to be blunt.

"I didn't forget. I never wear a bra to bed."

"But you always did when I was with you…"

"I know it was just to be more modest around you. Do I need to put one on?" I was finding it increasingly difficult to talk as he was squeezing my nipples….

"No…I like it better this way."

His voice was a breathless murmur against my ear. This was affecting him deeply. I loved it. He was now rolling my nipples with his fingers. The rough feel of cotton against them with the added cold was making the sensation more vivid. He was driving me crazy. I had to feel him. I just had to. I looked up at him. Oh those curls.. I pulled on them devouring his lips once more. This brought me right against him. Finally I felt his erection more fully against me. The coldness was sending tingles of pleasure running through my body. My breasts were aching. I wanted to feel his chest against me.

As soon as I reached to lift his t-shirt he removed it. Oh someone was very eager. I felt very excited. Then his arms tightly held me against his bare chest. The feeling of his cold hard chest against me was amazing. I wanted to touch more of him and I wanted to taste him. I licked one of his nipples. He moaned my name. His voice was low and rough. It sent a thrill of pleasure down to my core. I couldn't get enough of him I kissed and licked anywhere I could reach. I wanted more. I really wanted to touch him there again. I knew that I would get a better feel of him with his new clothing. I moved my hand to his waist. Once I got there I wanted to remove those pants so badly so that I would be able to feel his legs. I knew he was wearing underwear. I slowly put my hands on his pants. He trembled. I ran my thumbs under the waist band of the pants. Edward froze. Was he scared? Or shy? May be I went too far. Did he think I was going to remove all his clothing? Oh shit! I can imagine what it must look like to him and his Victorian morals. I felt ashamed of myself.

Just then his hands reached up and removed his pants but left the underwear on. That was fine with me since I had only wanted to do the exact same thing. The only thing I was not fine with was that he held tightly on to the comforter covering his legs…well you can't have everything I guess. I decided to make the most of what he let me do. He very obviously wanted me to touch him there but over his underwear. I slowly moved my hand and touched his erection. It was long and thick. It twitched at my touch and Edward let out a guttural groan and shuddered. A jolt of electricity ran through my hand to my core. Wow. I cautiously explored it. So this was what that part of a male felt like. The material of his underwear slipped over it smoothly. I stroked upwards and then I felt something round on top. Oh the tip. Hoarse moans left Edward's lips and his breaths came in small huffs. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut; his full lips parted; a look of ecstasy in his face. He was so beautiful in the yellowish light of my night lamp. His hands were gripping the bed sheets I hoped they didn't tear.

I slowly moved my hand up and down. I did this a few times but I didn't dare touch the top. I had heard that it was the most sensitive part for males and I was scared of hurting him. But I wanted so much to get a feel of it. So I very gently inched my hand towards the top giving Edward enough warning to stop me if he didn't want me to touch him there. As I reached the tip I touched it gently wrapping my hand around it. I heard Edward suck in an unsteady breath. When I started running my other hand down his length again his body started shaking; unintelligible murmurs leaving his lips. I could tell he was close. If possible his erection felt even harder than before. I licked his nipples again; I wanted to make this good for him. I bit at his nipples and I very gently squeezed his tip at the same time. Edward let out a high pitched moan and I felt a freezing cold wetness in my hand. He had released. Wow. This time I forgot to look into his face since I was so focused on another part of his anatomy. The said part was still hard in my hand. Oh! Wasn't it supposed to go limp after release? Edward's breathing became regular again and he made a move to get up. He wasn't going anywhere if I had anything to say about it. What about me? I was a bundle of tight nerves and I was sure I would combust anytime now.

I begged him to touch me. He gently laid me down on the bed and looked at me. Oh his eyes. They were pitch black and burning with emotion and need. Their smoldering depths held me prisoner. I couldn't think and I couldn't move. I could only feel…. And it was heaven. His hands made their way down my body touching me and caressing me every where. My breasts were burning…..I was sure they were sending sparks out every time he touched my nipples. I was floating up in the clouds…..

I was still starting at his eyes when, he suddenly looked unsure. He blinked releasing me from captivity from his eyes and I was once more conscious of what was happening around me. His hands were no longer on my breasts they were on my bottoms. Did he want to remove them? I didn't care… he could remove anything he wanted I just wanted him to continue what his magical hands were doing to me. His eyes left mine and focused on something below…oh god. I was brought back to earth with a thud. He was looking at my core…. more like staring… frozen in place. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. Shit shit shit…..Had he removed my panties too? Shit! Then to my relief I realized I could still feel the elastic band of my underwear. Oh! Thinking about underwear ..What had I put on? I couldn't remember. In my hurry I had grabbed the first pair of panties that I could get hold of. I hoped they were not one of the lace ones that Alice had got me to buy! They left very little to the imagination. I quickly glanced down. They were one of my white cotton pairs. Thank god they covered me well.

He finally lifted his eyes and held my gaze. His eyes were blazing…there was a deep hunger there but I could also feel hesitation and tenderness. Then I felt it. A jolt of ice cold on my burning heat. He was touching me. His eyes never left mine mesmerizing me and I couldn't look away. Every time he moved his hand jolts of electricity kept running down my body. His fingers parted me through the material and I couldn't bear it anymore, I felt my hips rise to push into his hand. I screamed his name asking for more. I felt his head on my breasts again. The sensation of his cold breath through my cotton t-shirt was unbelievable. It sent shivers through my body. The bronze head moved further down as I watched and he finally reached me there….oh …..I felt the cold air on me. He kissed me there. He was taking deep breathes. Was he smelling me? At another time I would have felt embarrassed but just then it heightened my pleasure.

Suddenly I found him on top of me his beautiful face mere inches from mine his breathing came in rapid huffs. Oh! We were aligned right there. I felt my body shudder when his erection touched me there. Ice cold and burning hot melded together… I cried out with the unbelievable sensations running through my body. He was rubbing himself against me, shivers of desire ran through me right from my core. All of a sudden I felt myself flying through the air and the next thing I know I was on top of him. I could move again. I gave into my need and let my body take over from my mind. I frantically rubbed against him. I felt cold hands touch my breasts. The pressure in me was unbearable. It was building up I knew I was going to reach my peak very soon. I increased the speed of my movements against him. I felt cold ice surrounding my nipples and the next instant there was a tight pull he was sucking me…that was it. I felt myself exploding into a thousand pieces the same moment I felt Edward trembling below me and a fierce roar came out of him as I felt a rush of cold wetness against my core. We had climaxed together. I couldn't believe it. I was totally spent. I felt my body fall limply on Edward. I held on to him tightly. I felt cool arms wrapping around me. I felt a strong feeling of belonging. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting into oblivion.

_**Hope you liked it! If you want to know more about the mudbath argument between Alice and Edward please read the chapter 'Mud Bath' in Love, denial and desire.**_

_**So what did you think of Bella's point of view on their special night? Please review and let me know. It was surprisingly difficult to write it for some funny reason! I can't imagine why. I wrote Edward's point of view so fast and posted it within the day. But this was really difficult.. So I would really appreciate your reviews.. **_


	6. Chapter Proposition

_**ECISLove2010, nette91, trs1, shannoninn369, traceybuie, Haleydove and elaine67. Thank you very much for your reviews. **__** I was really worried about the last chapter but your reviews set my mind at rest. Thank you. **_

**BPOV**

It was freezing. Shit I couldn't even move. I was frozen in place. I tried to move. I heard a low chuckle.

"Sleep well love?"

What? I didn't dare open my eyes. I was dreaming. I was hearing Edward's voice again in my dreams.

"I know you are awake love…. Are you cold? I could move."

Oh my god! I lay still so this wasn't a dream. I needed to think clearly to take stock of what was happening. My cheek was against something cold and ticklish. My breasts pushed into the same firm cold as the rest of my body and a very obvious bulge pushing againt my stomach. Even my legs were entwined with cold hard ones… I was lying on top of Edward's body. His half naked body if I can remember clearly. I blushed deeply when I remembered all that had happened last night. And I had fallen asleep right after .. after I reached my peak mm.. how embarrassing. And it looked like Edward never moved. He had lain with me on top of him like this all through the night. I wasn't cold anymore… I was getting warmer by the minute… I experimentally moved my legs I wanted to feel his legs. I hadn't seen them last night and even now the comforter was covering both of us. They felt a bit hairy like his chest. I liked the ticklish feeling against me.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella for taking advantage of you like that last night… I..I thought you wanted it too.. otherwise I wouldn't have let things go this far… I … mean.. I…."

I had to talk. In typical Edward fashion he was going to blame himself for what happened and frankly no one should be blamed for it they should be rewarded.

"Edward… I really liked it honest." His hands tightened on my back. I felt him inhaling deeply. He was enjoying my scent. Wow… did I really smell that good to him?

"Oh Bella…I loved it too…..you don't know how much it meant to me to be so close to you.. I love you so much Bella….." His voice was rough. He started planting soft kisses on me.

His hands gently touched my face and lifted it to him. I finally opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were filled with tenderness and love. I reached forward and kissed his lips. He returned it hungrily. I felt his erection jerk against me. Instantly I felt a flood of wetness in my core. I wanted him again. I could see him more clearly in the daylight streaming through a crack in the curtain. I desperately ran my hands through his chest touching him every where. I felt his cold hands on my back. They were touching the skin exposed between my t-shirt and panties. They hesitantly moved under the t-shirt to the small of my back several times. A jolt of electricity shook me every time he ran his hands there, his coldness against my heated flesh. Edward was moaning my name and I heard my own voice repeating his name answering his call while we frantically moved against each other to get more friction. We were not going to last long. I screamed his name with my release and I heard an answering roar as I felt the coldness of his release. It took a while for our breathing to return to normal.

What time was it? I had to get to school. I started to get up when Edward held me tighter to him.

"Bella…" His voice was low and husky.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with a burning intensity.

"Bella…will you marry me?" I gaped at him. What? Did he just propose to me?

**EPOV**

What had I done? Bella was staring at me in shock. I was so ashamed of myself. This is not the proper way to propose to your beloved. Even an inexperienced teenager would know that. My Bella deserved all the honour and decorum that went with a proper proposal. I had thought so much about how I would make the moment so special for her. And what had I done? I'd just blurted out a proposal in my underwear with Bella similarly scantily clad. It was a dishonour to her. I had to apologise for my unforgivable behaviour. I just couldn't understand how I could have done this. Have I lost my mind?

"Bella.. I wish to apologise to you for my inexcusable behaviour. I did not mean any disrespect to you by proposing in this manner. In fact I never intended to propose to you today. It was meant to be done with more finesse than this. Please please forgive me."

She must be outraged by my behaviour. Any lady would. My only hope is that she wouldn't mention this to Charlie. I should have first asked him for her hand in marriage. But then again Bella wouldn't like that. I was so conflicted with all my thoughts I barely heard Bella speak.

"Er…Edward I think I need a human moment."

She dashed out of the room. I quickly got up and put my clothes back on. Normally Bella's face was an open book. But today I could only read shock and disbelief in her face. I couldn't understand this response. She hadn't been angry with me. That was the response I expected from her. She took much longer than she normally would in the bathroom. Did she take her clothes with her? No she hadn't in her rush she'd forgotten. Should I take her something to wear? I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella, I think you forgot your clothes. Tell me what you need. I'll bring it for you."

I heard a crash from inside.

"Bella are you ok?" My hand reached the door handle but I hesitated to open it without asking her first.

"Just dropped the shampoo. I'm fine. Can you get me a t-shirt and a pair of jeans?"

"Sure."

I dashed back to her room. It felt a bit intrusive opening her wardrobe and going through her clothes even though I'd spent a long time in there last night. I picked out a top in my favourite shade of blue on her and jeans. Oh! she'd need underwear….. should I? I hesitated…but she would need it and I had been very intimate with her yesterday…. I knew she kept her underwear on the top drawer of her chest.

Holy shit! I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened it. Did Bella wear this stuff? I saw images of Victoria's secret models merging with Bella's. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I mustn't think of my Bella in that way. But my god! What a collection of stuff! Someday….someday I hoped I would get to see her in some of these. I reached to touch them but immediately pulled my hand back. It was a violation of privacy to go through her under things. But I had to get something for her. I caught sight of something plain white and pulled it out. It was very similar to the pair she wore yesterday but this time it was a red rose in front with a red bow. This would have to do. Now for a bra, I checked the next drawer. This time I was prepared for the flimsy under things I found in it. I didn't want to unnecessarily disturb anything so I sniffed to get a whiff of cotton. I found a plain white bra with lace edging. This too had a little bow in front. What's with the bows? But it did look sweet I had to admit that and sexy.. a little voice inside me added. I ignored it and rushed to the bathroom. I knocked and handed over the clothes to her and went back to her room to wait for her.

Bella came back to the room in record time. I couldn't help admiring her form. A thrill ran through me to realise that for once I knew what she was wearing underneath her clothing. And I had selected it for her. A very delicate blush spread through her when she met my eyes. I think she too had the same thought I did. Mmm.. may be I should have selected the barely there sexy underwear…

"Edward we are late. Can I get a ride with you? Or are you running?"

Just then I heard the horn of the Volvo from front of Charlie's yard.

"_Edward you owe me big! The clothes are in the back come and get them."_

"Alice is here you can ride with us."

I quickly grabbed Bella's bag and we both went down stairs.

"Bella, your breakfast?" I asked Bella while she was putting her coat on.

"I got her food."

I heard a shout from Alice as Bella went towards the Volvo.

"Bella can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Get a towel from the hall cupboard."

I grabbed the clothes from the back and ran upstairs to change. I quickly showered and dressed. I was sorry to wash off the scent of Bella's arousal. I got in just as Alice pulled out.

"Well that was quick."

Bella smiled at me turning towards the back of the car munching on a burger. I knew she was remembering last night and how long I took to change. If I could have blushed I would have. She didn't seem angry with me. She was smiling at me. That's good isn't it? I really wasn't sure. I felt excitement course through my body at the thought that she might say yes to my proposal. I knew Bella really didn't care much about decorum so may be she might overlook my behaviour. Thank god Alice didn't mention it. I was sure she must have seen it.

"Bella we are going to swim in the river and just play around on Saturday. It's going to be a sunny day. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"_Esme is dying to see Bella again and so is everyone else. You can't expect to keep her to yourself all the time Edward." _

Alice was looking at me from the rear view mirror and although I showed her my annoyance I nodded my head ok. I knew my family was waiting to spend some time with Bella again, specially Esme.

"Sure. Why not? But I don't have a swimming suit."

"Please do come Bella, don't worry about the suit I'm sure Alice can get one for you."

I suddenly felt eager to have Bella spend some more time with my family. If I expected her to join us as my wife she should get a chance to reacquaint herself with everyone again.

"I already got one Bella, so no more excuses."

Of course Alice would have got her one.

"I've got new swimming trunks for you as well Edward."

I groaned. I remembered all the men's swim wear from Alice's Spring catalogs. She'd been playing them repeatedly along with the underwear collection in her mind and of course my photographic memory retained all the information. Information I really really didn't want.

"What's wrong with my old pair?"

I already had some very decent looking swimming trunks. Of course in my time they would have been considered scandalous.

"Do I have to illustrate to you what would happen if you wear them?"

I heard Bella choke on her burger in the front seat and leaned in to help her.

"ALICE" I was really mortified. Did she have to go into specifics?

"You asked for it Edward. How many times do I have to tell you that you can no longer wear your normal clothes without getting into serious trouble?"

"_The swimming trunks would have been a disaster with you seeing Bella for the first time in a swimming suit! The new ones are reinforced and specially made for you."_

I hung my head in defeat. How bad could it be? At least it would have to cover what my underwear covered right? I was glad she did not say the last part about me seeing Bella in a swim suit out loud. It would have really offended Bella. I wondered what Bella would look like in a swimming suit. What type of a suit had Alice got her? I gave Alice a questioning look.

"_It's for me to know and you to find out Edward. Saturday is going to be a lot of fun."_

The little pixie gave me an evil grin and started translating Hamlet into Arabic. She used Shakespeare when something really big was going down. I felt very excited now. I guess I'd just have to wait and see. Bella had accepted our invitation. Does that mean that she is not planning to refuse me? I felt more and more positive of her answer but I didn't want to push her so I held back from questioning her.

She had been deep in thought throughout the rest of the ride to school. It was at times like this that I desperately wished that I could read her mind.

It was nearly lunch break when Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to a deserted corridor.

"Edward…. about today in the morning."

"I'm so sorry Bella I want…" She held up a hand for me to stop talking.

"Let me speak. Thank you Edward for… for…..proposing. You really took me by surprise. It's just that it's the last thing on my mind right now. Please understand. I have to first finish my studies. It is important to me. I also still have to figure out my feelings for you. I'm happy that we have grown closer to each other than before and I want to see where it leads. But marriage….."

She made a face of dislike.

"I'm only eighteen Edward…..I just don't see myself getting married before I'm at least thirty."

It was my turn to be surprised.

"Thirty? That's a long time to wait Bella."

"I don't want to make the same mistakes Charlie and Renee made Edward. They married too young. I want to be responsible and have my life settled before I think of taking such a big step."

I couldn't control my disappointment. I had been so excited by her smile in the car. Bella must have seen something in my face because she moved closer to me and took my face in her hands.

"Edward, look at me.." I did so with the greatest difficulty. I didn't want her to see the pain in my eyes but I had promised my Bella complete honesty.

I heard her sharp in take of breath and the conflict ranging in her eyes.

"Edward please… you have to understand I'm not refusing you… it's just that I barely know you Edward…and I need time.."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she not know me? I had spent so much time with her during the past two years. Well not the months I was away, I cringed at the memory but before that and after. I'd spent almost every night with her and we had been practically inseparable during the summer I was with her before I left.

"Bella what do you mean you don't know me? We've spent so much time together. We've shared so much about each other."

"Edward….. I know. I do know a lot about you… but then .. again I don't really know you."

Now I was more confused than ever.

"We've never talked about some things Edward…. Some topics we just avoided. I know you were .. I mean … oh…."

I could see Bella struggling with words and she was blushing…

"I was what?"

"A virgin"

Oh! She was worried about that.

"I still am Bella."

"Oh.. good."

She blushed again. We were both avoiding each others eyes now in embarrassment. I wondered whether she was still a virgin. But I didn't think I could ask her that question right now. I would have been blushing an even deeper shade of red than Bella if I could at this moment.

"So. … well like I said I don't know you.. I mean I don't know many things about you…."

I finally understood what she was trying to say. Yes we had talked with each other.. but we had deliberately avoided some topics. At that time I had thought it wouldn't ever be possible for me to be intimate with Bella so I never really wanted to talk about anything related to that.

"Can..can we get to know each other better Edward?"

"Yes… Bella… I also don't know much about you .. wh .. when.. it comes to …" God. I was stammering. We really needed to get to know each other better this way. Our physical relationship was moving so fast. But we couldn't even talk about simple things related to it. I really did want to know more about her.. in that way.. much much more.

"So.. will you spend the night at my place again today Edward?"

I couldn't hide my joy. She wanted me with her tonight…does that mean I would get to spend every night with her from now on? I didn't want to ask just yet.

"It will be my pleasure Bella."

"A..about the proposal Edward…I need time.. to consider it ok? Like I said I want to get to know you better first." I couldn't deny my Bella anything.

"Take all the time you need love….I'll be waiting for you." I heard myself respond.

"Thanks Edward."

She reached up to lightly brush my lips with a chaste kiss and then pulled me towards our next class. I couldn't wait for tonight to be with my Bella again..

_**So what do you think? Do you think things are progressing?**_


	7. Chapter Secrets

_**Thank you for your reviews ECISLove2010, Tana101, nicolleio, Rbeccap, traceybuie, Haleydove and elaine67**__** I really enjoyed reading them! **_

**EPOV **

The little pixie dragged me upstairs to my room as soon as we got home.

"Edward I redid your wardrobe."

Well I had provided her with the perfect excuse but then again she didn't really need any reason to buy new clothes.

"Thank you Alice."

"I didn't throw away your old stuff since I know some of them hold sentimental values for you. But you cannot wear them at the moment."

I had most of my very old clothing from my human time and right after preserved at my old home in Chicago which I still maintain.

She opened the door to the wardrobe.

"I've put the clothes which are safe for you to wear right now on the right hand side and all the rest are on the left. Please make sure you do not wear anything from the left hand side."

I noticed that the left side was mostly full of pants and all my underwear. The right side held all my other clothing. I could guess at the reason for this.

"I reinforced all the clothing that were made with thicker more sturdy material and put the rest aside. I also got some new stuff including new underwear for you and reinforced them as well. Esme helped me with it. We worked all night. She's still doing the remaining ones."

"Oh Alice….. Thank you so very much." I gave the little pixie a hug.

"_Edward I didn't tell her what happened in the library. I just told her you needed sturdy clothing and she seemed to understand. She told me that she should have thought about doing this when Emmett used to burst out of his clothing. I think she thought it was a possibility that can happen to you too but she didn't voice it." _

I was so glad to have a mother and a sister who cared so much for me. Even at vampire speed it must have been a lot of work for them. I closely examined my clothes. There was loads of new stuff.

"My god Alice how much clothing do you think I need? This is enough for a whole army and mom has more?"

"You are now officially dating a very beautiful young lady Edward, you should dress appropriately to please her."

I rolled my eyes at this. I later went down to thank Esme. She was standing by the sewing machine sewing something by hand. I hugged her from behind. She responded by ruffling my hair. She reminded me so much of my birth mother. She used to do the exact same thing when I hugged her. At my time it was not common for grown sons to hug their mothers but my mother always loved it. It was at times like this that I dearly missed her. She would have been so happy for me. She would have loved Bella. It was always her dream to see me happily married and settled down.

I dressed very carefully in a grey t-shirt, black boxer briefs and jeans in the night. I even tried to comb my hair and gave up after several attempts. I knew Bella loved to run her hands through it so I decided it was ok to leave it messy as usual. I wanted to look good for Bella. I had never really thought much about my clothing Alice bought most of our stuff and she colour coordinated everything so that they matched. She had surprisingly got me mostly boxer briefs which were similar in design to the ones I normally wore. But there were a few which looked like they came from the Spring catalogue. I picked one of them up and dropped it immediately in shock. It didn't seem to have a back! Only a strap! Holy shit! I didn't dare investigate the rest closely. I sorted the boxer briefs and put them in my underwear drawer and hid the scandalous collection in the back of my wardrobe. I sincerely hoped that Esme had not seen those.

I was feeling very nervous when I approached Bella's window. I didn't know what would happen today. I knocked and she immediately opened it. She was wearing similar clothing like yesterday this time her t-shirt was green with grey pants. She had her beautiful hair down. I longed to run my hands through it.

"Hi Edward. Shall we talk on the bed? We'll be more comfortable."

I sat down and removed my shoes and socks. I will have to remove my jeans now or should I remove my t-shirt first? … all of a sudden I felt shy. Stripping in front of Bella was turning me on and I already had a huge erection. I was sure Bella would have noticed by now. Removing my socks had given me perverse pleasure! Yesterday she had removed my pants when I was under the covers but now she would get a good look at me. It's my Bella …. And I'd already been with her this way. I reached for my belt buckle. Bella jumped forward and held on to my hands. Her heart was beating wildly and she looked really flustered.

"Edward… I can't concentrate with you .. like that… I mean I think we'd better leave our clothes on today.. I really want to talk to you and I know I will never be able to do that if you remove that."

Shit! I was mortified. I had almost stripped to my underwear and she didn't even want me to! Wait… she wanted my clothes on because she wanted to concentrate? Did that mean she found it difficult when I'm without them? I felt a bit better.

She tripped on her way to the bed and I grabbed her before she fell and carried her and placed her next to me in the bed. I pulled the comforter over her and settled on top.

"You can come a little closer and stay under the comforter you know.. we now know I won't freeze to death with you next to me." She was blushing. If I could I would have too. Images of how I held her during the night flashed through my mind. I remembered every precious detail.

I climbed under the comforter and held Bella closely.

"So what do you want to talk about love?"

"Well, tell me about your life back in 1918. Did you date when you were human?"

"No. Bella. I was more interested in the war. I did notice pretty ladies. I remember admiring them with my friends but the memories are not that clear. I don't really remember much of that time. My mother tried to set me up with one of her friend's daughters. I wasn't interested but I might have asked her out just to please my mother but before that the influenza epidemic hit."

"After that during my vampire life I really was not interested in anyone at all. I thought that something was wrong with me. Even Carlisle and Esme were worried. They had actually even considered the possibility that I might be gay. But as time passed they came to the conclusion that Carlisle turned me while I was too young. I'm glad that he no longer worries about that."

"They love you a lot."

"Yes I know. I'm very lucky to have them."

"So you never wanted to sleep with anyone at all? Or did you admire from a far but because of your morals you didn't want to approach anyone because you wanted a commitment based on love?"

"No. Bella I never wanted anyone at all. I mean women were beautiful but I was not attracted in that way.."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I didn't want them."

"But it must be hard at times… when others in the house were you know… and you even heard their thoughts."

How was I going to explain this to her?

"It's just that….just that… it was only when I first kissed you that I even.." I couldn't do it. How was I going to tell her that that was the first time I ever got an erection after I became a vampire?

I buried my face in her hair.

"Edward…" She stroked my hair.

"Edward… what happened the first time you kissed me?" Her hand moved from my hair to my face caressing me with her soft touch. My face was burning where she touched. I took a deep breath.

"It was more than the blood lust…. that made me pull back all of a sudden….it was…..it was surprise.." Bella was now trying to pull my face back up and look at me. I buried my face deeper into her hair bringing my hand up to cover it.

"What Edward… you know you can tell me anything right? This is why we need to talk to each other. We should be able to talk about anything Edward, anything at all."

"It was the first time I got aroused."

What would Bella think of me? It's such an improper response for a simple kiss but to me it was so much more. Every time I kissed Bella I felt the tingle of arousal. It took a lot of control for me to be with her and make sure I kept this hidden from her.

"What?" Bella seemed really surprised. I knew it. It was not the sort of correct response she would have expected from a gentleman.

"You mean to say that you never had an erection before?" Oh I was mistaken, she was worried about something else entirely.

"No Bella. I told you I never wanted anyone at all before I met you."

"You mean you never masturbated before you met me? I can't believe it! Everyone does it!"

"I never do." I could feel Bella blushing her pulse was erratic. I still wasn't ready to look at her. But I couldn't resist kissing her on her pulse point at her neck.

It took a little time for her breathing to get back to normal and it was then that she spoke to me again.

"Edward… what do you mean you never do?"

"I mean I have never done it." Was it wrong to have not done it? Now I was very confused.

"When you kissed me for the first time… was that the only time you got a.. a.. you know what?"

I was in hot water now. But she didn't seem to worry that I got an erection in the first place. She was only worried that I hadn't masturbated. Now I was totally confused. Why was she worried? Guess I'd have to answer her with the truth.

"No every time I kissed you I had that response and some times just looking at you or even thinking of you got me going."

"And you never relieved yourself? Unbelievable." She was shaking her head in wonder. She seemed astonished but not angry or disgusted with me. I finally found the courage to look at her. She held my face in her hands and stared directly at my eyes. There was so much emotion in her eyes.

"Oh Edward, why didn't you. You must have suffered like hell!"

"I was brought up to be a gentleman and gentlemen did not indulge in such conduct during my time. I know things have changed now but my birth father taught me that anyone who did this would go to hell. Some other consequences were also given at the time but I believed the reason he gave. So I never did it. I also felt that it was a sign of disrespect to you if I indulged in it while thinking of you. All my memories and the time I spend with you is sacred to me and I did not wish to tarnish it."

Her response to this was to hunch her shoulders and cover her face with her hands. Her shoulders started shaking and then I smelled her tears. Oh god I made her cry.

"Bella.. Bella love. I'm so sorry. I really am. I .. just couldn't control my thoughts of you but I promise you that I never indulged. Please Bella please don't cry love."

She only cried louder. Suddenly she wrapped her hands around me and hugged me tight while sobbing.

"Ed..Edward….what have I ever done to deserve you?"

What was going on? I was now totally lost. I just held her tight. I really didn't know what to say to her because I simply didn't know what I did wrong or why she was crying. Finally she stopped and I took some tissues from her bedside table and started wiping her tears.

"Edward… I'm the one who should be apologising not you. I really didn't begin to understand the love you had for me and how you treated me. I think I'm getting to know you so much better now."

"Shh.. it's ok. I will always love you Bella.. always.."

"I don't know if you will after what I have to say to you…"

Oh god… did Bella… had she belonged to another…? I couldn't bear the thought that she might have given herself to another while I was gone. Was it that mutt? The pain that I felt at this thought was unbearable. I felt a searing ache in my dead heart. But I deserved it. I was the one who left her and wanted her to have a normal happy life. I held her more tightly to me. Whatever happened she would still be very precious to me.

"It doesn't matter to me Bella. I love you just the way you are. Whatever happened doesn't matter. Purity is not something I expect from you. You had the liberty to be with another while I was away. Hell I left just so that you could live a normal human life."

"What.. what are you talking about?" Now she looked perplexed.

"I mean it doesn't matter to me that you are not a virgin anymore."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked very angry. What now?

"What? Edward Cullen, I'll have you know that I do not sleep with every tom, dick and harry that crosses my way. And the only person I've been this intimate with is you."

My relief at this was overwhelming.

"Bella my Bella." I felt myself sobbing. I didn't have any tears to cry but I would have if I could. She hugged me back.

"Edward.. hey are you crying? Please don't. You still didn't hear my guilty secret." I had to smile at this. She always knew how to make me smile.

"Bella…. what am I going to do with you? Ok tell me your deepest darkest secret?" She looked down and she was blushing?

"I .. oh god.. don't flip ok? Promise me you won't be upset." Ok this was getting interesting. I wondered what Bella thought would make me angry.

"Ok I'll try not to be upset. But if that vile Mike Newton or anyone of those…"

"Edward! This has nothing to do with them." I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Tell me love. Just know whatever you did doesn't matter ok? I will always love you. It will never change."

"I've fantasized about you….and me…." I stopped breathing.

"And I've done it by myself.. I used to do it all the time. Every time you kissed or touched me I got very aroused too. Just the thought of you was enough. It was the same for me Edward. But I relieved myself. I never thought doing so was wrong. I mean now a days everyone does it. But I'm sorry if it's a bad thing. I really am. I didn't know Edward. If it makes you uncomfortable I won't do it anymore…. specially since.. god Edward.. what am I saying?"

She covered her face with her hands once again but buried her face in my chest. I was speechless. It took a moment for me to think this through. Bella thought of me.. and masturbated? The thought was enough to get me hard. Images kept flashing across my mind of how she would look like. It was with the greatest difficulty that I focused back on the present. I knew I had to speak.

"Bella…love.. I don't mind.. it's ok. It's not wrong. It's just that I was surprised." She still wouldn't look up.

"If it makes you feel better I'll try to do it too… oh hell Bella what are we talking about? I don't believe we are having this conversation."

I heard Bella giggling and I joined her. In no time at all we were both laughing. I held her beautiful face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"You know Bella, I can't imagine how much things have changed since the time I was born and changed. I wouldn't say that everything has changed for the best but for this .. I mean for this relieving thing I think I like the modern times better."

She smiled at that. I couldn't help planting a chaste kiss on her smiling lips. Bella had shared so much of herself with me and it was time I reciprocated with the same honesty however much it embarrassed me.

"Bella now I have a confession to make. The first time I had an orgasm was not in the class room but during the bike ride with you love."

"I know Edward. I guessed it."

She knew? I couldn't believe it. My attempt at covering what had happened with the excuse of spilling petrol on me had been in vain.

"I was surprised when you fell off the bike and the second time when you started shaking. But I realised something was seriously wrong with you when you came up with that stupid excuse of spilling petrol on yourself. I saw the stain when I bent to pick up the stick and I also knew that the bike was in perfect condition. Jake taught me a lot about motorbikes and I had checked the bike myself before driving out. I didn't figure it out right away but after the classroom incident I knew what had happened."

Bella gave me a very cheeky grin.

Oh how much I loved this woman. It was very humbling to know that Bella had pretended to believe me just so that I wouldn't be embarrassed. She had been so understanding and her help with covering what happened in the class room was beyond anything I'd ever expected from her.

"Thank you Bella for being so understanding and for covering for me, you seemed to have to do that a lot these days."

We both chuckled at the remembrance of the many occasions.

"Hey I've always meant to ask you, what was Jessica thinking when she caught us in the closet? I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

Oh she remembered that? This was going to be very embarrassing.

"Well .. do you really want to know?" I felt uncomfortable.

"Yes. And I can even guess what she was thinking. Ok out with it Edward."

"She wanted to have a look at my….. well you know what again since Lauren had told her it was…it was… big."

"What do you mean again? She saw it before?" Oh…..I'd have to tell Bella

"Actually, a lot of people saw how aroused I was even Alice after our kiss near the lockers."

"Oh! Shit! I'm so sorry Edward…I never realised.. please you have to know I never thought about it before I acted."

"It's ok Bella. Although I felt embarrassed at that moment it also made others realise that you were my girl and they had to keep away from you. And of course I hoped that it would get Jessica and Lauren off my back."

"So did it work?"

"Well they no longer wanted to be my girlfriend but their fantasies got more vile." Bella seemed to get angry at this piece of information.

"You are mine. I will have to make it more clear to them I guess. I thought our meeting in the closet would have taken care of that."

"I block their thoughts Bella. So it's ok."

"No it's not ok. I will have to do something about this."

She looked like a tigress protecting her cubs. Her eyes were glittering and she looked ferocious. She would make a good vampire.

I couldn't help leaning in and kissing her lovely lips. She kissed me back earnestly. That was all it took to get us lost in our desire. We were both very addicted to this. At least we managed to have a decent conversation before all hell broke loose. I couldn't get enough of her.

She pulled off my t-shirt and I ran my hands under hers caressing her back. I still didn't feel comfortable going any further and touching her more intimately though I longed to do it. She wasn't wearing a bra. She loosed my belt buckle and opened my zip. I found that I was no longer embarrassed about it when she touched me through my underwear. Alice's new underwear was rougher than my usual which resulted in more friction. She straddled me and we frantically moved against each other. I never even got to remove my trousers. We both exploded in unison. I felt closer to her than ever before. I knew more about her. She had fantasised about me. An electric shock ran down my body. I was instantly hard again. Bella noticed and started rubbing against me again. I rolled us over with me on top of her. This time we took it slow. I put my hand under her pants and touched her through her panties again. They were cotton but I felt it had some lace in the front. Her wetness seeped through the lace more easily and my hand was coated in her arousal. I wanted to taste her so badly. Well why not? I slowly pulled my hand out of her pants and quickly licked my fingers. Oh she tasted so sweet. I heard myself moaning in pleasure. I heard a gasp. Bella was looking at me with dark hungry eyes. For a moment I felt embarrassed at getting caught but then she leaned forward and licked my lips. Oh god. I felt my stomach clinching. I was close. I captured her lips in a wild kiss and put my hand in Bella's pants again and rubbed her through the material. She thrashed the bed lifting her hips and moaning in to my mouth when she released and hers triggered mine. We both lay down panting. I held her closely to my chest and stroked her hair. After a while our breathing became regular again.

"Edward .."

"Yes love…"

"That was.. that was.. amazing." I chuckled at that. Yes she was right.

"We are amazing together Bella…" I planted soft kisses along her jaw line and nibbled on her ear.

"Edward… do you want more?"

"Do you love?"

"I do…but I'm a bit sore and tired I think." She was blushing.

"Bella did I hurt you love?" I was very worried. I know how sensitive her soft flesh must be. I might have unintentionally rubbed her too roughly.

"No no Edward. It's just that I'm not used to having so many .. you know. We had three today including the one in the morning."

"Yes.. and I can't still get enough of you." She drew in a huge gulp of air.

"Edward.. are you .. are you dissatisfied..? I mean am I not enough?"

"Hell no Bella. You are all that I want and all that I will ever want. That's why I can't get enough of you."

"You never get tired right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that you can go on and on and on?" Her heartbeat was rapid and her words came out in a rush.

"Yes.. I guess so. But there will always be a limit for everything I would have to stop sometime to hunt to replenish my strength. But I could never get enough of you love."

"So when I'm like you…" It was my turn to go out of breath.

"Yes we can continue for as long as we want."

I remembered how it was when Carlisle and Esme first mated I'd had to live in the forest for almost six months. I'd only come home to change clothes and wash myself. It was worse with Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'd like that."

"Me too love."

I would finally be able to love her completely without holding back like I do now. I will have no need to be concerned about my strength or the possibility of losing control and biting her. I stroked her silky hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"Edward is it ok if I sleep now? I'm a bit tired and we have school tomorrow."

"Sure love. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other." I hoped we had an eternity to get to know each other.

_**How was it? I hope the talk cleared things up a little between them.. So what do you think Bella is up to? I will update on Wednesday. **_


	8. Chapter The plan

_**ECISLove2010, tracybuie, Haleydove and Tana101 thank you very much for your reviews. **_

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella were up to something. They have been giggling together all morning. The pixie had been translating the encyclopaedia in to Mandarin and Bella had been blushing every time she looked at me. I know it could be because she remembered last night but there was more than that in her eyes. There was anticipation and excitement. She didn't even seem to concentrate that well in class which was very unusual for Bella. Had Alice seen a vision and confided in Bella?

"Bella is something wrong love? You are acting a bit odd today."

"No no nothing." She was blushing even deeper now. Something was going on. Well I guess I will have to find out for myself. It was nearly lunch break so we were walking towards the cafeteria. Alice hopped and joined us. As we neared the cafeteria Alice suddenly stopped.

"Hey Bella could you check my hair, I felt something crawling I think it's a bug." Alice gave Bella a meaningful look and she quickly went to examine Alice's hair. I sniffed but I didn't smell any bugs.

"Alice you don't have a bug in your hair." The pixie made a confused face.

"I swear I smelt a bug oh well. I guess it was in Bella's hair." This time she started searching Bella's hair.

"Oh yes. I felt something run on my hair." This was ridiculous. One look at Bella's hair and Alice's hair and a good sniff told me there were no bugs any where around us.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"I think it's in Edward's hair." Oh for crying out loud. If this was some kind of a prank it really was very lame. Bella looked like she would burst out laughing any time now.

"What are you two up to? I know you are planning something."

"It's time Bella we are late hurry."

Suddenly Alice started hurrying towards the cafeteria at breakneck speed. Obviously we were late! We had been searching for bugs for the past ten minutes! Two vampires and a human and the vampires just needed a little whiff of the scent of a bug to pin point exactly where it was. But the fact was that we were all looking for an imaginary bug! We all knew it! Go figure. I knew Alice was weird but Bella? I decided to let them have their fun and watch. They really were up to no good. And I had a sneaking suspicion I was some how involved in it.

When Bella and I arrived there was only one chair vacant at our table and the cafeteria was full. I was surprised since usually there were more than enough chairs for everyone after all Folk's high school did not really have that many students. The little pixie was sitting on the chair next to the empty chair with a very innocent looking smile on her face. I did not trust her one bit, specially since she was still doing the encyclopaedia but this time she was singing it while translating so that it would rhyme. This meant she was trying really hard to keep me out of her mind.

"Oh Edward, look there is only one chair!" Bella exclaimed when we got to our table. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled it out for her.

"You sit love, I don't mind standing."

"No no. You sit I can sit on your lap."

Oh! This was the big plan then. I couldn't believe it. All this bug drama so that Bella can sit on my lap? Well why not? I would love to hold her close to me. It was not that uncommon kids were sitting every where even on tables. It really looked like some of the chairs were missing. And I could just imagine who would have been responsible for that. She was sitting right next to me. The pixie gave a winning smile.

"Ok Bella."

I sat down and pulled Bella on my knees while placing our tray on the table. I noticed that Jessica was sitting right next to us on my right hand side with Lauren next to her. Mike and Tylor were sitting opposite us and the pixie sat on my left. Angela and Ben were in the other corner lost in their own world.

"_Bella looks very comfortable in his lap. Looks like they sit like this all the time."_

It was Mike Newton's thoughts that gave me a hint of what was going on. I remembered the conversation from yesterday night. Bella wanted to show everyone that I was hers. A show of ownership! That was fine with me. I kissed Bella on her neck at her pulse point and I noticed her heart was thrumming wildly.

"So did you go through the Spring catalogues Jessica? What did you think?" Not those catalogues again! I'd had enough of them.

"Oh yes. I think that they had a really nice collection of tops." Jessica was always eager to talk to Alice about fashion she knew that Alice was an expert at it.

"_What does she think she's doing sitting on his lap? I'm sure he didn't want to have her there. She invited herself. He preferred standing to sitting with her."_ Lauren was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm glad that there were no extra chairs today love, I got to have you on my lap in school too." I know I sounded like a complete idiot but I just couldn't resist saying it.

"_So she sits on his lap at home. Whose home? I bet the chief wouldn't allow that at her house."_

She was right about that Charlie would surely shoot me if I sat this way in his living room. Bella didn't seem to join in the conversation. She was slowly running her hands across my chest. I really liked it. But there was a problem. Edward junior was paying more attention to what she was doing now. But I didn't have the heart to stop her. She was anyway covering me from the view of others since she was sitting on my lap. I couldn't resist running my hand under Bella's hair caressing the nape of her head.

The conversation about clothing was flowing back and forth between Jessica and Alice with an occasional comment from Lauren and Bella. I concentrated on it to see whether Alice was trying to do something to get at Lauren and Jessica. Suddenly I felt Bella's hand on my waist band. The trousers Alice had brought me today had elastic for the waist so I didn't have to wear a belt. They had drawstrings in front. The shirt I had on was a bit loose on me. In fact my whole outfit was selected by Alice today because Bella and I had slept late again after last nights activities. The next thing Bella did nearly made me fly out of the room.

"_Relax Edward. Be a good sport. Play along. Bella wanted to do this it's her plan."_

Alice was smirking at me.

Good god! She was touching me through my underwear. I thanked my lucky stars that she hadn't decided to touch my bare skin. Edward junior was now very high. I was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. Staying in place without pushing myself into her hand was exceedingly difficult. Oh god! We were in a public place. The others must have noticed this. I quickly glanced around the table. Mike Newton and Tylor were discussing an upcoming game. Alice was still speaking to Jessica but Lauren's eyes were on Bella's hand. Holy shit!

"_Is Bella's hand in Edward's trousers?" _She leaned in closer to get a better look. I squirmed uncomfortably but managed to hold still but I just couldn't act normal. I was way past that.

"Do you like it Edward?" Bella whispered in a sultry voice in my ear. My Bella was turning out to be a very good seductress. I was completely under her spell. I started kissing her wherever I could reach. I forgot all about Lauren and everything around me as I held Bella closer to me.

"_Look at Lauren's face Edward! This is exactly what Bella wanted. What are they thinking Edward?"_ Alice was screaming in my head.

I raised my head with the greatest difficulty and took a discrete look at Lauren. Jessica and Lauren were now both staring at Bella's hand in shock. I looked down but my erection was fully covered because Bella was sitting on my lap. She was sitting sideways facing them. Bella's right hand was around my neck and her left hand was inside the waist band of my pants touching me. The cafeteria wall was behind them so other than the two of them no one else could see the position of Bella's hand. Alice and Bella had really planned this to perfection. I focused on their thoughts with dread at Alice's request. I knew it was going to be bad but I also wanted to know whether Bella's plan had worked.

"_She's covering his dick. Such a pity. I really wanted to get a good look at it. I'm sure he's fully erect now. His face looks gorgeous when he's high. He looks like a Greek god. So handsome…. the rest of him must be the same… wish I could be Bella right now. Then I would know.." _ Well at least Jessica seems to understand that Bella is the one who is doing this to me.

"_What the hell is happening here? She's touching his cock and he's so far gone he doesn't even seem to remember that they are in a public place. He's so taken with her. What I can't understand is what this mouse of a girl has to offer him that I don't? Look at her? Is he blind? Or is he going for an easy lay… in that case I could give it a try if this tart was out of the picture."_

Lauren was so very venomous in her thoughts. I was scared that she might try to harm Bella in some way. The thought that Lauren thought my Bella was just an easy lay decided me on what I was going to say.

"Alice did you and Bella find anything for our engagement party in the Spring collection? I don't think we should wait till the last moment to order things."

Now everyone in the table was staring at me in shock including Bella. She blushed bright red but didn't say anything. She was surely going to get very angry with me for what I said but I really didn't want Lauren or Jessica degrading Bella. It was important that they knew that my intentions towards Bella were honourable and what we were doing… oh hell .. what we were doing was normal behaviour for an engaged couple about to be married.

"I've been going through it with Bella. We still haven't found anything.. may be I will have to order something from Paris."

"_Oh! I'm so happy Edward. Did she say yes? I only saw you asking. Then again I blocked off most of the visions. Where's the ring? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't Bella say anything? Oh please let me plan the wedding… please please please Edward." _The little pixie was practically vibrating in her seat! She couldn't contain her excitement.

I gave Alice a slight nod saying no.

"_You mean to say she refused?"_ I nodded no again.

"_She wanted time to give an answer?"_ I nodded yes. _"Then why did you say you were engaged? I mean why did you imply you were engaged? Edward you idiot! Bella is going to kill you." _

I gave her a desperate look.

"_Oh no I'm not getting involved in this it's your grave you dug it. Now go bury yourself in it!"_

I really was worried now. What if Bella broke off with me because of this? Shit what had I done. I seemed to do a lot of foolish things lately. I was brought out of my misery when I felt someone squeezing junior. I looked at Bella she was talking causally to Alice and the others about party dresses. She kept on purposefully fondling me and moving her hand. She even wiggled her bottom a few times while swinging her legs. I felt her thumb go under the elastic waist band of my underwear and she touched my pubic hair. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her scent trying to control myself but I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Bella's face and kissed her hungrily as I released then and there. I knew I was shaking. I couldn't control it.

"Did you enjoy that Cullen?"

I felt myself shuddering at Bella's husky whisper. When I looked at her she gave me a wicked wink. She'd done it on purpose to punish me. She hadn't touched junior under the briefs and I was very thankful for that. I really had no idea what I would have done if she had touched his bare skin. I might have even ripped off both of our clothes and made love to her then and there. Bella still hadn't removed her hand from my pants and was stroking me lightly again I was already hard ready for the next round. Just then I heard a loud crash.

Mike Newton was standing on the other side of the table staring at Bella's hand with his jaw hanging open in his surprise. I noticed that he had dropped his tray.

"_Bella's hand…Cullen's pants"_ He kept repeating that in his mind. His thoughts were incoherent. 

"Hey man, pick up this shit you dropped it." Tylor bent down to the floor to pick up the remains of Mike's lunch.

"_No. Way. Oh Man."_

Tylor lifted his face from under the table and gave me a shocked glance. I smiled at him.

"_Wow. Just wow. They must be having incredible sex. The lucky bastard no wonder he's marrying her. Pity she didn't want to be with me. Oh well."_

I was really enjoying myself now. I knew I should be embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising situation with Bella but I felt proud. I wanted everyone to know that Bella was my girl the same as I was hers. I just hoped….. my thoughts were interrupted by the screeching sound of a chair being pulled back by force. Lauren stood up with her tray with an angry look on her face. She glared at Bella sent daggers at Tylor and strode purposefully away.

"_That slut. I'm sure she's pregnant and he's fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Why didn't I think of that? Should have got him drunk and.." _

I didn't want to listen to the rest. I heaved a sigh. There was no way that we could convince Lauren. She had her mind set on disbelieving what was right in front of her eyes. At least Jessica seemed to have realised that Bella and I belonged together. She was asking about engagement party plans. Somehow the pixie was planning an engagement party and I could tell Bella was not a least bit happy about it.

I looked towards Ben and Angela they still looked unaware of the whole fiasco absorbed in each other. Well I was thankful for that. I didn't think that Angela would approve of what Bella and I did today. I didn't want to be in the receiving end of her wrath again.

Bella finally pulled out her hand from my pants and leaned into whisper in my ear. She ran her tongue over the ridge of my ear and then bit my ear lobe.

"This is not over Cullen. That is just a taste of what is to come. You are not getting away with what you did today."

I felt a shiver run down my back. An unbelievable feeling of euphoria along with fear and excitement combined overtook me.

"I can't wait my Bella.. I can't wait…" I whispered back.

Bella insisted that we speak to Charlie and tell him the truth about the engagement before he hears it from anyone else. I really felt like a monster for making that remark about the engagement. It was such an ungracious move on my part because the lady in question hadn't even said yes to the proposal and I'd implied that we were holding an engagement party. But to my surprise Bella took it in her stride. She was all on to damage control now. She asked me all about what Jessica and Lauren and the others were thinking during the whole fiasco and when I told her about Lauren's thoughts that tarnished her reputation Bella was furious. I guess that was why she forgave me for what I said. At least I hoped she had forgiven me. I had profusely apologised but she had just started at me with a very penetrating glance. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was thinking. It was no longer possible to read her thoughts from her eyes like I used to do. I could only do that when she decides to open up to me. At other times she was very good at masking her thoughts and the blank expression I so dreaded comes over her face.

The rest of the school day passed without incident. I kissed Bella once again before leaving the cafeteria. She was mine I wanted everyone to know that. I put an arm around her and held her to me when we walked from class to class. We didn't speak much but I could tell we both had a lot in our minds. I was dreading the coming confrontation with Charlie. Alice no longer left my clothes out for me so I selected a blue shirt and dark trouser to go with it. I picked some more flowers and borrowed a ribbon from Alice to tie them. She seemed to have one with the exact colour to go with the bunch of wild flowers I'd picked. I didn't go to question her how she knew anyway it was not against Bella's rules to borrow a ribbon. When I left the house Esme and Alice both came to the front poach with me. Esme straightened my collar and touched my cheek.

"Have a nice time son. I'm sure she will still be able to come on Saturday. I know everything will go well with Charlie. He will be so lucky to have you for a son-in-law."

Only my mother would think that a monster would be a good son-in-law. Alice was bouncing up and down in her excitement. She gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek. She didn't say anything to me and I didn't try to read her mind. She was even clapping her hands in glee when I turned to wave at them. I couldn't help but be curious as to why Alice was so happy. May be something major was going to happen soon. Well never mind. Let Alice enjoy her visions I was going to live them after all. So I will just concentrate on the moment.

When I approached Bella's I could hear Charlie's thoughts. Bella had informed him that we wanted to talk to him about something important as we were now dating. I was surprised that she had been so direct with him. I was even more surprised to hear his thoughts once we told him about my proposal. Bella had made sure to tell him that I had proposed and she had still not accepted. She explained that she did not want to rush into anything and that she wanted to make an informed decision after taking her time to consider this from all angles.

"_Well I guess I should have expected this. There has been a marked change in her behaviour since his return. She smiles and even laughs. It's as if she is beginning to live again. The sparkle in her eye is back. I don't like it that she is again spending any additional time with him. But I guess it is better than the nothingness that was there in her eyes during his absence. When I met Carlisle at the hospital the other day he told me that Edward also did not take the separation well. I guess that's why he was suicidal. I guess the kids do really care about each other deeply. I will not stand in the way of Bella's happiness. I hope he really does take things seriously this time and not leave her. I will track him down and shoot him if he dares to do that to her again."_

I shuddered at the thought of getting shot at. I knew it wouldn't cause me any damage but I still didn't want to face that situation. I guess I will have to win Charlie's trust as well as Bella's. While we were still in the middle of this discussion Alice burst in.

"Charlie I'm so happy! We are going to be related."

"But but…." Charlie was stammering.

"I know I know Bella needs time. But I'm planning the engagement party! And I know the best person to help me. You!"

Charlie was putty in Alice's hands and although he was red faced he had also accepted by then that Bella would say yes.

"Does anyone want to hear my answer?"

Bella was fuming beside me. Alice nor Charlie seemed to pay much attention with Alice overwhelming Charlie with details of the proposed party.

"I do love and I'll wait as long as you want to hear it.." I told her and tried to calm her down. But she was beyond mad now. We were sitting next to each other in the couch.

"That's it! I'm not having an engagement party! Edward said to take my time and I'm going to take my time. So there will not be a party in the near future."

She was shaking with anger. I can understand her situation and I felt more and more upset at my outburst. I didn't know how long Bella was going to take to answer me now and I didn't even know whether she'll say yes. I felt my heart tearing to pieces. I glared at the pixie.

"_Edward I had to tell him about the party. Everyone is going to be talking about it. He will get caught unawares and I didn't want you to have to tell it although it's all your stupid fault that got us into this mess. I'm only trying to help. I know Charlie can't stay angry at me for that long and neither can Bella." _

I guess the pixie was right and I had in fact told about the party to the most famous gossips in the whole school it will go around town in no time at all. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"There's always the graduation party Bella! I'm anyway having one for you, me and Edward after all how many times do we graduate from high school."

I heard Bella sigh in defeat. I squeezed her hand.

"Bella you are coming for the picnic and the swim in the river tomorrow right?"

"Ah, Bells I forgot to tell you I'm going on a weekend fishing trip with Billy tomorrow." Charlie piped in.

"Oh then Bella can stay with us for the weekend and go to school on Monday. The boys will anyway be going off on a camping trip after the swim."

"Well I guess so. I don't want her to be alone in the house, specially with those murders in Seattle." Charlie also seemed relieved at the idea.

Alice sure was a miracle worker. I looked at Bella. She was still fuming.

"Bella you still have that bug assignment you were working on for biology to complete."

Bella perked up immediately at the mention of the word 'bug'. Oh! Not again. I then remembered what the previous bug plan had entailed and I couldn't help wondering what Bella had planned for me.

"Well why not?" She smiled and agreed with Alice giving me a wicked grin.

"I still have a score to settle with a little someone if you know what I mean."

Bella pulled a cushion on to my lap and squeezed Edward junior. Oh! For the love of god! I couldn't believe it. Was I still dating the same Bella? We were in front of her father for heaven's sake. At least he seemed very engrossed in what Alice was saying. The worst part was that I was enjoying it. Every moment of it. I couldn't help whispering back.

"I'm looking forward to it love."

_**Something very interesting is going to happen next time… I feel it… really looking forward to reading your reviews.. what do you think will happen? **_


	9. Chapter The bug project

_**Once again I would like to thank ECISLove2010, melisa79, Tana101, nicolleio, traceybuie and elaine67 for their lovely reviews. I'm posting this chapter so soon after the last because your reviews made me want to write faster… **_

**EPOV**

It was Saturday morning and I was a very happy man. Bella had agreed to come to our place today but she had insisted on alone time yesterday night. So I had gone hunting but had had a very long night. In fact Bella was like a drug to me. I craved her body just as much as I used to crave her blood. The urge and the images that kept flashing through my mind were so irresistible that I had even considered indulging myself for pleasure. Years of abstinence had come to my rescue or I would have been a wreck today with the guilt I would have felt at indulging in such a carnal act.

I rushed to Bella's in the Volvo to pick her up since Charlie would be home today in the morning and would have questioned Bella's unconventional mode of transport had he witnessed it. I smiled to myself. If only he knew what a son-in-law he would be getting. One in a million. At my knock Charlie answered the door.

"Good morning Chief Swan."

"Morning Edward."

He said my name. That was an improvement but I felt uncomfortable with the thoughts I had had only just moments ago. I will be taking his daughter away from him. I felt so much anguish when I thought of the inevitable pain he would suffer, unless… my heart said.. unless we find a way to keep Charlie in Bella's life in some capacity… there was new technology.. this thought gave me a modicum of relief. Although Charlie had not been very welcoming to me after my return he was a good man who wanted the best for his daughter. As if he felt my own discomfort at the situation Charlie spoke to me as soon as I entered the living room.

"Edward I want to have a few words with you."

"Sure sir."

I was trying very hard to read his mind but his thoughts were all mixed up as if he couldn't decide what to think or ask first. His mind has always been a little more difficult for me to read than others. I guess Bella inherited her silence from her father.

"Edward, if Bella agrees to marry you when do you plan on doing it?"

"Any time Bella wants to. I think it would be definitely after graduation, may be even university. It is up to Bella. I will respect whatever decision she makes."

"So you will be dependent on Carlisle for support during that time?" I was confused.

"I don't understand sir."

"I mean since you don't have a job yet how will you and Bella support yourselves? I will help with the school fees and Bella is hoping for a scholarship but if you are married other responsibilities will be there."

"I have my own independent wealth sir. My birth parents were well off and my father was a lawyer. I was their only son so they left everything to me. I assure you sir that Bella and I would not need to work for the rest of our lives if we chose to do so. I have invested most of my inheritance in the markets and over the years increased my assets. I have a house in Chicago and will buy anything Bella deems suitable for us to live in after marriage if she chooses to do so." I decided this information was sufficient to satisfy his worries for now. I was hesitant to disclose my exact net worth. Actually I hadn't even told Bella.

"_No need to work for a living. How can one so young be so wealthy? I know Carlisle is well off but the kids?"_

"So does everyone else in the family also have the same income?"

I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Charlie's questions. The others were virtually penniless when they joined the family. So they did not have the monetary freedom I enjoyed. For the first time in my existence I understood that I had been very fortunate that my birth parents left me in a financially secure position. I had not needed to be dependent on Carlisle for support. I had recently opened an account for Alice and deposited a capital, part of which she and I had then invested. I was very happy that I had done that for her.

"Carlisle has given us all debit cards to use for our expenses."

I never used mine. But he always gave me one. I hoped to avoid disclosing that I was the only one with such assets but Charlie was persistent. It was as if he wanted to know everything about us. He kept thinking back to the difficult time he had with Renee when they had to worry about finances and how he had worked extra shifts to provide for the family. In his mind he blamed his long shifts and overtime for the break-up of his marriage. I understood his concern for his daughter.

"So they do not have inheritances of their own." I slightly shook my head. He understood.

"Ok so you can look after Bella. But that's not the only thing needed for a relationship to work. I expect you to act mature." A conversation he had with Carlisle about me rushed through his mind. What was that all about?

Just then I heard Bella running down the stairs. She was carrying her over night bag in her hand.

"Ok well that's it for today."

Charlie looked very guilty and uncomfortable. He knew that Bella wouldn't have liked the conversation he had just had with me.

"Dad what's going on?" Bella seemed to sense that she had come in the middle of something.

"Nothing love we were just talking about the family." Well close enough. Charlie gave me grateful look. At least I was in his good books for the moment. I realised that I would have done the same if I had ever had a daughter and faced the same situation. I wasn't prepared for the anguish I felt at the remembrance that I would never be able to be a father.

Bella immediately noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing love."

"Oh come on I know that look. Out with it."

"Bella are you sure you want to even consider my proposal? I feel I am doing you a grave injustice by even proposing. I do not have the right to ask for the hand of a lady when I know that I will not be able to ever afford to give her all that she deserves."

"What are you talking about Edward? You have everything I would want if I considered marrying someone."

I rested my head on my arms on the steering wheel.

"Bella….I'm taking away so much from you. I will never be able to give you any children or a normal human life. We will never enjoy the joys of growing old together. Things other people take for granted we will never have."

"Edward.. I don't care .. I have you and you love me and that's all that matters…my feelings are just a jumble and I'm trying to figure out what I feel for you as soon as I know I will give your answer. But even if I decide not to marry you I would still become a vampire so I won't be giving up anything to be with you."

"Even that was my fault. Bella you could remain human you could run. They will never be able to find you. Even we don't need to know where you are. If you hide from everyone once we destroy Victoria you would be safe. I could leave a number where you can always reach me if you ever need me. The wolves can also help you." I knew what I was saying was impossible for me to do. But I had to offer her all that I can.

"So you are leaving me again?" Her tone was lifeless her eyes were emotionless. Oh! God no! What am I saying?

I pulled her to me desperately seeking to reassure her. I held her lovely face between my hands.

"No Bella never. I can never leave you. You can try to send me away but I will never be able to live without you so I will never go. I want to stay in any capacity you want me, I just have to be near you love. I just ha..have to." I felt my voice crack with the raw emotion I felt. I stared deeply into her eyes. She had to know I was telling the truth.

"I only meant that if the Volturi come after you I would let you go and hide if that is what you want because your life is the most precious thing to me Bella. But I will come to you once the danger is over. Your wish is my command."

"Oh is that so?" She was giving me that wicked sexy look I loved so much.

"Well then my wish right now is for us to forget about all the silly things you are thinking right now and get going."

When we got to the house Alice, Esme and Emmett were waiting for us in the porch. Esme rushed out to hug Bella.

"Oh Bella.. it's so good to see you again dear. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Promise me you will never leave me again?"

I was surprised to hear this request. Bella's tear filled eyes were looking directly into Esme's shining ones.

"You never have to worry about that dear. Nothing can ever make me leave you darling. You are my daughter.. I can never do that to you again. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Esme was sobbing now hugging Bella tightly to her. I was stricken with guilt. I had torn them apart.

"Enough with the emotions let big brother Emmett give you a hug."

Bella was swept up in Emmett's huge arms and he was spinning her around.

"Missed you so much little sis.." he kissed both her cheeks.

"I had to come.. so much happiness… Bella welcome home." Jasper walked out of the house and to my surprise hugged Bella tightly to him. _"Don't worry Edward. I'm in control and I know now that I can never hurt her. I love my little sister too much for that."_

Alice was beaming from ear to ear. "Carlisle's at the hospital Bella. He'll join us later."

"So Bella how's the evaluation going?" Emmett asked.

"What evaluation?"

Bella looked very confused and it was only then that I remembered all about the lie Alice and I had cooked up to save me from humiliation when a certain unwashed set of clothing smelling of the pleasure that Edward junior had had was discovered by Esme.* Shit! I'd forgotten to tell Bella about it and update her on the lies Alice and I had been feeding Emmett for the past few weeks. We had come up with some ludicrous explanations that no one else would have ever believed. Not that we fooled anyone else other than Emmett of course and Rosalie who hadn't heard most of them. Emmett was not stupid but he just simply took things at face value without questioning them further. He was a simple and straightforward person who said what he thought. There were no hidden agendas. So he just expected the same from others.

I gave both Alice and Bella a desperate look.

"It's related to your bug project." Alice to the rescue again; she winked at Bella.

"Of course. I forgot." Bella was quick to catch up.

"What bug project Bella?" Emmett was now confused he was wondering what a psychological evaluation had to do with a bug project.

"The one I'm doing for biology with Edward."

"Oh I forgot you were lab partners. Right so you are doing more evaluations ha?"

Just then Rosalie walked in.

"Hi Bella, What evaluation? What had Edward the prude done now? Or has not done?" She was laughing to herself at her own joke at my expense as usual. I tried not to show how much it hurt me when she made these jokes.

Emmett was about to reply when Bella interrupted.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Her voice was raised and she sounded angry.

"Oh I just know Edward would have.." She still didn't seem to realise that everyone's eyes were focused on her and Bella and that Bella was fuming now.

"Watch what you say Rosalie. You are talking about my boyfriend."

Now Rosalie seemed a bit taken aback. "He was my brother before he ever became your boyfriend."

"Then you'd better treat him like your brother. Your older brother for that matter. He deserves to be treated with respect. He has just brought his girl friend home to meet his family after a long time and this is how you talk of him in front of her."

"But but…" Rosalie was out of words in her surprise. Bella had never spoken to her or anyone else for that matter like this to her knowledge. She had always been very meek and silently bore all the insults Rosalie passed her way when she used to visit us.

"And for your information, he is not a prude. He is a true gentleman and an amazing lover."

Then to my utter astonishment and to everybody else's I'm sure, she kissed me very passionately in front of the whole family. I was shocked at first but my body took over and returned her kiss with equal vigour. She pulled away all of a sudden.

"Now now sweetheart let's not get carried away. We have to have that swim and the picnic and you need to relax. I have plans for you tonight." She blew me a kiss, grabbed hold of a bouncing Alice and went into the house. She didn't stumble once.

"_That was amazing even better than the vision. I too had wanted to say that to Rosalie for a long time."_ Alice thought at me when she left.

It took me a moment to compose myself and when I did I looked at the others. I was scared that my family would think badly of Bella for her outburst. I was secretly proud that she had defended me and to think she did that with none other than Rosalie in itself was amazing. I knew that Bella had been a bit scared of Rosalie from the start. And of course Rosalie had never been nice to Bella. Rosalie still harboured a grudge against me for refusing her all those years ago. She had made up her mind thinking that if I didn't want her I wouldn't want anyone else. Rosalie took the fact that I had fallen in love with a mere human as a personal insult to her. She was jealous of Bella and never really thought her worthy of my love. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what a special person Bella was. Even Emmett understood. She was only beginning to understand now and had been thankful to Bella for rescuing me. She hadn't even directly spoken with her until she apologised for her part in the Volturi fiasco. Rosalie had actually hoped to be friends with Bella now that she knew she would be joining the family. She had only wanted to hurt me as usual. It was so natural to her to make fun of me that she hadn't even considered the situation before she made her usual degrading comments about me.

I focused on Esme's thoughts first. To my surprise she had a smile on her face.

"_Edward, don't worry. I actually talked with Carlisle about all the comments Rosalie always made about you. We were thinking of a way to warn her but then you started to take things in your stride and didn't seem to mind that much about her comments. So we never brought it up. I'm sorry we should have admonished her sooner. I admire Bella for her courage for standing up to Rosalie like that. And we are all proud of you Edward. It seems like you made a lot of progress."_

She was beaming with happiness and I knew exactly what progress she was thinking about. I felt a bit shy but for once I shared her happiness and smiled at her. She had to know how happy I was.

"_She was magnificent. Her protective instincts and emotions were very strong for a human. She would make a formidable vampire; a force to be reckoned with. You have chosen well Edward."_

Jasper looked very excited. He was wondering about what gifts Bella would have after the change.

"What a spit fire Edward.. You've got your hands full bro. I love her more now. She's grown up a lot."

Emmett was the only one to speak his thoughts aloud and he only had nothing but pride and admiration for Bella. He patted my back.

Lastly I looked at Rosalie. Her mind was a jumble of emotions. Mostly guilt. She looked up for a split second when she felt my eyes on her but looked down immediately. She looked ashamed.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't realise… Oh! What the hell… you know what I mean you can read my mind."_

With that she walked away. I expected Emmett to follow her but he just shook his head at her and patted my shoulder again.

"Don't be too hard on her ok? I'm also sorry for the jokes I make. It's only in the spirit of fun I never mean to offend you in anyway." He looked contrite and deep in thought.

I gave him a smile. "I know." And punched him in his gut.

"Ow guess I deserved that. It's going to be so much fun with Bella back. It's so nice to see you so happy and care free man." He punched me back.

I knew how much he loved me and his jokes were just meant to annoy me and get a rise out of me so that he can play with me. Not like Rosalie who always wanted to hurt and humiliate me. Things had escalated after I met Bella for the first time and when I fell in love with her. Rosalie had been very jealous of Bella and even planned on killing her when she got to know she knew our secret. It is only now that she seemed to realise how special Bella truly is.

"Hey you guys get ready we are almost done."

We heard Alice screaming to us from the upstairs window. We all rushed in and got changed. The new swimming trunks Alice had got me were not that revealing but they were cut a bit more at the legs than my boxer briefs. They were black in colour and the material looked very sturdy and even managed to hide my erection to a certain extent. But I couldn't control it with my head filling with images of what Bella would look like in a swimming suit. I decided to wear a towel around me but then I remembered what Rosalie had said about me being a prude and decided not to. I had always been the only one to wear a swimming suit when Jasper and Emmett went skinny dipping. Even the girls were not that concerned with nudity and sometimes all of them went skinny dipping together. Esme and Carlisle were of course more conservative.

I went downstairs and sat on the porch steps to wait for Bella. The others had already gone off to the river. Esme was making lunch for Bella while waiting for Carlisle. Alice rushed down stairs and I turned to look at Bella. And just stood there staring at her. I had seen Bella in tank tops and shorts and even in her underwear. But her in a bikini was a sight to behold. It was red. It was the first time that I saw Bella in such a state of undress. She looked gorgeous. The lovely blush on her face was spread across her whole body. Did she always blush like that? I moved forward and took her hand and kissed it.

"Bella you look beautiful."

Her beautiful brown eyes were shinning.

"And so do you."

She ran her eyes across my body and her blush deepened. I felt my erection grow when her eyes landed on my crotch. I was very exposed and felt shy but didn't bother to cover myself. I wanted my Bella to see me. To see what she did to me. How she affected me. I longed to kiss her lips. I reached down searching for her lips when I heard a discreet cough.

"Hey you two! Enough inspections for now let's get going. If you start that kiss it won't end there. Do you or do you not want to swim?"

We were both startled. We had forgotten all about Alice. I was very embarrassed at getting caught staring at Bella like that and self consciously held the towel to cover my bulging erection. Alice noticed and rolled her eyes.

I held Bella's hand and walked with her towards the river. I could smell Bella's arousal I wondered what she had planned for me tonight.

_**Sorry for the lack of lemons in this chapter but the story didn't flow till the lemons as I expected it to. Charlie, Rosalie and Emmett interfered with it. I just had to let them have their say.. **__** But I promise a good lemon in the next. Please do review and let me know what you think… the more you review the more you make me write faster..**_

_***You can find the whole story about what happened with that hmm… certain set of clothes on chapter 9 in my story "Love, denial and desire" which is the prequel to this story. **_


	10. Chapter Water therapy

_**ECISLove2010, nette91, nicolleio, traceybuie and Shannoninn369 thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter. **_

**EPOV**

"Hey bro catch" Emmett threw a ball at me as soon as we reached the river. I caught it in one hand while holding Bella with the other helping her to step into the river.

"I think you should stay away from the ball and Emmett. May be you can rest near that rock over there." I pointed to a rock submerged in the river she could stand there without the current pulling at her.

"Emmett wouldn't let me go without a game of ball."

"Sure Edward." Bella kissed my cheek and I turned as she made her way to the rock.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't get my eyes off Edward. He looked so sexy and handsome in those swimming trunks. I finally got to see his gorgeous legs. They were as muscular as the rest of his body. His erection was very prominent in the swimming trunks because they hugged his body. I longed to run my hands all over him. Tonight I promised myself. Tonight I would enjoy him. Alice had promised me that the others were going hunting so I could spend some time alone with Edward.

The red bikini Alice had bought for me was not very revealing but I was feeling a bit uncomfortable in it since I'd never worn a bikini before. It held together with ties and I had tied them as tight as I can. I had to admit that I looked good in it. The look on Edward's eyes when he saw me was all the confirmation I needed to know that he loved the bikini. I burned everywhere he ran his eyes. I wanted so much to have his hands where his eyes roamed. But unfortunately the little pixie interrupted us before we could go any further.

The current in the river was dragging me towards the rock since the water was flowing from where Edward and the others were playing towards the rock. So I walked very carefully. I had nearly reached it when my bikini top got caught in a tree branch hanging across the river. I tried pulling it but it didn't work. So I untied it and managed to untangle it from the tree but just then a rush of water came towards me and to my horror the top slipped out of my hands and went down river. I stared after it wondering whether I could catch it when I heard a splash of water and turned to find Edward near me. He was staring at my breasts. I belatedly realised that they were naked and covered them with my hands. I was standing neck deep in the water but I knew Edward's eyesight was better than mine.

"Be..Bella I'm sorry. What happened? Where's your top?" I couldn't speak in my shock. I pointed towards down river. Edward grabbed me at the waist and deposited me against the rock then put something in my hand.

"Cover yourself with this love. I'll be right back."

I saw a blur of movement in the water and made out his shape and in the next instant he was gone. I looked at the cloth I held in my hands and nearly had a heart attack. It was Edward's swimming trunks. I stared at it in disbelief. If I held his trunks that means he's naked. Holy shit! I held on to it more tightly. I knew how much he valued his modesty. He had put everything at risk to rescue my top and make sure I didn't suffer any embarrassment if someone caught me without my top. I was glad the river flowed away from where the other Cullen's were playing so Edward had to swim away from them to get my top. I felt something on my breasts and when I looked down the bikini top covered my breasts once again.

"I loath to put this back on you love. You look much better without it." Edward's husky voice whispered in my ear. He tied the ties securely.

"Can I have my swimming trunks back?" I remembered he was still naked. I turned towards him and looked down into the water while he took the trunks from my hand.

"Naughty girl what are you doing?"

I blushed bright red. He knew exactly what I was doing. But my attempt was in vain I could only make out a faint outline of his body under the water because the ripples made it difficult to focus. How I wished I had vampire vision.

"Come here love." He then pulled me against him my back to his front. I felt the scrape of material against my back. He had put his trunks back on. He was leaning on the rock. I turned my head to look at him.

"Thank you Edward."

His eyes were smouldering.

"You looked so beautiful Bella."

He leaned down and hungrily captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I returned it eagerly. He rubbed his now rock hard erection against my back.

"Bella I want you… I want you so much." His velvet voice whispered against my ear again.

"I want you too Edward."

Edward's arms were around me. His right hand went lower over my body. A thrill of pleasure coursed through me. He touched me over the swimming suit, lightly rubbing me. He was still not touching where I wanted it the most that special spot where my bundle of nerves gathered. I grabbed hold of his fore finger and lifted it to my aching need while spreading my feet. I felt a deep rumble in Edward's chest. I moaned in pleasure. He knew what I wanted. He moved his finger ever so slowly against me. His other hand ventured on to my top and touched my left breast slowly squeezing it. It was heaven, blissful heaven. I reached behind to feel Edward's erection through his trunks. I held it in my hand and moved my hand up and down. I felt Edward's body trembling under my hand. I moaned again.

"Shh.. Bella quiet. They'll hear us."

I could see his family playing ball in the distance. If they turned around they could see us. But they would only see me held from behind by Edward. They could never guess at what we were up to. I guess Alice would know but I didn't care. She too looked engrossed in the play. Rosalie had joined them.

The ripples in the river were heightening my pleasure. The water was caressing me. And so was Edward. He turned me to face him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Finally I felt my need rub against his just where I wanted it to and he increased his movements against me. He leaned down to capture my lips in another searing kiss. A deep shudder shook him. I felt something cold against my stomach. He had released. Then Edward disappeared underwater. I felt a tug at my nipple. I looked down to see him sucking it through the material of my swimming top and his other hand was touching my bundle of nerves. It was ecstasy. I felt the hard surface of the rock against my back.

I opened my eyes to see Alice waving at me from a far. Esme smiled at me. All at once I froze did they know what Edward was doing to me? Alice might know but not the others. Edward was under water no one could see him. For once I was grateful that he didn't need to breathe. I felt both of my nipples being touched at the same time and something soft was moving against my core through the material. I looked down again. Edward's hands were squeezing my nipples while his face was at my core. And in turn the water was caressing my whole body. That was it I couldn't bear it anymore. I shuddered with the most amazing orgasm I ever had. I finally opened my eyes to see Edwards burning ones staring deep into mine.

"Bella.. oh.. Bella…. I want to see you… I want to see you again love…" His husky voice said in a breathless whisper in my ear.

"Yes Edward."

I pressed my whole body against him. I barely had time to catch my breath when I felt my self being dragged on top of Edwards back.

"Hold on tightly Bella I want to take you some where."

He started swimming with me on his back. It was so fast. It reminded me of water skiing. He finally stopped at a small alcove surrounded by trees in the river bank. There was a hard rock protruding into the water. He placed me on top of the rock and climbed up and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he resumed kissing me. His flaming eyes looked into mine as I came up for breath.

"Bella I.. I… want to see you. Can..I?"

All of a sudden I felt shy. But he had already seen me and I wanted so much to have his hands on me. I nodded yes.

I felt him slowly loosen the ties. Would I be enough for him? I knew he would have seen so many beautiful vampires and humans alike in his mind. I was just average. I was nothing like Rosalie or even Jessica. I watched his beautiful face as he finally got the top off. His eyes were smouldering orbs of desire as he looked at me. I felt my nipples harden instinctively. His harsh intake of breath told me how affected he was by it. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I simply could not watch anymore. He was literally consuming me. I was burning.

"So.. beautiful.." Oh! Those whispered words. "Bella love… you are so beautiful. Please look at me love.. look at me… look what you do to me."

I finally found the courage to open my eyes. His eyes were full of love and wonder. "You are mine love.. all of you.. I love you so much Bella." He kissed each of my breasts reverently.

**EPOV**

I had gone skinny dipping today. The feel of water against my naked flesh had felt exhilarating. No wonder the others loved skinny dipping. I would go again but alone. May be I will go with Bella someday. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't believe I had been brazen enough to hand my swimming trunks over to Bella to cover her breasts while I got her top. But making sure that she was not discomfited by any of my family catching her half naked was my priority. I wanted to protect her modesty at all costs. We had had the most incredible release right under the very nose of my nosy family. I grinned to myself.

None of my family's thoughts indicated that they had noticed anything unusual they had been very focused on the game. Only Alice had thought of me once when she had a vision of me under water. She'd stopped that thought immediately and focused on the engagement party again. I was very thankful to her, not only for blocking her visions but also for getting Bella this sexy swimming suit. I couldn't help remembering her lovely breasts. I had caught a glimpse of them under the water. I wanted to see her again. I deepened our kiss. We were kissing each other passionately laying on top of my favourite rock. On sunny days I lay here to feel the warmth of the stone on my back. I ran my hands on top of Bella's bikini top. I could feel the pebbled tips through the wet cloth.

"Bella I.. I… want to see you. Can..I?"

She gave me a shy smile. I was feeling shy myself for making such a request but I desperately wanted to see her again. I slowly removed her top. God they looked so perfect. Her dusky pink nipples were erect they seemed to get harder while I watched. Her skin was golden tinged with her delectable blush.

"So.. beautiful.." I never imagined she would look so lovely. I wanted her to see me look at her. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her. "Bella love… you are so beautiful. Please look at me love.. look at me… look what you do to me."

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and she looked at me. There was love and yearning in those eyes. "You are mine love.. all of you.. I love you so much Bella." I couldn't resist placing two kisses on her. I had to feel her soft skin against me. I just had to.

"So beautiful Bella…..oh… can I touch you?" I was just about to touch her when I heard Emmett's voice from a far.

"Edward, Bella where are you?"

He was coming in this direction. He must have caught our scent. I quickly put Bella's top back on her and held her to me covering my now very obvious erection. I put my arm over Bella's breasts covering her nipples which were very erect and showed through her bikini top.

"Oh there you are Bella. I got you something."

Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you what is it?"

Bella took the bag Emmett offered and opened it.

"Eew Emmett!"

I took a look at the bag Bella held open and gasped. The bag was filled with bugs. I was glad that Bella was not the type of girl to run screaming when she saw a bug or all hell would have broken loose.

"I got different types. I hope they are enough for your biology project. I just wanted to help you out."

He had a very pleased grin on his face.

Bella and I simultaneously broke out laughing.

"Hey why are you two laughing?"

Emmett looked very puzzled by our behaviour.

Bella finally found her voice.

"Thank you very much Emmett we really appreciate it. You don't know how much you helped in the bug project. What are we going to do without you? Now we won't have to look for bugs. We can straight away go on to our plans tonight."

Bella looked at me sideways and winked so that Emmett wouldn't see. I knew her words had a double meaning. I couldn't wait for tonight… there would be no more interruptions.

_**Hope you liked it. Please do review.. hope the lemons came through ok… **_


	11. Chapter Intrusion

_**I loved reading your reviews Traceybuie, nicolleio, ECISLove2010, Tana101, melisa79 and Shannoninn369. I was a bit scared writing lemons.. but you reassured me. **_

**EPOV**

We were still laughing at Emmett's bug collection when Alice suddenly appeared in front of us. She must have run all the way and she looked furious. I had never seen Alice look this way before except when we faced the Volturi.

"Come Bella, Edward I've got the exact colour flowers to go with your new dress." _"Just come Edward and make some excuse I have to talk to you. I have to before I kill someone."_

And she really meant it. I was frightened now. I muttered let's go and I think I waved to Emmett before taking off after Alice with Bella on my back. I left a very bewildered Emmett holding the bug bag thinking about how women were obsessed with clothes, colours and flowers. He hadn't suspected anything about the pixie's crazy behaviour he just put it down to eagerness. I didn't blame him. Alice could get hyper when she was excited. It was nothing new.

Alice stopped when we got away from the hearing range of the others.

"She's going to spy on you. She's going to come back. She wants to prove …" Her voice was shaking with anger.

I felt a rush of fear go down my spine. Bella and I both muttered "Victoria" in unison.

"No Rosalie." Alice was a blur of movement circling us. She was so upset she was running to get rid of her anxiety. I was sure that Bella couldn't even see her except for streaks.

"What?" We both spoke at once again.

I finally grabbed hold of the pixie to keep her in one place. She was so disturbed and angry that her thoughts were just a furious jumble of emotions. I had to calm her down.

"Alice….please…"I held her close to my chest cuddling her hoping to give her comfort.

"I knew it. I knew it… I should have spoken up long ago.. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry… you were my brother and I stood by.. not coming to your rescue…so many times.. so..so sorry." She was now sobbing into my chest.

Bella moved forward and stroked Alice's hair gently.

"Alice what's wrong? Tell us. I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. You have always been there for Edward."

"Yes. You've always taken care of me Alice… I know how much you love me.. you have not done anything to hurt me."

"I stood by Edward when she insulted you… when she called you all those names…"

"Shh… Alice it's all in the past. Besides I don't care anymore ok? She can call me anything she wants under the sun but I know what's true in my heart and I have Bella." I kissed her forehead.

Bella and I exchanged worried glances. We both felt there was more to it than this. She had not reacted this way before when Rosalie first made her comment in front of Bella. She must have had a vision of some kind. I was dreading hearing it.

"Alice… you know we both love you right?"

Bella put her hand around Alice while I still held her close to my chest.

"Yes… but I'm not . .. I'm not going to let her get away with it this time.." A look of fierce determination crossed the pixie's face.

"Alice what did you see?" I had to ask.

"She's going to come back Edward to check on you while we are all away hunting. She's going to come back and spy on you to see whether you are actually with Bella. She doesn't believe that you are intimate with her."

I couldn't speak. I sank to the ground dragging Alice and Bella with me in my shock. I felt sick. I felt sick to my stomach.. I had never expected this from Rosalie. I knew what twisted minds that Lauren and Jessica had but Rosalie was my sister.. it was too much to take. I had known that Rosalie had a crush on me when she was human. In fact half the female population both married and unmarried had had fantasies about me at the time. I was the most eligible bachelor next to Royce King of course and we were very wealthy. I also had all the vampire attributes of attraction. She had come after me the first two years after her change and I had had to blatantly refuse her advances. Then she had met Emmett and I no longer felt she had any interest in me. In fact I was sure that she didn't have any interest in me. It was only her vanity and hurt pride at my rejection that is making her act so brazenly. Still it was unacceptable. It would be the most atrocious violation of our privacy.

"She wants to see whether Edward and I make love? Seriously? Oh! The nerve." I could tell Bella was angry.

"Yes Bella. I'm going to confront her and give her a piece of my mind."

I rose to go with Alice. "Wait I'll come with you. I have something to say to her as well."

"Hold it you two. You are going to go to Rosalie, tell her that Alice had a vision and confront her with something she was only considering doing?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? What do you think it will look like? It will only prove to her that Edward and I were just making up all of this. She would never believe it and I'm sure she's going to deny she ever thought of doing this."

Alice's eyes glazed over. "She's right Edward. That is exactly what Rosalie will do. And Carlisle is going to hammer the two of us for even suggesting such a thing.

"See what did I tell you? I think a more subtle approach is needed."

"You mean you want to pull another bug project?" The pixie's eyes were gleaming.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." Bella was in high spirits now.

"Wait a minute you two I'm not going to make love to Bella in front of Rosalie just to prove a point." I was repulsed by the very idea of sullying something so wonderful to satisfy Rosalie's doubts. Besides I had no plans of going all the way with Bella before marriage.

"Who said anything about making love?" Bella had her hands on her waist and a hint of a smile on her lips. She was enjoying making me feel uncomfortable. The minx!

"Well.. I mean… I…"

"What did Lauren and the others think at the cafeteria? Answer me Edward."

"They thought you were… you know … getting me…"

"They thought I was touching you… right?"

"Y..yes" I stammered again.

"Was I touching you… I'm mean really touching you?".

"N..no." I looked at Alice. The little pixie was grinning a Cheshire cat grin. I was very embarrassed now.

"So we just have to make it appear that we are making love right Alice?"

Alice's eyes glazed.

"Yes. It will work. But it's not enough she will know you and Bella will be the only ones to know even if you caught her. She's going to deny everything. I think I should follow her and catch her in the act." She zoned out again.

"Perfect. It's going to work perfectly. I'll catch her and give her a piece of my mind in front of you and that will be that. Hopefully she learns her lesson."

I was not much in favour of this whole plan but I really didn't want Rosalie interfering in my love life. My senses were dull when I was focused on Bella. Rosalie might even be able to spy on us on a later date without my knowledge when I'm too engrossed in Bella. I didn't want that to happen.

"Where should we be Alice? Which side of the house will she enter from?"

"I think the downstairs kitchen window and then she'll go upstairs to Edward's room."

"Wait. What if we were downstairs in the living room couch?"

I didn't even recognise my own voice. What was I saying? Making love .. at least pretending to make love to Bella in full view of everyone who enters the house. Was I crazy? No. I knew it was the fact that I wanted the first time I lay with my Bella in our new bed in my room to be special. I didn't want it to be any kind of a pretence. Bella hadn't yet seen the bed and I wanted to surprise her with it later tonight. That is why I had had Alice take her to her room to dress.

"Yes. That would be even more convincing Edward. She would really get the picture. She will once and for all understand that you are no prude when you make love to your mate." Alice was practically dancing in glee.

It was several hours later that the family left to hunt. I tried reading Rosalie's mind but she was thinking about spare parts for her car and effectively blocking me. I knew she did that when she wanted to keep me out of her mind. It confirmed Alice's vision that Rosalie was up to something she didn't want me to know.

"Ok. How long do we have?" Bella was all business after the family left hearing range.

"Alice said Rosalie will be back in another half an hour."

"Let's get ready. Come here." Bella pulled me to her and kissed my lips and I kissed her back. Finally we were alone.. well at least for half an hour.

"Undress." What? I looked at Bella in shock.

"Edward, she'll never believe we were making love if we are fully clothed."

"But but…." She was already pulling her top over her head. I noticed that she was blushing but there was a fierce look of determination in her face. She was wearing one of her white lace bras underneath. I knew I was staring at her.. I wanted so much to touch her. I was distracted by her hands moving to her jeans. She undid the button. I touched her hands.

"Bella what are you doing? I.. I want the moment I see you for the first time to be special. I don't want it to be .. because of.. you know…"

"I'm only taking my jeans off ok? You've already seen me in my underwear. Now remove your clothes Edward. Leave your briefs on ok? It's the same as wearing a swimming suit." She was blushing bright red now.

I gave her a smile… I loved her new confidence and her dominating attitude. It was turning me on. Some day when she told me to remove my clothes… I hoped I would be able to remove all of it.. for her pleasure… I was already very hard… I quickly removed my clothing except for my boxer briefs.

Bella grabbed one of the towels we had taken for our swim.

"Lay down on the couch Edward with your head towards the wall."

I did as she told me to. Then she climbed on top of me and put the towel over us covering our underwear. I now understood what Bella meant by just appearing to make love without actually removing our clothing. She really was a genius. Anyone looking at us would assume that we are bare under the towel because of our bare legs. My relief however was short lived since she then reached back and removed her bra.

"Wha…what .. Bella…?" She carefully draped it across the back of the couch in full view of the kitchen door.

"You did want to touch me right?" An uncertain look crossed over Bella's face.

"Of course love.. but I don't want to share… your beauty is for my eyes only." And she was so beautiful. I hesitantly touched the side of her breasts.

"She's coming from the kitchen right? She will only see my back. You can cover me with your arms Edward. I just want her to see that I'm not wearing anything on top and assume that we are not wearing anything any where else either."

Another delightful blush spread across her chest. I loved it. She blushed all over…. And some day very soon I hoped I would get to see it all.

"How much longer Edward?"

"Ten minutes more."

"Ok let's make the most of our time alone for now." Bella started kissing me passionately and I returned her kisses with equal vigour. I couldn't help rubbing myself against her.

"Pull my ear when she's near ok?"

"Sure Bella." She started rubbing her core against me. I gently touched her breasts. Placing light kisses on them. I nearly missed hearing Rosalie's thoughts when she approached but I heard her as soon as she crossed the river. I touched Bella's ear to let her know Rosalie was here. What Bella did next caught me by surprise but I got totally lost in her the next minute. I only had one thought before I completely gave myself to Bella I covered her breasts with my arms.

"Oh Edward… yes.. yes… harder.. yes… Oh god oh god… I love your .. dick… it's so big.. Oh.. so much pleasure… all mine…"

Oh god… she was driving me crazy. Bella was now frantically moving against me. I never thought she would use such dirty words to talk to me. But to my astonishment I loved every word she uttered and it increased my pleasure.. drove me higher…

"Oh Edward… let me hear you.. let me know.. what I do to you…. You drive me wild… so handsome.. all mine… your gorgeous body… just made for my pleasure…"

Holy! Did she just say that?

"Yes.. love….all yours… you have the most beautiful body I ever saw Bella…Oh Bella.. Bella… you are everything I ever wanted.. love you so much." I meant every word. Bella nearly naked spread on the rock in the sun light….my breath caught just remembering.

"Harder Edward… I'm close… harder…"

I let out a guttural moan. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was coming.

"Bella I'm coming come with me love…Oh god Bella."

I felt her shuddering with her orgasm on top of me as I released. I heard my own roar of pleasure reverberate across the living room and eco with Bella's screams.

I slowly came down from my high and finally opened my eyes to stare in shock directly at Rosalie's eyes. Shit! I'd forgotten all about her.

_**Well what do you think? I love playing with Bella and Alice … getting them to get poor Edward to do things he would never even consider on his own…. **_


	12. Chapter Revelations

_**Traceybuie, nicolleio, ECISLove2010, melisa79, Rbeccap and Haleydove thank you very much for your reviews! I know you wanted to know what happened as soon as possible… so I'm posting sooner than normal so that I don't keep you waiting too long. **_

**Edward's POV**

_I felt her shuddering with her orgasm on top of me as I released. I heard my own roar of pleasure reverberate across the living room and eco with Bella's screams. _

_I slowly came down from my high and finally opened my eyes to stare in shock directly at Rosalie's eyes. Shit! I'd forgotten all about her. _

She was frozen in place in her surprise her thoughts in disarray.

Bella moaned. "Oh Edward that was.." she stopped mid sentence to looked back at what I was staring at.

"What the hell?" I could immediately sense the change in Bella. She too had forgotten all about Rosalie and enjoyed herself but now she was back to reality. She blushed and curled into my chest covering her breasts. I grabbed my T-shirt from the floor to cover her. Her back was to Rosalie so she wouldn't have seen Bella's breasts since I had been covering them. Just the same I wanted to preserve Bella's modesty.

Just then Alice ran in.

"I saw you Rosalie. I saw you decide to come home and spy on Edward. I saw you and followed you… I never thought you would sink this low." It was apparent she was furious. _"I'm so sorry Edward. I saw Bella's decision to talk dirty to make Rosalie think you were making love so that she would leave without disturbing you. It was going to work and then she made a last minute decision to come in. I was too far away to stop it. I really didn't think she would actually barge in there and watch you after she heard you. I didn't see before hand that you two would get carried away and it would turn real. I'm so sorry Edward…you can't know how much."_

Rosalie still stood frozen on the spot staring at me.

"Rose baby I was looking for you every wher…." Emmett walked in and when he caught Bella and me and the look Rosalie was giving me he started nodding his head in disbelief.

Soon Jasper, Carlisle and Esme walked in. I was never more embarrassed in my life. Bella hid her face in my chest and I was glad that I had covered her with my t-shirt. Everyone was staring at us in surprise. Alice was the first to speak.

"Let's give Bella and Edward some privacy to put some clothes on. And Rosalie you have some explaining to do."

She made her way to the kitchen and everyone else followed her. I quickly pulled my t-shirt over Bella and she stood up. It covered her to mid thigh. I pulled my trousers on and Bella looked at me, all her bravery gone only a lost look on her face.

"I love you Bella.. we didn't do anything to be ashamed of.. it's Rosalie who has to be ashamed for spying on us."

"But Carlisle and Esme."

"Shh.. love they are happy for us.. Come love." I put a hand around her shoulders and walked with her to the kitchen. She looked so sexy in my t-shirt.

I sat down next to Carlisle with Bella on my lap. She buried her head in my shoulder letting her hair fall to cover her face. I knew she was feeling embarrassed. I held her more tightly to me.

It was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? Why we have all come back to the house interrupting Edward's time alone with Bella."

"I had a vision of Rosalie coming back to check on Edward and Bella and followed her."

"Why did you come back Rosalie? Alice would have known if something was going to happen and I'm very confident of Edward's control."

Rosalie was staring at her nails.

"I..I…" She was stammering. I blocked her completely from my mind. I didn't want to know what she was thinking. I had actually thought that she would change her mind and wouldn't come into the house when she heard the noise Bella was making. I think Bella's intention had been to scare Rosalie away just by her dirty talk before she even entered the house. Of course we didn't realise at the time what a turn on it will be for the two of us. We had been so engrossed in each other that we had not even realised that we had an audience.

"Why did you come?" Rosalie didn't speak a word. Carlisle turned to Alice.  
"Alice you know.. tell us."

"Carlisle.. Oh I don't know how else I can word this. Rosalie didn't believe that Edward and Bella were together and she…" even Alice was finding it difficult to voice it.

"And she what?" Just as he said it a look of understanding crossed over Carlisle's face. He inhaled sharply as realisation struck.

"She wanted proof." Alice finished the sentence.

"She wanted proof? She wanted proof?" Carlisle stood up and banged his fist against the table. Piece of it flew at the impact. I had never seen him so angry. He kept repeating in his mind _"I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't see this coming."_ He faced the window. One hand on his waist and the other running through his hair. Esme stood up giving me a sympathetic look. _"So sorry Edward." _And rushed to hold Carlisle's hand.

I looked around the table. Rosalie was still frozen in place. Emmett looked like someone had just stolen his favourite toy and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I didn't go to read his thoughts. Jasper was staring at Rosalie in shock. He had followed Alice and when Carlisle realised that everyone else was missing he and Esme had followed Jasper. I didn't go to read anyone's else's mind. I had troubling coping with my own shock. I felt a warm hand on my face I leaned into it kissing Bella's palm. I felt violated…. I couldn't describe it. What Bella and I shared was precious to me and someone else had witnessed it, purposefully invaded out privacy and witnessed it. I know that Alice had visions of what we did but she always blocked them out of respect for me giving me privacy. She had even apologised for something that was beyond her control. But Rosalie…what she had done….

"Rosalie, I don't know what to say to you… I'm disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it. I brought you into this family hoping you would be Edward's mate. But as we know it didn't work out. I know you had feelings for him but I thought you got over it when you met Emmett." Carlisle was still standing by the window but he turned to look at Rosalie when he spoke.

I saw Emmett cringe in his seat. His head was on the table with his hands covering him from view. Jasper was touching him on his shoulder with a look of sympathy on his face.

Rosalie finally spoke. She gave Emmett a desperate look.

"I love Emmett. He was everything to me after I met him. I never wanted Edward the way I want Emmett."

"Then what's all this? Why the proof? We can all see how much Edward loves Bella and how much she cares for him. There is no secret that they are true mates. What has Edward's love life got to do with you?" I felt Bella's heart beat increase at this.

Rosalie finally looked at me. I could see shame and desperation in her eyes. I still didn't want to read her mind so I looked away.

"I resented him for refusing me.. no one had ever refused me.. even while I was human he acted like he was superior to me. I wanted him when I was a human. He was more good looking than Royce and your family had the means to provide me with a good living. But he refused to even consider me. Then after the change, after I knew who you were and joined the family I hoped that he would want me the same way I wanted him. I knew you wanted me to be his mate. But he still didn't want me. I was furious that he dared to refuse me."

I remembered all the times she had attacked me when she was a new born. I was lucky enough to be able to read her mind. That gave me an edge to get away.

"I was Rosalie Hale and I was far more beautiful than any other girls around. Who was he to refuse me? Then I met Emmett. He fulfilled every dream I had. I had found my true mate. I didn't want Edward anymore. By then I had already made up my mind that if Edward didn't want me that meant he would never find a mate or he might even be gay. Over the years when he remained single I thought I was right. I continued to resent him. The worst part was that he could read my mind. But then he said he had fallen in love with a mere human. I couldn't believe it. I knew Bella thought she loved him. But I never believed that he loved her. When he left her it seemed to prove that I was right. But then he went away saying he couldn't be with the family in his grief. No amount of coaxing could get him to come back so when I heard she was dead I thought he'd put an end to his lie. It was another mistake I made. I'm so sorry for that Edward..Bella. It was only when he went to the Volturi that I realised that he might feel something for her. Still I assumed it was just guilt."

I shuddered as I remembered the fateful phone call she made to me.

"I still couldn't believe it. I consoled myself by the thought that he was a prude and that he would never engage in a sexual relationship. I thought it was why he wanted to love a human girl why he didn't want to change her. I told myself it was because he didn't want to physically be with anyone because he couldn't satisfy a girl. I know it was none of my business, but I couldn't believe it when Bella said they were intimate. I had to know. I was just so jealous. How could he want someone so plain when he could have had me?"

I cringed. Will I fail to satisfy my Bella? Bella seemed to sink more into my chest. I kissed her hair. How could she call my Bella plain? Even now in her apology she was insulting my love. I saw Alice fuming. Esme looked appalled.

"Please Edward please forgive me. It was my own vanity that made me do what I did today. I invaded your privacy when you had done nothing more than protect mine over the years. What I have just said is nothing new to you. You knew it all but you never once told the family how I felt about you. I don't deserve the way you protected my unworthy thoughts. I deluded myself into believing that you didn't tell the truth to the family because you secretly loved me. Today finally I understand how much you love Bella and that you are her true mate and also that you can truly satisfy your mate. I'm sorry to have made all those crude jokes about you over the years it was nothing but my own hurt pride lashing at you. I was never worthy of you. I now understand that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These were the very thoughts that Rosalie had everyday that I had always tried my best to ignore. I had never disclosed anything of her true feelings to anyone. I had always felt it was her own insecurity after the horrendous experience that had ended her human life that made her think this way. I dared to look up at my family. They all had identical looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Even Bella was staring at me incredulously.

"Edward I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Bella…please you have to forgive me.. I'm so sorry.. please.."

I couldn't find my voice. It was Bella who spoke up.

"We will try Rosalie. At least I will try. I hope Edward will try too. But you have to earn it. You have to earn his forgiveness."

"I also want to apologise to my whole family. I'm not even worthy of Emmett. I am sorry Emmett for having put you through this. Please believe me when I say it was you who I loved whole heartedly. It was only my vanity that dictated my behaviour towards Edward." Rosalie turned and apologised to Emmett.

It was the look on Emmett's face that finally broke through my shock induced silence. He looked devastated. I have never seen him look so despondent ever in my life. I was scared. He was such a good person who never deserved to be treated this way. It was partly because of him and the reluctance to hurt him that I had not spoken up earlier and revealed Rosalie's thoughts.

"Emmett… please she means it.." I had to say it. I couldn't bear his pain. Jasper was flinching and Alice was hugging him. He still had his hand on Emmett's shoulder. I knew he must be overwhelmed with both Rosalie's and Emmett's anguish not to mention the emotions of the rest of the family.

"Why… why didn't you tell me Edward?" Emmett finally croaked.

"I couldn't. It was not my place to say anything. I have never used my gift to ferret out secrets and what I inevitably learnt I kept to myself. I respected my family's privacy."

"How could you stand it Edward? She must have insulted you so much just by thinking it. We only know what she said out aloud. I had felt Rosalie having a lot of hatred towards you but never understood it." Jasper finally spoke out.

"It's ok Jasper. She didn't understand. It was the way she was taught to think. I don't blame her anymore. But Rosalie, like Bella said you have to show us that you are willing to make amends and behave like our sister from now on."

I was actually feeling relief that the whole ordeal was finally going to be over. I had borne all of Rosalie's insults over the years just for the sake of keeping family unity. May be I should have spoken up earlier and once and for all helped her figure out the real reason behind all her misguided comments.

Esme was sobbing with Carlisle holding her tightly against him. She loved me so much, and I knew that I had always been very special to both Carlisle and Esme because I had been the first born. They had worried so much about me over the years and to hear that part of my anguish was a direct result of Rosalie's conduct which they misinterpreted was unbearable for them. I know Carlisle didn't have words to express himself.

"Son.. forgive me for failing you.." that was all he said. Esme cried harder. I looked at Bella she understood and quickly got down. I went to my mother and hugged her to me.

"I'm ok mom. Look what I got you. A beautiful daughter.. she's there for me. Let bygones be bygones. It's the future that matters."

"Oh Edward." It was Alice who came and hugged me from the other side.

I saw Bella go to Carlisle. "He'll be ok. Don't worry." She whispered to him.

"I hope so I certainly hope so." He gave her a hug.

"Rosalie, at least you finally explained everything to us and owned up to your mistakes. That means a lot to this family. I will be taking away your debit card as punishment for the foreseeable future. Esme will see to it that your needs are met. I hope Emmett, Edward and Bella will forgive you for what you have done. As your parents both Esme and I feel responsible for your behaviour. We feel that we have failed to instil in you our family values. But today's revelation by you gives us hope. I want you to go for counselling at the hospital. I will arrange for it. As you know what you can disclose is limited but I hope the sessions will be beneficial for you."

Bella went to Emmett. "Hey big brother.. you ok?" He pulled her into his arms and sobbed. I think he needed to let go. I walked towards them and when I stopped in front of him he looked up at me and to my surprise hugged me to him. I knew then that he had forgiven me.

I looked at Rosalie. She hadn't moved an inch since she last talked with us. I saw Emmett looking at me looking at Rosalie.

"_I still love her Edward but I need time.. time to understand everything. It's too much for me to grasp. Will you help me?" _I nodded my head yes and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ok everyone let's go hunting. We have taken up too much of Edward's Bella time already. Come on you guys." Alice chirped up.

"Will we be ok?" Esme asked Alice fearfully. I knew what she was asking she wanted to know whether the family will still be together after all that has happened.

"Of course. I've seen it." Alice gave a big reassuring smile to everyone. I saw a vision of all of us playing baseball and this time Bella was also there in vampire form. She was laughing at something Rosalie said. I smiled in relief.

_**It was mentioned in New moon that Rosalie had not even addressed Bella directly before her apology on the way back from the airport. This got me thinking. Bella and Edward had been going out all through the last summer and she had not even spoken to Bella? Why? And also SM wrote on EPOV that Rosalie was having similar feelings about this whole thing. So this is my interpretation of it. I hope you liked it. **_


	13. Chapter Shared thoughts

_**Traceybuie, nicolleio, ECISLove2010, melisa79, Rbeccap, Mistress Sandman, shnnoninn369 thank you very much for your reviews! I got a lot of insight into Rosalie from your reviews. The last one was a difficult chapter for me to write since it had all the Cullens in it.. and they were responding to something out of their own comfort zone… **_

**BPOV**

Finally we were alone. I had just eaten dinner. We had not spoken to each other. Both of us still in shock scared to voice our thoughts. Esme had cooked me something wonderful but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was. I had just mechanically fed it to myself while Edward sat motionless staring at my plate lost in his own thoughts. I can imagine how difficult it must be for him to grasp what happened today. To think that Edward had suffered alone for so long.. I felt a searing ache in my heart at his pain.

"Are you ok Edward?"

"I think so Bella… it's just so hard for me to understand. I knew she resented me but I still can't believe how much of it she hid from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hurt Bella… I'm hurt to think that she thought that I was an incompetent male… who… who…" his voice shook. He covered his face with his hands. I hadn't realised how hard this revelation would have been for him. I stood up and went around the table and hugged him to me. He buried his face in my chest and placed his ear to my heart. I knew he drew comfort from the sound of its beating.

"Of course you are not like that."

"Bella do you think that's partly why I didn't want to change you? Do you think I might not be able to satisfy you? I'm scared Bella… I never even had a.. you know an erection before I met you…what if I'm… I'm physically incompetent?" Oh! God he was doubting himself. He was doubting his masculinity because of what that stupid, idiotic… I didn't have words for her… said to him.

"Edward, Edward look at me?" I pulled at his chin trying to lift his face.

He finally looked up. The defeat and helplessness in his eyes twisted like a knife in my chest.

"Edward, you had so many erections when you were with me right? Hell you had so many orgasms! There is no doubt you can satisfy any number of vampire or human females as you like."

"Do I .. do I .. satisfy you Bella?" I was surprised that he had to ask.

"Of course you do Edward! How many times have I had orgasms with you? Ha? All because of you.."

"But I have heard… I mean .. I know females can.. you know…" He was lost for words now.

"Females can what Edward?"

"Females can fake …" Now I was furious! He thought I was faking?

"Oh for the love of god Edward! Don't make me loose my temper with you too! How could you even ask such a question! You know how much a simple look from you can dazzle me. Everything we had together was wonderful I was blissfully satisfied.. non of my fantasies with you ever even came close to how incredible the reality was. You are my every dream come true Edward."

He finally smiled at me. But his eyes did not light up the way they usually did. He was just trying to placate me, still doubting himself. Well I'll show him… I'll show him today. But there was something that kept bothering me.. guess I should ask and get it over with.

"Is Rosalie still in love with you Edward?" I had to ask. I knew Edward didn't want her but still… next to her beauty.. I was… just plain.. it hurt when she said that. I knew I was not beautiful but I had hoped that I was pretty enough for Edward to want me. I felt my own insecurities raise their head again.

"I don't think so Bella."

"Did you… I mean did you ever have feelings for her Edward?"

"Of course not! I could read her mind from the very first moment we met and it was always just filled with her own vanity always comparing her beauty to that of others. All selfish thoughts of her own self-importance. Nothing at all that would even make me give her a second glance." A look of disgust crossed his face.

"Is she still the same as she was when she was human?"

"She has changed. She has learned to care for Emmett and the rest of the family. She even cares for me. I know she wanted me to come back to the family when I left after leaving you."

"Yes. She wanted you back."

"It's just that… it's just that Bella.. I'm confused how could she have thought that I secretly loved her? I wouldn't have behaved in anyway to make her think like that. I'm sure of that."

Did Edward love her? A shadow of a doubt tried to raise its head. No! he never had. I was sure of it. From the way he responded today I could tell that he never loved her that way.

"Did you treat her differently than you treat Alice?"

"Well yes. Alice is sort of my best friend as well as my sister. I share so much with her."

That's it! I think I see it now. How do I phrase it so that I don't offend him…

"Edward….. don't get me wrong.. do you I mean do you ever hold Rosalie and hug her the way you hug Alice or Esme?" Edward was deep in thought.

"No I don't. I don't even remember the last time I kissed her… I think it was the year before last for Christmas."

"Why is that?" I was sounding like a police inquirer but I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I guess she never did seem that approachable and didn't really need my comfort anyway. Alice always loves to give hugs as well as get them. Esme is the same. She's so much like my own mother who loved having me close to her."

Edward drew in a harsh breath.

"You think she thought that way because I rarely touched her?"

"I don't know Edward. I guess so."

We were both lost in thought.

"Well Jasper and Carlisle never touched her either except for the holiday kisses and farewells or greetings of some kind. Jasper and I are both her brothers and we both treated her the same way."

"Emmett and I both mess around with Alice. I'm more protective while Emmett loves to annoy her and wrestle her to the ground.. mind you that's not that easy with her visions." He had a wistful smile on his face.

"In fact I saved her from Emmett just last week. That reminds me I have a lot to tell you." This time he had a genuine smile on his face.

Edward went on to explain about the mysterious evaluation, air freshener project and lastly about the special underwear he had to wear to protect his modesty. He looked very embarrassed when he mentioned this. It was with great difficulty that I kept myself from laughing when he told me all the trouble he had gone through trying to hide things from his very inquisitive family. From what I heard today's experience was not the most humiliating Edward had faced so far all because of his uncontrollable urges. And I was the cause of that. For once I felt confident. To think I had that much of power over him to make him forget everything else and give into his sexual needs. Wow. Edward finished by saying that so far Emmett and Rosalie didn't know anything about the most embarrassing situations he had faced. At the mention of Rosalie's name the gloom settled over us again. I was scared that we might make some slip and Rosalie would find out the truth about all that Edward wished to keep from her. I vowed to do everything in my power to make sure she never suspected anything. I was sure the other Cullen's will also try to keep Edward's secrets.

"Bella shall we watch a movie?"

"Sure." We moved to the living room and Edward put on a movie. I really didn't even bother to see what it was.

"Bella can I .. can I rest my head on your lap?" It was a strange request. It was usually Edward who held me not the other way around. I sat down and he lay down on the couch resting his head on my lap and curling in a foetal position facing me. His hands went around me hugging me to him. It was odd. He looked so vulnerable. I stroked his hair. His hair was ticklish against my bare thighs. I felt a rush of arousal at the proximity of Edward's face to my core. He inhaled deeply. I was sure he could smell me. He nuzzled deeper into my lap burying his face closer to me. He was driving me crazy. I took a coveted glance at his crotch the position he was curled in didn't show anything. I touched his bare torso he hadn't bothered getting a new shirt and I was wearing his old one. He leaned into my touched. I traced the planes of his back. So perfect. He suddenly turned his face to look at me.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything you want." At least he was talking to me. That was good.

"What pleases you?" I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you.. oh Bella this is something very personal to you.. I don't know whether you wish to share it with me.. but I will be grateful if you would."

"Edward.. we've shared a lot. Ask away." I smiled at him trying to reassure him although I was also worried.

"When you….do it what do you do… or think about to bring you pleasure?"

Oh! God he wanted to know what I fantasised about while I masturbated. How embarrassing… what do I do? I guess I'd have to answer.. if I didn't he's sure to draw the wrong conclusions specially today.

"I think about you Edward."

"Doing what?"

"Oh the usual." I know I was blushing now.

"Can you …will you.. tell me how to please you? I don't know how to… I .. I have never done it.. I want to bring you pleasure.. to satisfy you….." I froze. All of a sudden I realised where all this sudden interest in my fantasies came from. It was his own insecurity stemming from the stupid apology Rosalie gave. I wished she hadn't apologised she had created more problems by it than the good it did. The confident playful Edward who was willing to experiment was gone replaced by an insecure bumbling teenager all because of a stupid assumption. I decided to answer him truthfully in detail to put his mind at rest.

"Edward…I know why you are asking all these questions… you don't have anything to worry about. Everything you do with me brings me pleasure every touch every word.. even every glance.. In fact what I do is relive every moment I spend with you when I'm on my own and just think that you continue to kiss me then remove our clothes and make love to me… sometimes I don't even have to go that far the thought of your hands removing my clothes is enough to bring me fulfilment. So trust me when I say that you more than satisfy me."

He was still staring at me with a thoughtful expression. I decided to go for broke.

"I touch myself thinking it's your hands… I don't think I need to explain the technicalities you have far more knowledge about that…in short remember what you did to me today… you brought me pleasure just by touching me over my clothes… you even know exactly how much pressure to put and how to touch me don't tell me you didn't experience it today. In fact you are unintentionally doing it even now.. I'm sure…hmm you know it.." I knew he could smell my arousal.

A slow triumphant smile spread across his face. Finally! My Edward was back.

Today was supposed to be a special evening for us. I remembered the lovely blue night dress I had brought with me along with the matching underwear. I had hoped that we would be able to be free with each other today. Although we were alone in my room at Charlie's there was always the thought that Charlie was just down the hall from us. But today we knew we were alone in his house with no one to interrupt us. Alice had apologised again for failing to see that Rosalie would actually come into the house once she heard my screams of pleasure. Everyone had promised that they would not return until tomorrow afternoon and that we could spend the time left together without fear of interruptions. But all that had happened had ruined our mood.

I was mad. What was I doing? I was letting Rosalie spoil our time together. I decided then and there that I would salvage what was left of the few precious hours alone with Edward. I also felt confident. Our plan to show Rosalie that Edward and I were intimate had succeeded beyond expectations. Everyone now knew without a doubt that Edward and I were intimate. Only Edward, Alice and I knew how 'intimate'. Well it was time to make it more intimate.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"Watching a movie love?" He smiled at me with raised eyebrows. He was teasing me; a good sign.

"I'm not." He gave me his crooked grin.

"Well, I guess I'm not watching it either love." He kissed my stomach. It tickled. I giggled.

"I have plans for you tonight Cullen.. I suggest we get on with them without wasting our time pretending to watch a movie. I've had enough pretence this afternoon."

"Oh! Really?" More mock surprise and raised eyebrows. He wanted to play dirty now did he? Well let's see.. I struggled out from under him and stood up in front of him with my hands on my hips. I was still in his t-shirt wearing only my underwear underneath it. So I didn't feel that confident although I wanted to appear that way.

"I'm going to change Cullen; I'll be there in your room in half an hour. You'd better be ready for me."

I saw a look of burning desire on his face; all pretence of not understanding melting way under the force of his excitement. Good. I had him right where I wanted him. I turned around and started towards the stairs and of course I had to trip on the carpet and he steadied me. I continued climbing the stairs. I heard a low chuckle from downstairs. He really was enjoying this.

I got to Alice's room where she had taken me to change. I wondered why I wasn't taken to Edward's. I'll get there soon enough. I took my clothes and went into her spacious bathroom. I took a shower washing my hair and blow drying it. I wanted to look good tonight. As I started putting on my clothes I caught my reflection on the floor to ceiling mirrors in Alice's bathroom and froze. I'd never really looked at myself properly in a long time if ever. I didn't have a full length mirror at Charlie's. I decided I should get one. I stared at my reflection. I did look good. I had grown bigger boobs and I also had curvy hips. Wow. I hadn't really realised how I'd filled out during the last couple of years. I had assumed I was still thin with a boyish figure. But to my surprise I had very nice curves. I smiled to myself.

So this was why Edward found me attractive… mmm… he had said I had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Well I doubted that but hey if he says I'm beautiful who am I to argue? He has better vision than me and I have heard a saying that beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder. I felt my confidence slowly returning. Let Rosalie think I'm plain. Only Edward's opinion matters to me. I put on my panties. They had tiny lace edgings but the body of the panty was in silk, so it covered all of me. I had got two panties in Edward's favourite blue but the other one was a bit too sexy… it had only lace for the sides and I was a bit self conscious wearing it. I decided against wearing a bra. Edward had already seen me without my top and the semi transparent night dress made it more sexy when you could see me through the material. I blushed at the thought. I quickly put the matching blue overcoat on. Much better. It only hinted at my curves and covered me.. Let Edward discover what was underneath I wasn't going to blatantly display it. I checked the time. I had four minutes more to walk up the stairs to his room. I slowly climbed up and went to his room. His door was open. My courage was failing me. I was reduced to a bundle of nerves. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Edward was waiting for me…

_**Ok all set for the lemons to begin!... please review and let me know what you think…. **_


	14. Chapter Getting to know Edward

_**I would like to thank Mistress Sandman, melisa79, Turmy, Traceybuie, nicolleio, haleydove and shnnoninn369 for their lovely reviews.. so here goes.. **_

**Bella's POV**

_I slowly climbed up and went to his room. His door was open. My courage was failing me. I was reduced to a bundle of nerves. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Edward was waiting for me…_

I looked inside and gasped.

Edward was laying on a bed in black silk boxer shorts with his arms resting under his head on the pillow. The room glowed with an unearthly golden glow and it was lit with only candles. I dared to look into his eyes. The intense passion written there for me to read took my breath away. He was a man waiting for his women. Not a vampire but a man. His desire laid bare for me. Nothing hidden, his passion revealed to me in all it's naked glory; all for me.

Then it struck me! He was laying on a bed? He had got us a bed! A huge king size one. I felt myself blushing from head to toe.

I stared into his eyes and he stared right back at me. Then I saw something moving and looked down. Oh god the boxer shorts were tenting! All those jokes about boys tenting their pants were true! Edward quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself. I could tell he was embarrassed. Shit! I loved it. I simply loved it. I had made him do that. Me! Wow! All my courage returned.

"I see Cullen you are ready for me." I slowly walked into the room. I knew my heart rate was betraying me but I was also enjoying this.

"Bella…" Edward sat on the bed with the pillow still on his lap. As I watched his golden eyes became molten lava smouldering with desire. He suddenly stood up with the pillow dropping to the ground his erection still tenting his shorts. I took an involuntary step back; my bravado fading instantly.

"Come here love…" He moved forward and touched my face planting a chaste kiss on my lips. I shivered as the familiar electricity ran down my body

"What have you got here?" He was staring at the bows that held the overcoat together.

"Do you want me to unwrap my present now?" His musical voice crooned.

I gulped. To my horror my head nodded yes. Oh shit.

A predatory smile covered Edward's face. He moved forward reaching up in slow motion… well it felt like that to me.. to tug at the first bow. It revealed the lace edging on the night dress at the top. He met my eyes.. the intimacy of the moment took my breath away.. Edward was undressing me… his eyes were filled with wonder… disbelief… I felt he was as moved as I was.. understanding the significance of the moment… he looked down again and untied the next few in quick succession I barely saw the blurring movement of his hands. Once he finished he took a step back and then slowly parted the edges pushing the overcoat over my shoulders.

His harsh intake of breath told me he had noticed the transparency of the night dress. I could no longer look into his eyes I was staring at his crotch and I saw something move inside the boxer pants. Oh!

"Bella…" his voice sounded from far away. Husky.. so unlike his normal clear velvet tone.

I knew he could clearly see my breasts now through the transparent material of the night dress and the panties I wore underneath.

"So beautiful Bella… my angel… god…" he reverently reached out a hand and lightly ran it over my body from my shoulder to thigh lightly grazing my nipple as if he was trying to make sure that I didn't disappear and I was real.

He finally moved forward and placed a light chaste kiss on my lips. Then grabbed hold of me in a sudden tight embrace kissing me deeply and passionately I couldn't hold back I moulded myself to him kissing him back with everything inside me. He released me as suddenly as he had embraced me taking a step back.

"Bella.. I love you.. I love you so much… thank you for being with me this way…it means so much to me… that you trust me enough to be with me.." I could see the truth in his words written in his unblinking eyes staring at me. I smiled at him.

"Bella can I …..can I remove the night dress…or is it too much….please always tell me .. what you want and what makes you uncomfortable…I can't read your mind… so you have to tell me love.."

"Sure Edward." My voice was shaky. He slowly bent down running his nose against my body inhaling my scent all the way down. When he reached the hem he looked up at me again. Edward kneeling down in front of me his coppery hair like fire in the light of the candles was some how unreal. The look in his eyes.. so much love, so much adoration.. all for me.. I was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

"Are you sure love?" I nodded yes again. He very carefully lifted the gown over my head.

He then moved forward and I felt my world topple as he lifted me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed.

"So beautiful…" He was talking to himself. He sat on the side of the bed and again ran his hand down my body tracing the outline. I shivered from his cold contact. But I wasn't actually feeling cold. I was surprised. The room was actually much warmer than the rest of the house. I looked around and noticed that he had installed a heater. I felt my eyes water. It was such a thoughtful gesture but he knew his cold body increased the cold from the normal climate in Folks making me colder.

"Bella are you crying?" His voice sounded concerned.

"No. I just noticed the heater."

"I got you an electric blanket as well.. thought it would come in handy." His lovely crooked smile spread across his lips.

"Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed my lips. "It was my pleasure."

He continued kissing me every where. I got lost in the sensation. I was brought back to reality only when I felt a pull on my underwear. Edward was looking down at my panties with his thumbs hooked to the sides at my hips as if to remove it. I couldn't see his eyes since his gaze was focused on my hips. Oh god oh god he was going to remove my panties… should I say no? Do I want to say no? Oh…I felt my self shudder in anticipation. Will he like what he sees? I now knew that he really liked my breasts and my figure. His reactions moments ago reconfirmed it. But .. this was different.. it was that place.. Oh should I have waxed? Jessica told me she waxed all the time since boys didn't like hair. Shit.. what if Edward didn't like it? What if he found it gross? Shit shit shit.. I should have asked Alice.. but then I would have had to go to a waxer.. I couldn't bear the thought of revealing that private part of me to a third party. Edward must have seen thousands of naked women both in flesh and in his mind over the past hundred years. Beautiful actresses.. models… normal people… vampires.. Will he compare me to them? He would have been able to see anyone he wanted. Oh god….. it was such a powerful gift. For the first time since I got to know about his ability I realised how callously it can be misused. I was glad that it was Edward who had it and not Rosalie. I shuddered to think what she would have done with something like that. Suddenly I saw a blur of movement and Edward was standing on the foot of the bed looking at me.

"Bella.. I need a moment.. I think I'm overwhelmed… I have to calm down… please give me a moment." He was panting. His erection was still there tenting his shorts.

I finally found the courage to look into his eyes. They were changing colour in rapid succession, amber to gold, gold to black then back to light ochre all the while smouldering.. twirling orbs of desire staring at me with burning intensity. I couldn't take my eyes off them, they held me captive with the sheer force of his need.

**Edward's POV**

Bella my beautiful Bella spread out in front of me… oh god…... I could never imagine such perfection. All my fantasies of her could never compare to the reality of her beauty. The candle light spread a golden glow over her. Her hair shining brown with light red highlights, her melted chocolate eyes staring at me with desire, her full pink lips parted. Beautiful breasts with dusky pink nipples now erect with my touch. Her long shapely legs spread out. I had never seen such beauty. She was the most beautiful women I ever saw. And she is mine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.. I had smelt her desire for me. Her panties were soaked with it. I had wanted to taste her, see her, see all of her. I had wanted so desperately to remove that last barrier between me and her perfection. But the force of my need took me by surprise and I knew then that I was loosing control. I had to stop. I knew I would have taken her then in a rush of need. I couldn't do that to her… she deserved better. I couldn't let my emotions and my needs over take hers.

I don't know how long I stared at her when I heard Bella's voice speaking to me.

"Edward… I need to use the bathroom.."

"Sure love. You can go to mine."

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at the clock in the bedside table. I'd been staring at Bella for more than half and hour. I made myself think about her body again and tested my control. I felt fine. The overwhelming need to possess her was gone. I looked at myself. Oh dear god my erection was still straining against my boxers and Bella had seen it. All of a sudden I felt very shy. I hadn't worn any underwear under the boxers. I was thankful to Alice for reinforcing all my clothing but I didn't want to take a chance should I change? Will Bella think it odd? I decided it would look odd after all she had been practically naked in front of me. I decided on the next best thing. I crawled under the comforter covering myself. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do but I couldn't help it. Would Bella want to see me? She knew I had wanted to remove her underwear. Will she expect to do the same to me? What would she think of me? My pale skin didn't seem to bother her. But I was different there… she must have seen naked males before me.. I knew that teenagers now a days had access to such scandalous data through the internet and freely available magazines and videos. Will she compare me? I knew I was larger than average. Some girls who made love secretly thought male genitalia to be ugly they only wanted the pleasure it could bring them. Some despised pleasuring men. Would Bella feel the same way once she saw me?

My musings were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Bella walked out wrapped in a towel. Had she undressed? A shiver ran down my body at the thought of Bella being naked under the towel.

"I..er.. want to change …" she padded away to Alice's room. When she moved past me a strong wave of the smell of her arousal hit me and I noticed it was coming from the panties she now held crushed up in her hands. She was naked under the towel. Oh god! But she was going to change…Had I frightened her? Will she put on another night dress or her normal clothes? I was saddened at the thought. Did she think I didn't want her because I stood so long just staring at her? Did she think I can't pleasure her? Rosalie's words kept ringing in my ears. _"it was because he didn't want to physically be with anyone because he couldn't satisfy a girl"_. Was I going to be a failure?

I heard Bella walking slowly to my bedroom again still wearing the towel. She walked right up to the bed. I nearly went into shock when she dropped the towel. But I caught a glimpse of some blue lace before she got in to bed with me and heaved a sigh of relief. I was so worked up I wasn't sure what I would have done had she been naked.

"Miss me?" Bella turned to me with a cheeky smile. I knew then that she had dropped the towel on purpose.

"Yes love…so you are wearing sexier underwear now?" I wanted to tease her. Lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah.. well .. the other pair got uncomfortable…" She blushed. I remembered how soaking wet they were and mine were getting soaked by the minute. I was glad I wore black boxers the stain in front didn't show that prominently. Although I hadn't released I was also very aroused. I turned to Bella wanting to touch her again.

"Oh no you don't, it's my turn now."

She wrapped herself in the comforter and she pushed me down making me lie on my back. I watched as Bella started by placing light kisses all over my face. She then kissed me on my lips. I was hungry for her kisses so I returned them passionately. When she came up for breath she continued downwards placing light kisses all over me. I felt a shudder run down my body when she bit my nipple. I watched her do it. It was fascinating. It was so different from an infant suckling its mother's breast. I have seen many males sucking their female mates in this way, but not many females doing the same to their male counterparts. I had thought it a bit weird. I had never thought it erotic. But when Bella sucked my nipple the pleasure I felt was unbearable. I never knew my nipples were so sensitive. She was licking and sucking and even squeezing them. I was grasping for breath and I knew I was moaning aloud.

Then all of a sudden I felt her move downwards pulling the sheet with her exposing more of me to her. She was staring at my belly button and then slowly touched the hair surrounding it. Then her eyes crept downwards following the line of hair disappearing under my boxers. Oh god. I held my breath. Will she want to remove my boxers? Was I ready for that? Even now my erection was straining against the boxers in full display of my need for her. I felt very embarrassed. This time she's sure to notice the wet patch in front. As if fascinated by the sight Bella traced the material from the base to the tip of my erection. I shuddered when she touched the tip. Her hands then moved to the waste band of my boxers. This was it. I will have to tell her to stop. What would she think if she saw me? Would she be repulsed? But I wanted her touch there. I craved it. But I was too embarrassed to let her see me. I was also scared that I would get overwhelmed by my desire and loose control. I was in two minds. At that moment Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward….I want to ….touch you….can I?" She was blushing bright red and her words were whispered, it was only my vampire hearing that let me catch her words.

I heard myself replying in an unfamiliar gruff voice.

"Yes… but don't remove the boxers…please Bella… I don't know… I don't know whether I can control myself.. so let's go slow ok?"

I knew this was a reasonable request. But I was now dying with anticipation for her touch. Then I felt her warm touch on my pubic hair she had put her hand under the waist band of the boxers. She was hesitant. She had let her hair fall in front covering her face from my view. I tucked it under her ear pulling her to me. I wanted to kiss her lips again. Bella braced herself against my chest when I kissed her soft lips. She then looked up at me staring into my eyes. I held her gaze. Her eyes were molten chocolate pools of desire. I felt her hand move hesitantly towards my erection. She accidentally rubbed against the tip on the way and both of us froze. Her hand changed course and slowly grabbed hold of my shaft. The warmth of her hand on me near the top and the intensity in her eyes when she finally touched me drove me over the edge. I heard my cry as I came harder than I had ever before. I had grabbed hold of the bed head and I felt the metal give under the force of my release. I came down from my release to see Bella looking at me in amazement.

"Edward it's moving….it's growing small" She looked at me incredulously. I laughed ruffling her hair.

"Of course love. I just released. Oh shit! your hand." Bella's hand was still holding me under the boxers and I had come all over her hand. I quickly got some tissues from the night stand to wipe her hand and barely caught Bella before she put her finger in her mouth.

"Bella no."

"But I want to.. to.. taste you." She was pouting now.

"I don't know whether it's venomous. I have to ask Carlisle."

I quickly wiped her hand. I grabbed some more tissue and was about to wipe myself when Bella held out her hand.

"Please let me." I watched as her hand disappeared under my waistband again. It was a matter of seconds before I felt myself hardening again.

I heard Bella giggling. She was enjoying this. She threw the tissue and started touching me again. This time running her hand up and down.

"Edward it's growing again."

She looked thrilled. In spite of the awkward situation I was in I laughed. It was so nice to share this part of myself with her. I knew it was embarrassing but I didn't care I was with my Bella.

"You are so soft you know…it's much softer than the rest of you and warmer too." Just then her hand brushed against my balls. Both of us inhaled sharply. Bella's hand moved down to cup me.

"Wow…that's sort of nice…" A slow smile spread across her face. I felt her move everything around a bit. I knew she found it fascinating that they moved.

"It's amazing.. reminds me of jingle bells." She and I both burst out laughing.

I pulled her up to me and kissed her playfully.

"Bella what am I going to do with you? Ha?" I was still laughing. "You are supposed to swoon over me telling me how sexy I am not talking to me about jingle bells!"

I was enjoying this so much. All my worries about satisfying her and my embarrassment at finally letting her touch me forgotten. I was so glad I could be this open with my Bella. To my surprise I felt comfortable and happy to be sharing such intimacy with her. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't share with her. I loved her so much.

_**I hope you liked the lemons. There's more coming… it's a bit more difficult for me to write lemons than the normal chapters but I'll do my best. **__** Please do review and let me know what you thought. I need all the encouragement I can get… I hope I get 100 reviews with this chapter :)  
**_


	15. Chapter Getting to know Bella

_**ECISLove2010, Rbeccap, Traceybuie, AliceCullenHale10 and shannoninn369 thank you very much for reviewing. Your reviews really gave me a lot of encouragement. Like I said I'm not that used to writing lemons. **_

**EPOV**

I looked down at my precious Bella still in my arms staring in deep concentration at my crotch still touching me. Thank god I was still in my boxer shorts. I felt my need for her grow again. I wanted so much to touch Bella the same way she was getting to know me.

"Bella…umm.. can I..you know.." She turned questioning eyes in my direction. I was struck again by her beauty. The all knowing soulful eyes.. searching to read mine. I tried to convey my need for her to express what I wanted without saying the words. It felt awkward asking her permission to touch her so intimately.

Suddenly a shy smile spread across her full lips. I saw a delightful blush on her cheeks. Then unexpectedly I saw mischief in her eyes.

"What Edward? What do you want?"

The little minx was staring at me knowing exactly what I wanted but wanting to get me to say the words out loud. My conduct was highly inappropriate for a gentleman but tonight I was no gentleman I was a man in love wanting ….seeking .. to touch his mate..

"Bella love… would you let me… pleasure you the same way you did me?"

Ok, this should do it. I still didn't want to say the words out loud. Understanding dawned in Bella's eyes. She knew that I was trying my best to avoid saying the actual words. Mischief was still playing in her eyes but she must have seen the struggle I was going through making this request because she finally gave in.

"Sure Edward I'm all yours."

I sat up pulling Bella into my lap for another passionate kiss before laying her down in the bed again. I slowly unwrapped the comforter from around her body and what I saw underneath took my breath away. The new panty she was wearing after changing her old one.. oh god… it looked so sexy. It had lace for the sides and I could see tantalising glimpses of Bella's golden skin through the lace. Her core was covered in silk so it did not expose her to my eyes. I traced the waistline of the panties with my finger and Bella shivered.

"Are you cold love?"

She nodded her head no. The room temperature was warm so she should be warm even in this state of undress. I focused my attention back on Bella's panties. I touched the waist band again lifting it slightly putting the tips of my fingers underneath.. I felt soft curly hair touch my fingertips. Oh god! What was I doing? I was touching a young innocent girl in a most inappropriate way. I was ashamed of myself but try as I might I couldn't get myself to move my hand away from Bella's sweet curls. I desperately looked at Bella I didn't know for what. The feelings coursing through me were too much for me to handle. Desire, excitement, self loathing, curiosity, love, need, possessiveness, protectiveness, fear, embarrassment… all mixed into a rollercoaster of emotions.

"Bella oh Bella…..help me please.. I don't know what to do… it's not proper for me to touch you like this.. but Bella.. I want to … I need to so much… I need to touch you Bella… to feel you… oh god help me… I love you so much…"

Bella kept her hand on top of mine over her panties.

"Edward calm down… please…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of Bella's arousal hit me like a wracking ball. I shuddered with the answering need in my body.

"This is you and me. I'm your girl friend. You have asked me to be your wife… We are not doing anything wrong. We are just two people wanting to be with each other. There's nothing wrong in it. There is no shame in the expression of our feelings. We are both adults."

Bella placed her other hand on my need running her hand underneath the waistband holding me. My body shook with the force of my arousal at her touch. I felt Bella's other hand pushing my hand downwards and then releasing her hold on my hand.

"Bella… Bella I love you so much…please you have to tell me if I hurt you… please…" I looked at her staring into her eyes as I slowly moved my hand downwards. Her eyes were full of desire and excitement. The moment I touched her she and I both shuddered with the electricity that coursed through our bodies. I felt myself twitch in her hand and she squeezed me. I focused back on her while keeping my eyes on her molten chocolate depths. She was so very soft and warm there. She was also very wet her panties were soaked through. I gently parted her and touched her opening.

"Oh god Bella… some day love….. some day I want to be there right there inside of you…." My words were tangled and almost incomprehensible. I was struggling to breathe. I have dreamt of this moment touching her this intimately so many times.. but the reality of it was so much more. I was scared to even move my hand. She was so soft and fragile there.

"Bella.. am I hurting you… I … don't know how to … tell me what you need."

Bella was now pushing her body up rubbing her core against my hand.

"Touch me Edward… oh god I can't take it anymore touch me.."

She pushed my hand harder against her with her free hand and my thumb finally found her bundle of nerves. I lightly rubbed against it and put my fingers against her opening again. I was scared to put my hand in further fearing damage to her virginity. I didn't want to risk taking her like this.

"Oh for god sake Edward rub harder I barely feel you."

She was screaming at me and while furiously running her hand against my arousal. I was close to my climax but didn't want to go there without Bella. I rubbed a little harder on her sensitive spot and she screamed.

"Yes… oh yes Edward like that more more…"

She was a vision to behold. Her breasts rising and falling with her frantic thrusting against my hand, her lips parted moaning her pleasure. It was only then I realised that I was moaning along with her. But I ignored my pleasure and focused back on Bella. I leaned down taking one of her hardened nipples in my mouth and squeezing the other with my free hand.

"Yes Edward… I'm coming … I'm coming come with me…Edward …"

She was screaming my name climaxing and it was all I needed to send me over the edge. We were both panting when I lay down next to Bella again. I slowly removed my hand from her.. I had to taste my Bella… I had to taste her. I've been wanting to do it for so long… I saw Bella watching me as I slowly sucked each of my fingers. Oh the taste….it tasted so much better than her blood… it was like sweet ambrosia from heaven. I put my hand in her panties again and got some more of her to taste. God….

"Edward… what are you doing? I thought you hunted just last week?"

She had a sly smile on her face.

Instead of feeling awkward I felt bold.

"Oh.. you taste so much better than any blood I ever tasted Bella including yours… I could never get enough of this.."

I sat up and leaned down smelling her arousal. I rubbed my nose against her. I watched Bella's eyes. They grew huge. I licked the fabric over her core. I could taste her there. Then I licked the top of her thighs some of her arousal had leaked on to her thighs. I wanted more.. so much more I wanted to lick it off the very source. I put my hand on her panties. Bella's small hand instantly covered mine holding it.

"Edward… hey….please…"

Oh god what was I doing? I had been so taken with the taste of her that a sort of a feeding frenzy had begun and I had forgotten myself.

"Bella I'm so sorry… I .. oh I got lost in your taste….."

"It's ok Edward I understand… it's just that well I'm feeling very sensitive right now and can't take anymore tonight."

"Oh I should have realised.. you must be sore…did I touch you too hard love? I'm so sorry.. I.. I didn't"

"No Edward it was fine. It's just that I'm not used to having so many orgasms."

"I know you had three today."

"I had three? Oh god.. I lost count…. How many did you have Edward?"

Shit this was going to be embarrassing.. "Ahem.. I think about four.."

"Wow that's impressive… and you are still hard.." Shit she was still holding me in her hand.

"Well Bella.. if you don't take your hand away it might never end… I can go on till I next need to go hunting.."

"Really? Hey let me have some tissues I need to wipe you.."

When she cleaned me I felt so overwhelmed. No one had taken care of me this way. It was nice to share this intimacy with her.

"I need to use the bathroom again.. could I …. Borrow something to put on? I only have one pair of underwear left and I need to wear it tomorrow."

Bella wrapped the towel she had been wearing earlier around her again.

"Of course Bella. Take anything you want."

I directed her to my wardrobe. I had no idea what to give her. I saw her opening all my drawers searching through. It looked like she found the whole wardrobe fascinating. She was exploring some of my older clothes.

"Oh Edward.. which year did you get this?" She touched a black leather jacket.

"In the eighties. I had a nice Harley those days."

"Most of my very old stuff is in the house in Chicago. I can may be take you there for a visit someday and you can have a look at a century worth of clothing fashions. Alice didn't let me throw away some of the stuff so I had to keep them. But I have given away most of it to charity at different time periods. Specially when we were moving from place to place."

I was lost in my explanations that I was too late to stop her when she pulled out the stack of embarrassing underwear that Alice had bought for me. Holy shit!

"Edward… what are these? Do you wear these?"

She looked at me in surprise. She blushed beet red when she took a closer look at some of the pieces. I myself had not explored them further after seeing the backless one.

"Bella… no I don't wear them. Alice got them for me….. shit it's embarrassing. I never even looked at them properly. Please let me put them away…"

I tried to take them from her but she held on to them.

"Come on they look interesting.. you know may be you should try wearing some… I mean model some for me?"

She was blushing but she had a look of mischief in her face. She was enjoying my discomfort. I decided to play cool.

"Sure Bella." Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"You will? Wow.. that will be great" She had a big smile on her face now.

"I specially like this one Edward."

It looked like the whole thing was made of two or three pieces of string. Oh god what have I got my self into.

"Ahem you'd better sleep Bella. You must be tired. Did you find something you'd like to wear?"

She took a pair of boxer shorts and one of my t-shirts. I loved seeing her in my t-shirt today in the afternoon. I waited impatiently to see her dressed in my clothes again. There was something intimate about sharing clothes with her. I had seen Alice and Esme wearing some of Jaspers and Carlisle's clothes at times but never Rosalie. I had wondered why they did because the whole thing looked ridiculous considering the fact they had their own clothes with them and they fit better. But now I understood the underlying closeness and intimacy involved. The love they shared.

_**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. I'm worried that you didn't really like it… People who reviewed said they loved it. So now I'm confused… Pls you have to share your thoughts with me otherwise it's difficult for me to understand what you like. **_


	16. Chapter Interpretation

_**Melisa79, ECISLove2010, Rbeccap, aurelia1979, Haleydove, nicolleio, Traceybuie, Tana101, AliceCullenHale10 and shannoninn369 thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I was so happy to hear from you all! **_

**EPOV **

After Bella went in to the bathroom I quickly took another pair of boxers and went to Alice's to take a shower and get dressed. I came back and checked the temperature in the room. It seemed ok. I had read up on how human bodies react to temperature to make sure that I could make Bella as comfortable as possible. I had bought an extra electric blanket for her to take to Charlie's. I had tested out myself and loved it. I was excited at the thought of finally being able to cuddle with Bella all night without making her uncomfortable.

Finally Bella opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out. I automatically got up from the bed reaching for her. We both froze when we made eye contact. Bella's eyes were gleaming with new secret knowledge. I knew my eyes would be communicating the same. We had been so intimate with each other tonight, shared so much. I felt Bella loved me. Her eyes told me. But her lips were silent and I didn't want to push her. We both moved at the same time hugging each other. Her heart was beating wildly and our breathing was accelerated. But there was also clam, a sort of peacefulness settling over us. We held each other standing in the middle of the room for a long time. Not saying anything just comforted by the touch and feel of the other. Finally I moved and carried Bella to the bed. I realised that although I could have stood like that for days Bella's legs would give way if she stood for too long. I placed her under the blanket covering her with the comforter getting in right beside her.

I turned to her at the same time she turned to me.

"I love you Bella I love you so much…" I whispered stroking her cheek with a feather light touch.

A tiny tear rolled down her cheek. I kissed it away.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine. It's just that I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too Bella. I've never been happier."

I realised the truth of my words as soon as I uttered them. I hadn't been this happy even in my human life.

"Come here love. I can finally hold you all through the night without fear of making you too cold."

She smiled at this snuggling closer to me.

"Good night love.. sweet dreams."

She placed her hand on top of my bare chest where my silent heart rests, put her cheek on my chest and closed her beautiful eyes. Within minutes I could hear her even breathing signalling that she had fallen asleep. I got lost in my thoughts re-living every single wonderful moment with my beautiful angel in my mind.

At around 6am in the morning I received a sms from Alice telling me that they would be back by 3pm. I wanted to wake up Bella so that we can enjoy more of our alone time together but decided against that selfish act. Bella had only slept at 2 am because of our activities last night. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed. Had Alice seen what happened in the night? She must have but I knew she would not mention it and she would have blocked it from her mind. Will the rest of the family know? Then I remembered the incident with Rosalie. Oh! What we had done in the night was simply elementary compared to what my family thought we had done in the couch in the living room. Shit!. Should I correct them? I decided I should inform Carlisle and Esme in strict confidence. I did not want them to think of me as a rascal who would sleep with a girl out of wedlock. I knew many things Bella and I did would be considered scandalous in my era but I knew both my parents would not think anything bad of us for being so close considering the bond we shared. However, they had brought me up to be a gentleman and I wanted them to know that I had not crossed the line and deflowered my Bella.

It was nearly 11am when Bella stirred. When she opened her eyes and realised that she was sleeping on my bare chest Bella kissed my nipple. Edward junior who had finally gone to sleep sometime in the early morning woke up immediately. Bella had placed her leg on top of him and he had been awake all night. I could have moved her but I hadn't wanted to. The feeling of her warmth against me had been so nice.

"Bella!" I said in a stern voice. I heard a giggle from her. She knew exactly what her kiss had done to me. And the little minx was making it worse by rubbing her leg over my erection. If she didn't stop I was going to come. I decided it was time I did something to stop her giggling. I pulled her against me and kissed her passionately while my hands touched her core. I didn't hesitate a moment to put my hand inside the boxers to touch her so intimately. It felt so right doing it. Bella reciprocated. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our peaks together. As soon as we finished Bella's stomach rumbled. We both laughed.

"Right on time love, I should have fed you sooner. Go get ready. I'll make something for you. I'll get your bag and put it outside the door for you love."

I carried her to the bathroom.

Bella kissed my lips one more time and smiled at me and went inside.

I rushed to Alice's room for another shower and change of clothes. This time I put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I left Bella's bag for her and went down stairs to make her some pancakes. I had been watching food network and I now knew how to make a variety of human food. I wanted to surprise Bella.

I had just finished when I heard her walk in to the kitchen. I served her the pan cakes for her breakfast and watched her eat. We then decided it was time to study for the exams which were going to be held this week. I knew Bella would easily get through since she'd done so well in class. So we hadn't actually studied much. I couldn't believe how fast time flies.

I heard Alice's thoughts right on time at 3pm. Bella was just finishing the burger I made her for lunch. I leaned across the dinning table to kiss Bella one last time before the rest of the family arrived.

It was the pixie who came in first through the kitchen window and closed Bella's eyes.

"Hey Alice, I know it's you. You are the only one with such tiny cold hands." Bella guessed at once.

"_Emmett didn't come back with us. He wanted to spend some time alone Edward. Rosalie's upset."_ Alice thought at me. I was worried about him. I had hoped to talk to him about the incident yesterday and reassure him of Rosalie's love. I knew she loved him.

Rosalie went to her room direct and once again I blocked her thoughts.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper along with Alice sat at the dining table with me. They all looked serious.

"Edward, I think the situation in Seattle is getting worse we might need to do something about it." Carlisle spoke of what had been bothering them.

**BPOV**

I had just finished the burger Edward had made me for lunch and was eating my fries when the Cullen's got home. Edward was turning out to be a good cook. First he made me pan cakes for breakfast and now a burger for lunch. Emmett hadn't come back with them. I was glad that Rosalie had decided not to join in the discussion. I didn't want to have to face her right now. I was still angry at her for what she did yesterday and I didn't want to have to make pleasant everyday conversation with her. I was so thankful that Edward and I had been able to salvage our evening together and make the most of our time alone. Oh! God I'd touched Edward. I could never forget the feeling of elation at that first touch. He had been unbelievably hard at the same time soft. His skin there had felt silky soft and it moved over his shaft when I moved my hand up and down. He was also slightly warmer. To my surprise he had been wet, especially on the top. And he was huge. I can't for the life of me imagine how he was ever going to fit inside me. But I decided I would worry about it only when the time comes. We were mates. We had to fit.

I would never forget the look on Edward's face when he first touched me. So much love, so much adoration and most of all amazement and triumph. As if he couldn't believe what was happening. We had both been touching each other intimately at that moment and I felt that there was a new level of bonding between us after last night than before. Edward had not hesitated to touch me this morning as if he was used to doing it everyday. I remembered the way Edward had lost it when he had tasted me; the way he licked his fingers and kept going for more. God…

"Bella… Bella earth calling Bella. Hey where are you.. I was wondering when you would be free to go shopping for the graduation party dresses. And stop licking your fingers Bella. I thought you had finished eating. Are you still hungry?"

Holy shit! I looked at my hands in surprise. I had been licking them unconsciously. I'd finished all my fries and there was nothing left in the plate. When I raised my eyes from my plate Edward's deep black orbs were staring at me with desire and he gave me a knowing smile. Oh god! Oh god he knew. He knew what I had been day dreaming about. And he was turned on by it. Alice looked between the two of us and started giggling.

"Alice!" Edward jumped over the table trying to grab hold of the little pixie who jumped out of the window.

"You! Take that back… it's not nice to make fun of your brother."

Edward was out of the window in a flash running after a fast disappearing Alice.

"What was all that about?"

Esme was now laughing along with everyone else in the table. Everyone had noted the playful tone of voice Edward had used to reprimand the pixie and knew it was just the two of them making fun of each other and not a serious argument. Only I knew exactly what Alice was teasing Edward about. They were all looking at me for an answer. I knew I was now blushing bright red. I couldn't help it.

"Never mind dear you don't have to tell us." Esme saw my discomfort and reassured me. I nodded my head.

"Bella I hope you are ok with all this. Alice won't be able to control her visions and …"

I decided it was time to interrupt Esme before she said anything more.

"I know Esme. Edward told me there are no secrets in the family with a psychic, a mind reader and an empath and of course your very sensitive hearing and other abilities. I trust Alice and I know she would never use her knowledge to hurt Edward or me. She's just teasing Edward."

"Yes dear. They are very close and always have been since the time Alice and Jasper joined our family." Esme told me.

"Bella you should know that we are all happy for you and Edward and we sincerely hope that one day you would join our family as Edward's wife. Even if you choose otherwise you are still welcome to join us. If you wish to stay human we will do all we can to protect you from the Volturi."

It was Carlisle who spoke.

"I understand Carlisle. I made the decision to join your family in Volterra. I won't be changing that. But I would like to finish my higher studies first and see that Charlie is properly settled. I also asked Edward for time to consider his proposal. I am not willing to take any rash decisions that might hurt us later. So I will take my time to consider everything."

"I'm so happy Bella. I'll be getting another daughter."

Esme gave me a hug.

I was surprised to see Rosalie walked in through the kitchen door.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second."

She had a serious look on her face. I looked at the others specially Jasper. Was she going to bite me? I hoped not. Jasper nodded his head that there was no danger. So I got up excusing myself from the table and went with Rosalie to the living room.

"Bella I want to apologise again for what happened yesterday. I'm really sorry. Please try to forgive me."

"I will try Rosalie." I didn't know what else to say to her.

"I also would like to warn you as one girl to another. Men can never be trusted."

Now I was confused. What was she talking about?

"I trusted Royce and look where it got me."

"I don't understand"

What she told me next was something I never expected to hear. She had been raped and left to die by Royce her fiancée and his friends and Carlisle had saved her. There was a lot of pain in her voice when she told me the story. For the first time since I met her I understood how much pain Rosalie still seemed to be in. Specially after she told me about her friend's son and how much she had wished to have a child of her own. This was something I had never considered. I felt very sorry for Rosalie and her lost human life. In her eyes she had been leading the perfect life.

"Bella do you trust Edward?"

"Yes I think so."

"But men can never be trusted."

"I disagree. I know so many men who are truly trustworthy. My friend Jacob for instance he told me that he would always be my friend no matter what and he still is despite the fact that I'm dating his enemy."

"You are a fool to trust him Bella. He only wants one thing. You. We can all see the fool is in love with you and would do or say anything to have you by his side. You might even be better off with him than Edward. At least the mutt loves you and only you. But take Edward and Alice. They have always been more than brother and sister. He loves her more than any of us, even more than he loves you."

"I'm sure it's only as a sister and a friend." I was getting angry at Rosalie now.

"He always buys her stuff, cars, dresses anything she wants. He even opened a bank account for her recently. He didn't do that for any of us. Did you know that Edward is as rich as Carlisle? Did he ever give you any expensive presents? You, his girl friend? Why does he only give the most expensive presents to Alice?"

I hadn't realised the extent of Edward's wealth not that I knew how rich Carlisle was to make a comparison but I did know Carlisle was well off. I had never asked Edward and he had never told me. I didn't really care much about how wealthy Edward was but I felt a bit hurt that he never chose to mention it.

"It's because they are so close Rosalie and she loves fancy stuff. And I don't see anything wrong with it. And neither should you. And for your information I'm the one who told Edward not to buy me things."

"What girl doesn't want expensive gifts? Don't pretend to be a saint."

I was getting more angry by the second.

"I'm not. I simply don't want Edward to buy stuff for me because I have nothing to give in return." I blurted out the truth.

"You are blind and Jasper is blind. He would just leave you again when he gets tired of you. He only wants Alice. Look what Emmett did after all these years."

"Emmett left?" I was surprised. I hadn't thought much about him not being with the Cullen's when they came in.

Rosalie started sobbing.

"Men can not be trusted. First Royce. Then Edward now Emmett. No one wants me.. we are just play things to them.."

I realised then that it must be her pain at losing Emmett that made her speak like this to me. She might even be trying to help me warning me of the possibility of Edward leaving me again. Will he leave? Was she right? I was feeling scared again. There was the threat of Victoria, what if he thought he was bringing more danger to me again and decide to leave? I remembered Alice's promise that she would never leave me and that she thought Edward wouldn't either. But Emmett had left Rosalie after all these years… did all the Cullen men act this way when things got difficult? I decided it was time to try to think things over about me and Edward. I couldn't just keep Edward hanging around for my answer. I had to make a decision. But I was adamant that I would make it with my head this time and not my heart. I felt the familiar defence mechanisms in me get activated. I felt numb devoid of all feeling. I was not going to let myself get hurt ever again. I owed it to myself as well as to Charlie and Renee. Whatever I did I would do it with a logical mind.

I saw Jasper standing with a look of shock, anger and pain on his face at the kitchen door way with Carlisle and Esme close by with looks of dismay on their faces.

"Please know that there is nothing other than a relationship of a brother and a sister and best friends between Alice and Edward, Bella. I would know for sure with my ability. Do not misunderstand his special treatment of her and hers of him."

It was Jasper who spoke up. I felt sad that he actually thought it was necessary to clarify things for me.

"Don't worry Jasper, I know. I know how much they love each other and I understand their closeness. I have never for a second doubted them. Please know that. Alice is like my own sister and she's my best girl friend. I know Edward feels the same way about her."

Just then Alice and Edward came in through the living room window with Alice clinging to his back. They were still laughing. She did a summersault off his back. Both of them froze with equal looks of surprise and shock on their faces when they saw all of us. I realised then that Alice had not had a vision of any of this because I had got Jacob involved in it and she couldn't see werewolves.

Edward looked at everyone and then met my eyes. A look of pain and fear crossed his face. I couldn't bear to see that look of desolation in his eyes. I realised he was worried that I would believe Rosalie. I decided I was not going to let Rosalie ruin everyone's day again by her false accusations. It would be best to act normal as if I didn't even give a second thought to her accusations.

I went to Edward and kissed his cheek and cuddled next to him. "Bella" He held me tightly to him while staring at Rosalie with a look of anger and disbelief.

I saw Alice sobbing into Jaspers chest. He was trying to console her whispering in her ear. I realised that he must have updated her on what had happened in her absence.

I had not been too keen in the graduation party idea and had decided to just wear one of my old dresses for the party. But now I thought better of it. It was time I showed Rosalie and all the girls at school that I was not a plain girl. Edward said I was beautiful and I wanted him to be proud of me in front of everyone. I wanted to look my best. I decided it was time to show Alice that I still trusted and cared for her as before.

"So Alice how about Tuesday to go shopping for the dresses? We finish early on that day."

A huge smile spread across Alice's face it was as if the past ten minutes or so simply didn't happen.

"Of course Bella." She came hopping over to me and hugged me.

"I love you Bella. And I also love Edward. I hope you don't mind." She had a mischievous smile on her face. I knew she had already seen my decision not to believe Rosalie.

"Of course. As long as you don't mind me loving Jasper the same way."

I winked at her. Everyone in the room smiled at this. I was glad this new volatile situation that Rosalie had created didn't pull the family apart.

"In my office now." Carlisle walked upstairs with Rosalie following right behind.

"I'd better go with them. See you later dear." Esme joined them.

Jasper walked to me.

"Bella, I think Rosalie is angry and is very jealous of you and Edward. She has always been jealous of Alice and she hated it that Edward always preferred Alice's company to hers. She's also devastated because Emmett wanted to spend some time away from her. He said he wanted to sort things out in his head for a while and stayed behind after the hunt."

"I know I understand."

"Bella she blames you and Edward for Emmett leaving her. I think she meant to apologise to you when she first wanted to talk to you. I could not detect any malicious intent in her. But she must have been deeply hurt by Emmett's leaving and thought to warn you. I think she genuinely believed what she said."

It was Edward who spoke next.

"She really believed she was saving Bella possible hurt and pain by telling her about me and Alice. She misunderstood our closeness for a very long time. The recent situation with Emmett didn't help with her trust issues. She had trusted Emmett to be by her side always but when he decided to take some time away from her she felt betrayed. She's remembering what Royce did to her all over again. I think she's just scared and confused."

"I understand Edward. It's ok. She must be devastated without Emmett. I hope he comes back for her soon."

"Me too." Edward looked really upset over Emmett's leaving.

"Edward I think I should go home now. I need to study a bit more and then get some rest before the exams."

"Sure Bella."

"I'll drop you Bella." Alice chirped. Alice had convinced Charlie to let me stay with her only because she assured him that Edward and the boys would be out.

I knew the situation with Rosalie and Emmett will take some time to resolve but at least today's problems were sorted out without much trouble. I understood that Emmett would be upset after what Rosalie did but how could he leave her when she was so emotionally conflicted? I was feeling very sorry for Rosalie. Were all the Cullen men like that? Taking flight at the first sign of trouble? If I decided to marry Edward and stay with him would he leave me again even after I became a vampire? There were so many things bothering me. But now was not the time to worry about these things. I decided it was time to give hundred percent to my studies. I needed to do well at the exams to get a full scholarship. I had let myself get distracted from my goal by Edward too much during the past couple of weeks. It was time I got back on track. And after the exams I would make my decision about our future together. I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. We were moving very fast in our physical relationship and I couldn't help the increasing emotional closeness I felt towards Edward because of our recent intimacy.

_**So what did you think? **_


	17. Chapter Uncontrollable

_**Thank you for your reviews ECISLove2010, Rbeccap, shannoninn369, Traceybuie, nicolleio, AliceCullenHale10, Haleydove and Eric's No. 1 lover. It was lovely to hear from you. **_

_**I want to thank AliceCullenHale10 who pointed out there was a bit of a confusion with the last chapter about the meal Bella was eating. I corrected it now. Just so you know Edward made pancakes for breakfast at 11am which Bella ate at that time and then they studied. Then at nearly 3pm he made her a burger and fries for lunch. It was the burger she was finishing when the Cullen's got back. But when I read the story I found that I'd written them together with no explanation about which meal was which, and it read as if he made pan cakes and she ate a burger! :)**_

**EPOV**

It was Tuesday afternoon and the past two days had been a nightmare for me. Someone, a vampire had visited Bella's home and none of us could identify the scent. It was unknown. We were unable to trace it that far so we now had no idea who visited Bella. Some of her clothes were also missing. I got the mutt to get the scent at well and they did not know it either. The situation in Seattle was also getting worse. We may have to go there before the Volturi step in. For the first time in my life I was reluctant to go for a battle from which I may never return. I had Bella to worry about. I didn't want to leave her alone without my protection in this world. She was just beginning to care for me and I knew she would be deeply hurt if something happened to me. I was beginning to finally realise why my birth mother was so unhappy with my decision to join the army.

I also had another worry. Bella seemed very distant from me. She still slept with me in the same bed but we had not been intimate since Sunday. I know it was just two days but my vampire urges were so difficult to control. I needed her so much. Every time I try to move past our chaste kisses she would say that she had to study or sleep. I was determined to change things tonight.

As I entered her room she was very focused on her studies as usual. It was as before. She didn't even seem to notice what went around her. Her single minded focus was on her books.

"Hi Bella" I went to her and put my arms around her. She was sitting at her desk studying for tomorrow's exam. She had gone shopping with Alice in the afternoon and I had missed her. I kissed her on her cheek and massaged her shoulders.

"Don't you think you need a break now?"

She'd been back from shopping since 6pm and she had asked Alice to tell me to come only at 10pm since she had to study. I had been very upset by this request.

"No Edward, I need to finish this."

"You've been studying since 6pm and you already know most of it."

She turned to me. That distant non-emotional look was on her face again.

"Edward I have to study. I want to get a full scholarship so that Charlie wouldn't have to worry about tuition."

"I will pay for you Bella you know that, wherever you want to go."

She looked angry at this and I realised too late that I had offended her.

"Well you certainly can according to Rosalie. When were you going to tell me that you were so wealthy? Not that I care how rich you are but I think it's something you should have told me. It looks like I don't even know you very well after all this time and you expect me to marry you."

Was that what was bothering her? I guess I should have told her about my wealth. I realised now that it was a mistake not to tell her. I had seen so many women pretend to love men just so that they could get their hands in their pockets. I knew Bella was no gold digger and I should have told her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have told you before. But I didn't really think it was that important. Rosalie was right I am well off. My birth father was a lawyer and we were very affluent for that time period. When they passed away they left everything they owned to me. I have made lucrative investments over the years and now I have amassed a fortune. Alice had also helped with stock market predictions at times. Please don't misunderstand me buying things for Alice. I owe her for the predictions and she can be very persuasive when she wants something. Not that I could ever deny her anything."

She smiled at the mention of Alice.

"I know Edward. And believe me I know your relationship with Alice for what it is ok? I trust both of you and have never once thought otherwise. I didn't believe a single word Rosalie said about you and her. I know you both better than her and the love you share. And I'll be proud to have her as my sister and best girl friend for an eternity."

Thank god. I had been worried that Bella was feeling upset about my closeness with Alice specially since she had started acting so strangely after her encounter with Rosalie.

"When you marry me everything that is mine will be yours as well. I want to share everything with you."

She looked angry again.

"I don't care Edward. You can be a beggar and I would still marry you if I want to. Now please let me get on with my studies. I don't want any further distractions."

At the mention of the word distractions I felt a hole being drilled into my heart. That is the exact same words I had used to make my excuses when I left Bella. I had told her my kind easily got distracted. I don't think she realised it when she used the words but I remembered.. I remembered every little detail of the painful emotions on her face that day. I was so hurt for a simple word what must Bella have felt when I left her? She hadn't even told me to leave. She just wanted me not to distract her while she was studying. Well I could do that for her. I went and sat in her rocking chair. It gave me a good view of her beautiful. I wanted her. I wanted her so much. But it looked like Edward junior was going to have to spend the night alone again.

It was Thursday afternoon and we had finished all our exams. I was a wreck. I barely managed to walk. I had been sporting a huge erection since Tuesday. I had even considered pleasuring myself but shied away from it. I was like a horny teenager, my forgotten teenage hormones mixed with my vampire urges a recipe for disaster. Bella had continued to be as aloof as she was before, focused on her exams. She had slept with me all throughout the week and had spoken to me but only about studies and nothing personal. She was like a machine. Although I hadn't realised it at the time Rosalie's interference had done much more damage than I thought. Jasper had replayed the conversation he had over heard for me with perfect recall and I had analysed every word that she said and Bella's responses. Bella had to my surprise defended me and Alice. She hadn't even shown much hurt at Rosalie's mention of my wealth. But now I knew differently. After the discussion with Bella about it on Tuesday I realised how hurt she had really been. What bothered me most was that Bella had said "I think so" when Rosalie asked whether she trusted me. Does that mean that Bella still didn't trust me? I could also sense that Bella was deeply upset by Emmett's leaving. She must be connecting it with mine as Rosalie did. Things had been going so well between the two of us but now everything was uncertain again. I was so lost in thought that I was surprised when Bella flung herself into my arms.

"Yippe! It's all over! Let the partying begin."

Bella was laughing. All around us everyone else was celebrating in the same manner. I kissed Bella on her lips and she returned my kiss with enthusiasm.

"Where's Alice? I need to talk to her about my hair for the party."

What? Bella was thinking about the party of all things? She also seemed to be more care free and in a very jubilant mood. Had I miss read her all these days? Was she simply very focused on the exams?

"Alice went to the forest to celebrate with Jasper. He was waiting for her."

"Ok. Then let me get my stuff."

Bella opened her locker and pulled out some of her stuff and dropped a book on the floor and bent down to pick it. Her delectable back was revealed to me with her t-shirt riding high I could see the golden skin in between her trousers and her t-shirt. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have Bella. I grabbed hold of her and rushed in to the nearest closet. I pushed her against the wall inside and started kissing her passionately rubbing my ever present erection against her.

"Bella oh god Bella I want you.. I want you so much."

Bella was surprised at first but then she was also caught up in the passion.

"I want you too Edward… oh."

She was pulling at my shirt I undid it for her. Bella's warm hands on my chest felt so right. Then I undid her trousers and pushed them down. I put my hand inside her panties. She was so wet. She was ready for me. I crushed her against my body again. Bella was moaning my name kissing me frantically and I was returning the kisses with equal passion. I had to have her. I undid my trousers and was about to pull my erection out when I was hit by something hard and knocked to the floor. Alice was standing on top of me with her hands on her hips.

"Edward what do you think you are doing?"

Oh god! It was only then that realisation struck. I had been about to make love to Bella in the broom closet. She was so far gone in her passion she would have never stopped me. I looked at Bella. She was still staring at Alice in shock her trousers at her knees. Her panties were still on but another second and I would have been inside her. Thank god Alice had managed to stop me before I got Edward junior out and I was glad I was still in my underwear.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry.. I lost control… Please you have to forgive me. I got up from the floor and lovingly pulled Bella's trousers up and buttoned them."

It took a moment for her to comprehend what had happened and to my surprise she burst out laughing. The little pixie joined her. And I heard Jaspers roaring laugher from the other side of the door. Holy shit! They were all laughing at me now.

"Why you little minx you weren't going to stop me." Bella was panting now.

"Yes.. yes I know Edward. But you should have seen the look on your face when you realised you lost control." She and Alice laughed louder. Alice pictured it in her mind and I had to laugh too I did look funny on the floor with my hand in my underwear sporting a shocked look laced with desire as if someone just took my candy away from me.

"Ok you two enough laughter. Come on let's get out of here before we get caught by anyone. I don't fancy another visit with Vice Principal Morgan."

I put my hand around Bella and pulled her out of the closet with me after hurriedly putting my clothes together. Bella helped me with the shirt. Alice and Jasper had disappeared into thin air. I guessed I had interrupted their celebrations and they couldn't wait to get back.

As we walked along the corridor we came face to face with Jessica. She looked at my chest in shocked surprise. I quickly looked down. Oh god! Bella had buttoned the shirt up all wrong. It was obvious to anyone looking that I had removed it in the broom closet.

"Can I have a moment please Edward? Jessica shall we go to the ladies room?"

Bella winked at me when she walked past. I guessed that she was going try to do some damage control. I don't think it will work but I was glad she was trying something. I was so happy that my Bella seemed to be back to normal.

**BPOV**

Well now was a good opportunity to set things straight with Jessica. I hated the way she was staring at Edward's chest. I had done up the buttons wrong in my hurry. I was surprised that Edward had not noticed it and redone it. I guess he was also worried about what had almost happened. I couldn't believe it. I was sure I wouldn't have protested had Edward made love to me in the closet. I was so far gone by then to realise anything but I was very glad Alice stopped us. I was not ready to go all the way with Edward. I had so many decisions to make before that.

"So Bella.. I guess you were having some fun in the closet."

Focus. I told myself. I had dragged Jessica to the bathroom to have a heart to heart with her and hopefully once and for all convince her that Edward was mine.

"Yes we were having a lot of fun actually."

"So did you take my advice and get a wax done? Did he like it?" I remembered Jessica's advice some time ago about waxing.

"No I didn't and believe me Edward loves it the way it is."

I crossed my fingers. I hoped he did. I was sure he was listening to this very conversation and I was worried that he might not have really liked it. These were some of the things that we had never talked with each other about.

"He does?" A look of surprise crossed Jessica's mind.

"Well, that is a surprise.. I mean Lauren said that Conner and some of the other guys all liked it waxed. I mean Mike specifically asked me to do it. It was so painful Bella. It hurts so much to wax there were it's so sensitive. You are lucky that Edward likes it the way it is."

Oh god. Painful.. shit.. I sincerely hoped that Edward did like my core the way it is. Of course I trim from time to time. I don't want a forest out there.

"So did he go down on you?"

Now what do I say? I really wanted to tell her to mind her own business but I was the one who wanted this conversation to persuade Jessica that Edward was out of bounds for everyone except me.

"Ah aha." I didn't want to lie out right so I just sort of made a sound that sounded like yes. He had actually put his face there licking me… well it had been over the panties but that's just a simple technicality right? Shit.. what was Edward going to make of that?

"So did you like it?" Well I decided I did like him doing that to me..

"Yes I did." I was blushing bright red now and I knew I was being very convincing.

"You know Mike never does that. Only Conner did it to me. I wish Mike would do it.. So have you given a BJ to him? How was it?"

There was no way I was going to lie about this. And the truth could only be stretched so much. I'd never been up close and personal with that part of his body.

"No not yet."

"You haven't and he had all those orgasms? Amazing. So does he want you to?"

"He hasn't actually asked me to."

"Well every guy likes it. Mike always wants it. Every time we are together. I'm sure he wants it."

"I'll have to ask."

I blushed at the thought. I wasn't really sure what Edward would say to that considering his Victorian moralities. But I really did want to do it to him. I never thought I would want to. I've heard about it and read about it and thought it was really gross. But with Edward.. I felt so different..

"Well you'd better. He must be just being polite not asking you for it. You should have done it for him specially since he does it for you."

"You are right."

"You are not freaking out or anything right? It's kind of gross but they like it so I think it's all worth it."

"I don't think it's gross. I really would like to do it for him. Like I said I have to ask him."

"So does Edward shave?"

What kind of a question was that? I was confused.

"Of course I think so. He's never grown a beard."

I had actually never asked Edward whether he shaved but I had seen some shaving utensils in his bathroom and assumed that he did. I had no idea whether vampires grew beards or not.

"No silly. I meant does he shave there?"

Holy shit!. She wants to know whether Edward shaves there. He doesn't I knew that now. But I wasn't about to share this information with her.

"I think that's kind of private."

"Ok ok. I see you don't want to share.. but you know Mike shaves. That's actually one of the reasons I don't like the BJ's. The stubble hurts my face." Oh god too much information.

"I have to go Jessica. I have to help Alice decorate the house. You are coming to the party tomorrow right?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I practically ran out of the bathroom and came face to face with a vampire sporting a mischievous smile. Oh! Shit I was in hot soup. Edward had heard all about my half truths and other interests. At least he didn't seem offended.

He took my hand. He had already collected our bags from the lockers.

"Well that was interesting."

I was right he had been listening.

"You are not supposed to eavesdrop on private conversations."

"But it was about me Bella. And I wanted to know what she thought of the shirt incident."

"Hmm" I was trying to act pissed off but I felt my mouth twitching.

"You .. ah….you want to do certain things ha?" Shit he would pick that up out of all the things.

I knew I was blushing now.

"Well Bella….I'm not really comfortable with it.. I just wanted you to know… I feel it sort of degrades a woman having to serve a man like that." He looked very serious.

I was about to argue when I decided that now was not the time for it. We hadn't even taken our clothes off in front of each other and we were talking about BJ's. It was too soon.

"Ok I understand your view point Edward." I didn't mention my viewpoint as I did not want to have that conversation right now.

"But I would love to do it for you… and before you jump to any conclusions… I do like the way you are.. I don't like anything artificially made up.. you know.. like .." I knew he was talking about the waxing and he was finding it difficult to find the right words. Well I was not going to help him.

"Like what?" I really wanted to know and I wanted it clearly stated.

"I well I like the way you are the natural way.. you are… what I mean is…. Pls don't wax."

He said the last part in a hurry. He was looking away from me talking to the wall. He looked so sweet when he was shy. And I was happy he liked me the way I was. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He turned desire filled eyes in my direction.

"Thanks Edward."

"Well I'm glad that's sorted then. I just wish I could forget the image of Mike Newton."

"Shit! Did she picture it?"

"Yes. Among other things!"

"What other things?"

"Well she was doing something to Mike that I would not want you to do for me.. what we just discussed…"

"Oh you mean the BJ?"

I laughed aloud at Edward's expression. I was clearly making him very uncomfortable and I loved it.

"Shall we? Alice and Jasper ran home. I think we are expected to help with the party decorations."

I let the subject drop for the moment. I didn't want to push him too far. He looked very embarrassed as it was and I was glad he was being open about his feelings.

_**Love to hear what you thought, please review and let me know. **_


	18. Chapter Heart to heart

_**ECISLove2010, shannoninn369, Traceybuie, nicolleio, AliceCullenHale10, Haleydove and Eric's No. 1 lover thank you so much for reviewing. **___

**EPOV**

We finally managed to get to the parking lot but Angela found us there.

"Come on you two, we are all having a picnic to celebrate the end of high school! You have to join us. Where's Alice?"

"_It's weird that the Cullen's always seem to sneak away when there is a party. I'm very curious about tomorrow's party at their place. No one's seen the place except for Bella. But I don't feel like asking her to go into detail about Edward's house. It just doesn't seem right. She looks a bit worried. Wonder what's up. If he's up to no good I'm going to give him a piece of my mind again. Hope they join us. Then I can see them interact with each other then I'd know whether Bella is ok." _

"She'll be back shortly. Any mention of any sort of a celebration and Alice is sure to be there." It was Bella who answered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So come on now, the picnic is over there in the grounds. It's warm enough today. Pity there is no sun."

"Yeah, well. We don't have anything to sit on." Bella responded. It looked like she wanted to join the party.

"I've got a blanket in the car I'll get it love." It was the one we used in the meadow. I'd kept in the car just in case we'd want to use it again.

"Ok then I'm off, see you two later."

After Angela left I got the blanket and Bella and I settled into a quiet corner in the grounds under a tree. If there was any sudden sunlight I didn't want to shine like a disco ball all at once without warning. Everyone was having a great time. Someone had brought some speakers and loud music was playing. The cafeteria staff had put out some tables with food. The student body was sponsoring it.

"Edward… can anyone hear us?"

"Well if they get closer I guess they could but right now no one's close enough. I can tell as soon as someone hears us. Why did you ask?"

"Edward we need to talk." Oh god, here are the words that I've been dreading and also wanting to hear all week.

**BPOV**

I could tell that Edward was not himself all week and I felt it had something to do with Rosalie and what she said on Sunday. Although we had talked about it on Tuesday I hadn't really wanted to go into a heart to heart chat because of the exams.

"Edward… there are a lot of things I've been worried about lately. And I waited till the exams were out of the way to bring it up. I wanted so much to finish the exams with a clear mind without worrying about the other problems in my life."

I was sitting next to Edward on the blanket and he suddenly pulled me into his lap. His hands reached out to cradle my face.

"Bella love.. you can tell me anything. I'm here for you.. and remember always that what ever you say I will still love you… I promise I will never leave you… I can't ever leave you Bella. Even if you want me to I can't leave… please…. I'm begging you … please love don't leave me.. I can't take it… I won't survive… I promise that I won't try to kill myself.. but I can't live without you. I will be a brother to you or a friend to you anything you want Bella… please.. say you won't leave me…"

Edward pulled me to him kissing me with desperation. It was like the kiss he gave me when he went to hunt James when he thought he might not see me again. He then started sobbing. Oh god! He thought I was going to leave and it was the furthest thing in my mind.

"Edward… Edward.. please listen to me.. I promise I won't leave you ok? I just wanted to talk about some things. Nothing will make me leave you I promise." I knew I could never leave him. Even if I decided not marry him I would still want him in my life.. just like I needed Jake..

He calmed down a bit. I could feel it. But he was still holding on to me like his life depended on it.

"Edward look at me.. I'm seriously considering your proposal."

I felt him relax a bit more and his eyes looked like they got new life in them. They were shining once again. The emotion in them took my breath away. I heaved a sigh of relief. I had no idea that my single minded focus on my studies the past week had made Edward so upset. I had become so good at protecting myself in my own safe cocoon that when I'm inside it I totally shut out everything except for what I am concentrating on. It was something I learnt to do for the sake of surviving when Edward left me. I realised that without consciously making the decision I had shut Edward out as well. It was very important that I shared my worries with Edward so we can learn to trust each other again.

"I want to know more about you Edward. On Sunday I felt like an idiot not even knowing the financial background of the man I was thinking of marrying. We were so carried away by the physical part of our relationship we hadn't really talked about important things that normal people usually know about each other when they are dating. I know we dated for nearly two years now.. but still I know so little about you."

"What do you want to know love, I'll tell you anything. I promise I will not hide a thing from you."

"Exactly how rich are you?" The figure he quoted was unbelievable. He started giving me a detailed list of his investments. I held up my hand.

"Edward, it's ok. I understand. I don't need the details. I just wanted to know that's all."

"And I have a confession to make. Please you have to promise me that you won't ask Charlie about this."

"What's Charlie got to do with it?" He looked very hesitant.

"Well when Charlie got to know that I had proposed to you he had a chat with me. He asked me whether I would be able to provide for you and I told him a bit about me. I think Bella as a father he was worried about you."

So I was the only one in the dark. I knew I should be furious about this but I realised that Edward was feeling bad enough as it was and it was also partly my fault. I should have asked.

"Ok that's fine. So what are your future ambitions?"

Now I sounded like a job interviewer but that was exactly what I should have done to get to know Edward. I had to ask questions.

"I want to be a doctor like Carlisle. I know I would be of great help with my ability to read minds. I would be able to understand patients better and help in diagnosis. Even things that patients think irrelevant and don't mention would be known to me. I might even be able to help patients in comatose states to check their brain activity and meet the needs they are unable to convey. Carlisle and I have talked about it a lot and I have assisted him with some clinical procedures that did not involve blood. The only thing that prevented me from actually practicing medicine was my fear of blood lust but after being with you so intimately I think it is something I can master and I hope to practise after I get my next medical degree."

"Wow that's great Edward."

I was amazed that he wanted to actually work for a living and to be a doctor would be so rewarding for him since I knew he cared deeply about others.

"So what do you want to do Bella? What are your future ambitions?" I was afraid of this question. This was one worry I had.

"I'm ashamed to admit it Edward but this is one of the other things I'm worried about. I only worked on getting entry into university but I haven't really thought about what I want to do."

"How about being a doctor? I know you are good in biology. And you are very perceptive and kind to people. Of course we can also have all our classes together." A huge grin spread across his face. The idea appealed to me too.

"Well that's an idea but what about the newborn bloodlust?"

"You can always stay human and practice medicine Bella."

"No my decision to become a vampire has not changed Edward."

"Well you can control the bloodlust with practise. I'm sure you will be able to do that Bella. You will have eternity to do it."

He smiled at this. I smiled back. Yes eternity sounded like a very long time. I bet Charlie would be very proud of me if I became a doctor and Renee will be over the moon. Oh! Charlie.. will he ever even get to know?

"Edward I'm also worried about Charlie.. I don't want to leave him. He's all I've got. I don't want to tell him I'm dead.. I don't want my mother to think that either.. I want to have him in my life.. please Edward… we've got to find a way." I loved Charlie so much.. and I was all he had as family.

"Well the first year when you are a newborn will be too risky for him. But there is always skype and other technology we can use so that you can communicate with him. And may be later when we have proven to the Volturi that you have been changed they will have no reason to bother us again, we can try to have Charlie in our lives and let him draw his own conclusions about your change. There is always a way Bella. We'll find a way."

"Thank you Edward.. that's a load off my mind."

"What else do you want to know?"

"This is something I've told you many times now I think.. I still feel I'm not attractive enough to hold your attention for long.. you are so handsome … anyone can see that. I'm just so plain next to you."

"Only Rosalie thinks you are plain and I think it's partly because of her jealousy. Even Lauren and Jessica are thinking they were wrong about your looks. Anyone who sees you knows your beauty comes from both within you and from what you look like."

I made a face at him.

"Bella, I have a confession to make.. I'm scared that I might not be good enough for you." I looked at him in surprise. What did he mean?

"You are becoming more beautiful each day…" He took a stray strand of my hair putting it behind my ear, stroking the side of my face with his hand. His cold touch sent tiny shivers down my body.

"The girl I left a year back in my own stupidity had grown into a beautiful young women by the time I got back. Your body had changed so much during my absence and I still see it changing everyday Bella."

"I have a photographic memory of what you looked like those days. Your face has filled out. High cheek bones…. lovely feminine lines... more defined." He stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"And your lips they are plumper.. .. Although I've noticed they've grown more during the past couple of weeks.. is it because of my kisses love? Those lovely lips enticing me to kiss you…" Oh my god he was dazzling me; his eyes glittering. He ran a fingertip along my lower lip.

"I've got to taste you again…" Edward leaned in suddenly kissing me passionately. I forgot everything else and kissed him back. Just as suddenly as he started the kiss he pulled away.

"You make me loose my mind love.. so sexy… so innocent.. the draw you have for me…" He whispered in a husky voice.

"Where were we Bella?" He leaned back and sat straight again. I was of course unable to answer staring at this ethereal creature seducing me with his words.

"Oh it was your rose lips distracting me.. now we come to your neck… you hold yourself more gracefully.. like a swan…"

"Edward! Come on! I trip on my own two feet"

"Not all the time Bella not like before.. you have better balance now. Anyway back to you… your body has filled out love.. less of a girl more of a women… alluring carves begging to be touched…" I felt his erection grow pushing against me. I shuddered with reaction.

"Look what you do to me Bella just the thought of you is enough.. "

"These have grown fuller….lovelier…" He touched my breasts cupping one in his hand.. rubbing his thumb against my nipple.

"Edward! How did you know that? You never touched me before…..or did you?"

Now I was getting very curious. I knew they were bigger for the simple reason that I had to buy bigger bras just last month when I went shopping with Alice.

"No love. I never touched you before. But I could see. My eye sight is excellent and I could see your shape through your clothes…"

"You don't have x ray vision? Do you?"

Now I was getting a bit embarrassed just how much could he see. He laughed at this.

"No love. But some of the tank tops you wore were tight on you and I could easily estimate your size. How do you think Alice gets you stuff that fit you so well? She never measures you."

"Ok I guess you are right."

I remembered all the stuff Alice bought me those days. And even now she knew my exact size when we went shopping. His hand was still on my breast casually holding me to him. Anyone looking would just think he's simply holding me with his hand curved around my back to support my back while I sat on his lap. Only I felt the accidental brushes of his thumb over my nipple and I knew they were not accidental..

"And then your tiny waist.." He ran his other hand along my waist line.

"Then your lovely hips… they have flared out.. into more womanly curves.. and your thighs…" He ran his hand along my denim clad thighs.

"You are so beautiful Bella…. your human body growing filling out making you a lovely young women…" He sighed.

"And I'm stuck in this body of a seventeen year old boy, barely a man.. how will I ever be enough for you love?" I looked at him in surprise. His eyes were intent. He looked very serious.

"Edward you are joking right? You are a living Adonis. Perfect in every way. Your body so beautiful… how could you ever think that you would not be enough for me?"

"Bella.. I will never grow older.. at least my body never will. When you change by the time you are in your twenties you will be in your prime just like Carlisle. Beautiful in everyway.. you will not want a seventeen year old boy for your mate.."

"Will your love for me change by then? Will I be too old for you Edward?"

"No never.. I'll love you this way for an eternity. I told you that Bella. Our vampire temperaments rarely change and when something like what happened to me happens we are altered forever. As I will be like this in this body forever.. my mind will always love you.."

"Ok I understand Edward."

"Human temperaments change. Even yours did.. so when you age you might find me lacking. I'm scared Bella I'm so scared of loosing you.."

He was baring his soul to me I understood his fears. Should I change earlier? I didn't want him to feel this way.

"You won't Edward, I've not changed my mind about becoming one of you. It's just the timing I have to decide on Edward. I'll think about what you said now also before making a decision." He seemed upset now.

"Please Bella don't think of changing sooner for my sake. Like I said my feelings for you will never change. Please live your lovely life to the fullest love before changing." His eyes were pleading.

"I will Edward." And I meant it. I was not going to rush into anything. Edward hugged me tightly to him inhaling deeply.

"So what else do you want to know love?"

"Have you ever had feelings for Rosalie or any other women?"

"No never Bella… like I told you my first .. you know…well .." Oh he was stammering again I knew it was about his first erection but I wanted to bug him and pretend I didn't know. I found it really endearing when Edward talked about things like these which he found very embarrassing.

"What Edward?" I couldn't control the expression in my face he knew I knew what he meant.

"Bella.." he sighed. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He pulled the blanket over us placing me beside him and took my hand and put it over his erection. Holy shit he was naked down there. He had already removed his pants and underwear under the blanket.

"You are the only one who ever did that to me love.. and you are the only one I'll ever want in that way… you are the only one I will ever love.."

Oh god..I wanted him so much. It was heaven to be touching him this way again. I pushed him down on the ground and lay on top of him kissing him deeply. I stroked his erection slowly luxuriating in the feel of pure velvet skin..

After a few minutes Edward slightly pulled away.

"Bella,.. ahem I think we have an audience."

Shit! I only realised then that we were in the play ground at school with everyone celebrating the end of exams. I was scared to even look back to check.

"Lauren and Jessica are looking at us." Ok that was fine with me.

"What about the others?"

"No one is paying much attention everyone else is lost in their own celebrations."

I turned slightly and saw what he meant at least ten other couples were making out including Ben and Angela… I was surprised to see them do that in public. I caught sight of Jessica and Lauren but didn't turn their way.

"Bella I want you….I want you so much.. can I touch you?" Oh god here…

"Bella please…" Edward had already unbuttoned my trousers and his hand was on my panties. I was very glad for the blanket no one could actually see the state of our undress and only guess.

I kissed Edward back hungrily and I felt his hand touch me intimately. His other hand was under my blouse cupping my breasts.

"Bella I've got to feel you love.. I simply have to. Please…" He was kissing me passionately and I barely managed to whisper yes.

I was shocked into silence when Edward pushed my trousers and panties down and I felt his erection against my thigh. I was so glad for the blanket it covered me and him both so we couldn't see each others nakedness. I felt myself rubbing more urgently against his thigh. I wasn't going to last long. I kissed Edward desperately. Edward was squeezing my bum. I had never felt his touch there. Then he moved his hand and touched me on my core where I wanted it most. That was my undoing and Edward kissed me while I moaned into his mouth in my ecstasy. He was not far behind I felt the cold liquid spill all over me.

"Bella love we are about to be interrupted. Jessica and Lauren decided to come over."

I felt cool hands on my thigh wiping me off and then I was back in my clothes on Edward's lap with him cuddling me to his chest. I felt his denim against me and knew he had put his clothes back on too.

"Hi Bella, Edward… so have you finished decorating for the party?"

I heard Jessica's voice as if from a far away. I couldn't believe what just happened. Had Edward the Victorian just made love to me in front of the whole school? I know that was a bit dramatic.. but hey at least two people who were right now talking to us knew what happened. My face was still hot and I was sweating in the middle of a very cold breeze not to mention the ice man who was my boyfriend. That tells me exactly how hot the encounter that just happened was… oh dear lord…

"Alice is doing it this afternoon and we are going to go help her with it."

I heard Edward answering. My eyes were still glazed. I knew I was blushing. And I was scared to even open my mouth. I knew no words would come out.

"Where is Alice Edward?" It was Jessica who asked.

"She's just over there by the cafeteria."

Edward pointed her out waving to her. Of course I knew she must have just appeared when Jessica asked about her. Alice couldn't resist talking about fashion and parties. I was surprised she had stayed away so long. She started walking towards us at a human pace with Jasper tagging along.

Lauren hadn't spoken a word but kept staring at me and Edward. She had a very funny look on her face. I just couldn't place it. It wasn't anger, scorn or even jealousy. Those were the emotions I'd learnt to expect from her. I had to ask Edward what she thought since Edward was looking very happy with a proud smile on his face. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. I would have thought he would have been embarrassed at getting caught like this. But it looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"So Bella what are you wearing?"

Jessica turned to me. Oh shit! I had to talk. I was about to open my mouth when Alice spoke.

"It's a surprise! Come on girls you don't expect us to divulge our secrets to you before the party now do you?"

Jessica smiled at this but I could see that she was really curious now.

"Of course not." She answered.

"Having fun Bella?" It was Jasper who asked me smiling at me.

I opened my useless mouth again to answer him, when Edward spoke up.

"She sure is Jasper… so am I… can't you feel it?"

Oh my god! What's happened to Edward? I stared in bewildered surprise at my Victorian virgin. Did he just invite Jasper to get a feel of our emotions?

"Well, you two ooze of love and satisfaction." Some how when Jasper uttered that sentence I got my voice back.

"Jasper!" I sent a book lying next to us flying towards him. In that moment I forgot he was a vampire and he had last tried to kill me. He was just Edward's brother making fun of us. Of course he caught the book in his hand. His grin widened. Alice was now almost jumping up and down with glee.

"I believe my lady I have something belonging to you in my hand. I apologise if my words offended you. I just told you the truth at the request of my brother."

He said in his Southern drawl he reserved for certain occasions and gave me a mock bow and ceremoniously handed me the book. All of us burst out laughing including Jessica. But Lauren didn't join in, she abruptly turned around and walked away.

"Well see you guys at the party tomorrow. Bella, enjoy yourself." Jessica winked at me and with that started to walk after Lauren.

"Ok, let's move on. We have so much to do. And you two can't simply put on a disappearing act. It's your graduation party."

We stood up and Edward folded the blanket.

"Bella it's good that we spoke so honestly with each other. I think we should do that more often."

"I agree Edward."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss. I just couldn't get enough of him. How had I survived for four days without being with him intimately? We had kissed but it was nothing like what we shared today. I smiled up at him. Edward suddenly leaned towards me and held my face between his hands.

"Bella you are my everything.." He stared intently into my eyes. I felt a strange sense of homecoming as if I was home where I belonged. I couldn't put words to it. We kissed again then he sighed.

"Alice is calling love.. and threatening to replay her vision of us in the broom closet today if we don't come soon. I'd rather she didn't."

We reluctantly went after Alice.

_**So what do you think? **_


	19. Chapter Dressing up

_**Thank you ECISLove2010, Traceybuie, nicolleio, melisa79, Rbeccap, Haleydove, shannoninn369 and Eric's No. 1 lover for reviewing:) **_

**EPOV**

Graduation! I had already graduated from high school over and over again. But this time it felt special more real. It was as if I was graduating from high school for the first time. I realised that for the first time in my existence I have actually enjoyed the life of a normal human teenager at least to some extent. I had a human girl friend and was doing all the crazy things that normal human teenagers would do. And now I was graduating. For the first time in my existence I didn't even want to graduate it was so much fun to be able to go to class with my Bella, I consoled myself with the idea that she was going to be a vampire some day and live with us so she might join me in high school again. What I worried most was whether she would be a student or a professional. What if she decided to change in her twenties after university?

"Edward I need you." The little pixie dragged me to her room by force.

"What now Alice?"

Her curling iron was out and that was not good news. I had of course given into her pleas some time back and attended fashion school in Paris with her once. The out come of course had been that I had ended up her hair dresser on special occasions where she wanted to do things she couldn't do by herself. Rosalie did Alice's hair normally when she wanted help. But there were times when she insisted I do it for her. Heaven knows why she wanted me and not Rosalie to do it for her on those occasions. But then again when was I ever able to refuse anything that Alice wanted me to do for her?

"I want you to do Bella's hair for me tonight. I will be too busy with the party arrangements and yesterday she asked me whether I could do her hair. She wants to look her best today Edward and I really want to help her. But I simply do not have the time. I doubt that Rose would do a good job right now and I am scared to trust her with Bella's lovely hair. So you will have to do it today."

For the first time since I learnt hairdressing I was eager to do someone's hair.

"How do you want it done Alice?" Alice pictured it in her mind. Wow Bella would look stunning with those soft curls.

"You can do her hair after graduation before the party. I'll need you here for last minute help so you have to get back at least an hour before the party. So just do her hair and come back. You don't need to dress her. Understood?"

The little Pixie was giving me a mischievous grin. She knew of course that I would have loved to dress Bella if Bella would actually let me do that which was highly unlikely. Hey why was I even thinking of dressing Bella? It's not a very gentlemanly idea. I would have never ever thought of such a outrageous thing if not for the pixie. Talking of which I realised she had done it on purpose to make me think such vulgar thoughts about my Bella. She was now giving me a huge grin.

"Alice! You did it on purpose! Why you little…" I picked her up and spun her around at vampire speed. She shrieked for help. Jasper came running up the stairs.

"Ok what did she do now Edward?" He was grinning widely leaning against the doorway. He and I both knew that Alice loved it when I spun her around at an impossible speed although she pretended to beg for help to save her.

"Ok you two enough. Alice stop teasing your brother and Edward please don't make her too dizzy I don't want her spinning around on stage when she gets her diploma. God knows she already dances around enough." Esme called from down stairs. I knew she was making fun. There was no way I could make Alice dizzy.

I put the pixie down and she was laughing as usual.

"Thanks for the spin Edward. Got to annoy you more often." She leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok go get ready. I'm off to give Bella her graduation dress. She doesn't have one thanks to that creepy vampire thief."

"Did you have any more visions Alice?" I hated it that someone invaded Bella's sanctuary. She played some of the latest visions which really made no sense.

"No Edward just glimpses as usual." She thrust a bag at me.

"Here take this Edward. All the curling irons and stuff are in there. Aren't you glad you went to fashion school now?"

I made a face at her. She and I both knew who benefited most from fashion school. Well that is except for today. Jasper was smirking at me.

"What?" I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me so I put on my poker face.

"Well.. it's just that you are the one always getting caught in her schemes, even now she wanted you to spin her you know."

"I know. But I do sometimes benefit from her schemes you know." I showed him the bag with the curling iron reminding him I was going to do Bella's hair. He and I both laughed at this.

"Well not as much as I do. When I do get caught my benefits are much better. And may be you can use some of that knowledge to experiment with Bella." Jasper gave me an encouraging grin when he said this.

I smiled feeling a bit embarrassed at the things running through his mind. I know how much Alice tried to persuade Jasper to go to fashion school with her. But he steadfastly refused. Of course we both knew that she got him to do so many more things than she ever got me to do. I was not going to think about some of the most weirdest she had come up with over the years. Alice had always been into experimenting with new things. And this included mating. And I really did not want to know about some of the more extreme mating experiments she'd made Jasper do. Attending fashion school was very very lame considering what Jasper had to put up with over the years. Thankfully most of those really crazy exploits were only known to Alice, Jasper and me. Carlisle and Esme would have had a fit had they known that their sweet daughter did such scandalous things.

"Yes I know. She's dressing my girl friend now. Well I guess you have perks when you agree to her schemes too."

I felt a surge of pride in my heart when I used the word girl friend to describe Bella. I hope I could soon call her my fiancée…. Or even better wife. I quickly got dressed to go to Bella's. I was going to go with Charlie and Bella in the cruiser to the graduation. Charlie had insisted on taking Bella himself and when I asked to join he was not able to refuse because Esme and Carlisle had agreed to it. They didn't mind since they had driven with me to my graduation so many times already. But this was special for Charlie and I wanted him to have his special moment with his daughter.

When I went downstairs Esme rushed over. She adjusted my suit and tie the way she always did when it was a special occasion. They were never astray my vampire hands always made them perfect. But she wanted to do it anyway. I knew every human mother loved doing it for their son. It was Esme's special motherly moment and I always let her have it. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look so handsome in that suit son. I'm so proud of you." Carlisle walked over tapped me on the shoulder and nodded his head.

"See you in school son." I smiled at them both and left to go to Bella's.

When I arrived Bella and Charlie were ready. Bella looked agitated. I was sure something was upsetting her. I knew she hated to be the centre of attention. I guess collecting the certificate in front of everyone must be making her nervous. I helped her into the front seat of the cruiser and as I got into the back Charlie looked away but I could see his lips twitching and he had a difficult time controlling his laughter.

"_Ok finally I got the kid where I wanted to put him all this time in the back seat of the cruiser."_ I barely controlled my laughter. Chief Swan was having a good time at my expense.

"_The kid sure cleans up well. He is too good looking for a teenager. In fact the whole family looks perfect. Wonder whether Carlisle has skills in plastic surgery."_

He stole another glance at me. Bella seemed to be completely occupied with what was worrying her and I couldn't ask because Charlie was there.

"_Rene is right. The kid looks like he's just waiting to jump in front of some danger to protect Bella. He seemed very vigilant about his surroundings. He might make a good cop. Wonder whether he'd want to become a cop? I could pretend to mistakenly lock him up in the holding cell."_

Charlie stared at me in the rear view mirror looking very amused and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Deputy Cullen with Chief Swan, for a moment there he imagined me in uniform standing behind him. To my surprise I liked the image. I really did want to please Charlie.

"_He sure loves Bella. I don't believe he left her thinking that she would be better off without him. Trying to take his life after so many months when he heard Bella was dead was such an extreme. There is something more to all this. The way Bella loves him is also unnatural. They are too close." _He is very perceptive just like Bella. It is not only Rene but Charlie too. I sure hope he doesn't make anything more of his observations.

"_Mr. Morgan said both the kids were smart and got good grades. I hope they go away to a college far away from where Bells goes. Things get worse when kids go to college. At least now I know he leaves at night. Who knows what they will get up to when away in college together." _

If he only knew! I was spending so many pleasurable nights under his own roof with his daughter already. I smiled at this knowledge and caught Charlie's glance in the mirror again and he looked suspicious.

"_Wonder what the kid found so amusing. Hope he hasn't laid a hand on Bells. I guess I should talk to her about it. He could get her pregnant and leave her again. I'm sure Dr. Cullen would not have any of that but it is better to be safe than sorry. I will definitely have an excuse to shoot him then."_

Charlie smiled at his own joke and then stole another glance at me through the rear view mirror.

"_He's smiling. It's as if he is reading my mind. Every time I look at him he has this know it all smirk on his face."_

Charlie was very observant just like Bella. I hope he doesn't figure out too much. I felt a chill run down my spine.

When we got to school I helped Bella out of the car._ "That kid sure is fast. He's already helping Bella. And I barely managed to unlock the door."_

I didn't have time to ask Bella anything when Charlie whisked her away. Then it was time for the ceremony and I had to stand in front where the C's belonged. Alice was no where to be found. Guess she was busy with the party details but it was so unlike her to miss any type of celebration. She always loved graduation celebrations. However, she suddenly appeared when her name was called and danced across the stage and disappeared. She was translating the Battle Hyman of the republic into different languages. She was really trying to keep me out. Something big was going on. Was Bella going to give her answer to me today? Was the situation in Seattle getting worse? I was feeling very worried now. I searched for Bella as soon as they finished taking the family photographs. Alice barely managed to stand in for them before making her way out again. I finally found Bella in the crowed. I was glad to discover that the mutt and Billy had left. I hugged her and congratulated her. She looked very distracted and still nervous.

"Bella what's up, who are you looking for?"

"Alice"

"She left right after taking the photos." I had a feeling Bella knew what Alice was thinking about. I looked at her questioningly and what she said next made me forget everything around us. The only thought in my mind was to rush out of here and take Bella some where and hide. Thousand different ways to escape flashed through my mind. Oh! God a vampire army was after my Bella. Bella thought it was Victoria who created them and I had to agree with her when she related the two situations together. I barely heard Charlie's invitation for dinner. I knew I was going to break down. I was not in control of my emotions. God I just can't loose Bella. Oh god no. I made my excuses and rushed out of the gymnasium into the woods.

I made sure that kept sight of Bella and fell to my knees in my agony. This can't be oh god no. I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her for dear life. Alice and I both cried together. We couldn't think we could only feel the horror of the situation. Alice was trying very hard to focus on any visions but she was too distraught to see anything. Alice had not told anyone else yet worrying about upsetting them. I texted Jasper who was at the ceremony and he came with Carlisle and Esme. We told them about the present situation. We kept track of Bella all the way to the restaurant. We had to make plans but we couldn't let Bella out of our sight. Then while Jasper stayed with me to calm me down Alice left with my parents to prepare for the party. We all decided it was essential to continue with the human charade at the moment since Alice had not seen any immediate danger. We did not need the whole town getting suspicious about why we would all of a sudden cancel our graduation party.


	20. Chapter Getting ready

_**Merry Christmas everyone! : ) Hope you had a lovely vacation. Had a really busy time and also had to cope with some distressing news so it was difficult for me to write this past week. But now I'm back to normal : ) **_

_**Shannoninn369, traceybuie, ECISLove2010 and Haleydove thank you very much for your reviews. **_

**EPOV**

I was for once glad for my vampire mind which could think of many things at once. I let part of my mind concentrate on various different strategies to fight the new born army while concentrating on how to get through today. I took the bag of curling irons and went to Bella's window. I wasn't even sure whether Bella had been informed of the change of plans about who will do her hair. I had been too preoccupied by everything to ask Alice and for once she had forgotten to tell me. Her window was open so I went in and put the instruments in place in her dresser. I had already changed for the evening. Jasper had relieved me for a short while for me to change.

I heard Bella in the shower. So I sat down on the bed to wait for her. Bella walked into her room clad in only a towel a short time later.

"Oh my god Edward!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw me, in her surprise nearly dropping the towel. I ran to her and held it in place.

"What happened to Alice? I asked her to do my hair. Oh never mind who cares about hair. Give me a moment to get dressed."

I decided it was time to try to lighten the mood. I just couldn't bear to see my Bella worried.

"She didn't forget love. Allow me to introduce your hairdresser for the evening."

I bowed to her, French style.

"Edward Cullen, at your service madam."

"Are you kidding me? Ok you can comb my hair. Thanks anyway for offering to help."

What? She was not taking me seriously. I felt a bit offended. I decided actions were better than words.

"Will you allow me?"

I took her hand gallantly and sat her down at the dresser. She looked amused with my antics. At least I brought a smile to her face. Her towel was about to slip again and I tucked it in more securely. I unintentionally caught a glace of her beautiful cleavage while doing that. Bella and I both froze. Our eyes met of their own accord in the mirror. She turned to me and I leaned down. We just couldn't help it. I could see the need in her eyes. I pulled her to me lifting her up in my arms and kissing her desperately.

"Edward, I want you.." She clung to my neck when we came up for breath. This time when the towel slipped I let it fall to the ground. She was wearing a pair of red lace bikini panties underneath. I placed her carefully on the bed and undressed in a hurry. I debated whether to remove my underwear but decided that when we are naked together for the first time it should be a moment to savour not a rushed and panic driven coupling. We both knew what this sudden need was all about. We touched and caressed in a frenzy. It was as if we were desperate to reassure ourselves that we were still alive and together. The feeling of impending doom was overwhelming. Afterwards we lay in each others arms.

"Bella I love you so much. I just can't loose you."

I saw fierce determination cover her face.

"You won't Edward. You can change me now so that they will not want my blood anymore."

"Bella love, I want you to live your life. Besides even if you do change you will still be a new born with uncontrollable urges. We will be facing about twenty vampires in all so even with eight of us it will still be difficult for us to win. Although we have to try Bella."

"There has got to be a way Edward."

"Yes love. I refuse to give up. We will try to contact all the others we know and ask for their help."

My phone beeped. "Get ready and get down here. The humans will start to arrive soon and I want Bella to be here to put them at ease." It was a sms from the pixie.

"Ok love time for your hair do."

I grabbed her and sat her down in front of the dresser again, this time with her lovely breasts on display to me in the mirror. She saw me looking at them in the mirror and I felt embarrassed at getting caught. I stammered out an apology, trying to cover her.

"Bella, I'm.. I.. I don't know what came over me let me..I'm so sorry I just couldn't help…" I quickly took my shirt from the floor and tried to drape it across her covering her.

"No Edward. I want you to see me like this. I know you like it… and I love the way you look at me when I'm like this." She was blushing from head to toe.

"Oh Bella." I leaned down to first plant a soft kiss on a pink lips then sat on my hunches in front of her and planted soft wet kisses on her rosy nipples. I couldn't get enough of her and Bella was moaning.

"Oh Edward…. More…" I could smell a fresh rush of her arousal.

My phone beeped again.

"If you two don't get here within the next half hour I swear I'll send Emmett there. And believe me you would not want that."

"Alice?"

"Yes." I sighed resigned.

"Well let her wait."

Bella pulled me to her once again. She put her hand inside my underwear curling her fingers around my erection. I heard myself sigh in pleasure. My phone started ringing. Bella grabbed the phone from me.

"What Alice?"

She answered I could see she was as annoyed as I felt at the constant interruptions by the pixie.

"Bella please.. I don't want to see my brother naked not today. I've had enough to deal with already."

I heard Bella's surprised in take of breath and we started at each other stunned as realisation struck. Yes, we would have had no boundaries today considering the way we felt. We would have ended up making love to each other in every way possible. I took the phone from Bella's hand.

"We'll be there in half an hour. Just let me get her ready." Guess I owed her. "And thanks Alice….."

"You are welcome now get your asses over here." The pixie said and kept the phone.

"Edward I'm sorry….I didn't realise things would get out of hand.." Bella looked embarrassed.

"I loved it Bella and I want to be with in every way possible… very soon… I guess just not today.. not when we are under so much pressure…not without marriage." I dropped my eyes to the ground whispering the last word. I was scared to look into her face.

I heard her heart rate accelerate and she was sweating. Then I felt her warm hand touching my cheek.

"I know Edward… you are worried about our souls right?" I nodded my head still not looking at her.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm not upset ok? I understand." I hugged her to me. Edward junior quickly resumed his earlier stance poking Bella on her stomach.

"Edward! He has a one track mind." She said pointing to my erection.

"That he does." I smiled at her through my embarrassment at not being able to control my reaction to her.

"Well I'd better get you dressed soon before Emmett makes an appearance."

Bella quickly sat down. I reached into her underwear drawer and pulled out the matching bra for her panties. I met Bella's eyes again in the dresser mirror. I held the bra in front of her breasts, she put her arms through the straps. I touched her breasts lightly covering her completely and fastening the bra around her. I kissed the nape of Bella's neck and met her eyes back in the mirror.

Then I took the combs and curling irons and got to work. Bella stared at me in surprise when I started using the curling iron on her hair. I worked at vampire speed and I could hear Charlie's thoughts as he thought it was time he dropped Bella off at the party.

When I finished. Bella stared at me for a moment through the mirror and smiled at me.

"Wow, it's beautiful Edward. You look like an expert at this. Did Alice teach you?"

"She told me which style you wanted." She turned to me.

"Edward, you are hiding something from me."

I was surprised how quickly Bella was able to read me. She was learning to know me better like I was getting to know her better.

"I went to fashion school in Paris with Alice once."

I was scared she'll make fun of me like Emmett used to saying I'd done a girly thing.

"That's wonderful Edward. My! you are very talented. Now I know where to get my hair done."

She liked it and she sounded impressed. This was great. I will have to thank Alice once again for her promise that one day I would appreciate what I learned at the fashion school.

"It will be my pleasure to do it for you anytime you want." I smiled at her.

She stood up to get dressed and I held up my hand.

"Please can I dress you love?"

She smiled shyly at me. I took the beautiful green dress she had bought for the occasion and carefully dressed her in it at human speed savouring the moment. It was so different from undressing my Bella. I felt as if I was taking care of her; cherishing her. The smile on her face told me that she felt the same. When I finished Bella turned to me.

"My turn Edward."

I smiled at her. I was still in my underwear. I had completely forgotten my state of undress and I was surprised to realise that I felt comfortable being like this with Bella. I did feel a bit embarrassed being so under dressed with Bella now fully clothed and couldn't meet her eyes. But I picked up my clothes and handed them over to Bella. I felt very excited. No one has ever dressed me since I was about six years old I think. I watched as she put my pants on. I helped by moving my limbs around. She took her time with the zipper dragging it up in slow motion grazing her hand over my erection. I sucked my breath in as Edward junior reacted to her touch.

"Bella.." She giggled. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She pulled back.

"At this rate we would never make it on time!"

We both smiled at each other thinking of what we could have done if we were not in such a hurry. Bella pulled on my shirt and carefully buttoned it. Her hands were not that steady and her heart rate was up. I could tell that this was turning her on as much as it was turning me on. Who knew dressing someone could be this erotic.

When she finished I watched as she applied her make-up. I had never seen Bella put on makeup before. I had always left her to get dressed in the mornings and never came in to the room if I heard her dressing. I realised that we were doing things that a married couple would probably be doing everyday. I hoped and prayed that some day my Bella would be my wife and I would get to watch her like this everyday.

…

_**Waiting to hear from you all. What did you think? **_


	21. Chapter The party

**Traceybuie, melisa79, nicolleio, shannoninn369, Eric's No1 lover and Haleydove thank you very much for your reviews! You got me in the mood to write again!**

**EPOV**

I followed Charlie's cruiser and ran along side it through the forest. I was scared to leave Bella's side for even a moment. I wished I could have gone with her in the cruiser. Charlie was worried about Bella's lack of enthusiasm for graduation, which he considered a big event in life. I felt really sorry for him. If we are not able to defend Bella then he would loose her very soon and once again I felt it was all my fault. Had I never met Bella nothing like this would have ever happened to her. I guess fate cannot be helped. I decided there was nothing to be gained by worrying about the past. I should try to focus on the future and what we could do. As we neared the house I heard the booming voice of Emmett. As Charlie parked the cruiser I pretended to come from the direction of the house opening the door for Bella.

"_The kid must have been looking out for her. Wonder why he didn't join us for dinner. Come to think of it he never eats with us." _

"Good evening Chief Swan. Sorry for not joining you for dinner today. Esme had a special graduation meal planned for us so I had to be with them."

Charlie grunted at me.

"See you in the morning Bells. Edward."

He nodded his head at me and turned around and drove off. He was thinking of his fishing trip tomorrow at least he forgot about the dinner invitation I had refused.

"Oh Bella" I hugged Bella to my side. Even the short separation from her during her drive here was difficult for me to bear now.

"Edward" She rose on tip toe and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"There you are kiddo." Emmett raced down the front steps enveloping both of us in a bear hug.

"Emmett, it's so good to see you!" His thoughts were full of how much he had missed both Bella and me.

"When Rosie told me that you were in trouble I had to come little brother. I couldn't let you fight a whole army of vampires without me."

As usual he was excited by the prospect of a fight. He was calling Rose Rosie again that meant things were better between them too. I was so glad he was back.

"_In case you are wondering I can't keep grudges that long Edward. I was going to come sooner or later but I wanted Rosie to miss me to value me. I was scared she wouldn't love me anymore. I want to talk to you about that later bro. Don't want to go into all that with Bella here. I don't want her to worry. I just couldn't stay away bro knowing Rosie, you, Bella and the family were in trouble." _His mental thoughts were still in agony but he put up a big smile for Bella. I nodded at him that I understood. Emmett had a heart of gold. And I knew how much he cared about both Bella and me.

"How have you been little sis?" Emmett ruffled Bella's hair.

"Careful, I had the best hairdresser from Paris do my hair. Don't mess it before the party." Emmett lifted his eyebrows at me.

"And who was that?" He thought it was Alice. I grinned.

"Edward Cullen of course." Emmett burst out laughing. He patted my back.

"Well I guess I owe you. Doing that course did have its benefits didn't it? Your hair does look good little sis."

I was sure I had a stupid grin pasted on my face. I didn't mind his teasing this once. I was even proud of my work.

"Hey get in here. I can hear a car turning into our lane."

The little pixie was all business ushering us inside. We'd barely made it in when there was the noise of our classmates getting out of the car. They were all surprised at the size of the house but did not seem to have any suspicious thoughts about us. So I tuned them out and focused on listening to anything out of the ordinary. I was worried about a sudden attack from Victoria.

I heard Bella and Alice greet everyone. I never moved from Bella's side. Everyone seemed to look around and take in the party atmosphere that Alice had created. They did seem a bit uneasy but after a while they seemed to adjust to their environment and the natural fear humans felt around us was forgotten.

When the wolves arrived there was a bit of tension but it soon eased when Bella greeted them. It was the first time they had set foot in our house. Jacob raised his eyebrows up at me.

"No crypts blood sucker? Or do you keep them in the dungeon under the house?"

Bella laughed. It was good to hear her laughter after the tense day we had endured. I smiled at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you we don't have any of those here. We are just a regular family you know."

"_Regular family my ass"_ He thought at me before verbally responding.

"What a pity, I was looking forward to regaling stories of the leech lair to my father."

"Well you can still entertain Billy. I'm sure he thought the same as you and would be surprised to hear the normalcy of it all." It was Bella who responded.

Just then I heard Alice have a vision. What followed was total chaos and mayhem. But we managed to get away from the humans to Carlisle's office. Jacob was livid to hear that an army of vampires were after Bella. Alice's latest vision told us that they would be coming to Folks. To our surprise he said the wolves would assist us. Jasper was very enthusiastic since with their help this whole fight would be won without much difficulty. It was only Bella who was upset and feared for the safety of us all. It was decided that Jasper would coach us on how to fight newborns and it was with much lighter hearts that we returned to the party.

I finally let myself relax and take in the atmosphere around me. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were busy talking about the newborns in the corner. Alice was flitting around talking with everyone and making sure they were comfortable. She dragged Bella along with her and to my surprise Bella had a small smile pasted across her face. She rolled her eyes from time to time looking in my direction when Alice went overboard in her enthusiasm. I stood in the corner watching everyone.

Esme was busy playing hostess and to my surprise Rosalie was helping her. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. I focused on Rosalie hoping to judge her reaction to Emmett's return since Emmett was still worried. She was looking at Emmett from time to time and was very happy to have him back. I heaved a sigh of relief. Emmett had nothing to worry about and I was glad that things were returning to normal between them. I caught glimpses of other memories of another period in Rosalie's thoughts. Girls in ball gowns, gentlemen of my era escorting them, laughter and music from long ago. Rosalie sighed. Then she saw me watching her. _"Edward I miss home. You remember don't you? All the parties my parents used to throw."_

I remembered attending many social gatherings her family hosted. I had even danced with Rosalie on occasion and after I realised that she had more than a passing interest in me I had not asked her to dance. She had been very hurt by it and when Royce King showered his attentions on her she had gladly accepted them. I realised that this was the first time we had actually thrown a party this big. We had had to entertain guests from time to time to keep up appearances but we never held huge gatherings of humans at our house. If there was an occasion we could not simply ignore we would get it catered else where. I realised how much both Esme and Rosalie enjoyed this party. Esme seemed to thrive with the attention everyone paid the house and the decorations. Even though she hated human food she was happily making sure everything was in order at the buffet table we had set up.

A warm touch on my hand brought me back from my thoughts.

"You look thoughtful. What's wrong Edward?" I pulled Bella to my side and held her closely.

"Nothing love, it's just that we have never thrown a party this big at our house. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Specially Esme and Rosalie."

"Is she ok Edward?" I saw Rosalie look at us I knew all the vampires and the werewolves could hear us. Rosalie seemed surprised that Bella asked about her wellbeing.

"She is thinking about all the balls her parents used to throw with beautifully dressed men and women dancing and eating. She is missing her old home." I thought it was ok sharing this with Bella. I wanted her to understand the different societies we had come from.

"I think she would like to dance Edward. I remember Alice mentioning about how all of you love dancing. Why don't you ask Emmett to dance with her and we can join them?" I was surprised at Bella's kind gesture specially since she hated to dance and I could tell from Rosalie's thoughts that she never expected Bella to be this thoughtful.

"_May be I should try to get to know your human a bit better. I would love to dance Edward. Can you ask Emmett for me? I'm scared that he would refuse me if I ask."_

I walked up to Emmett and asked whether he would join us with Rosalie for a dance.

"Sure bro, Rosie would you like to dance."

"I thought you'd never ask monkey man."

Rosalie practically fell into his arms and all of us joined the others in the dance floor. I could see the happiness in both their minds. After we had several dances Alice came into drag Bella off to the buffet table.

Esme was waiting for them at the table. I didn't protest since I had noticed that Bella had not eaten well at the dinner with Charlie. I haven't seen Esme this happy in a long time. She was enjoying herself encouraging the kids to try out some of the food that was served. She had ordered from a very prestigious catering firm in Seattle. She was still worried that the food was not good enough. Her thoughts were on how she used to cook when she was human. She decided she should get Bella to taste the food to see whether it was ok.

"Come on I'm not going to be able to eat all this Esme I have a small stomach." Bella was making her excuses.

"Just try a little of everything honey, we just want to make sure they are all edible." Esme was trying her best to coax Bella.

Emmett walked to the table to watch Bella eat. I was not the only one fascinated with how humans ate their food.

"My my little sis, you really do stuff in a lot of food for such a tiny thing."

I could tell Bella was a bit offended by this joke. She held the plate full of food that Esme had given her with everything on the table.

"Emmett would you like to try the salmon? It's delicious."

Before Emmett could respond Bella held something that looked very orangish pink in his face. He made a face but had to eat it since some of the humans were watching this exchange.

Emmett took a bite and to my surprise ate the rest of it.

"It does taste great"

"Here bro try some"

Before I could protest Emmett stuffed some of the pink stuff in my mouth. I was just about ready to puke when I caught the taste of it. It did smell like fish but to my surprise it did not taste like dirt, it tasted like fish I didn't know from where I got that memory but for a second I felt myself transported back in time to my mother's dinner table. The pink stuff was there in front of me and we were sitting down eating. The memory disappeared as fast as it appeared but I was shocked that I remembered it at all. Without even realising it I had swallowed the pink flesh.

"It really is good Emmett."

I smiled at him and really meant it. I was feeling very happy with the memory of my past and was surprised to see the look of disbelief in the faces of all the vampires around me. Bella touched my hand.

"Are you ok Edward?" She was concerned. She knew that we found it difficult to eat human food.

"Yes love, I'm better than ok. I just remembered how my mother used to make salmon for dinner." A nostalgic smile spread across my face and the others too had similar smiles on their faces. My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's.

"_How did you do that bloodsucker? I thought you didn't eat?" _

"We don't actually. But today is a special occasion. Want to try some of the salmon Jacob?"

That was the only invitation needed the wolves made it to the table and started gulping down stuff on the table. Esme watched and served them._ "This is how teenage boys should eat Edward. Not tiny pieces of salmon."_ Esme was thinking at me. I heard myself laugh in response.

"Bella, can you take me to the bathroom? The one downstairs is occupied." Lauren came up to Bella.

"Sure." I watched them leave to go upstairs. I saw through Lauren's eyes that Bella took her to Alice's bathroom. At the door to the bathroom Lauren turned and faced Bella. Her next thoughts had me rushing towards Alice's room but I waited right outside. I wasn't sure whether it was proper for me to just walk in.

"Bella, I want to talk to you as a friend. Jessica told me that you are intimate with Edward."

"Yes. What's that got to do with you?" I loved Bella's response.

"Well, Jessica told me how inexperienced you are. She also had trouble pleasing Mike and Conner and I helped her. I could help you. I can join you and Edward and show you how to please a man."

Holy shit! Was she suggesting a threesome? I couldn't believe it. I saw Bella's shocked look in Lauren's mind. I was rooted to the spot. What has the world come to? Her next thoughts were more disgusting. _"I'm sure I could make Edward Cullen beg for more when I suck him. He wouldn't know what hit him. He would leave this poor excuse of a girlfriend in a heartbeat. Conner said I was the best he had had."_

"No thank you." Bella was furious. I could see it in her face. But Lauren's next words made Bella cringe.

"Well do you honestly think he would be interested in a brown mouse like you? He's just in it for fun. Wait till he really has a taste of what it's really like to be with a real women. He's just using you to practice. He will leave as soon as he finds another distraction. I'm sure he's interested in me."

I saw Bella's eyes fall and she hugged herself together like I'd seen her do in Charlie's and Jacob's mind when I was away. I realised the word 'distraction' was what got to Bella. It was the same as what I had said to her when I left her. Oh god. I was just about to charge in when Rosalie walked in. _"Let me."_

"Interested in a piece of shit like you?" I saw both Bella and Lauren stare at Rosalie in surprise.

"Let me enlighten you. Bella is the only girl Edward has ever been interested in. And if I am not wrong he plans on proposing to her very soon if he had already not done so?"

She turned to look at Bella. Bella nodded her head yes.

"My brother has better taste than to get interested in the likes of you or any other. Bella is everything he ever wanted. I have seen many beautiful and accomplished girls throw themselves at him but he was never interested in anyone. It was as if he was waiting for Bella, his true soul mate." _"This is absolutely true Edward and I should have realised this earlier without holding a grudge against you all this time."_

"As regards to their sex life, which by the way is of no concern of yours I can tell you that they are having a fantastic one. I have witnessed it with my own eyes. Bella I'm sorry once again for my intrusion of your privacy that day." _"I'm so sorry Edward, you don't know how sorry I am."_ She thought at me while apologising to Bella again. This time I could see that she really meant it.

"You have no hope of ever matching her in beauty. I'm just beginning to see the beauty in her. She's beautiful as a person inside and out."

"I don't have to listen to these insults." Lauren walked out of the room in a huff. When she saw me her face fell, she knew I had heard everything.

"I'm sorry Edward." I was surprised at Lauren's apology and even felt sorry for her but her next thoughts had me thinking again. _"Guess I'll never get to see his dick."_ Of all the…..I couldn't even finish the sentence in my thoughts in my shock. I shook my head. I couldn't believe what kind of crazy thoughts these human girls were having. I was so glad my Bella was not like them. I made my way inside Alice's room to make sure my angel knew how much I loved her.

_**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Waiting to hear from you.**_


	22. Chapter Whistle your way

**nicolleio, melisa79, Haleydove, Traceybuie, Eric's No1 lover, 3twilight and shannoninn369 thank you very much for your reviews. :) **

**EPOV**

After the incident with Lauren both my sisters seemed to orient themselves around Bella. Herding off human girls and as a result interacting more with them than they usually did. I could see both of them along with the humans enjoying the attention each of them got from each other. But they were unable to keep Bella from the people she wanted to interact with who to my displeasure were the other mythical creatures present at the party. I guess I will have to accept the fact that Bella would always be attracted to danger! I couldn't help giving Bella furtive glances. She was talking with Jacob and they were laughing. It was after a long time that I got to see them together.

Her whole face lights up when she talks to him and he has a special smile he reserves for her. I know that because he thinks of it as his special smile. The wolf is head over heels in love with my Bella and I can't help the feeling that she has feelings for him. She laughs with him something she rarely does with me. She's more serious when she is with me. It is as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. I know we have our special moments but what she is when she is with the mutt is something else totally. It's as if another Bella has taken the place of the Bella who is with me. She is more like a little child given her favourite candy. She talks freely laughing eagerly at his jokes. I caught an errant thought in the mutt's mind that she refers to him as her sun. I have to admit that the care free happiness radiating from her is something I rarely see in her. It is as if the sun is shining and making her blossom. Every laugh she shares with the mutt is like a piercing dart to my stone heart.

I noticed that she never blushes with him and never seems to take time thinking things through before talking like she does sometimes with me. The gist of their conversation was about a little girl named Claire and the things she was making one of the other mutts who imprinted on her do. I feel the familiar taste of jealously springing in my being. I recognise that feeling fully knowing it is my love for her making me feel this way. I know the mutt feels the same when she's with me.

Suddenly the mutt pulls out a small pouch from his pocket which he presents to Bella. It is a gift he has made for her as a graduation present, a tiny carving of a wolf in a small bracelet. He holds her hand putting it on her wrist. She beams at him and admires it. My jealousy knows no bounds. I felt like jumping in the middle separating them. I was just about to make my move when I felt a tiny hand clasping me.

"_Edward don't. She'll only resent the intrusion. You have to be careful. Right now we really do not want to anger the dogs. We need them for the battle and for Bella's safety."_ Alice admonished me.

"He's holding her hand." I mutter the words at vampire pitch but the mutt hears me and gives me a stare. _"Don't you dare interrupt blood sucker. You get your time with her all the time, now it's my turn."_ I'm astonished at the mutt's acute hearing. That is one more thing to note about our natural enemy. I guess right now I should be grateful that they are not our enemy and would be able to hear if the vampire army attacking us spoke in that tone. But all I felt was jealousy.

"_Edward, he helped her. You broke her and he was the one to pick up the pieces and put them back together. It shows in the very easy friendship they have with each other. Don't ever try to take away her friend. I don't approve of the dogs as friends but I know how much pain it caused me to be separated from Bella."_ The pixie was right it was my own stupidity that brought them together. I guess I will have to put up with the results.

It was some time later that I heard a commotion and rushed to see what was happening. Alice was distributing multicoloured candy whistles to everyone. Everyone was giving Alice incredulous stares. It took me just a minute to realise what must have happened. Of course vampires didn't eat and she would have had no idea which food items would be best for kids and which were for adults. Until recently I was clueless as well. But I knew a bit more thanks to Bella. And what Alice was distributing was definitely meant for kids. Unlike Rosalie and Esme she didn't even have any human memories. I was glad Esme had got the food catered. I saw Bella rush towards Alice.

She pulled Alice to the side.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"These looked nice and the package said it was a must have for a party. I'm sure everyone will enjoy eating it. Lovely colours don't you think Bella?"

"Alice, they are for kids not high schoolers."

Alice's face fell. "Oh! I didn't know. Everyone is going to think I'm crazy." I knew this was going to make poor Alice the laughing stock of all the humans.

To my surprise Bella walked directly to the front of the music platform and took the mike. Only her slight blush and the way she tripped twice on her way to the platform indicated how nervous she really was. I could hear her heart beat increase.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all got your candy whistle. We can all blow it now to celebrate the end of high school! Everyone cheered. She blew the whistle she had in her hand. And everyone else followed. I grabbed one for myself and blew on it. It smelt awful but I didn't want to be left out. I saw the others doing the same making various faces as they smelt the awful smell.

"Welcome to adulthood"

I saw Alice pull Bella towards her room and followed. The pixie's thoughts were a jumble of emotions ranging from mortification to out right humour. And she kept picturing some multicoloured bags.

"Ok Alice what is it? This had better be good you dragged me all the way upstairs." Bella was pouting. I took the opportunity to put my arms around her pressing myself against her back, kissing her beautiful lips.

The pixie's throat clearing brought us down to earth.

"Bella… well ah… I guess I shouldn't be giving these out either…." The pixie sheepishly pointed at the huge array of pink coloured plastic bags decorated in multihued rainbows and pictures of teddy bears on her bed. Bella took one and opened it. Inside were a wide assortment of multi coloured children's candy.

"No I don't think so Alice. But I don't mind having one. They look delicious. Where did you get all this candy Alice?"

"Well I went to this party store. That's where I got the candy whistles. The lady at the counter saw them and told me that a party wouldn't be complete without goody bags. So I bought all this at her suggestion.

I saw a slow smile spread across Bella's face. "Did you by any chance mention to which age group you were catering the party to?"

"Well, I guess I didn't" The pixie was feeling a bit embarrassed.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and the distinct smell of dog.

"Who mentioned candy? Can we have some?" Embry one of the other two wolves who came with Jacob was the first to ask.

"I'm sure Claire would love some." It was the more slightly built wolf whose name was Quil who spoke up. I guess we didn't have to worry much about the candy.

"Hey you guys you can have some but I think Alice should give the rest to the real kids at the children's orphanage."

Bella admonished the enthusiastic mutts. I found myself smiling through the whole exchange. The mutts seemed to really like Bella as much as she cared about them and they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Suddenly I felt like the outsider in all this, a hundred year old grandpa watching over his chargers. I wanted desperately to fit in and be one of the real teenagers.

The party had finished around two in the morning much later than we expected. After the last of the kids had left we made preparations to leave for the clearing where we agreed to meet the mutts. Bella was spending the night with us and she was adamant that she wanted to go. She climbed on my back as usual for the ride. As soon as her warmth surrounded me the pent up need I had managed to keep hidden throughout the party resurfaced. I had to hold her close to me again. To reassure myself that she was mine. I decided to take a slight detour on our way and to kiss her thoroughly before the meeting.

Once we were far away from the others I lowered Bella to the ground.

"Where are we Edward? I thought we were going to the baseball field?" Bella looked around puzzled.

"I couldn't wait another minute without kissing you love…. I need .. I need to be close to you.." I knew I was close to loosing it. I desperately needed her.

As soon as the words were uttered Bella launched herself into my arms and planted a hungry kiss on my lips. I hugged her closely to me then pressed her hard against a near by tree. I needed her now. The strain of the evening was finally getting to me. I wanted to mark her as mine. Even though Bella had taken a wash I could still smell the faint scent of the mutt remaining on her. I wanted to erase it. She was mine and no one else's. I knew I was being rougher with Bella than usual and it seemed to turn her on more rather than scare her. I pushed off her coat and tore away her blouse revealing her beautiful breasts in a black bra. I sucked her pebbled nipples through the material. She was moaning loudly pulling at my shirt. I threw it away letting her warm hands run over me. I shuddered as she released the button in my jeans and touched me under my underwear. I knew she could feel the wetness there. I pulled her to me grinding myself against her. I loosed the draw strings on her pants and the elastic waist allowed me to put my hand inside to touch her sweetness. She was very aroused and very wet and moaning loudly.

"Oh Bella love I want to taste you so much. Will you let me?"

"Oh…yes..yes" She was barely coherent. I was just about to lay her down when I realised where we were. I groaned.

"Not here love. Not on the forest floor. I'll have to wait till we get home."

"Want…want you…" Bella was still frantically kissing me while stroking me even harder. I realised we were too far gone to wait till the meeting was over to get home for a release. So I did the only thing I could I caressed her soft core bringing both Bella and myself a much needed release. I heard myself let out an inhuman growl with my release with Bella screaming. There was no Charlie in the woods. There was no one to hear us except for my family who were waiting in the clearing. They were also not within normal hearing range. Even if they heard I was sure they would ignore the sounds we were making.

Suddenly I heard a deep piercing howl from the direction from which we came towards the clearing. I heard the thoughts at the same I time as I found myself flying through air landing on the ground. I looked up in shock to see a russet wolf standing in front of Bella, facing me. I was taken by surprise. _"What was the blood sucker doing to Bella. Oh god her cloths are all torn. Is she ok?"_ The wolf was staring into Bella's face, standing very close to her within touching distance.

"Bella no" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw Bella reach out to touch the russet fur on the creature's head.

"Jake it's ok. We were just.. you know making out… he was not hurting me…."

The wolf took a step back but continued to stare at her face unconvinced. It was then that I saw the state of Bella's clothing. I had torn her blouse to shreds luckily her bra was intact protecting her modesty and the elastic on her pants held it at her hip covering her below the waist. She hugging herself with her hands crossed in front of her to cover her bra. What had I done? The wolf was right to be scared. I had been acting like a total savage. My own clothing was in disarray. My trousers were at my knees but my underwear was still on. I heaved a sigh of relief. I didn't want the whole mutt population getting a glimpse of me. My shirt was lying on the ground beside me. I picked it up and threw it at Bella straightening my clothes. I was scared to go near the mutt and Bella since it might anger him more. Bella quickly put the shirt on. I noticed that some of the buttons were missing. She then put her coat back on and buttoned it so that the shirt didn't show. I slowly made my way towards Bella. She was still trying to pacify him.

"Oh Jake… I'm sorry it's hurting you… I really am but you have to understand…like I told you before…" The wolf whimpered and sank to its knees on the ground and Bella kept stroking its head as if this is something she does everyday. For a moment I felt the jealousy flare but the wolf's next thoughts put my mind at ease. This was the first time he had come this close to her while in wolf form and he was also scared of accidentally hurting her.

"_The bloodsucker shouldn't have been touching you like that he could have hurt you."_

"Jake… he's my boyfriend and he and I have the right to be with each other anyway we want to."

He howled in response. _"The leech cannot be trusted he could attack you any moment. You should have never got so close to him."_ I don't know how they were talking to each other but it was clear she understood what he was thinking. I took another measured step towards them. I was scared to make any sudden movements and make the mutt angry.

"Now I'm getting angry. You have no right to dictate how I decide to spend my time with him."

The wolf got up. Shook himself and whimpered again. Then turned on his heel and walked away with his head hanging ears down and his tail between his hind feet.

"Aw.. Jake…. You know how I hate it when you play the sympathy card. Fine. Go sulk. See if I care." She was now folding her hands in front of her with a look of determination. I barely suppressed a grin. She looked so cute trying to be mad. I could tell that this was a typical Jacob and Bella conversation with the mutt playing on Bella's sympathy. She just wanted to go and comfort the mutt but was also determined to get the point across that what she did with me was none of his business. I was surprised how well both Jacob and Bella had handled the situation. It didn't seem to make any difference at all to their friendship that he was now a huge wolf and she was still a vulnerable human. I had actually feared that the mutt would attack me after he saw the state Bella was in before taking the time to grasp the situation. He was in fact very angry but he controlled himself. It was obvious that he had exceptional control for a young wolf.

Just then Jasper walked in. "Alice told me to give this to you." He took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it over to me. I put it on thankful to have something to cover myself with. I was not looking forward to facing the wolves bare chested. I put my arm around Bella and walked slowly towards the clearing.

_**So what did you think? Please do review and let me know. **_

_**I also want to recommend some other stories I liked. **_

_**You calm me down by Haleydove - What would happen if Bella's blood appealed to Jasper in the same way as Edward? Can Alice stop him from making a huge mistake? **_

_**You belong to me by Edwardismymaster - 3 Years after New Moon The Cullens are a mess, they all think Bella is dead, when they spot her by chance how far will they go to get her back in the family. Possessive Cullens. Dark**_

_**Moth to a flame by trs 1 - Twilight universe with a supernatural twist. Passions collide when Bella and Edward's unthinkable attraction ignites a flame that neither can ignore. Dark Edward, OOC, Rated M for some smut, language, and lemons.**_


	23. Chapter The tangible reality

_**Thank you Edwardismymaster, 3twilight, traceybuie, Eric's No 1 lover and sujari6 for your reviews! I love getting reviews it really give me a boost making me wanting to write more and more! :) **_

**EPOV**

I was back at Bella's. I still hadn't been able to get Bella to myself. Tomorrow was the battle. And I wasn't going to fight. I couldn't believe it. My family was risking their lives for Bella but I was not going to be able to help. I had to compromise it was either that or having Bella in the battle field. Everyone agreed that what Bella requested was valid that even if I did fight I would still be worried about Bella if she was not with me. She was my life. I was more agitated than usual today and Bella wanted to spend the evening again with Charlie. We had told Charlie that Bella was going to spend the night with Alice at our place with me leaving to go camping with the guys. In actual fact Bella and I were going to leave tonight for the mountains to keep Bella hidden away during the fight.

Since the date for the battle was fixed after Alice's vision at the party Bella had insisted on spending every waking minute with Charlie. She couldn't bear the though that he might loose her forever tomorrow and she wanted to leave some memories of her for him. I had tried to assure her that we would survive but I just couldn't bring myself to insist on having her to myself when I knew how much she loved Charlie and wanted to spend her last few days with him. I had had to sit through many boring baseball matches with Charlie. Luckily I had all the scores and everything else to do with baseball memorised so I could easily converse with him about the topic. The good side of all this was that Charlie was beginning to bond with me a little bit more and I also got to hold Bella's hand through all the matches.

We had to touch. It was important to both of us to maintain some kind of a physical connection all the time. It was as if we had no control over it. The hole in my heart would gape open even if she was not where I could see her. Bella confided in me that she felt the same way. It was almost as if an invisible bond was holding us together. We just couldn't be apart. The worst part was when I had to pretend to go home. I would wait outside in a tree but it still was becoming increasingly difficult for me. Alice faithfully brought me a change of clothes every night. I hadn't actually gone home since the night of the party. I had gone with Bella for the practise sessions with the mutts though. Bella would spend the time sleeping leaning on Jacob's flurry body. I hated it but at least she was warm and I had no way of protesting without hurting Bella's feelings.

I couldn't bear to even make the small run to my house and be separated from my Bella. I was scared. I was terrified…. I really didn't have words to explain how I felt. Tomorrow if either one of us died I knew it would mean the end of both of us. She may not admit it but she was truly my mate in everyway. I knew it was the way others in my family felt about their mates. I felt what I feel for Bella is much more than even what they feel but it could be because I only know about their bonds through their thoughts and the bond I have with Bella comes from within my very soul. I was so scared for my family they were risking so much for us. I was also very grateful to the wolves.

The sudden cheers coming from the screen brought me back from my thoughts. I could tell Bella was as distracted as I was. I focused on the game and made appropriate comments. Charlie's team had won and he was in a jubilant mood.

"_Wonder what's up with the kid. He had been like that all evening, not at all his normal self."_ He gave me a cursory glance. _"Even Bella seems different today"._

I couldn't help looking at Bella once again memorising her features. My Bella.

"_The way that kid looks at her. It's like he's trying say good bye or something. It goes deeper than just leaving for a camping trip. Oh god I hope he's not planning on leaving her again."_

He was right I was saying good bye but not for the reasons he thought. I was saying good bye to life itself. I wasn't going to live without her and I knew this time if something happened to me Bella wouldn't survive. I got a sudden urge to make sure Charlie knew that even if we never came back alive from the battle I never ever intended to leave her. I felt my whole body shudder at the thought. I knew in a moment tearless sobs would wrack my body if I did not control myself. Charlie was pretending to watch the final commentaries that were going on in the television.

I touched her face tenderly and kissed her forehead. Charlie still ignored us. We were sitting on the sofa and he was on his favourite chair. I knew he could see us in his peripheral vision. I had become more comfortable touching Bella in front of Charlie and he didn't seem to mind. His thoughts did not show any displeasure as he used to those days. I took both her hands in mine looking directly into her eyes whispering loudly at her making sure that Charlie heard me.

"You know you are stuck with me love… forever…" Bella smiled at my words.

"I'm still waiting for my answer… even if you don't want to marry me Bella I still want to be there.. always.. at least as your friend. I won't ever leave you… I can't ever leave you.. hell I can't live without you…" The words were dragged out of me even without my knowledge. I hadn't planned on revealing so much of my feelings specially within hearing range of Charlie.

"_Something really is up with the kid. Had Bella said something to him? He sounds desperate and there is no question about how much he loves Bella. I guess he won't leave her again either. Will he do something foolish again if Bella refuses him? Should I warn Carlisle?" _

I was shocked and both humbled at Charlie's concern for me. This was the first time someone other than Bella or my family had shown any concern for my welfare. The dry sobs I was holding back erupted. I couldn't help it. I knew my frame was shaking with them.

"Edward… Edward listen to me… it will be ok? You won't loose me ok? I promise you I'll be there with you forever… Edward please.. Oh god.."

She realised I couldn't stop now that I had released all the pent up agony within me. I saw Charlie give us a bewildered glance. She quickly got up and pulled me to my feet making me follow her to the kitchen. I completely broke down when we got there. I couldn't maintain my brave façade anymore. The terror I was holding back just sucked me in. Bella crushed her body to mine hugging me close to her. I hugged her back with equal vigour.

"Edward it's going to be ok. She's not going to get to us. Everyone's there for us remember?"

I felt the wet tears on Bella's cheeks. It was those that brought me back from my own agony.

"Bella love, please don't cry. Oh who am I to tell you not to cry when I'm doing the same."

We just held on to each other comforting the other while our bodies released all the pent up emotion of the past few days. Our souls crying for all that we might loose tomorrow. It took me a long moment to realise that Charlie was watching us from the door way partially hiding himself from view.

"_Oh my god what is going on? Has Bella refused to marry him? I guess I'll have a good word with her. I think the kid is very serious and Carlisle is a good man the whole family cares about Bella she would be in good hands." _

If he only knew how much they cared. Tomorrow they will all be risking their lives to save his daughter's life. It was at this moment that I decided that I will somehow make sure that Charlie knew how many sacrifices my family made for both me and Bella. And I made a vow to myself that I would never separate him from his daughter. I would some how find a way to keep him in Bella's life even after her change. I still couldn't figure out how but I knew that we could trust Charlie.

"Bella I promise everything will be alright. We'll all be alright." I made this statement hoping to ease all our fears. I felt saying it out loud would make it real.

"Yes. Edward…. We are going to win this….Edward I promise you I will be there with you forever." I don't know how that sounded to Charlie but his thoughts did not show any suspicions. He was actually very relieved by Bella's words. He was a bit confused by the intensity of our expressions but he was now used to Bella's out of the ordinary behaviour and he only thought that I was reciprocating for what ever she was reassuring me about. I was surprised to hear him call my name.

"Edward…"

"Yes Charlie" I quickly turned towards the sound of his voice and he presented himself at the kitchen door.

"Why don't you eat with us today?"

Both Bella and I exchanged astonished glances. Now what were we going to do? I knew refusing him today would not go down well, specially after all the drama that had just unwittingly unfolded in front of his very eyes.

"Sure Charlie" Bella looked at me in surprise but quickly schooled her thoughts.

"Edward, may be you should tell Esme not to keep dinner waiting for you."

It took me a moment to realise what she meant. I had not eaten with Bella and Charlie pretending that Esme was keeping me a late dinner when I went home.

"Oh right yes." Charlie didn't seem to notice anything odd in my behaviour he thought it was a result of the emotional confrontation that Bella and I had just had.

I dialled Esme's number. "Hi Edward. Are you coming home tonight before going to the campsite?"

"No mom, I just called to tell you that I'll be having dinner at Bella's today. Charlie invited me."

"Ok if you are sure." I know she was worried knowing what I would have to go through eating human food.

"Bye mom. Love you." I couldn't resist adding.

"Love you too. Everything will be ok Edward. I'm praying for us." Esme said in a wobbly voice. I knew then what an effort it took for her to try to sound normal for my sake. I nearly broke down again. I was turning into an emotional wreck.

As soon as I kept the phone I saw Bella pull out some steaks from the fridge.  
"I know they are your favourite. Esme told me." I hadn't tasted a steak in close to ninety years and couldn't even remember the taste.

"Yes." I smiled at Bella. I was sure she had a reason for selecting steak. The smell was just bearable. I guess I would be able to gulp it down. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well then I'm off to watch the next game." Charlie said to us. I knew from his thoughts that he was trying to give us some time together to sort out whatever brought on the odd behaviour. Bella got busy cooking.

She had just finished putting the steaks in the oven when I couldn't hold off my need anymore. I picked up a very surprised Bella and seated her on the countertop spreading her legs and standing between them rubbing my need against her. Bella was wearing a skirt today so it was against her panty that I rubbed. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I felt the same desperation in the urgency with which she kissed. In no time at all I wanted more. I pulled Bella's skirt down covering her panty to be safe just in case Charlie walked in and surprised us. I was usually too far gone to notice much when I was with Bella so I wanted to be safe, while still kissing her sweet lips when I gently pulled aside her panty under the skirt. I wanted so much to go down on her and see her for the first time. But Bella was holding me in a death grip kissing my lips.

"Please Bella… I want to see you…" I pleaded with her whispering in her ear.

"Not today Edward not like this…please… I want our first time together like that to be special and Charlie might come in any minute." She whispered back. She was right I had to control myself.

"Can I .. can I at least feel you against me?" I murmured in the voice I knew she found hard to resist. She blushed a delightful shade of red, nodding her head yes not meeting my eyes. I gently pulled her to me kissing her soft pink lips while I unzipped myself. I pulled Bella's skirt over me covering me and pulled out Edward junior. I didn't want to expose myself to Bella either… not tonight.. under desperate circumstances. I knew the shy Victorian in me was glad for the excuse to delay the inevitable exposure as long as possible. I saw Bella look down at the sound of the zipper but then realised she couldn't see me because of the skirt and closed her eyes.

"Bella love… open your eyes. I want to see you when I feel you against me." She obediently opened her eyes but I could tell she was very embarrassed her face a deep red. I once again pulled aside Bella's panty and touched the head of my arousal to her wet core while staring into her eyes. "Oh" Bella's soft murmur was uttered in surprise. I knew what she was feeling. I was icy cold. To me she was a hot furnace. I felt the fire creep up my veins going all over my body. I wanted so much to bury myself deeper in the molten lava. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. We held like that without moving staring at each other mesmerised by what we read on our faces. I slowly began to move rubbing myself against her after the initial shock wore off. I was careful not to enter her and rubbed vertically from top to bottom making sure my tip caressed her bundle of nerves every time I moved up. In no time at all we were gasping close to our peak the pent up need of the last few days taking hold of our bodies. My strokes began to speed up and when I saw her tense with her climax I let myself go. I felt a slight movement against me as Bella came and I couldn't help imagining what it would have been like to be inside of her when she reached her peak. It was then that I realised that I had released all over her core and panties.

"Oh god sorry Bella. I forgot.. I didn't mean to I mean…" I was stumbling over my words trying to apologise. Bella simply smiled at me lightly kissing my lips. "It's ok. I loved it. It was kind of cool you know. Freezing cool." Bella laughed. "Wonder what it looks like. Should take a peak." She tried to pull her skirt up. I was naked underneath as she knew.

"No no.. pl… please .. Be.. Bella."

My embarrassment knew no bounds. Oh god. I will have to be naked in front of her very soon I knew it was inevitable but all my bravado from earlier asking to see her was gone. All that was left was the shy Victorian boy. Trying to hide himself. I couldn't even look into her eyes.

"Edward…..are you…are you too embarrassed to let me see you?"

Bella was trying to make me lift my head. Holding on to my chin I still stared at my feet.

"I..I… not .. now pl…please."

Was all I could get out of my mouth. I truly was an emotional mess today.

"It's ok later then.. may be tomorrow ha? I'm spending the night there with you at your place right?"

I heaved a sigh of release at least I've got till tomorrow to compose myself and overcome my shyness.

"Sure.."

I decided I needed to try to make her blush now. Get my own back for her merciless teasing.

"as long as I get to see you too."

The most delicate blush coloured her face when I finally gathered enough courage to look up at her face. This time she avoided my eyes but she nodded her head yes.

"Oh Bella… I'll be all yours tomorrow to do with as you wish. All yours I promise. Love you so much."

I hugged her closer to me.

"I'm all yours too Edward."

She whispered back. I was erect again after hearing her words.

"Well I can still touch you right?"

A teasing grin spread over Bella's face. I managed to nod, the shyness returning again. I felt her hand on me and felt my breath go out of my lungs at the warmth of her hand rubbing me against her now very wet and hot core again. I moaned lightly. I couldn't help it. She rubbed my head against her bundle of nerves. Her face looked beautiful. Her sweet lips parted her lovely brown eyes staring into mine. So much passion and want in them. I leaned down and kissed her hungrily. This time we reached our peak at a slower pace and it was the ringing of the phone that brought me back to earth. I heard Charlie answer. Good god. From his thoughts I realised he had actually been on his way to the kitchen when the phone had rung distracting him. It was Alice calling him. I silently thanked my sister. She would have seen what was going to happen.

"Bella quick Charlie's on his way. And I didn't even hear his thoughts Alice just called distracting him on his way to the kitchen."

"Oh god. You'd better go to the living room. I'll rush up to clean myself."

She offered me some wet tissues and I quickly cleaned up what I could and stuffed myself inside again. Then carefully lowered Bella to the floor from the counter top.

"It must be boring for you to watch me cook. It's ok if you join Charlie Edward. I'll call when dinner is ready"

She said aloud for Charlie's benefit and I gave her a final peck on the cheek and went to sit in the living room again. Charlie was still on the phone. Alice was going on and on about a sleep over party she had planned for Bella and Charlie was too polite to interrupt her. My sister truly was a god send. I had completely failed once again to notice everything around me when I was with Bella. Everyone was right I would have been useless in the battle tomorrow. I had hunted yesterday so tonight I was not going hunting but my family was hunting in preparation for the battle. As soon as I sat I heard Bella rush upstairs, I heard her in the bathroom moments later. It was with great difficultly that I controlled the smirk on my lips. I couldn't believe what we had just done. Not only was it irresponsible it was incredibly daring considering the fact that Charlie had been in the next room the whole time. I thanked my lucky stars for the loud noise of the TV. Charlie joined me again and smiling to himself telling me that Bella is going to have a fun time tonight with Alice. I agreed and also mentioned that Alice can go a bit overboard in her enthusiasm. He agreed and started watching the new game once more.

It was some time later that Bella called us for dinner. I smelt Alice a short time before dinner was served but couldn't read her thoughts since she was blocking me. When we were seated in the dinning table Bella put our plates in front of us. Although the food in all the plates looked the same I was shocked at the smell coming from mine. It was bear blood. My steak was covered in it while Bella's and Charlie's had tomato sauce like they usually did. I could tell my steak also smelt different. I guess I had Alice to thank for the blood. I took a careful bite it was not as repulsive as I thought and I was able to gobble it down without much difficulty. Charlie ate with gusto as usual.

I decided I should be gracious to Bella for her cooking.

"This tastes great Bella. I love your cooking." She blushed to my surprise.

"Thank you." Charlie looked from me to Bella and back to me again. _"The kid is lucky she can cook so well. I guess eventually when she agrees to marry him he won't starve. Wonder whether he knows how to cook? Esme seems like the homely type she must have at least taught the girls how to cook. I should ask Bella who cooked at the Cullen's. Guess they can even afford to order takeaway every day."_

We had just finished when Charlie once again started a conversation with me.

"So you like camping Edward?" _"The kids must like the outdoors a lot."_ He was thinking to himself

"Yes we all love to go out in the woods when we get the chance." I smiled at him.

"I guess you like fishing to?" I was wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"Sure we do. But we like hunting better." I winked at Bella turning my face to the side so that Charlie couldn't see me.

"Would you like to go fishing with me some time next week?" I was surprised at the invitation. I knew it was his favourite past time but never dreamed he would want to have my company.

"Sure I would like that."

It was then that I remembered that I had no idea how to fish. Well the way Charlie does it at least. I knew of course that I would easily be able to catch fish with my hands. I don't think that was what Charlie had in mind when he invited me though.

"What was the biggest fish you have caught so far?" Oops! Now I was in real trouble. I decided it was best to distract him.

"Well we once treated a dolphin with injuries caused by fishing nets. We didn't actually catch it so to speak."

I hastened to add. It was all true Carlisle and I had treated it. It had been during one of our vacations at isle Esme. But it did seem really farfetched to someone who had not travelled much like Charlie. Now I've really done it. I was not at all focused because I was so very worried about tomorrow. And of all the nights we'd spent with Charlie he had chosen tonight to get to know me better.

"That's impressive."

Charlie thought I was telling tall tales but then again he suspected that it might be true since he knew about how much Carlisle cared about treating his patients. We heard honking from outside just then and I heaved a sigh of relief. I was going to pretend to go off with my brothers for the hunting trip while Bella spent the night with the girls. In keeping with the scenario my brothers were now pretending to pick me up.

"I guess that's your ride. Well I'd like to hear more about the dolphin rescue some time later then. Good night Edward."

"Good night Charlie." I kissed Bella on her cheek and left. I got in the jeep and drove with the others a short distance and doubled back to the tree beside Bella's bedroom window. Alice was supposed to pick her up a little later. I would then go with her to the clearing from where Jacob was to take her to the campsite with me joining her there later. I hoped and prayed that everything would go according to plan tomorrow. We simply could not afford to loose.

_**Please review… I love to hear from you… **_


	24. Chapter The love

_**Tracybuie, melisa79, trs, Lupin's Sister's and Eric's No 1 lover thank you very much for your lovely reviews! :) **_

"Edward….. I love you."

I stared in shock at Bella. She was standing still as a statue. Her face showed a mixture of elation, angst, worry, astonishment and love…. Most of all love…her beautiful chocolate eyes churning with emotion…

I made these observations like a computer… but my mind wouldn't let me process the information. All it kept telling me was that everything was at a standstill and I should prepare for the worst. It was encouraging me to accept defeat.. let go…but … but my heart argued… something was missing in Bella's face…. Something vital something I was expecting to see… was missing… what was it ? Something was not right…

I had just killed Victoria and finished off Reily right in front of her eyes and lit a fire burning them.. I had felt so scared of what Bella's reaction would be when she saw me removing limbs of the vampires right in front of her. Creatures like me…..creatures who had been alive.. a moment before… She had in effect witnessed a gruesome sight. I had expected her to go into shock.. I knew this was what would ultimately make Bella finally run away from me. This could be when she would finally understand who and what I was and leave me. I had hoped so much to spare her this type of a memory. I had been scared to even look at Bella while I finished the cleaning. I had watched Bella's face through Seth's eyes. He had also been worried about her and had been looking at her from time to time. She had stood there very still her eyes glued to me watching me. Her face had been blank devoid of all emotion. So I figured it was just a matter of time before she understood what happened and started freaking out. This was too much for even Bella to bear. Much more than what a human should have witnessed.

That was it! that was what was missing in her face.. fear ! … there was absolutely no fear in her face… it was as I made this observation that Bella's face broke into a huge smile…

"Oh Edward.. I love you… I love you … oh I can't believe it… I love you….. I think I always loved you… I …I think my heart never stopped loving you… although my mind refused to acknowledge it…." Her voice shook with emotion. Silent tears ran down her face..

Her whole body was glowing… simply glowing with happiness….

"I love you so much Edward… I'll marry you.. any time you want.. the sooner the better… I really can't live without you…I want to be with you in every way possible… forever"

She was blushing now. She was talking non-stop… while all I could do was look at her. Finally I saw her move towards me… walking slowly….

She stopped right in front of me… her chocolate eyes looking straight into my soul.

"Thank you for saving my life again love." My breath left me at when I heard the word love….I couldn't say a word other than just stand there and stare at her. It was difficult for my mind to process this… she reached a hand up as if she was going to touch my face but put it back down in hesitation…

"Edward… can you hear me… I said I love you…"

I couldn't begin to understand what was happening. My limbs refused to move my mind a blank. That was when I felt a small wet nudge from behind. My instincts kicked in and I immediately turned around prepared to fight crouching down to spring at my enemy….but the little wolf who had nudged me stood his ground facing me and rolled his eyes. _"Come on Edward…I'm not going to attack you.. stop being a statue your girl is talking to you…"_ Finally Seth's words sank in…

My Bella was talking to me.. my Bella had told me she loved me and she would marry me… Oh god!. The final floodgates burst open… letting out all the doubt, angst and fear…. I burst out laughing. The pure unadulterated joy shaking my mind and body alike… I was in heaven… for sure this time it was really heaven….

I heard myself mutter the words.

"Heaven…."

Bella looked a bit puzzled but then she too burst out laughing flinging herself into my arms. I spun her around in my joy.

"Yes heaven Edward…" Bella whispered in my ear.

My Bella loved me!

My Bella wants to marry me!

My Bella wanted to marry me as soon as possible… !

My dead heart nearly started beating… I also heard a growl that sounded more like a laugh from Seth. I hugged her to me kissing her hungrily. My Bella! Even my vampire senses had not prepared me for this unreal feeling of happiness…. I was overwhelmed to such an extent that my poor mind had not been able to really believe it… I had waited so long to hear those words from her sweet lips again.. so long…

I heaved a sigh of relief. She really was mine and only mine. Jacob had tried in the morning to get Bella to give him a kiss saying he knew she loved him and he might not come back from the fight alive. He asked her whether she loved me and she has said that she didn't know. My heart had sunk to the very deepest hell at her words. Then he asked her whether she loved him. Her answer was very clear she told him she only cared for him like a brother or a friend but never like a boyfriend or lover and that she would never love him the way she once loved me. She also told him that she doesn't know whether she'll ever love anyone the way she had loved me those days or trust anyone the way she trusted me. He had tried to persuade her to at least try to kiss him and see whether there was any feelings there telling her that it's her feelings for him that kept her from telling me she loved me. But she flatly refused telling him that I was her boyfriend now and she would never ever cheat on me. I had been glad she had been so honest with him and also me. Before all this I had had to spend a night watching the dog snuggle next to Bella holding her to warm her up. So it had really been a roller coaster ride of emotions for me. And now I didn't have to worry anymore… I had my Bella for an eternity… she was mine and only mine.. my mate. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. The happiness radiating from Bella was making me dizzy. I wanted her.. my Bella I wanted to mark her and make her mine right here. I ran my hands under her blouse touching her bra while Bella started to undo my buttons.

That's when we heard a howl from near by and again a huge wet nose shoved it's way nudging us apart.

"_Dude please give me a break.. I'm not supposed to see any adult stuff. And I certainly don't want the whole wolf pack to see a vampire human love scene, besides Alice wants me to tell you that the Volturi are almost here." _I turned around annoyed at Seth but he only just hung his tongue out laughing at us.

"Oh god Edward! We forgot Seth.. please Seth don't think about this when you are doing the wolf sharing thing ok?" She looked mortified.

The wolf laughed louder. _"Too late I already saw it and the others saw it along with me."_

"Shit.. it's too late isn't it?" She really was good at communicating with these wolves I guess she knew them well after being with them practically her whole life, specially Seth and Jacob.

Seth nodded his head yes.

Bella hid her head in embarrassment in my chest. I was still laughing. The sheer joy I was feeling at this moment… oh… I really had no words…

"_You've got it bad dude. I think we should go Alice is demanding that someone be sent to fetch you." _

Oh right! The Volturi! I forgot all about them again. As I turned to go I heard the most heart shattering growls reverberate through the forest. Oh god no! No Jacob. I ran as fast as I could with Bella on my back with Seth following us. We barely made it there when the other wolves now in human form carried Jacob away. Sam asked Carlisle to come to La push to treat Jacob. I readily agreed to go with him. It was as if a new understanding was born between the two sides. I could sense that the wolves no longer held much animosity towards us. I wanted so much to go immediately with the wolves to treat Jacob. I knew he needed quick attention before the bones set in and healed but we had to wait for the Volturi and we didn't want them to know about the wolves. Although once I had considered Jacob my competition and feared that he would take my girl away from me I no longer feared that. Bella's declaration of her love to me made me realise that Bella would always love only me.

When we finally made it to La push Charlie had been there with Billy. He had been surprised to see Carlisle there to treat Jacob and worried about why Billy hadn't taken him to hospital. He had also been surprised at my concern for Jacob. I was worried about the poor wolf and concerned for his welfare. I was also seeing how much pain he was in through his mind. We really had a difficult time treating him. And my mind reading helped a lot when Jacob became unconscious. I was more determined to become a doctor than ever before. I could tell that the tribe and also Charlie had a much better opinion of us after the whole incident.

It was sometime later that I found myself alone with my Bella at our house. Everyone had left to have some alone time with each other and do some hunting after the battle. Jacob had got wounded and Carlisle and I had finally been able to visit LaPush.

Oh dear god what had I got myself into? I'd pushed everything to a side when I concentrated on the battle but now I had to face reality. I was alone with a teenage girl my fiancée who was really eager to see me naked and I don't think I could face it. A hundred something man dreading this was actually hilarious, compared to facing death with Victoria and the Volturi. But I was overcome with fear and embarrassment. How was I ever going to do this? And I'd promised her that I would be hers tonight.

"Edward, I'm really full. I can't eat anymore. Jesus you are worse than Esme!" She had in fact eaten much more than she usually did. I'd made her pasta. I even took a long time making pasta sauce from scratch hoping she would be too sleepy to do anything after eating.

"Ok. I'll clean up then. Shall we watch pride and prejudice again?" I've watched it many times but I knew Bella loved the movie and hoped it would keep her busy for a while longer and then make her sleepy.

"No I'm not in the mood for a movie Edward. Let's go upstairs." I could tell she remembered my promise there was a glimmer in her eyes….a secret happiness. Oh shit! She really was looking forward to this.

"What about dessert? I was desperate now.

"Edward didn't you hear me? I really have no room in my tummy."

"Do you need to take a wash?"

"I already did while you were cooking and before you tell me you don't have to take one I know you took a wash before me."

"Well I do have to wash off the smell of food so I'd better take another wash." She looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I avoided her eyes.

That was it. I saw understanding dawn on her face.

"Edward… are you scared? I mean are you scared about today? And what we agreed to do?"

I slowly nodded my head. She got down from the stool and walked to me.

"Oh Edward. It's ok we don't need to rush things if you are uncomfortable….I understand love… I just only wanted to see you….nothing else..." I looked into her eyes and all I could see was love and care for me although there was disappointment there as well. I couldn't bear that. I kissed her sweet lips… the smell of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks and I forgot all about my embarrassment. All I wanted to do was to take all her clothes off and worship her with kisses.

"Let's do it love." I picked her up and ran upstairs. All of a sudden I felt very eager. I wanted so much to see her…. my sweet little angel.

_**So how do you think this is going to go? Will the Victorian teenager win or the hundred year old horny vampire win? Please review and let me know… looking forward to your answer… :) **_


	25. Chapter Sweetness

_**Melisa79, Eric's No.1 Lover, trs1 and tracybuie thank you very much for your reviews. So here goes.. the promised lemon :) **_

I lovingly studied Bella's flushed face in the glowing light cast by the bedside lamp. I had whisked Bella away from the kitchen now she was standing facing me in the middle of my bedroom where I placed her. I traced her sweet rosy bottom lip with the tip of my finger. A tiny tongue reached out and licked it. I couldn't help my indrawn breath.

"Bella I want you…but…" I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say…I absentmindedly rubbed my finger against her lip once more.

"Yes?" This time she sucked on it and moaned in her pleasure. "I.. I want to wait till we get married to go all the way." The words came tumbling out of my mouth the little minx was purposefully distracting me. I pulled out the distracting finger from her pouting mouth and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. I stared deeply into her eyes to get the meaning across to her.

"Oh me too Edward…I know how special it is for you and I want to do it the proper way too. But I want to see you now." The love in her eyes told me that she understood me perfectly and of course she also wanted me to stick to my promise and unveil myself to her. I felt my erection grow in my pants at the prospect of seeing her..

"I want to see you too love…" I couldn't disguise the need in my voice when I whispered these words in her ear as I leaned down to hungrily kiss her again.

I worked slowly and steadily at removing her blouse and then her trousers while kissing her. I'd already undressed Bella to her panties by the time she managed to take my shirt off. When she reached my denim button I helped her remove my denims. She hesitated with her hands on my underwear, her beautiful eyes searching my face for any sign of reluctance. My heart flipped over… I could tell how eager she was to see me.. and to my surprise I actually wanted her to see me….. to know me as no one had ever known me.. all of me exposed to her… The feelings I was having were overwhelming me.. I had waited for this moment for over a hundred years.. and I was going to do this finally… I nodded my head yes. She slowly pulled it down revealing me to her for the first time. I was fully aroused and Edward junior sprang forward in all his glory.

Her eyes grew huge and she kept staring at Edward junior in shock… her pink lips parted... as if to speak but no sound came out … she was still as a statue... I couldn't read her expression…. It terrified me… what was she thinking? Oh god! Was I inadequate in some way? Not what she expected? All my embarrassment returned in full force. I covered myself with my hands and ran to the bed laying face down with my front to the bed hiding Edward junior under my body as best as I could. I knew I could grab the bed sheet and cover myself but that would look ridiculous at least this was a little less embarrassing.

Bella stood a moment longer where she was standing in shock at my sudden rush to the bed. I couldn't look at her…. I covered my face with my hands in shame. How could something feel so right and wrong at the same time? No one has ever seen me naked for over a hundred years and I just bared myself to my Bella. What had she thought? Oh god! Will she not want me anymore? Didn't she like it? To the best of my knowledge I was normal although more well endowed than average but women were supposed to like it like that. I remembered how worried Bella had been the first time she'd got a feel of me. Was she scared? My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a warm hand touching my shoulder.

"Edward are you ok?" She sounded concerned.

"Y..yes." I managed to mumble into my hands.

"You look amazing Edward. So… beautiful all of you."

Her voice was filled with emotion.. she leaned down and kissed my shoulder blade. If I could I would have blushed all over. I didn't know how to respond so I kept quiet. That's when I felt her hand moving. I held my breath. Her small hand moved from my back towards my butt. Oh god! It was all exposed to her. In my hurry to cover junior I'd forgotten that I'd exposed my butt fully to her view. When she reached my butt she squeezed it and I squirmed uncomfortably though I loved the feel of her hand there.

"You have such a cute butt Edward. Perfect just like the rest of you. They are like perfectly round watermelons." What? My physique was getting compared to fruits I didn't know whether to be offended or happy. I decided that watermelons did look good in an artistic kind of way. Well I guess… I should have expected it.. she once compared me to jingle bells.

She kept running her hand down over my butt touching the back of my legs. I couldn't help moving I was so ticklish there.

"Bella p..please.." I managed to mutter.

"Oh! You are ticklish there aren't you? Wow! I never thought you'd be ticklish." She tried to touch me there again.

"No! please love…" She just kept giggling lightly running her hand down my back again.

"Sure sure." I could hear her giggles then suddenly I felt something cold and wet rubbing against the back of my thigh.. I nearly had a heart attack had Bella removed her panties? Then I felt the lace edging….thank god no…oh.. the sudden disappointment that grappled me confused me for a moment before I realised that I had actually wanted her to remove them.. in fact I wanted to remove them myself. Bella continued to rub herself on me fondling my butt… she was breathing hard… I slowly turned my head.. the vision that greeted me took my breath away. She was riding my leg rubbing herself against me her beautiful breasts moving with each thrust… the dusky pink nipples erect… a blush covered her body… her eyes were closed in her pleasure… so beautiful… my angel..

"Oh god Bella…." I heard myself moaning loudly. I couldn't help it. Before I could think through it my body had reacted I had her down on the bed facing me with me on top of her. Her shocked eyes still laced with her desire staring right back at me.

"I want.. Bella I want.. to see you…" I barely managed to mutter the words before my hands went to her panties. The smell of her arousal was so overpowering.. I briefly took a moment to breathe it in enjoying it. I scanned my mind to make sure I felt no blood lust. I wanted to be careful just in case. What I was about to do was going to be very much out of my comfort zone and as a sentinel creature I knew sudden change could overwhelm my senses. I once again opened my eyes and found that Bella's eyes had shifted to my groin. I looked down and nearly died of embarrassment again, in my hurry I had forgotten my state of undress and now Edward junior was once again visible to her. Before the fear of rejection could grip me I managed to drag my eyes to Bella's to see her reaction. What I read there sent a shiver of arousal down my spine. Bella was staring at it with hunger and unconcealed desire. She wanted me… she liked what she saw.. her increasingly potent scent confirmed it for me. For the first time in my life I felt proud of my body.. proud that I was able to make Bella react this way.

I leaned down to kiss her beautiful lips. She kissed me back and finally looked into my eyes again.

"Edward…I want you…love you so much" My heart melted at her words, my happiness at hearing those special words knew no bounds.

In a frenzy of emotion I kissed her back. When she needed to breathe I started kissing every beautiful inch of her skin revealed to me. When I reached her panties I traced her outline through the material.. I again looked into her eyes.. seeking permission…..

"Yes…oh yes…" was all the encouragement I needed. I continued to stare into her burning chocolate eyes while I removed her panties. I felt the need to judge her reaction as I exposed her. Although I wanted to see her I denied myself the instant gratification focusing instead on making my Bella comfortable with what I was doing.. I wanted her to know and feel that above everything even the craving I had for her body was the love I felt for her. The respect I had for her.

"Bella I love you so much.. so very much.." I let my eyes convey to her my desire for her.

"I love you too Edward.. oh." My hand had accidentally brushed against her core and she shuddered at the contact. I finally allowed my eyes to witness the vision I had craved for a hundred years.

And what a vision it was. I stared at her mesmerised by her beauty revealed to me in all its unclothed glory. I felt myself inhale sharply her arousal hitting me like a ton of bricks. My eyes travelled hungrily from the top of her head to the tips of her toes again and again memorising every delicate inch of her beautiful body. I felt my eyes linger again and again on the tiny thatch of curly brown hair covering her women hood from me.. glistening with her arousal, rosy pink swollen in her desire. I don't know how long I stared at her but a small hand on my thigh brought me back to earth.

Questioning brown eyes full of tears staring at me…. I lovingly tucked away a stray strand of her hair.

"Bella… So beautiful…. So exquisite every inch of you so perfectly sculptured…I love you so much.." The most beautiful smile I had ever seen lit up her face..

"Really?" It was only then that I realised that she might have also had insecurities about what I thought of her just like I did.

"Yes really.. you are the most stunningly beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole existence…" I told her truthfully.

She reached up to kiss me. I returned it with the burning hunger in my soul. The moment our naked bodies touched each other for the first time we both shuddered with pleasure. The warmth engulfing my soul both from the inside and out was unbelievable. I shamelessly rubbed my aching need against her core. I felt soft rose petals surround me. I wanted so much to take a better look.. part her for my greedy eyes but refrained from doing so scared to offend her sensibilities. Instead I took pleasure in their touch against my sensitive flesh. I was careful not to enter her keeping my promise to wait. Her hands running all over my back as I moved against her. I carefully balanced my weight on my forearms making sure not to crush her. With every movement I made her soft breasts rubbed against me bringing me closer and closer to release. I knew we were not going to last that long.

I leaned down and took her peaked nipple in my mouth greedily sucking at it. "Edward ah.." Bella was moaning my name with every movement I made. She planted hungry kisses on me everywhere she could reach. One of her hands tightly squeezed my nipple while the other dragged across my butt. I sucked harder on her other breast willing her to come. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Bella.. oh.. Bella love come for me…." and at that moment I felt the slight movement on her wet folds and her back arched up from the bed Bella screamed my name as she shuddered with her release. That was my undoing as well, the pleasure that coursed through me made me growl fiercely and the vibration ran like an electric shock through our bodies heightening our pleasure. Panting I carefully moved away from Bella and lay next to her cuddling her to myself. I held her close to my heart. It felt so right being naked together like this.

"Mmmm.. Edward…" Bella planted another kiss on my chest where she had buried her face.

"Yes.. that was incredible…" Bella sighed against me. Her heart beat slowed down and I could hear her even breathing signalling that she had fallen asleep. It was glorious holding Bella so intimately while she slept. This is how I wanted to spend eternity…. with Bella in my arms. I let my mind drift and re-lived every glorious moment I had had with her. I didn't feel the time passing until the vibration of my phone alerted me to the time. It was Alice reminding me to get dressed and ready to meet the family in another half an hour. It was already past ten in the morning. Bella must have been really tired because she seemed to have had a dreamless sleep. I decided it was time to wake her up since I was sure she wouldn't be comfortable greeting the family the way we were now.

"Bella.. love wake up" Two sleepy eyes opened half way and closed again. I kissed her eye lids. She snuggled closer to me and I was sure she was going to sleep again.

"Love.. if you don't want to greet the family in our birthday suits you'd better get up.. they'll be home in half an hour." I sincerely hoped she would not want to do that..

They were the magic words. She sprang from the bed like the devil was after her dragging the bed sheet covering us with her leaving me naked I grabbed the nearest pillow covering myself. I was still aroused.

"Mmmm… want me again?" I couldn't believe it.. Bella was teasing me for my morning wood.

"Come here you little minx" I grabbed hold of the bed sheet pulling her to the bed with it. She toppled over landing on top of me trying desperately to keep it wrapped around her.

I held her tightly to me and kissed her deeply. I was trying to untangle the bed sheet from a giggling Bella when my phone beeped again.

"You'd better get up brother dearest or you are going to give Emmett a free show he's impatient to get home to boast about the huge bear he caught and he'd barge right into your room"

Oh shit! I really didn't want that to happen.

"Bella we need to get up. Alice says Emmett is going to barge into the room and catch us if we don't get dressed." A grumbling Bella got up from the bed pouting at me dragging the sheet with her once again revealing me. Like a flash I ran away to Alice's bathroom, hoping she hadn't seen me again. I heard Bella's laughter behind me.

"I saw you Edward Cullen.. wait till I get my hands on you again…" I heard her mutter. Seriously… did Bella just say that?... I wasn't sure I heard her correctly.. my sweet innocent Bella…. God help me…I was a goner. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Right I had to get dressed and make some breakfast for my Bella. I was just about to go down when my hand phone rang.

_**So what did you think? Would love to hear from you.. please leave a review.. **_


	26. Chapter Jealousy

_**Thank you so much for reviewing Missbe93, Lupin sister's, Eric's No 1 lover, trs1, traceybuie, nicolleio, melisa79 and Rbeccap. Loved hearing from you! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter so much! I really enjoyed writing it as well. **_

**EPOV**

I was still day dreaming about what happened yesterday when my phone rang.

"Edward we are going to be a bit late from the way things are going we might reach there around four in the afternoon. Emmett decided to have another go at the bear that got away. Sorry for the delay." I wasn't sorry! Not one bit, it only meant that I had more alone time with Bella. I was humming to myself as I prepared to make some eggs for Bella.

I was surprised to hear the house phone ring at that moment. Alice hadn't seen the call she hadn't warned me, could it be Charlie? I checked the user ID it was Billy's home phone number which he had given Carlisle yesterday. I quickly picked up the phone fearing that something was wrong with the mutt. I realised I truly cared for him. If it wasn't for the rivalry between us for Bella's attention I would have really liked to have been his friend.

"Hello, the Cullen residence."

"Can I speak to Dr. Cullen?" I instantly recognised Billy's voice.

"This is Edward here, Carlisle is out hunting can I help you?"

"Well, Jacob is in pain, we were wondering whether Dr. Cullen could do something about it."

"He won't be back till late but I could come and administer some morphine. I'll give you his hand phone number you can check with him and let me know." Billy's voice sounded doubtful over the phone but he took down the number. Well I guess to Billy I was just a seventeen year old high schooler I couldn't expect him to trust me to treat his son.

My hand phone rang in a few minutes and Carlisle told me that Billy was expecting me. I was relieved that poor Jacob wouldn't have to suffer in pain till Carlisle got back. I decided to take Bella with me to the reservation since I didn't want to leave her alone in the house after all that we had been through. My angel walked down just as I kept the phone. As soon as I saw her my thoughts ran back to yesterday and although she was now fully clothed all I could see was her lovely naked form in my mind. I shouldn't do this.. god.. I shouldn't. It's not right to think of her like this all the time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at her hoping she hadn't noticed my moment of distraction and got the shock of my life. Bella was not looking at my face at all she was focused on my crotch. Oh god she was doing the same! She was picturing me naked… she knows what I look like.. my hands went to cover me as a knee jerk reaction. I couldn't help it. I looked down. Then to my surprise I heard a peal of laughter.

"Oh Edward! Remember I've already seen it.. so no point covering. And by the way in case you forgot you are fully clothed."

The little minx she was teasing me. I'll get her for this I ran to her at inhuman speed then spun her around. She was still laughing but when I put her down she stumbled. I joined in her laughter. As usual I got an instant hard on holding her like this. Bella hugged me more tightly.

"Edward… you know I'm shy too… it's the first time I shared myself with someone too… guess we'll have to get used to it.." She placed a little feather light kiss on my chest.

"Yes love.. it's strange for me after so many years alone… it's been over hundred years or so."

"Oh god Edward.. I'm sorry I never realised how hard this was going to be for you."

"It's ok.. I love what we did.. and I want to do it again.."

"Mmm.. that's more like it. Wish the family isn't coming back this soon." She snuggled closer to me. Oh! I'd nearly forgotten the change of plans. We had to get to the reservation.

"Bella, love Alice called they are getting a bit late.. but I just got another call.. Jacob is not feeling that well so I have to give him some more morphine. Shall we go to the reservation after you have breakfast?"

"Sure, let me get my coat." She quickly rushed to get ready. She didn't question me on whether I knew how to give the drugs. I was happy that she trusted me to treat her friend.

"Bella what about breakfast?" I had only just taken the eggs out.

"I'll eat later when we get back." I didn't like my Bella going hungry so I grabbed her a mars bar and some juice I knew this was not a healthy meal but she wouldn't go hungry until I finished treating Jacob. I gave it to her as she got into the car and leaned in to whisper my thoughts into her ear.

"I can't wait till later."

A slow smile spread across her face at this piece of information. I knew what she wanted. I planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Later love." We drove in the Volvo to the reservation. It felt odd going there. This was only the second time I would be visiting La Push. I smelt the wolves running along with the car as soon as I entered the treaty line. I knew they were still suspicious about us although they seem to trust us more now. I parked in front of Billy's house and got out with my medical bag.

Some of the wolves were gathered around the house and I saw Billy staring at me anxiously from the front doorway.

"Good morning Edward, I didn't know you were a doctor, Carlisle told me that you had two medical degrees. Sorry for not trusting you to treat Jacob without a reference from Carlisle." He looked a bit ashamed and his thoughts conveyed the same.

"No problem Mr. Black, you wouldn't dream of letting a high schooler treat your son now would you?" I smiled at him and he smiled back thinking to himself _"The kid is not bad. Well I guess he's not a kid might have even known my grand father I should have realised that he would know what he was doing when he offered to help."_

"Call me Billy, Edward." I nodded my head at him with another smile. I was feeling very happy, a Quilete elder wanted me a vampire to call him by his first name this was an honour indeed.

Embry led me into Jacob's room. He was sweating heavily and I could read in his mind that he was in a lot of pain. Bella followed me inside after greeting Billy. I quickly set about administering the drugs.

"So you are a doctor ha leech? Who would have thought?" Jacob was still a bit bitter at me but he seemed to be grateful that I was there to treat him. So I didn't take offence at his reference to me but I couldn't help a little dig of my own.

"Yeah… who would have thought I would treat a mutt.." I heard laughter from the hallway. Billy was shaking his head. _"Guess the kid is just a seventeen year old after all even though he's a doctor."_

I read in Jacob's mind that he had some pain in his arm and the temporary contraptions had to be readjusted as well. So I went about doing that.

"Thank you leech. That was getting to be too painful and tight. So the mind reading comes in handy ha."

"Yes. You weren't going to complain about the pain were you? But remember you should tell when you are in pain doctors aren't all mind readers." The mutt grumbled and I could make out a few curse words that included leeches going to hell, but I ignored him, he really was in a lot of pain and until the morphine took effect he was going to be hurting a lot.

"Jake mind your language. Edward's trying to be nice to you." Bella jumped in and admonished him.

"Sure sure, I'll try to be nice to the bloodsucker." I ignored his dig.

This time I heard Billy scold him from the doorway.

"Be nice. He came all the way to treat you."

Billy was scared that I would take offence, I realised that he didn't really know me that well and he feared that the mutt's digs might anger me. The other wolves also tensed. They all remembered how the new born vampires behaved. I decided to make a joke to ease their worries. I didn't want the wolves to get over excited while Bella was here with me. It would only take one volatile wolf to make things dangerous.

"Well you'll be good as new in a few days and then you can play with any number of vampires as you wish. Call me if you need anything mutt."

I patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door. I saw him wince at my touch. But I noticed that it was the only time he winced when I was treating him he had lain there letting me treat him without any protest. I read in his mind that he did trust me and he trusted Bella. He knew that she wouldn't have put him in danger and brought me here. He was truly grateful for the pain relief.

Billy thanked me when we got ready to leave.

"Please don't tell Charlie that I was here with Edward." Bella told Billy it was then that I realised that she was supposed to be spending the day with Alice. Oh dear. A sly smile crossed the older Quelette's face.

"Of course I won't don't worry Bella." _"I hope we didn't interrupt anything."_ He told me in his mind. I was a bit mortified. I wasn't used to other people specially complete strangers knowing about my private life. I nodded my head no. I scanned the minds of the others around but no one seemed to have taken much note of Bella's request and the meaning behind it. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"_Take good care of our girl Edward. We'll be watching you."_ I knew Billy meant it as a warning and not a threat, he only wanted to make sure that no harm came to Bella. I smiled at him nodding my head yes again. He smiled back. I could tell he was really enjoying this conversations he was having with me without the others knowing it. He didn't seem to mind much that I could read his mind unlike the others who were there. I could tell they were uncomfortable with the thought that I could see inside their heads. When we got into the car Bella gave me a dazzling smile placing a small hand on my arm.

"Thank you Edward, for helping Jake I know it must be difficult for you to do it going against all your instincts and controlling your need to attack." My discomfort at being at the reservation vanished and I felt like I had won the whole world.

"It's nothing love, he's a good kid and I don't like to see him in pain unnecessarily." I smiled at her and tucked a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear.

It was fifteen minutes later that I found myself seated across the dinning room table with Bella munching on some cereal. She had insisted that she wanted to eat the funny looking stuff instead of a wholesome breakfast. I had been studying different types of food and what was healthy for humans to eat. I knew some cereals were good too. But what Bella ate which contained a lot of sugar didn't seem that healthy. My thoughts drifted back to the night we had shared. I wanted to talk to her about it… to know what she had thought of everything. I remembered how scared she had been the first time she had felt me. I wanted to know what she thought now… after she had seen me…I wanted to reassure her.

"Bella, are you ok with everything… I mean are you ok with me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I love you and I'm ok with you Edward… you are the best fiancée a girl could ask for."

She kept munching down on another spoon of the disgusting stuff she was eating.

"Well I mean.." oh god how was I going to phrase this? But I had to know.. I had to make sure she would be ok with me making love to her before her change and after… I wanted to be her only lover.. for now and forever.. it was important that she was happy with what I had to offer.

"Yes?" she finally looked into my eyes. She must have read something in my eyes because she hastened to reassure me.

"Edward.. you know you can ask me anything. What is it? I know you want to ask.. what ever it is go ahead and ask. We have to learn to be open with each other you know.."

I was surprised by this. She was more mature than her age and here I was a hundred year old vampire struggling to voice my fears.

"I want to know whether I can satisfy you.. I mean whether you liked what you saw yesterday.." The mischievous grin that spread through her face should have warned me not to take what I heard next seriously.

"Of course! Come on Edward you looked much better than David!"

I stopped breathing, jealousy like I had never felt before engulfed me. She had been with another man.. not the mutt! I had thought in vain that the mutt was my competition but this David…she had seen him naked…I heard wood tearing and saw the I had mangled the countertop. Esme would kill me. My whole world was crashing around me. Did she still like this David? Where was he? I tried to think of all the David's in Forks High.

"Edward… Edward…" I felt Bella's hands wrap around my hand trying to shake me.

"Who is David?" the words I held inside me escaped in a hiss. I was furious… angry.. and above all jealous I had no words to express what I was feeling.

"What?" Bella seemed momentarily confused then she giggled. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Are you.. Edward are you jealous of David?" I sighed. There was no use hiding my feelings from Bella anymore she knew me inside out. I nodded my head yes.

"Well you don't have to be you know.. David has such a small little thingie compared to yours! And he is considered to be a really good depiction of mankind. And yours is the most beautiful I've ever seen!"

Her words definitely soothed my ego but I still felt jealous of David he had been the first to reveal himself to my girl…once again I cursed myself for leaving her.

"How do you know him? Did you date him?"

I saw Bella trying very hard to control another set of giggles and ended up with tears in her eyes from laughing. I sat staring at her I didn't know what to say or do and her reaction was so unlike my Bella.. I was confused.

"Well, you might consider him a good catch I suppose considering the amount of admiration he gets from the world at large but I would never be interested in dating a stone statue…."

I stared at her incredulously. What on earth was she saying? I knew she wanted me to figure out something she was staring at me expectantly, but the haze of jealously that covered my thinking wouldn't let me think clearly...

"Come on Edward… you know him very well… guess…" I knew this guy? Now I was more confused.. wait… what did she say… stone statue? Everything fit into place…of course Michelangelo's David! The little minx she'd been playing with me!. I raced around the table grabbing hold of a squeaking Bella spinning her around at vampire speed.

"You little minx! So you won't date statues ha? How about living breathing ones?" when I put her down on the floor she looked flustered and I could see she had lost her balance grabbing hold of me to steady herself.

"Well of course I love dating living breathing ones!" That was when our eyes met, we both burst into fits of laugher. I had to get back at her for this little stunt. I decided I should try to make her blush.

"So Bella, what were you doing looking at David's ahem.. privates?" Oh! She really was a constant little thing the heavenly blush spread across her cheeks. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I … I was.. doing research." Ha?

"What research? You didn't take any art classes…" now it was my turn to be a bit confused.

"I was.. well I was actually trying to imagine what you would look like.. and I.. well I went on the internet and did a search…" I burst into another fit of laughter. Bella pushed me with all her might.

"OH! Urgh! Why am I telling you this." I stopped laughing immediately I wanted to know more about this little research of hers.

"I won't laugh I promise. What else did you research?" I was now very curious.

"I looked at some naughty sites.. to see you know .. then decided most of them were fake." I had to smile at that.

"So… ahem well .. was the real thing what you expected it to be?" I finally found the courage to ask her. I really wanted to know now knowing she had in fact put some time and effort into trying to figure out what I looked like.

"So much better…." She buried her face in my chest hugging me close to her. I hugged her back.

"Glad to know love…" I decided I owed it to her to be honest with her.

"In fact love, I was scared that you won't like me.. and I'm sorry for being such a prude.. when you first saw me.. I .. found it difficult to overcome my embarrassment and insecurities." There I said it. I didn't meet her eyes. I felt a tiny warm hand against my face lifting it to her.

"Edward you looked amazing all of you and you were everything I could ever want… I love you so much." Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I knew they were tears of happiness.

"Me too love.. me too.. I couldn't have asked for more.." I leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her beautiful lips.

"I'm so glad you like me better than David." I couldn't help teasing her a little.

"Who is David?" A booming voice asked from the doorway. We both froze.

_**Hoped you liked it. Loved having fun with Edward but I also wanted him to be felt appreciated for going out of the way to help Jacob. **_


	27. Chapter The engagement

_**Trs1, Traceybuie, AnaMartaOliveira, 3twilight and Eric's No 1 lover Thank you very much for your reviews! I love hearing from you. I had a really busy week last week and didn't get the chance to sit down and write. But today when I read 3twilight's request to update soon I just had to make time to write this chapter knowing you were waiting to read. Once again thank you so very much for your reviews! It is your reviews that make me get inspiration and write! So please do keep on reviewing. **_

**EPOV**

"_Edward you looked amazing all of you and you were everything I could ever want… I love you so much." Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I knew they were tears of happiness. _

"_Me too love.. me too.. I couldn't have asked for more.." I leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her beautiful lips. _

"_I'm so glad you like me better than David." I couldn't help teasing her a little. _

"_Who is David?" A booming voice asked from the doorway. We both froze. _

"Emmett!" Bella and I both uttered in unison. He stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"He's a friend of Bella's." I decided to tease both Bella and Emmett a bit. A light blush spread across Bella's face but I didn't expect what she said next.

"Yes. And he's really handsome." I felt jealousy burn in me again. Jealous of a statue! What next? Emmett had an incredulous expression on his face. _"Oh bro I'm really sorry. How does she know this guy? Did she date him?"_ Well as least I was not the only one Bella managed to dupe with her David.

"Really? How do you know him?" Emmett was trying very hard to sound normal but curiosity was eating at him.

"Oh he's been around for a while. Everybody knows him. Edward knows him. I think even you know him. And he truly is amazing."

She really was laying it thick on poor Emmett. The shrewd look on her face told me that she was getting back at him for all the jokes he makes at her expense.

"I don't know him."

Emmett was thinking of all the David's he had known through the years trying to figure out who Bella would know.

"I know him." Chirped a cheerful voice. ALICE! Oh my god! In my confusion over David and Jacob's medical needs I had completely forgotten to worry about what Alice must have seen yesterday. She must have seen me in all my naked glory and my cowardly behaviour hiding myself. I felt very embarrassed. I automatically buried my face in my hands I just couldn't look at her. Had she told the others? No she wouldn't. It's not like Alice to do that and Emmett had not teased me over it. I was surprised when I felt tiny cold hands hugging me, trying to pull my face out of my hands.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy! Congratulations!" Holy shit! She was congratulating me for finally getting naked with my girlfriend! This was beyond embarrassing. It was utterly mortifying. I chanced a glance through my fingers at Bella and she looked equally mortified. All talk about David had ceased and the whole family was looking at me! I'll never live this down.

"Please say you will let me plan it! You simply have to Edward! I've waited so long. Please please please Bella! You've got to let me" The pixie was still talking non-stop, and in her excitement was not making much sense at all. Plan what? I have to stop making assumptions. I finally calmed myself enough to read her mind. It was full of floral arrangements and wedding dresses. Wedding dresses! Of course the engagement! The wedding! I couldn't believe the relief I felt. I burst out laughing and grabbed hold of the pixie spinning her around. I should have known that Alice would not at all be concerned about my nudity! In fact she wouldn't mind if I got married in the buff as long as she got to plan the wedding not that she would let me.

"Sure you can if I was the one who would be making the decisions about it. But I'm not the one to ask. You have to ask the bride." I glanced at Bella. She was also laughing now. I could tell she had guessed what all this commotion was about.

Everything happened all at once. Esme rushed to me.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy! Congratulations!" She hugged me . I'd forgotten that we had not yet told anyone about our engagement. Seth and the wolf pack knew I guess and Alice knew but we hadn't told the rest of the family. _"I've waited so long for this moment" _Esme thought at me picturing me dressed in a wedding suit with Bella on my hand. It was similar to the day dreams I had had about our wedding. I hugged her tightly to me.

"I know mom. And I'm so happy."

I knew how important this was for her. I was her first child and I always had a special place in both Carlisle's and Esme's hearts. Carlisle was the next to congratulate us.

"Congratulations son!" He hugged me to him then patted me on the back. _"My son! Getting married…"_ He then hugged Bella. "Welcome to the family Bella." He was beaming with happiness his thoughts barely coherent. I had never seen him this happy except at his own wedding. So this is how happy parents are for their children's happiness. I felt a twinge of sadness for all that I would never have. I would never be a father and now Bella was going to loose the chance to be a mother because of me. But she couldn't live without me and I couldn't exist without her so there really was no other way than to change her. Perhaps we could adopt other vampires like Carlisle and Esme did. This thought gave me hope for the future.

I could tell the happiness in the room was making Jasper more jubilant and his hug was exuberant.

"Edward! I've never been this happy!"

He pointed at everyone around the room laughing. He must be feeling the combined happiness of us all.

Emmett gave me his big bear hug. "Congratulations dude." "_I'm so glad this David character didn't win her heart" _I had to laugh at that.

Rosalie looked a bit reluctant to come over. She was feeling a bit jealous that everyone was so hyped up about our engagement and the wedding because she loved weddings… well the ones where she got married. But I could read in her thoughts that for once she was genuinely happy for me.

"Congratulations Edward." She gave me a somewhat awkward hug. It was silly really considering how many hugs she must have given me over the years. But today's hug meant a lot to me. She didn't have the usual snide comments in her mind. Her congratulations were sincere. I knew that we were all going to get along well. She even went over to Bella and kissed her on her cheek wishing her well. Bella looked a bit surprised but smiled back at Rosalie. I saw Jasper and Emmett both congratulate Bella, the latter spinning her around. When he finally put her down she looked very disoriented and I rushed to her and held her to my side before she fell down.

"I bet David wouldn't spin you that well."

Emmett couldn't resist teasing Bella. I could tell he was digging his own grave. I wasn't going to rescue him, specially after the way he made Bella dizzy with his spin.

"No. He's the kind of guy who likes to observe and hang around in one place. People just gravitate towards him. Such is his attraction." Bella really was getting her own back at Emmett.

Emmett was looking more confused by the minute. Specially since I didn't seem to mind Bella's obsession with David. Carlisle gave me a puzzled glance.

"Do I know David?" He asked me.

"Oh yes you've known him for sometime now, and admired him."

I gave him a meaningful look and then stood in the exact position David stood. That was all the others needed as well to figure out who this David was. The room erupted in laughter, except for Emmett. This really was not his day. He still looked confused.

"It's Michelangelo's David Emmett." Rosalie finally told him.

"Oh sis you really had me fooled there!" Emmett smiled at Bella. He took the whole joke at his expense in a stride with good humour. The pixie was back in action the moment the room grew quiet.

"Please Bella… I would do anything you want! Just please let me do this.. let me plan your wedding."

Bella looked at Alice with a thoughtful expression. I could tell she was not going to be the pushover she once was. Alice was going to have a hard time persuading her. Alice had not got a vision of Bella saying yes so she was also having a sad puppy dog expression of her face.

"Ok. But I have conditions."

"Anything! Oh thank you so much Bella!" The pixie was bursting with happiness hugging Bella.

"Well the first one is that I will have the final say in everything. Nothing happens without my approval"

"Yes sure." Alice looked a bit confused because she really couldn't see Bella's next conditions. I knew Bella well enough to know that she didn't really have any conditions on her mind yet and she was just making them up along the way. This could very well be the first time that Bella ever thought of a wedding! But Alice didn't know that.

"I will let you know the dates after I talk with Edward and I don't want anything overly extravagant."

"Sure."

"I also have something to ask you. Would you be my bride's maid?" Alice's eyes grew huge. She was now beyond happy. My mind started spinning with the number of bride's maid's dress designs from Paris that ran through Alice's mind.

"Oh Bella! I would love that! We could…" Bella kept a finger on Alice's lips shutting her up.

"I'm not finished yet. I will be designing the bride's maid dresses." Alice's mouth hung open. Her visions of dresses and her in her dress went blank. She couldn't see what Bella would decide! This really was going to be fun.

"But.. Bella.." Alice barely got a word out before Bella interrupted her.

"No buts. You can do the bridal but of course I would have to like it. But the bride's maid dresses will be entirely up to me. I will give you the design and the material I want used and you have to get it for me and do the dresses."

"Oh thank you Bella." Alice actually didn't mind what she would wear as long as Bella was going to let her do the rest of the wedding including the bridal.

Now I was very curious to know how Bella managed to play with Alice's visions. She must be doing something similar to what Victoria did. But how?

"Well guess it's time for me to go home." I checked the time and Bella was right Charlie would be expecting her.

"I'll take you." Alice offered.

I turned to Bella and gave her a short kiss. I would kiss her later in the meadow. I was planning to propose to her properly again in the meadow. This time with the ring. I shuddered as I remembered my first proposal. As soon as I made the decision to take Bella to the meadow Alice had a vision but before I could read it she shut her mind up thinking of the wedding. I gave her a questioning look.

"_You really don't want me to see that vision again Edward. I will have to look at it again if you want to know."_ Oh shit! She was right I didn't want her to see it again if Bella and I were going to be intimate again in the meadow. _"Meet me at the river I want to talk to you."_ The pixie gave me a meaningful look. Oh this was going to be trouble. I could see it from her expression that she wanted to talk about last night. At least she waited to talk to me privately without bringing it up in front of Bella and my family. I was grateful that she had not mentioned anything about last night to the family. She hadn't even told them about the engagement that was a lot knowing Alice I know how much she would have wanted to share that bit of information with them. There was nothing to it I would have to talk to her.

I watched as Bella left with Alice. I was already feeling lonely even knowing that I would see her in less than an hour. I would go to Charlie's as soon as I had my talk with Alice.

"Edward, son we would like to talk to you." I didn't expect Carlisle and Esme to call me up to Carlisle's study. When I got there I found them seated comfortably in the corner sofa.

"Edward, we are so proud of you. We just wanted to let you know that we would like to give you a small gift from the family." Esme was all smiles and she was picturing a small cottage. It looked somewhat familiar but I had never seen it. I was sure about that.

"Edward, do you remember that run down cottage at the other side of the river?" At Carlisle's prompting I remembered it. I immediately knew that the picture in Esme's mind had been the same one but with a lot of renovations.

"Yes dad."

"We would like you to have it. Esme has plans to renovate it so that you and Bella can move in once you are married." I was thrilled at the prospect of moving in to a small place of our own. I had even thought about buying some property in Forks for me and Bella but had been worried about offending the family. I also had to worry about her newborn years so I had given up on that idea.

I went to them and kissed Esme on her cheek.

"Thank you so much mom, dad.. you don't know how much this means to me. I'm sure Bella will love it!" Esme's enthusiasm knew no bounds she was already drawing up plans in her head.

"When do you think the date will be? We have to work fast to make it ready." Esme looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know. I still have to ask Bella. It would be her decision. She said she wanted it soon. I still haven't had the chance to even give her the ring properly. I'm hoping to do it today in the meadow." I knew how happy this would make them since they had actually wondered why she was not wearing my ring. The ring I had kept for so long hoping I would meet someone someday. As the years passed without me meeting anyone I wanted I had actually thought I would never get the chance to have the happiness the others had.

"Oh Edward, she would love it." I hoped Esme was right. I knew the early twentieth century design of my mother's ring might not be modern enough for Bella but I hoped she would like it. I would offer to get a new one for her if she didn't like it. This ring was special to me and I hoped she would accept it.

"Edward I'm back. I just had a great vision of you!" A cheery voice called to me from down stairs the pixie was back.

"What?" I called down knowing fully well she wouldn't tell me till I caught her.

"If you want to know it you'll have to catch me first."

This was a game she and I played regularly with me chasing her when she wouldn't let me see her visions. Carlisle chuckled shaking his head. It never ceased to amaze him that Alice and I never seemed to tire of our little game. If he only knew how interesting Alice's visions sometimes were. It was nothing compared to hearing them to see them in vivid colour in her mind the same way she sees them. But today was different. She wanted to speak to me and she might show me her vision of the meadow but I really didn't want to see that one. But I did want to talk to Alice and get it over with. I knew it was going to be awkward and I appreciated Alice's excuse of our usual game to get me to follow her to the river. I didn't want the rest of the family knowing what we might talk about.

I ran after the little pixie and easily caught her spinning a sqeecking pixie at vampire speed before setting her down gently on our log.

"So what's up?" I couldn't look up in to her eyes. I stared at the ground drawing Bella's name on the sand with a stick.

"Edward look at me." I didn't. I continued with my drawing.

"Come on Edward, you are my brother as well as my best friend. We can talk about anything right? We don't have any secrets between us and I want it to remain that way for the rest of our days. Nothing changed yesterday." A lot had changed for me.

"Yes they did Alice."

"Edward… so I saw a vision of you naked that doesn't change anything between us. How many times have you seen me naked it never changed anything." She was right about that. I had never even given it a second thought.

"I guess so."

"Well, I wasn't going to even talk about the vision I had of you last night but I had been having a serious of other visions that have had me worried."

She ran through them in her mind. In her visions I was worrying about what Bella had thought of me. But that was not the problem I could see in her visions that the worry was a never ending one with me always doubting Bella's attraction to me and my ability to satisfy her, creating a lot of unhappiness and doubt between us. I sighed. I knew I had these doubts but didn't know what to do about it. I was an ice cold vampire. My body though people perceived as attractive was simply a cold marble stone. Would I ever be enough for Bella? She had said she was happy with what I had to offer. But would she always be happy? Will she crave a warm more beautiful body than what I had to offer? Before I knew it I was pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edward stop doing that." A tiny hand pulled my hand away and held it with both of hers on her lap.

"Please Edward look at me." I reluctantly looked at her.

"What I'm going to say to you now will change those visions and you will save a lot of years of worries. But this is going to be the most embarrassing and mortifying thing I have ever done in my life." Now I was terrified. What was Alice going to do? I stared at her in horror.

"Oh for heaven's sake Edward it's nothing bad. I'm just going to give you my honest opinion on something." I relaxed a bit but I could not help the tension still seeping through me.

"Do you trust me Edward?" Clear pleading eyes stared at me.

"Of course Alice with my life"

"Good. So do you trust in my judgement and what I believe in?"

"Sure."

"Well right now I'm going to talk to you as your best friend not your sister. I'm also a women so I know what I'm talking about.. you have to trust me on this. So here we go. Edward, you are very handsome all of you." Oh dear god I didn't know where to hide myself in my embarrassment. I opened my mouth to say something I didn't know what but Alice held up her hand.

"Listen to me. You know how attractive females seem to find you. Well Bella thinks of you the same way and her attraction runs deeper than any of theirs. She loves you for who you are. Like she said she has never stopped loving you. And Edward although you think that you have a cold hard body that no one would want you are everything that a woman would ever want. You have nothing to be afraid of. Once Bella changes she would also be more like you and you will be able to express your love for her more freely. The hardness and the cold will also no longer apply. But even now you have to trust her judgment as well as mine when we say that you are very handsome and attractive. Ok there I said it." I finally found the courage to look up at her. She was looking down and I could tell it was her turn to be embarrassed. Her thoughts resembled what she told me. She was being very sincere and this really was her honest opinion.

"Oh Alice thank you."

I can imagine how difficult this must have been for her. I put an arm around her pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. We stared into space not talking to each other in a companionable silence. I thought about what she had told me. I knew the truth in her words. She was right I trusted her judgment. Bella wasn't lying she truly did find me attractive. If both Bella and Alice say I'm attractive who am I to argue? I knew she was speaking from years and years of visions and her own assessment of human nature.

A series of new visions passed through her mind as soon as I decided to trust in Alice's judgement, but she quickly shut them up.

"Oh good lord Edward! Behave yourself!"

"What?" I asked in surprise at her outburst.

"Brother dearest, you are going to turn into a love machine as a result of this talk! Please try to spare your poor little sister's peace of mind and try not to give her too many scandalous visions."

"As if I have a choice."

"Well you could try to practise abstinence."

"No way! I have so many years to make up for. But I will try to be good at least in your visions." We both laughed out loud at my little joke.

I knew this was something I really couldn't do. And the grateful smile Alice gave me told me that she wasn't fooled a bit but she was glad for my token offer. I couldn't believe I was joking with her about a topic that had embarrassed us both a moment ago. It spoke of how much the two of us knew and trusted the other. I was very grateful to her for putting my mind at ease even though it had been very uncomfortable for both of us.

"Thanks Edward." Alice leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Thank you Alice for putting my mind at rest. Love you." I kissed her temple and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Love you too Edward. Now go and give her that ring and set the date so that I can start with the wedding planning."

"Will do." I got up to go to Bella's.

"Oh by the way Bella would love the idea of making videos of her human life so that she won't forget."

"Thanks Alice." I had been thinking of making small clips of her everyday life so that she had permanent memories of her human life once she became a vampire.

As I walked to the Volvo I heard Rosalie's thoughts. She was under her sports car as usual fine tuning it. She was feeling sad that Bella had not asked her to be a bride's maid as well. I knew Rosalie liked getting dressed up but I was surprised she wanted to be Bella's bride's maid. I thought about telling Bella of Rosalie's disappointment but decided against it. I had to let Bella make her own choices. It was her wedding and I wanted her to be comfortable with it. Rosalie had hurt both me and Bella very deeply and although I have forgiven her in my mind, deep inside the hurt was still there. It was not something you can forget easily even for a human and I never forgot anything. It would be the same for my Bella. I sincerely hoped that Rosalie wouldn't make this an issue and hurt Bella again.

As I drove towards Bella's I thought of her… her skin so soft… so beautiful.. all of her.. as she revealed herself to me. I wanted to see her like that again. I knew something would happen in the meadow because Alice had had some kind of an embarrassing vision. I had run there a short while ago to make arrangements and everything was ready to make a memorable proposal to her. I couldn't wait to get her to the meadow.

_**Please do review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you:) **_


	28. Chapter The meadow

_**3twilight, traceybuie, melisa79 and Eric's No1 lover thank you so much for reviewing. A bit sad.. not many reviews for me these days.. So glad that you are still with me and reviewing.**_

**Bella's POV**

I stared down at the dark obsidian eyes twirling like molten lava staring at me with love, desire and determination. The afternoon sun casting an unearthly halo around him.. making the surrounding glitter with prisms in all hues of the rainbow. The whole atmosphere including the creature at my feet was… surreal…almost ethereal. This god like creature leaning down at my feet was asking me to be his wife his partner for an eternity. He had serenaded me with his musical voice making a list of promises… promises he would keep for the rest of eternity… I had barely heard any of them.. my entire being focused on his glowering eyes. They mesmerised me.. the only words to actually permeate through the cloud of emotions running through me were "Marry me Bella" it echoed through me… my mind whispering them back to me as if in a dream.

I had to answer him.. to do that honestly I had to look within me.. Did I love him? Yes I did. I had at a moments notice left everything behind and gone to rescue him.. I had known that my own life was at stake but I had not cared not given it a moment of thought. I do love him… even at the darkest hour of my life I had still loved him.. loved him enough to give my life for his even though I believed that he did not love me. Did he love me the same way? Yes. I was sure of that. I had seen him fight Victoria for me.. I had seen his struggle to win back my love.. I finally understood that he had lied and left to protect me. It was done with misguided thoughts but still it had been an act of love.. to protect me from the creature he was.. Now on his knee he was asking me to be one.. to be with him forever. To give my life for him.. to stop my heart beat.. well he would still be happy to marry me if my heart continues to beat till death takes me away. Did I want to stay a human?

I belonged to the species _homo sapiens_, but what was humanity? Was Edward not a human? The answer came to me with such clarity that it astounded me. Of course he was human! He was more human than many of the so called living breathing humans around me. He may not belong to the same species but his values and traits surpassed that of many humans. He was defying his very nature to be human to care.. to love … and to protect us. My decision today would in a way be an end to my own human life… the human existence… but I would still be human. I had already agreed to marry him to be his wife but this was another chance he was giving me to think this through and to make this decision knowing the consequences. He had listed them all in his speech.

As I focused back on his beautiful eyes.. I saw a difference.. there was confusion and insecurity clouding the eyes that once held desire and determination. The love was still there but I could tell that the other emotions were overpowering him.

"Be..ll..a?" His lips were trembling and he was stuttering. I stared at him in surprise. It took me a moment to realise that he was still waiting for his answer. I might have taken longer than I thought lost in my own thoughts. Was I sure? Was I ready to make this commitment? I had an epiphany. A moment of clarity clearing all my doubts. Of course…I had been ready from the moment I set eyes on him. Some sixth sense had told me I was his and he was mine.

"Yes Edward." I felt the warm tears run down my face as I watched the play of emotions in Edwards face. Happiness to wonderment, wonderment to desire, back to happiness. Then without a word he slipped the beautiful ring he was holding into my finger and kissed it with reverence. Then I felt myself floating.. flying to be more exact.. I felt cold lips kissing me like there was no tomorrow.. granite hands running over my body crushing me to his body with brutal strength. I barely managed to breathe. For the first time in my life I felt Edward's strength.. the strength he always held back when he was with me. Should I stop him? Asked to be released? I didn't want to. I loved this embrace as much as he did. This was how it was going to be.. no holding back once I was changed. I was excited at the prospect of experiencing Edward like this. With his guard down completely. At last I could not last any longer. I needed to breathe. I gasped for air while my lips were still captured by his unyielding ones.

"OH my god Bella." He released me in an instant I could see the contrite shame in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry.. are you ok? I forgot love….please .. are you ok? I'm so sorry."

I couldn't answer I was still gasping for breath breathing in through a chest that felt constricted. Edward was running feather light hands all over my body checking to see whether I was ok. I sincerely hoped I would not bruise I knew it would be a nightmare for Edward if I did. I finally managed to string some words together.

"I'm … o…ok.. so ha..happy!" I laughed through my gulps of air. I felt so carefree and so happy! I was going to be Edward's and he would be mine in every sense of the word.

Soft hands carefully laid me down on the blanket.

"Bella.. are you really ok? I'm so sorry.. I was so happy I forgot everything else…" he still looked upset. I was feeling much better. I decided I needed to make things light so I teased him.

"I'm fine Edward.. I'm not that fragile! And I loved the way you held me.. so that's how you really want to hold me! Let's get married soon Edward.. in a month? Will that be enough for Alice to plan a wedding? I want to be with you in every way possible.. I can't wait to be like you so that you don't need to hold back." I finally managed to speak without gulping for air.

A slow seductive smile spread across his face.

"Oh.. you haven't seen anything yet.. it was just the tip of the ice berg.. the things I want to do to you…" Wild excitement ran through his desire filled eyes.

**Edward's POV**

As I started into her beautiful chocolate eyes I felt like I had won the whole world. Bella would be my wife in just over a month. I did not have words to express the happiness I felt at this moment.

"Oh Bella, love….I'm so happy" A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Why was she crying for a moment I was confused but the perfect happy smile that then spread across her face told me exactly what that tiny tear meant… she was crying with happiness.

"I'm so happy too Edward". With those words she lunged herself at me. I hugged her tightly kissing her without another thought; my need to possess her overwhelming me. I crushed her beautiful lips with mine seeking fulfilment. Her warm hands were running all over me touching me like there was no tomorrow. I was surprised when I heard tearing noises and looked down to see Bella had managed to rip some of my buttons off and there was a tear on my shirt.

"Bella honey.. be patient.." I couldn't help smiling to myself at her enthusiasm. So she wanted me naked this eagerly. Hmm…I was going to have my hands full.

"This stupid shirt won't come off Edward. Take it off." She was still tugging at the remaining buttons. I easily pulled my shirt off. Her greedy hands ran themselves up and down my body and then reached for the button on my jeans. I hesitated.

"Bella…" I admonished her. We were out in the open in the meadow. What if someone walked in? I wasn't even comfortable being nude in front of Bella. I don't think I would survive an intrusion from someone.

"Come on Edward… take it off. I'm sure you would hear if someone came and Alice would warn us. I just made the decision that she should look into my future and warn us if someone walked in." I groaned. Poor Alice! My ever thoughtful sister had left a picnic basket in the meadow for us. She really was going to have a really bad time trying to keep us safe considering the fact that Bella had suddenly become so wild and uncaring about her environment!. The shy little girl I befriended was not there only a woman with needs. And right now her sole attention was focused on me!

"Bella…" She pouted. I sighed. What was I going to do? All my inhibitions were crippling me. I was very uncomfortable and I really didn't want Bella to be upset.

To my amazement Bella suddenly seemed to realise how difficult this was for me and stared right into my eyes. A warm hand reached out to cup my face.

"Edward… it's ok. Let's just sit and enjoy the sunlight… I love watching you sparkle even with your cloths on." She gave me a mischievous smile. Oh! She wanted to see the rest of me sparkle? Even I hadn't seen all of me sparkle.. well one part of me to be exact.

I sat down seating her between my legs so that I could hold her tightly to me. I leaned in brushing away small tendrils of her hair which was shining with red highlights from the sunlight. I started kissing her neck the side of her face every where I could reach. She moved her back against me pressing into me more tightly. I moaned. I was fully erect even without the added pressure. All the images from last night were running through my mind. I wanted to see Bella again like that…. to feast my eyes on her beauty.

Will it be ok if we undid our clothes a bit? I didn't want us to be fully naked out in the open but we could do something I guess.

I slowly ran my hands across Bella's chest. I couldn't resist running my thumbs over her nipples. They were instantly erect. It amazed me how easily I was able to arouse her. I studied our surroundings. The grass was tall and a lot of wild flowers grew around us. We would be covered if we lay down on the blanket and of course if we hear someone we could quickly cover ourselves.

"Bella…." My voice was breathless in excitement. I wanted today to be more special to Bella. Specially since she had made me so happy today.

"Mmm…." Bella leaned back into my chest.

"Bella… love can I see you again." A slow triumphant smile flittered over her face.

"Yes… but I want to see you too…" My indrawn breath was in excitement. I was feeling shy too but it was nothing compared to the adrenalin rush I felt at her words.

"Yes. But we can't take everything off here. So we have to be careful… I don't want to share your beauty with anyone else." I bit her ear. She gasped.

"I don't want to share you either." I groaned. This was going to be one hell of an afternoon..

_**Please do review.. where do you think this would go? They would wait for wedding night… but … **_


	29. Chapter The sparkling

_**Nicolleio, traceybuie, Rbeccap, 3twilight, Eric's No 1 Lover, Lupin sister's thank you very much for reviewing. I laughed my head off at what you thought of Edward sparkling in the meadow.. gosh.. loved I mean really really loved reading your reviews..… so here we go the sparkling… too shy to write the word…. now I'm blushing:) **_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it that Edward agreed to go a little further! And in the meadow! Wow. It was so unlike him. I knew that he would set the limits of what we could do out here and if I tried to go further or if I was too enthusiastic he might become too embarrassed to follow through with even what he thought of doing just now. I remembered the night before. It had been so difficult for him to be naked in front of me. I leaned back into him pressing more closely to his erection. I wanted to feel him better. I wasn't going to rush things. Thoughts from the night before invaded my mind. Oh! I couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

_I had felt a bit disoriented to suddenly find myself in Edward's room. I could tell he was very excited. He was driving me crazy dazzling me with his eyes staring at me. One cold finger grazed my bottom lip sending shivers down my whole body. I wanted to taste him. I dared to lick his finger and I could tell he was surprised by my action by the way he gasped. _

"_Bella I want you…but…" I remembered the thoughts I had as soon as he said those words.. oh no he was trying to get out of removing his cloths yet again. I could feel it. I knew he was trying his best to distract me. Was he shy? I couldn't really believe it. Why was he so shy? He had to have a beautiful body unlike me. And I really really wanted to see it.. all of it. I had touched him so many times now and I was impatient to actually see what I had been able to feel each time I touched him. _

"_Yes?" I muttered as I sucked in his finger, I knew he found the way I teased his finger arousing. _

"_I.. I want to wait till we get married to go all the way." Oh! Was that all? I couldn't help the relief I had felt. Of course it was fine with me. I didn't really mind waiting for the short time it would take for us to arrange a wedding to go all the way. Besides I knew it was going to hurt so why not enjoy Edward a bit more before I had to worry about that part of things. I also wanted to see what I was going to have to take inside of me. I still shuddered at the thought that it was going to be painfully huge. _

"_Oh me too Edward…I know how special it is for you and I want to do it the proper way too. But I want to see you now." And I meant it. No more delays and no more excuses. I had to see this glorious creature.. all of him. He was mine and I wanted him. I saw his eyes dart all over my body and I knew that he also wanted to see me. _

"_I want to see you too love…" His voice was velvet soft and seductive whispering against my ear. He suddenly bent down and kissed me again. His hands went to my blouse then my trousers before I knew what was happening I found myself in my panties. I was still struggling with his shirt and barely managed to strip it off him. _

"Bella… what are you thinking?" A velvety soft voice whispered in my ear. I blushed… oh.. I knew my blush gave me away.

"I umm …" I heard his melodic laugh.

"I can guess… well I'm thinking the same thing…" Now I knew I was trembling.

I sudden cool breeze blew across my chest bringing me back to reality I stared in surprise at my chest. Edwards hands were touching me. He had undone my buttons.

"Bella.." a husky voice murmured in my ear.

"Mmm.." This was nice his cool hands and the warm sunlight… I could lie like this the whole day.

"I want to remove your bra. Is it ok if I tear it? I feel sorry to do that. I like it." He sounded uncertain. Oh he liked it.. it was my red bra with the matching panties I had got with Alice. I had thought it was very sexy and had worn it today in the hope of enticing my vampire to have his way with me with a repeat performance of last night. Well I guess my plan was working.. but I liked this particular bra too…

"Wait.." I sat up and undid the hook in the back and slid the straps under the arms of my blouse carefully removing it without taking the blouse off. Edward was staring at me in surprise.

"Wow.. that's a neat trick. So cool. I never thought you could do that."

I laughed at the unfamiliar words in Edward's vocabulary. He'd been picking up some odd language from here and there trying to blend in better with the 21st centaury teenagers like myself I suppose. But it still sounded so off coming from Edward. I was effectively dating a guy from a different century! And what was happening right now sure was stretching his limits to a maximum.

"You ain't seen nothing mister." I teased back.

"Don't tell me you can remove your panties too like that."

I felt my mouth fall open. What happened to my shy Victorian? I managed to nod my head no. His eyes were glittering. Oh he wanted my panties gone now did he? Well, I wasn't going to help things. He'd have to do it himself. I was actually feeling a bit shy myself. With the sunlight he would be able to see me clearer. Oh god! Even without the sunlight Edward sees really well… he must have had a good look at me last night, whereas my memories of him were very sketchy and the dim light in the room hadn't helped. Not that I ever got the chance to really take a proper look at all. I only remembered the enormous erection he had. Wow it had been big! Huge! I really don't know how it was going to fit in me. It had also looked very pinkish. I had been surprised by this. Out of all of him that part of him had looked the most human! I had stared in shock when I realised how big it was. And then he'd hidden himself and after that I really didn't get to see it properly at all. Well except for little glances and I hadn't really had the presence of mind to notice anything after that anyway since he'd been doing things to me.. that had.. completely occupied my poor human mind and body. But I remembered one thing. He had looked so gorgeous. So perfect! He had looked much better naked than dressed. He would be the perfect masterpiece.. of the human body if anyone made a statute with him as the model.

Cold hands touched my nipples sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you thinking love?" He was nuzzling my neck. It was a bit ticklish but I loved it.

"I was thinking of last night." I felt him smile.

"Hmm.. me too.." Then before I could make another comment I found myself lying on the blanket on my back, my blouse wide open exposing me to hungry dark eyes raking over me. I knew I was blushing. I was feeling very shy. Every time Edward looked at my breasts I had wondered how he found them so attractive when I was just so average nothing special at all. But I knew he liked them. The reverent way he touched them and fondled them showed me that he loved what he saw. I watched him as his eyes and hands travelled down towards my trousers. To say I was excited was an understatement. My heart was about to fly out of my chest. He looked at me as if seeking approval before undoing the button on my jeans. He was always such a gentleman wanting to be sure I was ok with what we did before proceeding. He didn't remove the jeans but slid them an inch or two down so that my panties were more visible.

"Bella.. are you very fond of these panties?" I nodded at him no. I was lying.. I really did like those panties. May be I could stitch them up later if I managed to salvage them. I knew he wanted to remove them and I also knew that he would never remove my trousers in order to take them off. We would have ended up with the touchy feely love again without me getting to see him properly. This was my chance.

The next thing I knew I felt the cold breeze blow on my secret place. I closed my eyes. I felt like hiding myself just the way Edward did. But I braved it. I felt a feather light touch and I slightly peeked under my eye lashes. Edwards' eyes were focused on me there. Guess he thought I was no longer watching. This was going to be interesting. The last time he had watched my eyes when he touched me. I knew he wanted me to feel comfortable. But I really loved reading his eyes and watching him without him dazzling me by looking back at me. He leaned down and planted a tiny kiss on me over there. Oh god… It felt so good.

**Edward's POV**

I was glad that Bella closed her eyes. I felt awkward touching her like this when she was watching me. I lightly parted her touching her within taking care not to press too hard. It was difficult with her trousers still on. I had very little leeway unlike last night. I carefully slid her trousers a little down revealing her hips. Oh how beautiful. The shape of a women… I had read so many poems detailing it. But never have I agreed with those poets as I did now. My Bella… such a shapely body.. just for me. I parted her legs a little bit more granting me more access. I wanted to taste her. I had seen her yesterday but I had not explored her properly. I wanted to do that but now the jeans were in my way. And I really couldn't take the chance of removing them out here. I guess I'd have to wait for tonight to really see her all open for me. Yesterday she had fallen asleep as soon as we finished reaching our peak. I had held her naked body in my arms all night but I didn't feel it right to look at her while she was trusting me sleeping in my arms like that. So I had covered both of us with the sheet and held her all night.

I looked up again to see whether she was looking at me and was thankful to see that she still had her eyes closed. I leaned down and touched my tongue to her pink folds.

"Oh god Edward" Bella suddenly sat up staring at me in surprise. I felt like a small child so ashamed. I should have asked her before I took such a liberty.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't …Oh god.. I just.. I mean I wanted to taste you.. I.." But she grabbed my hands as they went up to cover my face in shame.

"That was amazing Edward. Don't stop." Ha? I was flabbergasted.

"Bella.. I mean is it ok if I do that? I know most people do it now a days and I've always wanted to do it to you… but .. I mean if you don't feel right about it.. it's …"

"Edward! I want to do it to you too. I already said it remember? When we got caught in the cupboard?" I remembered very clearly the talk she'd had with Jessica telling her that she wanted to .. ahem..go down on me. I was not going to allow that. But I didn't want to argue the point with her right now. She might not let me do it to her if I bring it up now and I wanted so much to taste her again.

The folds on Bella's blouse were moving in the breeze lightly exposing her. I laid her back on the grass. I pulled the jeans a little bit more lower and planted another kiss on her core. She was now watching me. I felt a bit uncomfortable with her watching but my need for her was more. I leaned down sliding my tongue up and down on her careful to make sure my teeth didn't graze her. Bella moaned and pressed herself more closer to me. Oh! God. This was heaven. The taste of her.. so much better than her blood. I licked greedily making sure I touched her exactly where her pleasure points were according to all the knowledge I'd acquired over the years. I still hadn't parted her fully for my view because of the trousers but this was enough for now. I dipped my tongue into her folds and lightly touched her bundle of nerves. Bella moaned loudly at this. The thought that very soon I would be inside this very core made me shudder. Oh I couldn't wait to claim her. The warmth I felt now when I touched her there was simply amazing. To be surrounded by it.. oh….and it would be the most sensitive part of me.. inside her…

"Edwards more.. I'm close…hmmm" I increased my rhythm and the next moment she screamed my name as she came. I received a large amount of her pleasure and lapped it all up.

She pulled me up to kiss me and I could tell she could taste herself on my lips.

"Well I don't taste that bad…" A slow shy smile spread across her face. This girl was really vocal and I didn't know what to say to that except to avoid looking into her eyes. I suddenly felt very shy again. She'd want to see me now. I had to be brave.

Bella sat up trying to push me down on the blanket.

"It's my turn now.."

"It's getting late we could may be aha…" I barely got the words out before a very aggressive Bella climbed right on top of me, her legs resting on either side of me.

"You are not getting out of it that easily. Besides I didn't get to have a good look at you yesterday. It's my turn now." I closed my eyes. I really couldn't look at her now. So she hadn't seen me properly yesterday…. I didn't know what to make of the feelings I was feeling now. I was shy and also excited once more. I decided to just lay there and let Bella do what she wanted to me. It was only fair that she got to see me the way I had seen her.

I felt her move down my body then her hands were on the button of my jeans. My Bella was not going to waste any time. She was very focused on getting Edward junior out. Once again I felt vulnerable and shy. What would she think of a sparkling Edward junior? I wish she had properly seen me in the night. I had looked more human then. But now I don't look the least bit human. Would she be scared and run away? I had to see her expression. If she was too scared or repulsed then I could immediately cover myself and distract her. I slowly opened my eyes. The vision in front of me took my breath away.. Very erect tiny pink nipples were bobbing up and down… her blouse was hanging open .. she hadn't bothered to do the buttons up. Her zip too was open but I could only see tiny dark brown curls through the opening. It was enough to make me harder. I looked up and saw redish brown hair blown away by the wind.. chocolate brown eyes focused intently on my zipper.. holy.. she was about to open it… well she was trying to… I could see her biting her bottom lip concentrating all her energy trying to put the zipper down, her heartbeat was wild and her hands were shaking. I didn't dare look back into her eyes. I was feeling very embarrassed as it was with her so close to that part of me.

"A little help. And I want the underwear off." I would have blushed if I could. For all her brave words her voice was shaky and she wasn't looking at me either hiding her face with her hair which she had let fall in front of her face covering it. I didn't go to tuck it behind her ear as I normally would have done since I was also feeling shy and I didn't want to look into her eyes either. I quickly undid my zipper and tore away my underwear. I sincerely hoped that the jeans which had been reinforced by Alice would be enough to hold me in until I dropped Bella off.

"Edward…" Bella's tiny hands were stroking the back of my hands. I looked up.

"What love?"

"Could you may be move your hands a bit… or put them behind your head or something…" It was only then that I realised that my hands were covering me from Bella's view. This was getting more embarrassing by the minute. I was behaving like a shy virgin. Well I guess I was a shy virgin but it was the girl who was supposed to be doing this. I quickly removed my hands. Holy shit! Prisms of light were everywhere. If I thought my hands sparkled.. Edward junior put other parts of my body to shame.

"Oh my god… Edward… it's like a disco ball" I cringed. She hadn't even seen the 'ball' part of me yet. She was sure to revise her opinion that they felt like jingle bells.

**Bella's POV**

Wow. This was amazing. I had thought this part of him was the most human looking before in the dimly lit room.. now I had to admit that it did not look human at all. It was a shining glittering thingie which was standing very upright casting diamond prisms everywhere. The afternoon sunlight glinted off it giving a rainbow effect. Wow and double wow. I was sitting across Edward's legs. I carefully reached out to touch his manhood. It was like touching a rainbow stick studded with diamonds. I gently stroked him.. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The skin was so soft as usual.. nothing seemed to have changed from the way I usually felt him when I touched him but it was nothing like I had imagined him to look like. It had looked more human than I had ever imagined yesterday with the pinkish tinge on it and today it looked so unreal. I mean who would have a sparkling ..thingie? I laughed when my hand started to glitter with the prisms of light catching on my skin. It was like fairies casting magic spells.

"Bella… please.. don't laugh at me" Edward looked very upset. Oh. I had better explain.

"I'm not laughing at you Edward… I'm just so happy.. I mean to finally see you and to be touching you like this. And it is nothing like I expected." I saw a puzzled uncertain look on his face.

"It's nothing bad Edward! I love it! It's amazing. It looks like a fairy magic wand you know casting all these spells with the magical fairy dust and twinkling stars spreading all around. It reminds me of all the fairytales I have heard and how I had wished to have my own magic wand!"

Edward's mouth was hanging open by now and he was frozen in place. I realised it was difficult for him to process my silly musings. But I wanted him to know how much I liked it.

"I have always wanted my own sparkling magic wand and now finally the fairies have granted me my wish and given me my own special wand which I can keep for an eternity along with a fairytale prince." I giggled. Edward blinked. Then blinked again. Then his eyelids fluttered in rapid succession before he burst out laughing cupping my face in his hands.

"Only you… only you Bella would compare me to a magic wand! And here I thought you were finally going to run away from me."

"I would never run away from you Edward… like I said you are everything I had ever wanted. Now even the dreams that the six year old me had have come true!" I giggled at the thought gripping him more tightly in my hand.

"Oh god Bella… what are you doing to me?" Edward groaned

"Oh god…yes.. oh…" His voice was breaking. I was holding Edward Cullen.. Edward Cullen's … … to be precise in my hand and I was giggling. The thought alone put an end to my giggles. Desire rose in me again. I felt my heart thundering in my breast. Edward's eyes were tightly closed with his lips parted moaning. This was my chance.. I had to taste what he was like… he would never let me do it.. I read it in his expression when I mentioned it earlier. I slowly leaned down and licked off the glistening drop of liquid on the tip of his arousal. I suddenly found myself flying through the air and I was once again on the blanket with Edward on top of me.

"Bella! Love why did you do that? It's not right… it's it's…" I could tell he was upset and he didn't even have the words to express himself.

"But I let you do it to me. It's only right that I get to taste you too… everyone does it. It's no big deal." He looked like he was going to argue more but I had caught sight of his arousal again which was now trapped between our bodies and resting close to where I wanted it to be. I leaned up rubbing myself against him pushing my jeans further down. When my core came into contact with him he groaned.

"Oh god Bella…" The whole argument was forgotten. He rubbed himself on me. Edward's moans grew louder and I heard my own voice join him from far away. I reached down and gripped him once again stroking him harder. I felt his hand reach down between our bodies to touch my core again.

"Oh Bella" He rolled us to the side to give us better access kissing my lips hungrily. As soon as his thumb started stroking my bundle of nerves I was lost. My grip on Edward must have tightened because he screamed my name as he joined me. I felt the cold liquid of his release cover my hand. Edward's lips were on mine again kissing me in a frenzy. Oh.. how I love my sparkling prince..

_**So what did you think of the sparkling magic wand? Will it really create some magic? **_


	30. Chapter The invitation

**Edwardismymaster, 3twilight, traceybuie and Eric's No1 lover thank you very much for your reviews. **

**EPOV**

We had straightened our clothes and I was still basking in the aftermath of our pleasure when my phone rang.

"Oh Alice hi" I was smiling as I answered. I will have to get Bella to eat something. We hadn't even touched the picnic lunch that Alice packed for Bella.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry! You can't know how sorry I am. I never meant to .. honest I didn't see it…" I stopped breathing. This was not good. Something that got Alice so flustered was never good. What didn't she see? Oh my god. Some more newborns or was it the Volturi? I automatically grabbed hold of a very surprised Bella hugging her to my chest for dear life. I would not let anything happen to her.

"Alice.. calm down. Take a deep breath and start again. Is it the Volturi or some of the newborns?" I knew the pixie will continue with her outburst without making much sense if she continued this way.

"No no no! Edward there is no danger at the moment I swear! It has nothing to do with them. It's just something I did. Oh I'm so sorry Edward." I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god! But now I was curious. What could Alice have done to make me upset? She never would do anything to hurt me. I knew that for sure.

"Alice it's ok. Whatever you did I know you would have never done anything to hurt me or Bella. So just tell me what happened. I promise I will try to think rationally about it." I couldn't promise not to get upset without knowing what she did.

"You remember when you and I talked about making videos of Bella's human life?" I stopped breathing. Shit. I hope it's not what I thought it was going to be.

"Yes." I answered so that she would continue. I scanned the horizon. I caught a glimmer of metal.

"I well…..I'm so sorry Edward. I got distracted with Jasper after you left and I didn't see it… And you said you were just going to propose. At the time this vision was not there….Oh I'm so sorry. I well….. I set up a camera in the meadow and the mike is in the picnic basket." I didn't wait to hear what else she said I handed over the phone to a very surprised Bella and rushed off towards the place where I had seen the glimmer of metal at the edge of the meadow. At least it was a good distance away. I really hoped that the zoom was not on.

I grabbed the camera which was set up on a tripod. I checked the view. It was zoomed but not very closely. Oh god. What would Bella think about all this? Would she think I deliberately set this up so that I could record us while we were….Oh shit. I shuddered to think what would be on the tape. Bella saw my surprise didn't she? She would know I wouldn't do something like this. Would she just think Alice was playing a prank? Would she be mad at both of us? I rushed back to Bella thinking about ways to apologise.

What greeted me stunned me. Bella was still talking on the phone but she was laughing.

"Oh it's ok Alice. Don't worry. Thank you very much for recording the proposal. Now I will remember it forever."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was frozen in place trying to make sense of how Bella could accept this intrusion into our privacy so lightly. But then her words penetrated my mind_. I will remember it forever_… Oh. Yes. She will remember it forever. She can watch it after she changes and once it is in her photographic vampire memory she will never forget. I had wished that I had clear memories of my mother from my human life so many times in the past. I only had a few memories of her and only a handful of photographs. Bella would have video which was a much better medium.

"Edward… are you ok?" Bella had ended her conversation with Alice and now was looking at me expectantly.

I felt a slow smile spread across my face. "Yes. Love." Bella smiled back at me holding out her hand for the camera. I gave it to her.

"Oh I can't wait to see this. I was in such a daze I don't even remember half of what you said to me when you proposed. Oh and I forgot to tell you. I love the ring. It's so beautiful." She looked at me shyly.

"It was my mothers." Once again I wished for clear memories of my mother wearing it.

Bella was about to press play when I held on to her hand. She must have forgotten what happened after the proposal. I shuddered to think her reaction to us half naked on film. I had to warn her and delete those off before she saw it.

"Bella love. I will first delete the rest of the recording and then you can have a look at the proposal." She looked very confused at this.

"Why?" She had clearly forgotten what happened after or she wouldn't be acting like this. I didn't know how to put it into words that we may have made an adults only movie by mistake.

"Bella the camera would have recorded everything that happened here today…" I lowered my eyes. I couldn't bear to look into her face. I was so ashamed. I should have sensed that something was not normal in the meadow. I had failed her by not noticing the metal glimmer from the camera before.

"Oh come on Edward! It's going to be fun to watch! We'll delete the inappropriate bits after we have a look. Please Edward. It's just the two of us."

I could see her blushing. But I could also see how curious she was to watch this. I gave in and let her play the recording. I guess it should be ok since it was just the two of us like she said and we can delete it immediately after viewing.

Bella watched the recording with a dreamy look on her face I could tell she was enthralled by the proposal. By the time I had put the ring on her finger in the recording Bella had tears running down her face.

"Oh Edward! That was so romantic and beautiful! How can I ever thank you and Alice for being so thoughtful. I will treasure this forever." I hugged her closer.

"As I will my love." was all that I could get out of a suddenly dry mouth. We looked nice on screen and she was right it was a really special moment and I was glad that it was captured for us forever. The only part I didn't like was the fact that parts of me was shining throughout the whole thing. She continued to watch while I wiped off her tears. She suddenly started laughing.

"Oh Edward! Look at me! I'm trying to tear off your clothes!" I laughed along with her. It really was funny. And to my relief my shining did have its advantages. Once Bella removed my shirt the whole screen became really blurred with the glow from my skin. Nothing much could be seen after that. We could only make out the fact that we were laying on the ground now. The tall grass like I had thought it would do further covered us up. We could barely make out the shape of the two of us. But that did not mean we couldn't hear ourselves. I groaned. Shit! I was horrified by the sounds I was making. Did I really make all that noise? I could tell Bella was embarrassed by the very endearing red blush that spread across her whole body. We really did make some weird love sounds and on top of it I was growling! I never even realised I had done that. Even if someone who heard the track at first thought it was a love making session would have second thoughts as to whether it was an animal attack after hearing those growls! What surprised me was how Bella was not scared away with my growling. I couldn't help observing her….watching for any reactions from her now that she was not distracted by my love making. She might feel afraid now.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I chuckled this girl was unbelievable. And she was my Bella. I planted a chaste kiss on her temple.

"I was just worried that my growls would scare you away. Don't you hear them when we are together?" I was feeling a bit awkward asking her such a personal question but I really wanted to know.

"Of course I hear you….and well…." She stopped there without continuing and buried her face in my neck. I ran my hand through her hair and pulled her on to my lap holding her closer. She clearly wanted to say something else but thought better of it or was too shy to continue. I had to know what she was going to say.

"Bella love…..you can tell me anything you know…we have to be able to talk about everything…together" I blew a playful breath of cold air to tease her. Melted chocolate eyes peaked at me through strands of golden brown hair. I blew another breath this time blowing away the hair hiding her face from me. Bella shivered. I rubbed her arms to make her warmer.

"Well…I get turned on by the growls….I love it Edward." I knew my jaw was now hanging open I couldn't help it. No human in her right mind would think a vampires growls sexy! Bella was definitely made to be a vampire. I was suddenly feeling very embarrassed and shy. But Bella was more embarrassed than me.. I could tell from the telltale blush now a much deeper hue of enticing red.

"I like the sounds you make when.. you know…it turns me on too." I admit to her in barely a whisper but I know she would hear me. She gasps then moulds herself against me her lips seeking mine. I respond kissing her with equal passion. We get lost once again in our little world the camera and the rest of the world forgotten. I was just unbuttoning Bella's trousers again when my phone rang.

"Sorry to interrupt brother dearest. But if I don't drop Bella off within another half an hour Charlie is going to drive to our place looking for her and he is going to be very annoyed when he finds that the boys are back. And he is going to assume that they never left."

"Oh. We'll be right back."

I forgot to be angry with her for her earlier indiscretion. I knew she knows she's forgiven. I couldn't ever hold grudges against the little pixie knowing she never meant any harm. I guess I would have to thank her for her thoughtfulness. I knew how distracted she was when she was with Jasper. I couldn't fault her for that when I knew how all my senses lulled when I was with Bella. Hopefully she didn't get a closer look at the vision she must have got of the two of us in the meadow. I was still feeling a bit awkward with the knowledge that she knew intimate details about me and Bella.

Alice dropped off Bella a short while after we returned from the meadow. It was with some dread that I went to her place about an hour later. Bella and I had agreed that we would tell Charlie about our engagement today. To my great surprise Charlie had been very accepting of the news. He did hold some reservations about me but he had a much better opinion of me thanks to the way we had treated Jacob. I was grateful that he felt I was worthy of Bella. I leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Bella's temple saying good night to her when Charlie cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Edward, I was wondering whether you would be free to go fishing with me tomorrow."

I was delighted at this. This would be a great opportunity for me to bond with Charlie. He had to know how much I cared about Bella and how much I would love to have him as a father figure.

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

It was at this moment that Charlie thought of the La Push beach. Oh no. I would not be able to go there. I felt my disappointment. Well I guess I will have to try and beg with Billy to let me come.

"Billy and I are planning to take his boat out tomorrow. I told him that you might be joining us." I saw the happy expression on Billy's face as Charlie pictured the moment he had asked whether he could bring me. I was very pleased. So Billy was going to allow me to go fishing with them. I would call Billy before I go just to make sure that I was welcome and I would not be breaking the treaty.

"I'll come along to spend the day with Jake. I guess he could use the distraction." Bella chimed in. I was glad to have her with us. I was wondering who I would ask to be with Bella tomorrow and now that problem was solved. I went home and changed clothes after a wash. I had called Billy and he had said I was most welcome to visit La Push tomorrow. He would also appreciate it if I took another look at Jacob. I agreed to do that. Carlisle would have visited him today after he got back. I could save a visit for him tomorrow. I was about to leave for Bella's for the night when Carlisle stopped me laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Son you have to hunt." I had been fighting my growing hunger but had wanted to wait till tomorrow to go unwilling to leave Bella's side just yet. I realised that I was playing with danger. All the stress of the last few days was also having its toll on me. Even with the pleasurable times I had with Bella, I had still had to hold back on my vampire urges acting human staying in control. Yes I needed to hunt. Let myself loose.

_**As always I'd love to hear from you. I'm wondering whether to continue this story after the wedding and honeymoon or not. Please let me know what you want. I will of course cover their first time together. What I'm wondering is whether to continue the story after that or not. **_


	31. Chapter Practising

_**Thank you nicolleio, traceybuie and Lupin sister's for reviewing. Once again you've brought a smile to my face by reviewing. **_

**EPOV**

"Will you come with me?" I asked Carlisle as he stood with me in our porch. I had actually missed spending time with Carlisle since I got back. I used to join him in his study for medical discussions and he used to bring me up to date. I had got my last medical degree a few years ago and new technology and scientific findings in the field were moving faster than I could keep up with without his help.

"Yes of course. I have missed our discussions you know. May be we can catch up." A nostalgic smile brightened his face. It was amazing how Carlisle sometimes seemed to read my mind without having any extra mind reading abilities. We also thought of the same things at the same time at times. Was I more like Carlisle than I thought? How could that be? He was very much a father figure to me and had a hand in who I have become today. I had actually followed in his footsteps becoming a doctor rather than a lawyer like my biological father. Thinking of fathers I remembered Charlie.

"Oh I almost forgot. I need some help. I need to learn how to fish before tomorrow morning. Charlie invited me to go fishing with him."

I could tell I was brimming with pride when I said this. Getting invited by Charlie meant so much to me and I really wanted to be the perfect son-in-law. I had promised Bella that we would do everything we can to try to keep Charlie in her life even after her change in some capacity even if they never met.

Carlisle gave me another pat on my shoulder.

"That is quite something son. I'm proud of you. So he has finally accepted you into the family."

Earlier I had brought everyone up to date on the way things had gone when Bella and I had told Charlie about our engagement. Esme had been thrilled and of course Alice had already known the outcome and was busily planning Charlie's suit for the occasion. Rosalie had reserved thoughts as usual but what surprised me was how sad all this made her. I couldn't understand why she was feeling sad. Her normal jealousy was also there but the sadness was overpowering. I got brief images of her friend Vera and her visits there along with her doubts about Bella's commitment to me but I didn't go to focus and try to read her mind. I didn't want to get angry with her again and create another scene. She and Emmett were still mending things between them and I didn't want to hurt Emmett again. Emmett and Jasper had of course been delighted by the news of the engagement. I only realised that Carlisle had been a bit worried about how Charlie was actually feeling when he made his comment about Charlie finally accepting me. As a very astute person he knew as well as I did that fishing was something Charlie shared only with his near and dear friends and it was a real honour to be included.

"I guess so. Now I will have to learn how to fish before tomorrow morning if I am to keep up appearances." I grimaced. For once I was thankful that I was a vampire, had I been human I would have never been able to learn the art of fishing in such a short time.

"Yes. Well I guess you'd have to be very experienced in fishing by now with all the camping trips the whole family had supposedly been taking. Come to think of it we'd all have to learn how to use all the equipment we've only used as props so far. He might decide to invite us along sometime without giving us any time to prepare." He chuckled thinking of how much fishing gear we had at home which had never been used. Some still in their packaging.

"We are also coming to learn how to fish." The little pixie stormed in with Esme on tow. Rosalie of course stood her ground with her don't care attitude.

"Well who is going to teach?" I asked. It was actually comical to see us all staring at each other; Carlisle, Esme, Alice and me.

"Frankly Edward I have no idea how to fish with this gear. I think I may have tried my hand at fishing when I was a little boy but my memories are very fuzzy. I doubt I would be of any help." Carlisle gave me a sheepish grin.

"Don't look at me! I only know how to cook fish." Esme gave us all a huge smile ruffling my hair.

"Well at least you know how to cook fish." Alice had a sad smile on her face. Esme put an arm around her hugging her closer.

"I'll teach you how to cook. I didn't know you wanted to learn." The pixie's face lit up.

"Well, I guess Emmett would know. He was into the great outdoors wasn't he? Getting mauled by that bear was part of his adventure." I smiled at the others. I really hoped that Emmett had some idea, if he didn't we were going to have to rely on online tutorials.

"Emmett, Jasper where are you? Would you like to go fishing with me?" I called out aloud. I heard a commotion in the backyard before two figures bathed in mud came to the front lawn. Well they'd been wrestling again I suppose.

"Sure thing. We could do with a dip in the river. Let's see who catches the most fish." Emmett loved making a game out of everything. He was unfortunately picturing catching fish by hand.

"No not with our hands Emmett. I want to learn how to fish the human way with a fishing rod." Emmett grimaced.

"Why would you want to do that? It would take ages." It was Jasper who asked.

"Charlie asked me to go fishing with him tomorrow morning." A slow grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Oh I see. Guess we are finally going to use our fishing gear."

"Well, Emmett I need lessons on how to use them." To my dismay I realised that he had only fished with the equipment available during his time from the memories that ran through his head now.

"Well, I guess I should be able to figure out how this stuff works. Don't worry bro." He smiled in his easy manner and that immediately put me at ease.

"Well let's go fishing." The little pixie was now bouncing up and down. I saw Esme hard at work on her laptop sitting in our living room. It reminded me of Bella working hard in her old computer. I frowned. I had still not been able to persuade her to let me buy her a new one. I guess once she is my wife she wouldn't feel too bad about me buying her stuff. That reminded me of my proposed hunting trip and having to leave Bella alone.

"I need someone to stay with Bella while I go hunting tonight. I'm still very reluctant to leave her alone. I know the danger is over but I'm still worried." To my surprise it was Rosalie who spoke up.

"I'd like to spend the night with Bella if you are ok with it. I want to get to know her better as she would be my sister. She barely knows me." She pictured her human life and thought of how Bella didn't know much about her. She didn't seem to have any ulterior motives but I automatically looked at Alice for guidance since I still didn't trust Rosalie.

"_She's sincere. It would help them to get to know each other better. I'll join her if it makes you feel better."_ The pixie thought at me. Of course it would. I knew the pixie would be able to hold back Rosalie if things got out of hand and she would also be able to see in her visions if something was a miss. I silently nodded my head in thanks towards Alice.

"I'll join you Rosalie. I need to get Bella's ideas on the wedding dress."

Alice spoke aloud. Rosalie nodded. She didn't seem to be offended much by the idea that Alice would be joining her and that I wouldn't trust her alone with Bella.

"Sure. I'll just ring Bella and tell her about the change of plans." To my surprise Bella told me that she had been worried about me and that she had planned to ask me tonight to go hunting after the fishing trip. She was thrilled to have Alice with her. She didn't seem to mind that Rosalie was coming too. She urged me to take my time and have a good hunt and be back only in time for the fishing trip. I told her about my fishing training and she was laughing when she realised that I didn't actually know how to fish.

We all headed down to the river with all our fishing equipment including our back packs. For once we did indeed look like some human campers. Once we got there the pixie got to work throwing stuff about generally getting things dusty.

"What are you doing Alice?" Esme asked in surprise.

"Just making the stuff look worn out from use." Oh! I hadn't thought of that. Once again the pixie was one step ahead with her visions. We all helped and in just a few minutes had some well used fishing gear.

"Now for the fishing rods. I guess they'd look worn out by the time we finish practicing." Alice chirped as she got one out and cast it off flawlessly. We all gaped at her.

"What? I watched discovery. And well read a few manuals." We all followed suit and Esme opened up her laptop where she had downloaded some tutorials on fishing. We all had a fun time practising with Emmett catching the most fish. We immediately released the fish we caught back into the river as none of us had any urge to drink from the fish and didn't want to kill them unnecessarily. Within an hour we were all quite proficient at fishing.

"We should actually try to go on a normal camping trip you know. It could be fun." Emmett spoke and a bit of nostalgia for his human life was evident in his thoughts.

"Sure." I agreed with him. "We could even ask Charlie to go with us someday." Carlisle chuckled and nodded his head in approval.

I made my way to Bella's to wish her good night before leaving. She was in the bathroom when I climbed up to her room. I heard sounds of the shower running and started fantasising about her in the shower like I always did. Very soon I would be able to join her there.

Bella was draped in a towel as she entered the room.

"Oh I didn't think you would be here." She blushed. She usually took her clothes to the bathroom to dress when she knew I would be in her room.

"I wanted to say good night to you." I stood up and slowly walked towards her. I had a childish urge to pull her towel down. I hugged her to my now very aroused body leaning down to kiss her. Her lips were warm from her shower and she smelled of strawberries.

"Oh Edward." Bella's hands boldly roamed under my shirt touching the naked flesh on my chest. It was too much I had to see her again. I pulled off her towel and Bella squeaked in surprise trying to cover herself. I carried her off to bed and laid her down under the covers pulling the cover over her covering her fully from my view. I caught a few glances of her beautiful naked flesh while carrying her but although I had been playful pulling off her towel, now I felt I had to preserve her modestly. So I didn't take advantage of her nakedness by looking at her fully as I desperately wanted to. But I could join her under the covers with that thought I stripped naked and got into bed with her. Bella looked dazed as she looked at me in confusion when she found I was naked with her in bed. I realised I had done all this at vampire speed and it must be difficult for Bella to keep up with me.

"Edward! What about your hunt?"

"What hunt?" I asked her chuckling as I cuddled her closer to me under the comforter hugging her naked body to mine. It was heavenly to be with her like this. Her soft warm breasts against my chest; her legs wrapped around mine and her soft heated core caressing me where I wanted it the most. Oh god. We were moulded together. It wouldn't take much to make us one entering her. I shuddered in pleasure at the thought that at the end of the month I would have the right to do just that; to make her mine.

"Edward.. oh.. more.." Bella rubbed against Edward junior in a frenzy. Alice had told me I had half an hour before she and Rosalie came to Bella's. So we had to be quick. There was no time to take things slow as I wanted to. So I kissed Bella hard as I caressed her breasts then started rubbing against her bundle of nerves. It didn't take much for both of us to reach our peaks and as we lay there basking in the after glow I heard Alice's thoughts.

"_We are near the room. You'd better get dressed. Call us when you are done."_

"Bella love, we have to get dressed Alice says they are almost here." Bella blushed at this but made no move to get dressed. When I tried to get up she pulled me down.

"I want Rosalie to see us together again Edward. I know it is silly but I want her to know that you are mine. Last time we never meant it to be real but this time it's real and she would see the evidence." It was my turn to be embarrassed. I was surprised that Bella was being so bold and at the same time I did indeed want all doubts in Rosalie's mind cleared about our relationship. Her thoughts today had been a bit confusing for me. And I was suspicious about her motives for wanting to come today to be with Bella. I decided to stay where I was in bed with Bella holding her close to me. If Bella wanted to do this I would go along with her. After all we were fully covered by the comforter.

"As you wish my love." I whispered in her ear kissing her ear lobe. I phoned Alice asking her to come in. I was very glad that the room was sound proof even to vampires.

"_My my brother dearest what happened to my shy Victorian brother?"_ Alice's thoughts were incredulous as she jumped in through the window followed by Rosalie.

"Oh sorry Edward, we thought you were ready to leave." Alice said with faked innocence winking at Bella turning her head so that Rosalie could not see her wink.

"Well, as you see I got a bit delayed." I managed to croak out in a husky voice barely audible as I struggled to keep in a moan as Bella suddenly grabbed hold of Edward junior stroking him lightly. That was it I wasn't going to be able to talk anymore. I closed my eyes trying desperately to hide what Bella was doing to me from my two sisters. I had caught them in much more compromising situations with barely a stitch on them over the years. But right now I felt very embarrassed and my need to release was overwhelming with the way Bella was touching me so intimately. I could hear Alice's barely suppressed giggles as she moved around the room tidying up. I finally managed to open my eyes to see Rosalie staring at my heap of clothes in shock. Her emotions were running riot in her mind. It was a mixture of jealously, sadness and surprise. She masked her thoughts as soon as she realised that I would read them; thinking again about Vera.

"I'll get the washing from down stairs Bella. Come on Rosalie." I heaved a sigh in barely suppressed relief when the pixie spoke to Bella.

"Oh one more thing Bella, You have ten minutes till we get back upstairs and you'd better have my brother up and ready to go all dressed by the time we come up. Or I might have to forcefully dress him and throw him out." This time the pixie winked at me. She dragged a still dazed looking Rosalie out of the room. As soon as the door closed I tried to get up but Bella tightened her hold on Edward junior. I groaned.

"Bella, what are you trying to do to me? I can't hold it in any longer. I have to get dressed now love." I had barely finished speaking when I saw her suddenly dipping under the covers and the next thing I felt was her wet tongue against me.

"Bella….oh dear god." That was it before I could do anything else I had released. I had already been at the point of no return with her soft touches. Her tongue against me had been too much.

"I'm so sorry Bella…oh god." I quickly pulled up a giggling Bella from under the covers.

"You taste good Edward." I shuddered. She had licked me and this time she had got a taste of my release too. I was feeling shy and at the same time aroused by the thought she liked it.

"Oh Bella… what am I going to do with you love?" I kissed her passionately and tasted myself on her. It was very arousing. I wanted more but remembered Alice's warning. I knew she wouldn't carry it out and she was only teasing but I wanted to be dressed before they got back upstairs. I dashed across the room and pulled my clothes on at vampire speed then grabbed a pyjama kit for Bella and dressed her init. She still kept giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked Bella.

"You should have seen your face and Rosalie's when Alice threatened to dress you!."

"She was only joking." I smiled at her.

"I know. But all the same you both looked so shocked." I had to admit I had been shocked at first knowing how unpredictable the pixie could be but her wink had told me that she had been joking.

I found it very difficult to leave Bella's side to go hunting but I finally said good bye to my sisters and Bella and left to join Carlisle for the hunt.

I wished that I was with her tonight remembering the day before and the afternoon at the meadow. Soon I promised myself… soon she would be my wife and I could freely be with her without worrying about hurting her and she could come with me when I went hunting.

….

_**As always would love to hear from you. **_


	32. Chapter Children

_**Tracybuie and 3twilight thank you for reviewing. As always you have really made my day. I have thought about how I could say thank you to you for reviewing my story and being there for me giving me so many good ideas to continue with this story. So here is what I decided to do . I will send you a short chapter on what happened after Edward left in the afternoon leaving Bella with Charlie (Charlie's and Bella's interaction) and what happened when he came back to Bella's to wish her good night from Bella's point of view. I'll send it only as a private message individually to those who review this chapter. I have seen a lot of authors do this and I think it is a nice way of saying thank you. I will not be publishing it online in this story. Tracybuie and 3twilight I have already sent it to you via PM. **_

**APOV**

I was so mad at Rosalie. My vision of Rosalie talking to Bella had only included what happened between Royce and her and how she was changed by Carlisle. I thought she was going to talk about Emmett and her relationship and bond with Bella. Instead she had described her rape in gruesome detail along with how she took revenge on Royce. I hated that she reminded Bella of what happened to her in Port Angeles. Bella was very compassionate through it all. I could tell that she was also very upset.

"Rosalie why don't you tell Bella about all the beautiful grand balls you attended?" I hoped to change the subject. Bella turned to me with a thankful smile.

"Oh yes. I would love to hear about them. I've only read the stuff in Jane Austen's books and other classics. I've always wanted to know what it was really like." Bella was very enthusiastic. To my great relief Rosalie started talking about her grand youth. But unfortunately half way through she diverted from the topic and started talking about Vera her best friend and her little Henry. She went on and on about how wonderful the child was and how upset she was that she couldn't ever become a mother. Why did she have to bring up children? It was the one thing that Edward couldn't give Bella and she had to remind Bella of that on the same day she got engaged to him. I felt so sorry for both Edward and Bella.

"Come on Rosalie, having children is not a must. Look at Carlisle and Esme. They adopted us. May be one day Edward and Bella can adopt." I faked a cheerful smile.

"What would you know about children when you never wanted any of your own? You don't remember anything from your human life. No wonder you don't have any motherly instincts." I nearly broke down then and there.

"Of course I have motherly instincts! I too would have loved to have a child of my own. But I am not going to be sad about things I don't have and wallow in self pity all my life." I kept telling myself I'm holding onto my anger for the sake of Bella and Edward. I didn't want Bella to know how upset I really was by Rosalie's uncaring words. She had enough to worry about as it is.

"Yes. That's true Alice. We should be happy with what we have. I never really wanted children in the first place. When I have Edward I don't want anything else." Bella smiled at me. Hopefully she wasn't going to be too upset by the fact that she was giving it up.

"How can you say that? Are you even human?" Rosalie retorted back at her. I could tell Bella was getting angry now. That was very rude of Rosalie. I had had enough of Rosalie's uncaring words. I was just about to set her straight when Bella spoke up.

"Well I'm human enough to want to sleep right now. It's getting late. I have get up early tomorrow. Oh! That reminds me can you tell Edward that he has to pick me up and take me to La Push. Charlie is going there very early so I won't be going with him."

Thank god Bella decided not to argue with Rosalie. As soon as Bella fell asleep Rosalie left. I was glad. I didn't have to talk to her anymore. I finally let myself relax and happily started day dreaming about the wedding and writing in my planner about all the things that needed to get done.

It was nearly morning when I saw the vision of Rosalie confronting Edward. It was too late to stop it. I was thinking of going home to talk some sense into Rosalie when I got a better idea. Yes. The best solution was to take Bella with me. The new vision I had of how the situation was going to get resolved was more promising.

"Bella, wake up." A very drowsy looking Bella turned away from me muttering something incomprehensible. I counted the hours she had slept 7 hours. That should be enough for a human.

"Bella please. Edward needs you." Those were the magical words. Bella sat up like a rocket. I laughed.

**EPOV **

I was feeling much better after the hunt. I really needed it. I had been starving. Alice had left me a message asking me to pick Bella up on my way to La Push. I was surprised that Charlie had left without her.

I was just about to go to pick her up when Rosalie came up to me. I cringed reading her thoughts. Oh god. It really had been a bad idea to let her speak to Bella. She had told her in gruesome detail about her human life and her change. I had not wanted to elaborate on things that much since it would remind Bella of Portangeles.

"Why did you go into so much detail Rosalie?" She looked offended.

"How else was I going to convince her that staying human was better than becoming a vampire." She gave me a smug smile. Rosalie wanted Bella to remain human? This was new. I had tried that but Bella would not have any of it. And right now I actually wanted her to change. May be I was being selfish, but I just couldn't loose Bella.

"We had already talked about it and Bella wants to change." Her next thoughts brought me to my knees the pain was unbearable.

"You say you love her. But how could you take away the only thing that matters as a women? The ability to have her own child? You are being very selfish Edward." Oh god what was I doing to Bella? Rosalie was right I was taking so much away from her along with her humanity. I felt Esme's loving hands cradling me to her. She was sobbing. Carlisle had already left for the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were still fishing.

"See what it has done to Esme? How much pain she goes through everyday."

"But but.. I have all of you Edward. I'm happy with that. It was sad to loose my child but I have accepted things. So don't worry Bella knows what she's doing." Esme tried to console me. I was inconsolable. How was I going to do this to Bella? What was I thinking?

"This is what you are going to do to Bella." Rosalie had barely finished her next sentence when I was surprised to hear Bella's voice.

"What is it that Edward is going to do to me Rosalie?" Bella's face looked calm. But what shocked me was that her impenetrable mask was back. I shuddered at the thought that she was once again going to hide behind it and become unresponsive. Has she finally realised what she would have to give up tobe with me?

"I was explaining to Edward how selfish he is being making you change in to a vampire." Rosalie gave Bella a smug smile.

"I'm the one being selfish asking him to change me." Bella responded in her monotonous voice. I shuddered in pain. She's hiding her emotions again.

"You ignorant human girl. You don't know what you are giving up. A fling between the sheets now and then is all that you would get out of him. Oh he is handsome and must be good in bed. But is that all you want from life? Later when you want a child of your own you will remember my words." Rosalie would have continue with her tirade but Bella interrupted her.

"Oh I understand very well what you are saying.." Bella's face still wore that mask.

"So now you know I'm right. You are better off remaining human. I'm sure my brother will stay with you as long as you need him. You can have your fun with him while you can. When you feel like having children you can marry a nice human man and live the life you've always wanted and grow old together."

A dreamy smile crossed Rosalie's face. I could tell she was being very sincere. My heart was breaking every minute. Was Bella going to give me my ring back? Will she at least consider staying with me a bit longer? I won't be able to leave even if she wanted me to. A sob involuntarily left me. The little pixie landed on me hugging me tightly to her chest. Bella ran to me.

"Edward.. Edward.. are you alright?" Bella looked dazed and confused.

"He.. he..will be …just tell him your decision. He needs to…to know what you feel." Alice was stumbling over words in her hurry to get them out.

"Edward, I want to be like you a vampire and be with you forever. I had already considered what Rosalie said to me a long time back and made my decision. I know what I want in life Edward. And it's you. And I have not taken this decision lightly. I made it after careful consideration. I have thought about children and everything else I have to give up to be with you. And you are worth it Edward. I love you so much. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

Tears were flowing from Bella's eyes as she sat on my lap on the floor where I sat and I hugged her tightly to me. I could barely speak from the relief I felt. I made two attempts before finally managing to get the words I wanted to say out.

"My Bella..Be…Bella.. I love…you.. you can have whatever you want.. if..if you want a child we can do in-vitro fertilisation or something before your change and you can have a child of your own. I will love to be the baby's father even though I can never be a biological father."

"Edward…. Let me get this straight. I only want your child. No one else's. And I have made up my mind. We can adopt later on. There are so many homeless orphans. They don't necessarily have to be vampires. We can give them a life. Take care of them Edward. It would mean so much more." Bella's mask was completely off and I could see her emotions of love, protectiveness and happiness warring with each other for attention in her beautiful face. I touched it in wonder planting a chaste kiss on the top of her nose. I lovingly pushed a lock of her sweet hair behind her ear.

"Edward already supports a lot of charities Bella." It was my adoring mother who spoke up. I felt embarrassed. I had not intended to brag about my philanthropic work to Bella. I might have shared some with her later in life though… if she wanted to do any charity work like Esme.

"You and your charity work! Go ahead boast about it. I'm sure the human will be impressed." Rosalie huffed.

To my surprise Bella stood up with her hands on her hips. She really was going to make a formidable vampire.

"Of course the human is impressed and would very much like to help him to support his charities." Rosalie looked taken aback. But in her usual style she quickly recovered.

"I thought his physical attributes as a lover were the most endearing to you well I guess his money has its advantages too." Rosalie brushed it off with a fling of her hair. I read a bit of jealousy behind her words. Was she still jealous of Bella having me? I guess it is difficult to let go off long held beliefs.

"Let me get this straight Rosalie. I love Edward for who he is. And of course I love being with him physically since he is amazing in bed. But I don't give a shit about his money."

"Oh really? Who buys all those new clothes you seem to have an abundance of lately?" This I had to set straight. I sat up. But the pixie was already on her feet.

"For your information, Edward hasn't spent a penny on Bella's clothes so far. She had a lot of savings from her job at the Newton's and I looked up good bargains for her."

Rosalie was really surprised at this revelation. She had thought that I had been buying things for Bella. In fact she had been very jealous thinking that I would buy presents for Bella and not her. She had always been jealous of the way I bought presents for Alice and Esme. I had initially bought presents for Rosalie as well, but she had always been very ungracious about accepting things from me. She had then started to think that I had ulterior motives behind it like wanting her but not telling her that I want her and showing it by giving her presents. This had really scared me as well as her unwanted advances towards me and the insults she abundantly showered upon me. So I had altogether stopped buying her gifts other than for Christmas and special occasions. As for buying things for Bella I had wanted to so much but she had never let me. Alice had only managed to get her a few skirts for which she had paid and refused to let me pay her back.

"Well whatever." She turned around and walked out of the room leaving us all to try to come to terms with the havoc she had just created.

_**As mentioned above I will send you a separate chapter I wrote from Bella's point of view on her evening with Charlie and what happened later that night with Edward as a private message to all those who review this chapter as a special thank you. I will not be publishing it in this story. **_


	33. Chapter Surprise

_**Nikkistew, traceybuie, Rbeccap, twilightmom423, melisa79, Turmy, nicolleio, nette91,Eric's No1 lover and padawan94 thank you very much for your reviews. I'm having trouble uploading my story an error comes every time I try. I'm very sorry for the delay. I've written to fanfiction technical help. If you get to read this it means that the problem finally got solved.**_

**EPOV**

We all looked on in silence thinking about what had just happened. I couldn't still come to grips with the situation. I was so happy that Bella was sure of what she wanted. I had in fact felt the need to talk to her again about children and her friends all of whom she might have to give up once she changes. Now I knew she had indeed thought about everything before hand. To my surprise it was Bella who recovered first.

"That was very rude. I'm sorry if I offend you but it was all uncalled for and I will not stand by and watch her hurt my mate or my sister."

Bella stood tall and was glaring at Rosalie's retreating back. Rosalie slowly turned around. Oh god no not another confrontation. I hated it.

"What did you say? Your mate and your sister? They were my brother and sister before you were ever born on this earth." Rosalie huffed in indignation.

I looked at Alice trying to understand what was going to happen now. I needed to be ready to take care of Bella if a fight broke. She was no match for Rosalie. But Alice was looking on with amazement her eyes huge on her pixie face. I had never seen her this surprised. Esme's mouth was hanging open and she was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. The next moment I saw Bella step forward, her hands still on her hips.

"Well you had better treat them like brother and sister if they are your siblings. And for the record if you want to be my sister you had better change your attitude."

"You .. you insignificant little human who are you to talk to me like that?" Rosalie fumed moving forward.

"I'm Bella Swan soon to be Cullen Edward's mate and I do not have time for your little drama shows right now. Edward, we've got to make a move. Do you have all your gear ready? I want to have a look just to be sure that everything looks normal. I don't want Charlie to be suspicious about anything."

Rosalie stood frozen in her spot while I saw Alice run off to get my gear. Esme was still holding on to me for dear life. I could tell that her poor soul could not understand where all the animosity from Rosalie was coming from. She was surprised by it although I wasn't. I had been at the receiving end of it for a very long time silently ignoring her insults to me.

"Yes love, you'd better give it a human touch." I smiled at her.

"Are you going to let her stand there and talk to me like that Edward?" Rosalie finally spoke up finding her voice.

But I wasn't going to just stand there and let her insult my mate. She had stood up for me and I was going to stand up for us both. It was time I revealed who Rosalie was to my whole family. Jasper and Emmett were on their way back and had heard the last part of the conversation. I knew they were also angry at Rosalie for insulting Bella.

"Yes. I am going to do just that Rosalie. Like she said she is my mate and she will soon be a part of this family. She has every right to defend me and Alice. And for the record if you want to be our sister you had better change your attitude." Alice smiled at me nodding her head at Rosalie.

"That goes for me too." The little pixie asserted. Just then Emmett and Jasper walked in. Rosalie ran to Emmett trying to hug him.

"Oh Emmett talk some sense into Edward and Alice they are taking Bella's side. And the ungrateful little human doesn't even seem to remember how I defended her to her pathetic human friends." Emmett didn't hug her back. He just soberly looked at her.

"Well I'm also taking their side. I think even Jasper is with me. I also think that you should change your attitude. Bella is right if you want to be her sister, as well as Alice's and Edward's you had better start treating them as such. Specially Edward. I know how you had been tormenting him all this time and I will not have it. If you want to be my mate you have to show me you are worthy of it."

"Yes Emmett. Remember Rosalie I know what you are thinking if you don't honestly change your attitude towards me and Bella I would know it and will not hesitate to tell the others if you start tormenting me with your thoughts again. I have had enough of your childish behaviour. You have to understand that different people want different things. And what Bella and I want most may not be what you want. Try to think of things from other's point of view for a moment without thinking that you know best. Let's go Bella. We are getting late."

Bella was closely inspecting my backpack and fishing gear. Rosalie huffed and went upstairs. I could tell that she was clearly very upset. She found it difficult to understand why Bella would be so adamant in her decision and why she wasn't listening to her. She had actually wanted to be Bella's sister and friend even with the jealousy, and in her own way tried to act like a friend. I realised it was a change of attitude that she needed the most and more compassion for others. She also had to understand that not everyone wanted the same things she did.

"How did all this wear and tear happen? I thought you never used this equipment before." Bella asked me in surprise.

"Well actually we sort of used them yesterday and Alice aged them." The pixie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow. That's great. I was actually scared that you might take brand new equipment with you. I hope you know how to use all this?" She pulled something out of the bag.

"Aren't you going to take some water and snacks along with you? And what about bait?" We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh we forgot bait. Aiming right at the fish made it easy to catch them without bait." I smiled at her.

"Well I suggest you take some bait and Edward you'd better not catch too many fish humans can't see as well as you do or calculate the distance between the rod and the fish like you." We should have had Bella teach us how to fish. If Bella hadn't checked the equipment I might have been exposed as a phoney. Come to think of it the fishing tutorials mentioned bait but we had ignored it. We stopped on our way to get some bait and some sandwiches.

When we arrived in La Push we were greeted by Charlie, Sue and Billy. The wolves were also present but only Leah, Seth and Jacob were out in the beach with the others. I knew where everyone else was reading their minds as well as with my sense of smell. Although my natural instincts said I was in danger I knew that none of the wolves meant any harm to me specially after the way I had treated Jacob.

Billy smiled at me and greeted me while Charlie nodded.

"Glad you could make it Edward." Said Billy.

"It would be a pleasure to go fishing with you." I told Billy.

"The pleasure is all mine." He gave me a wicked grin and thought "I'm going to have a very interesting day observing how you catch fish young man." I didn't reply but gave him another grin with my eyebrows raised in challenge. I knew Billy really loved the whole fishing idea and was really looking forward to getting to know more about vampires. I guess I will have to give him a private demonstration some time later on how we really catch fish.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Bella rushed forward kissing Sue and then to Leah's total amazement hugging her. Leah wrinkled her nose I knew she could smell me and the others on Bella. She was only able to say "Ha" in return to Bella's greeting in her surprise.

"Edward and I are getting married and I want you to be my bridesmaid! You have been one of my best childhood friends in Forks and I would really like to have you by my side at my wedding."

To say we were surprised was an understatement. I could see the shock in everyone's faces around me and I saw my face reflected in their thoughts with my own surprise showing. I quickly masked my emotions. The only person that didn't seem to be surprised by the news was Sue.

"Congratulations Bella. Oh that is such a wonderful idea Bella! Leah would love to be your bridesmaid. It is so nice of you to ask." The older women rushed forward and hugged Bella.

"Ah oh.." Words would not come out of Leah's mouth. She was struggling to make sense of all this. She hated the vampires and she blamed us for what happened with Sam and also for her transformation into a wolf. The thought of being bridesmaid at our wedding was a really revolting idea to her. She was trying to think of a way out of this. But to her credit she actually did not want to hurt Bella's feelings. She had really loved Bella when she was her childhood playmate. She had also got close to Bella again during my absence when Bella came to visit Jacob. But she had really disliked the idea of Bella dating me and being friends with vampires.

"Well, I don't know Bella.. I mean.. I" She was stammering. She cast a glance at me too knowing I could read her mind. I could tell she had seen the surprise in my face. She was scared that I would be upset in some way. She couldn't figure out whether I would be more upset if she said yes or if she said no. But she did trust me after the way Seth and I had worked together at the fight against Victoria. She knew that we would not harm her in anyway. I decided it was time I made my feelings known.

"Leah we would really love to have you as a part of the wedding party." I smiled my best 'putting the humans at ease smile' at her.

She seemed to relax a bit after that.

"And I want you to design the bridesmaid dresses Leah. I know you were very good at art and design work even when we were children."

Bella was blabbering. I could tell she was really excited about this whole project. She had not really shown much interest in the wedding preparations before and it was with this thought that I remembered how Bella had said that Alice would not get to design the bridesmaid dresses. I also remembered how Alice could not see what the bridesmaid dresses would look like. I couldn't help laughing. Bella had found a way around Alice's visions to keep things from the little pixie. This was going to be a really good way for me to also keep the pixie in the dark. I was sure everyone else would also love to know this way around Alice's visions.

"Well, I .. I guess I could may be do something.."

Leah did indeed love the idea of fashion design she was thinking about her dream to go to Paris to learn fashion designing some day. She had had so many dreams as a young girl and had had a very vibrant personality like Alice, I saw this through Sue's memories. I couldn't believe the change that I saw in her now after her transformation into a wolf and after she got hurt when Sam left her. I felt partly responsible for the loss of her dreams. If we hadn't returned to Forks she would have still had Sam and her dreams. She now thought it impossible to pursue her dream. She anyway lacked funding for a design course. I decided I would find a way to help her attain her dream. That was the least we could do for her. Although she resented us for taking her dreams away from her she had still cared enough for Bella to accept her invitation to be her bridesmaid. Unlike Rosalie she cared about the feelings of other people. I could also tell from her thoughts that she knew that some thing was going on with Sue and Charlie. She did not want to cause any problems between them so she was making the effort to try to be friends with Bella. She really did like Charlie and was happy that her mother and Charlie had forged a friendship.

"So this is how you kept Alice out of your head when you wanted to keep a secret from her, getting the wolves involved in your decisions love?" I quietly murmured to Bella when everyone was looking away.

"Yes. It came in handy when I wanted to keep you and Alice both out of my thoughts and decisions" Bella smiled at me and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"See you later Edward. Remember to fish the human way." She turned around and walked towards Billy's house. I stared at her admiring the way her hips moved in her jeans. I had to have her again very soon. She had figured out something that even we hadn't been able to figure out with our vampire abilities, that is how to keep things from Alice. My beautiful intelligent Bella, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her.

…..

_**Hoping to hear from you:) I have been having trouble uploading the story onto fanfiction. I think something is wrong with the system. Anyway if you see it that means I was successful uploading. I'll keep trying. **_


	34. Chapter Fishing

_**Turmy, 3twilight, traceybuie, Lupin Sisters and Eric's No1 lover thank you very much for your reviews :) **_

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan… both beauty and brains, and she was mine! I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I didn't realise I'd been lost in thought for a while until Billy interrupted me in his thoughts calling out to me.

"_I think you had better start fishing young man or else Charlie is not going to be very happy with you."_ I saw Charlie's face in Billy's mind, he was staring daggers at me and I barely caught the gist of Charlie's thoughts. _'Who does he think he is', 'if he lays a hand on her' 'shoot him'_. That last word really frightened me. I hadn't heard that for a while now and really did not relish the thought of Charlie still harbouring thoughts of shooting me. I was not that good at reading Charlie's mind and when he was agitated his thoughts became even more harder for me to read.

I quickly picked up my back pack determined to show him that I could be a good son-in-law for him. But my heart sank when I spotted Billy's boat. Oh god this was never going to hold my weight.

"Billy do you think your boat could hold all three of us?" Billy smirked as soon as he heard this.

"Oh it can hold up to five. And most of my boys have been in it." He pictured the times he'd taken some of the wolf pack along with him in the boat. I guess it must be sturdier than it looked.

"Get in. It should hold a slip of a boy like you." _"The kid doesn't even have any muscles on him so thin and he thinks he weighs a ton. He looks like a magazine ad well now I will get to see how well he fishes"._ Oh! I really was in deep trouble and I also felt sad at the thought that Charlie didn't have much regard for my physical abilities. I really wanted him to think better of me. Well Charlie didn't know that I did indeed weigh more than a human my size. Charlie was definitely angry with me after catching me staring at Bella. I would have blushed if I could. I knew I had had very inappropriate thoughts about his daughter when I stared at her swaying hips and Charlie knew it. Oh shit! This was going to be awkward. I wished I had had the sense to have avoided all this unnecessary angst.

I took one last look in the direction Bella went and stepped carefully into the boat. When Charlie took up the oars I offered to take them. Thankfully my photographic memory made it easier for me to remember how to row like a professional. I had watched some sports through the years and remembered every one of the rowing competitions I'd watched.

"_Not too fast Edward. Charlie might get suspicious. People row slower than that"_ Billy really was enjoying himself and I was really grateful to him for proving me with pointers on how humans did things. I slowed down. I guess I was rowing at the speed the sporting rowers rowed since I was following their example. I smiled at Billy to show him my appreciation. I risked a glance at Charlie. He didn't look too happy.

"_The kid has stamina. That much is for sure. Or he's showing off. Hmm… wonder how long he can keep up this pace."_ I had to smile at this. I could have said indefinitely. Well at least until I had to feed next. For once I appreciated my vampire abilities.

I continued at the same pace till Billy signalled me to stop. I also caught sight of some fish in the water. I slowly edged the boat towards the swarm of fish. I watched as the others prepared their rods with bait I meticulously followed everything in the tutorials and did it at human pace. Slowly casting my line at the exact spot where I could hook a fish. I knew I was showing off but I really did want to impress Charlie. He was surprised when I immediately started reeling in the fish. He stood up to take a better look and saw that I had indeed caught a fish. Billy had lowered his face so that Charlie couldn't see his smile.

"_Better go a bit slow Edward it takes more than a few seconds to catch a fish"._ Oh god! In my enthusiasm I'd caught the fish too soon. But there was nothing I could do I slowly started reeling in the fish. Then when Charlie leaned in a bit closer to me I heard the unmistakable sound of wood cracking. Oh no! I was right the boat was going to break. Everything happened in an instant. I heard Billy scream as we all went into the water as the boat broke apart. I quickly dived in and grabbed hold of Billy. I realised he wasn't able to swim properly without the use of his legs. Then I searched for Charlie. He was treading water and I saw the panicked expression on his face as he sought Billy I quickly heaved Billy on my back and signalled to Charlie that I had got him. Charlie tried to make his way to me to help me but I pointed at the shore encouraging him to swim there. I could have taken Charlie as well but I guessed he'd have realised something was wrong if I was able to swim so effortlessly with two adults on my back. Billy was coughing and I realised he had swallowed water. I dashed to the shore at the fastest human speed I could manage and quickly started CPR on Billy. After a while he was feeling better. He was even trying to sit up with my help when Charlie finally made it ashore.

"_The kid definitely is fit. He brought Billy to the shore so fast. It must be all the camping trips the Cullens' take"_ Thank god Charlie wasn't suspicious of me.

"Billy, are you alright." He still looked a bit pale.

"Y…yes. Thank you Edward." He was searching for something around his neck and looking very grave when he couldn't' find it. I searched his memory. He was looking for the pouch of ashes from the first vampire that the tribe has killed. Charlie was sorry that he'd lost his fishing gear. It was only then that I realised that to me the gear didn't mean much but Charlie and Billy would have had to spend a lot on their fishing gear. And because of me, because of my vampire weight they'd lost everything. Before I could think anymore I found myself in the water swimming towards the wreckage. I was going to salvage everything I could. The boat was beyond repair but I could get the rest of the things. When I reached the wreck, I searched for Billy's pouch first and when I found it I collected the rest of the fishing gear. I even managed to snag my back pack. I also let loose the fish I'd caught which was still alive at the end of my hook struggling to get free. I smelt Sam near me the next moment. Loading all the stuff on two planks from the wreck Sam and I started swimming towards the shore pulling the planks behind us. I made it to the shore first and it was only when I saw Charlie's surprised look that I realised that I had swam to shore before a much larger human than me. He was muttering to himself "impossible, impossible". Shit! I was in deep shit. I was just thinking about how I was going to alley his suspicions when Bella ran to me and hugged me.

"There you are Edward. I'm so glad all of you are fine. For a moment there I thought you'd taken too much upon yourself when I saw you swim out again. But I should have realised that being a swimming champion this short swim must seem like nothing to you."

Oh! Brilliant! Once again I was amazed at Bella's quick thinking. Billy barely managed to suppress a smile and I saw from the corner of my eye Charlie nodding his head as if to shake something off. But his thoughts reassured me that all was safe. _"Well that explains it. I guess a skinny kid could swim much faster than Sam"_ I felt a bit offended again. There I was being called a skinny kid. The wolves' bulging muscles did not help me either. I was so much more frail looking than them.

"Shouldn't you get out of those wet clothes Edward? You must be feeling very cold. May be Seth could lend you one of his shorts?" Jacob was on his crutches I could see he was feeling much better. I was of course not cold at all. I first thought it was nice of him to remind me of my human charade but his next thought that I would hate the smell of werewolf shorts told me he was enjoying my discomfort. I was thinking of a way to refuse when Charlie spoke up.

"You'd better get changed Edward. I don't want to be the one to tell Carlisle you got pneumonia after staying in wet clothes." I quickly nodded and followed a very enthusiastic Seth to his place. Bella was smiling when I got back but when she saw me in the shorts I heard her pulse rate accelerate and she blushed deeply. I could tell she was remembering the way I had been naked with her. I avoided her eyes. Suddenly I felt very naked even with the shorts and I was both aroused and embarrassed as I realised she knew what was underneath the shorts. I had of course had the sense to wear my reinforced underwear under the shorts so my arousal didn't show. I was bare chested like the rest of the pack. Seth didn't offer me a T-shirt and I felt like an idiot asking for one when everyone else only wore shorts. So here I was half naked in front of Bella and the rest.

The wolves had lit a fire so I sat down next to Bella on the log she was sitting on joining the others who were seated around the fire.

"_I don't believe it…"_ I quickly focused on Charlie's thoughts as soon as I heard his words. _"The kid is very well muscled and built like a good athlete. I guess he is very fit. After all he did bring Billy back and even rescued our gear. Carlisle must be keeping them on a strict diet."_ If he only knew! I felt myself smiling at the thought. I felt my chest puff up at the thought that finally Charlie didn't think I was skinny after all. He was checking his fishing gear for damages when I remembered the pouch I had rescued from the sea. I got up and went to Billy and gave him the pouch. First he looked at me in surprise then he recognised the pouch in my hands and took it from me with shaking hands. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Edward.. thank you very much. This means so much to me and our tribe." The wolves were all staring at me with expressions that ranged from surprise to gratitude. Even Sam nodded his appreciation. I felt bad that I had almost been responsible for destroying one of their precious keepsakes and of course I was responsible for the boat wreck it was my additional weight that had made it break. I decided to get Billy a good fishing boat. One which would be much safer for him with an engine so that he did not need anyone to paddle it for him.

"_The kid is not bad. I guess I could learn to like him a bit better. He is strong and healthy. Might be good for Bella. I never know when Bella would have an accident and she needs someone strong to take care of her."_ Finally! Some good thoughts about me from Charlie. I felt very happy. At least he no longer thought I was skinny. I couldn't help smiling at the pack and Billy before taking my seat beside Bella again. She snuggled closer this time.

"_Hmmm being strong and healthy means he must be having other healthy appetites but if he lays one finger on Bells before the wedding….."_ the rest of Charlie's thoughts were incoherent. So much for Charlie liking me a bit better! I tried to move a little away from Bella but she managed to snuggle back closely against my side. I laid a hand on her shoulder but did not make any attempt to cuddle her closer. I was still scared of Charlie's gun and I really wanted him to like me and trust me.

"What's in the pouch Billy?" Charlie's curiosity had been aroused at how grateful Billy was to get the pouch back. We all looked at Charlie in shock and then at Billy willing him to make up a good excuse.

"Oh it's just the ashes of our enemy. We keep it as a reminder of our success in the battle field."

I could tell Charlie believed him. Technically Billy was telling the truth except he omitted the part about which enemy. I smiled. At least our secrets were safe for now. We had had some close calls with Charlie today. I had to remember that Charlie was a good cop and had a good sixth sense about things. It wouldn't be that easy to fool him all the time. If we plan to keep him in Bella's life after her change we will have to be really good at concealing things.


	35. Chapter I love the woods

**_Edwardismymaster, tracybuie, shannonion369, Eric's No.1 lover, 3twilight thank you for your reviews! So sorry for the delay in updating. I'm still having some trouble uploading the story. _**

**EPOV**

"Shall we get something to eat? I'm getting hungry" It was Seth who spoke up.

"You just ate breakfast two hours ago!" Sue replied.

"I'm hungry too. Shall we get something from the house?" Jacob's stomach rumbled.

"Oh well. I've got some things in the cupboard and some sausages in the fridge. Leah, you could may be help the boys get them." Sue gave in. She thought about how hungry the boys always seemed to be.

"Sure mom." Bella got up with Leah and I also got up to go and help. I was more than happy to escape Charlie's scrutiny even for a short time.

Leah's kitchen was full of human food. I could tell that they could even feed a small army at short notice. Walking into the kitchen brought a familiar nostalgic feeling and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was until I heard Leah speak.

"I guess we are going to get poor if you keep eating like this Seth." Leah was making a face at Seth who had quickly grabbed some cake as soon as we got to the kitchen.

"Look whose talking!" Seth replied back as Leah stuffed a huge piece of cake into her mouth. I smiled to myself. Suddenly a long ago memory flashed across my mind.

_"Edward! I only told you that you can have one piece not the whole cake!"_

I saw my mother's face as if it was yesterday staring at me affectionately but pretending to be angry at me for eating more than half the cake she had baked for tea time with her friend. I tried to remember more but the memory just faded away. I realised that I was getting some of my human memories back, ones I'd thought I'd lost forever. The familiar smell of cake and the setting must have triggered my memory. I should try to remember more. I could may be take Bella to the Chicago house and try to recreate some of the things about the house I remembered.

"What is so funny leech?" Jacob asked. He was carrying the clutches, he no longer needed them.

"I just remembered my mother. She used to scold me for eating too much." I was so happy with the return of my memory that I spoke without thinking.

I saw the werewolves staring at me in horror while Bella and Seth had puzzled looks on their faces. Everyone spoke at once.

"Your mother? You mean your real mother?" Bella was quick to catch on and I could see the wetness in her eyes.

"How many animals do you kill for one meal leech to get Esme worked up?" Jacob was feeling angry because he thought I was killing more than I needed to.

"Real mother?" Leah looked surprised.

"My real human mother who gave birth to me. She used to bake like you do Leah and I just remembered the way she scolded me for eating extra cake." I smiled again at the memory.

"You had a mother…where is she now?" Leah was curious and at the same time she found it difficult to believe that I might have once been human. She had of course heard that we became vampires after we were bitten but she had never really given much thought to how it might have happened.

"She died a long time ago during an influenza epidemic. My father died along with her. It was my mother's last request to Carlisle to some how save my life that made him change me to a vampire. I would have died if Carlisle hadn't changed me."

"I see…" Leah shuddered at the thought what that must have been like. I decided now was not the time to elaborate. If she wanted to know more she can ask Bella or me later.

"Do you miss your mother Edawrd?" Seth looked sad as he thought of how much he missed his father.

"Yes I do. But it was a long time ago. I'm lucky to have Esme who is just like a mother to me." I smiled to try to ease the tense atmosphere. Bella was holding my hand. Jacob also thought of his mother and how much he missed her. He looked at me realising I must be reading what he thought and thought 'I'm sorry' at me and walked out of the kitchen carrying a bag of bread loafs. I had to take a look at him before I left.

Bella and I carried two baskets of food and followed the others out of the kitchen. Bella's hips swayed rhythmically and I felt an urgent need to kiss her. It seemed like ages since I last got to kiss her. I grabbed Bella from behind and pressed her back to my front so she could feel my need. We had stopped and I heard the others walk on without us. No one seemed to pay attention to us with their thoughts all focused on the coming meal.

"Bella I need you…. I can't wait another moment without kissing you…"

I whispered into her ear as I kissed her softly at the nape of her neck. She shuddered and I smelt the unmistakable sweet smell of her arousal. I took our baskets from her hand and placed them on the ground and pushed her gently against a tree so that her back was to it and started kissing her.

She returned the kisses with urgency. The new intimacy we shared after seeing each other naked made everything that much more arousing. Images of my Bella flashed through my mind even as I kissed her. I wanted her desperately. I ran my hands under her blouse and cupped her warm breasts. Bella moaned and I could feel her nipples peaking in my hands.

"Oh Edward god…want you…" Bella murmured running her hand from my nipples towards my lower abdomen. She put her hand inside my shorts and my underwear. She left a blazing trail of fire from the hair on my chest to the arrow of hair reaching my unmentionables. She stroked me and with each stroke I shuddered uncontrollably at the pleasure she was giving me. There was no hesitation in her touch now. She knew I was alright with her touching me anytime she wanted. Her warm soft touch against that part of me sent an electric shock from my lower abdomen to my arousal I shuddered kissing her more roughly while Bella's other and curled in to my bare chest pulling at my hair there. She was also rough with me as a human could be and I knew she was very aroused. I put my hand inside Bella's jeans cupping her. Her soft flesh was burning. She was dripping wet. We were both very close to climaxing. I circled her bundle of nerves. I could hear me roaring but I didn't care I wanted her so much. I was just about to let go when I heard someone call my name.

_"Edward… Edward… stop…oh god Edward they'll kill you…."_ I froze. Slowly my senses returned to me and all at once I felt the danger all around me surrounding us.

I scanned our surrounding. Seth was walking towards us slowly in human form, he was the one screaming my name in his head. Then I sensed the presence of Sam and the others in wolf form ready to attack me. All at once their thoughts bombarded me.

_"What is he doing to her? Is he going to kill her in the reservation?" _Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_"That leech I'll rip his head of if he hurts one hair on Bell's head"_ Jacob who had not changed into wolf form because of his injuries seemed to want to do just that so that he could attack me.

_"What has happened to Edward? Oh god please no… let him come to his senses and not kill Bella… I was looking forward to the wedding…" _Leah was in wolf form and was feeling very scared for her friend and was ready to attack me any minute to save Bella.

_"I'll tear him piece by piece it should be fun with all of us and only one of them."_ Paul was envisioning the coming fight and was waiting for his alpha's command to attack.

Embry and Quil were on their way to join the pack in wolf form.

I held still, not wanting to alarm the werewolves but holding on to Bella carefully planning on exit strategies if they attacked me. I knew one false move and they would attack. Bella still didn't seem to realise what was going on. She kept kissing me where ever she could reach rubbing her body against me trying to put her hand back in my shorts. She was still moaning my name.

"Bella stop… love… we've got company.." She looked up at me in a daze.

Seth was standing a few feet away from us now. He was scared but he still trusted me and also seemed to understand what was really happening.

"Edward… I think you'd better do that some place private. Remember I'm not supposed to see adult stuff."

A cheeky grin lit his face. At his words the others stilled. I relaxed and smiled shyly at him and then the embarrassment of getting caught like this hit me. I quickly hugged Bella who buried her head in my chest. She only now seemed to come to her senses. I hid my face in Bella's curls not wanting to face the others who were watching us.

_"Good lord he was making love to her! It sounded more like he was trying to tear her to pieces."_ Sam couldn't believe what just happened.

_"He had his hand inside her clothes… and she was touching him oh god.. they are intimate…"_ Jacob's heart was breaking.

_"Oh… I thought they could only kiss…can a vampire make love to a human like that? Are they still human when it comes to that?"_ Leah felt embarrassed but still very curious.

_"Oh my so hot! Much better than all the x rated movies…violent coupling… wow…do they always do that?"_ Paul who a moment ago wanted to shred me to pieces now wanted to see me star in an x rated movie. My embarrassment knew no bounds… I didn't know what to do. I only hoped and prayed they won't tell Charlie.

As if my thought of him conjured him I heard Charlie's thoughts and he was coming this way.

_"The kids are taking too long. Might as well go and see what they are up to. Can't trust teenagers." _

"Ah Edward, I can hear Charlie… shall we make a move? And I'm very hungry." Seth put on his sunny smile again and reached for an apple in one of our baskets.

"Oh no you don't. Not till we get to the campsite and share everything. And not a word about this to Charlie."

Bella slapped his arm and of course cursed when it hurt her more than him. I kissed Bella's hand to make it better smiling at her. I felt the tension leave my body as I quickly picked up the baskets along with Bella and we started walking towards the camp site again.

Sam and the others joined us in human form a short while later. All of them had mischievous smiles on their faces and their thoughts were… oh god… I shut them out. This was so embarrassing. And I heard them whisper things among themselves. They were no longer scared of me or even weary of me. They thought of me as a teenager with uncontrollable urges and made jokes at me and Bella. Some were very crude specially the ones that Paul made about me. I was never going to hear the end of this. Bella was blushing and was threatening to kill them but they kept on with their jokes. At least they seemed to accept me better now. Only Jacob seemed very subdued. I didn't go to invade his private thoughts.

Charlie was frowning when he met us half way along the path.

_"Wonder what they have been upto. The kid and Bella seem embarrassed. I hope they are not harassing the youngsters."_ I couldn't believe how accurate Charlie seemed to read the situation.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me.

"Yes Charlie. We barely managed to get the food out of the house they were about to finish everything then and there before we even brought it to the campsite."

I couldn't help making my own joke at the expense of the wolves. No one dared to say anything out loud but I heard plenty of new more embarrassing jokes about me and Bella in their minds. To my surprise I was beginning to enjoy the easy going banter.

"I know what you mean. Sue complains all the time about Seth eating everything. May be I should tell Sue to stop feeding them to teach them some discipline." Charlie put on a serious face and frowned at the wolves but he when he looked at me he had a conspiratory grin. Poor Seth groaned.

As we got back to the campsite and started eating everyone seemed to relax a bit more and from time to time while the normal conversation flowed the wolves still kept giving me a hard time with their jokes. No one actually said anything to me but they thought plenty of things at me. Bella seemed to notice the way I was reacting to their jokes and she gave stern looks. But this only made the jokes more embarrassing. She seemed to realise this and started on her own counter challenge relating embarrassing stories about the others. Leah joined her adding fuel to the tales.

I was really enjoying this. Charlie was surprised that Bella would make such comments about the boys but didn't say anything remembering how Bella and I had looked earlier guessing correctly that Bella must be getting her own back at the boys. Billy joined in occasionally. I even dared to put my arm around Bella and she snuggled closer to me.

"Here Edward.. you are not going to get anything if you wait any longer to eat. I didn't see you eat anything yet."

Charlie handed me a hotdog. It smelled awful. I took a small bite and felt sick. Luckily Billy distracted Charlie by saying something and the hotdog vanished from my hand in a flash and when I turned around I saw a huge grin on Embry's face as he gobbled it up.

"Oh you finished it already.. would you like another?"

Charlie looked surprised that I'd eaten it so quickly but didn't say anything noticing that I was not the only one gobbling down food. The wolves made a game of giving me food knowing I hated it then someone would snatch it from me and eat it when Charlie was not looking. Charlie must have thought I ate a lot of things from the amount of things that I get handed and the rate they kept disappearing. I was laughing along with the wolves and I felt so much like a carefree teenager.

Life was perfect. I had made new friends with our mortal enemies and I realised that we always had a choice no matter what. If we do the right thing and treated others the way they deserved for their own merit rather than normal norms and made the correct choices life could be more enriching for us all.

**_Would love to know what you think. Please review and let me know. _**


	36. Chapter Help!

_**MadelineRenee, Melisa79, 3twilight and Eric's no.1 lover thank you for your reviews. **_

**EPOV**

I was in two minds about the call I was about to make… should I or shouldn't I? I had just dropped off Bella and was waiting for Bella's bed time to go back to her.

"Urrgh! Edward stop it! I'm getting a headache. I don't know what you are doing but your future gets scrambled up and I can't seem to see what you are doing. Whatever you are up to please make a decision soon."

"Oh.. I'm sorry Alice. I'm just trying to decide whether to offer the wolves some support… I mean….well…" oh this was terrible. I knew in my heart I really wanted to help the wolves. Tonight I read in Sue's mind how meagre their savings were. The people at the reservation were not making that much money but they had managed to make a decent living. That is before the youngsters became wolves and gobbled down everything in sight not to mention bursting out of their cloths. I felt guilty because we were to blame in part for the changes that had taken place. I had the ability to provide for the wolves but I had a hunch that they would not really appreciate that help. After all I was a vampire their natural enemy. I also knew how proud they were. Replacing Billy's boat was one thing but this type of assistance might not be regarded in the best light.

"Oh Edward… that would be great. Whatever you are going to do is going to be great." The pixie had a huge smile on her face.

"It would?" I stared at the pixie in amazement. Try as I might her mind was blank but the pangs of the headache were no longer there.

"Yes. You made a decision about whatever you were going to do for the wolves and it cured my headache. So whatever you decided is fine with me." The pixie gave an all knowing smile.

"Alice! I thought you can't see the wolves?" I was surprised that she might be able to see the wolves. But Bella's strategy of keeping Alice in the dark seemed to work.

"I can't. But I'm glad you made a decision now don't even think of changing whatever you decided on I just don't want another headache!" She quickly hopped away out of my grasp.

"ALICE! You mean to say even though you don't know what I decided it's fine with you?"

"Yes." Well I guess she really didn't want another headache. Well this meant that I had actually made the decision in my mind to help the wolves. I dialled Billy's number.

After half an hour I kept for phone down. That had gone down well. Billy was happy to get the assistance. He had been worried about the financial situation of the tribe. He was overjoyed at the idea that some support was going to be available for the youngsters. He was a proud man but he was also a practical person. He didn't want to put the wolves' future in jeopardy because of pride. I proposed my idea of setting up a support fund in the name of an anonymous donor so that the wolves can be kept in the dark about who is helping them. Only the elders in the council would know it was me. He was reluctant at first but then understood that I did not want the wolves to think I was patronizing them. He finally agreed to it but wanted to have the freedom to tell anyone he chose if he thought it was in the best interest of the party concerned. I guess that was ok as long as I didn't have the pack after me so I agreed.

Getting him to agree about the boat was a different matter altogether and it was only after a great deal of persuasion that he agreed to let me replace his boat. I held back the actual details of what kind of a boat if would be as he would never have agreed to it otherwise. I was planning on getting him one with wheel chair access and disability driving capabilities and of course a motor. I didn't think Billy was up to paddling himself. I quickly went about setting up the fund and had everything settled and ordered the boat to be delivered the next day to Billy. Under the wolves support programme they would get food, clothing and educational support. I wanted to arrange for Leah to attend a reputed fashion design school in Paris. I got Alice to find a suitable school for her and arrange the details. Unfortunately Leah would have to wait for another few months since the term had already started. Well I guess she could use the time to prepare before hand if she knew she would be getting the scholarship.

I decided to go for a short hunt as there were five more hours till Bella's bed time. Since I had spent the day and most of the afternoon with her at La Push I had no excuse to visit earlier. Bella also told me she wanted to spend sometime alone with Charlie. We had still not figured out the details of how we were going to have Charlie in her life after the change. She also wanted to call Renee and tell her about the engagement. I had a feeling she wanted to do this alone without me there to distract her. I could tell she was dreading it. I respected her wishes. I sincerely hoped that Renee would be happy with Bella's decision. I ran very deep in to the forest deeper than I would normally go but since I had plenty of time I decided to take my time. I was lost in the hunt for several hours when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Edward. You've got to go to Bella. Renee is on a flight here and she will be at Charlie's very soon. From the look of it she's not in a very happy mood. You have to warn Bella." Alice sounded frantic.

"What's going on? Didn't you see Renee boarding the flight?" I was surprised that Renee was making this sudden trip to Forks and at such short notice. Bella must have told her about the engagement and she must have decided to come immediately. This did not sound good.

"No..well ahem.. Jasper and I went to a spa in Seattle and well things got you know… a bit … well.. and… and…I was well… distracted.. oh Renee is about to land in the airport. You have to tell Bella so that she can prepare. I don't think Bella would be happy to be taken by surprise. It's better if you tell her face to face. She will panic if we call her. I know Bella was really worried about telling Renee.. Edward she needs you…"

"Ok.. I'll go straight to her place. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem sorry about not seeing the vision sooner. I was not at all focused on Renee, I had my eyes out for the Volturi and well.. I was otherwise occupied."

"I understand. Don't worry. Bye." I cursed myself for going so deep into the forest. Now it would take longer for me to get to Bella. When I approached the house I scanned the house for Bella she was in the bathroom. I had to get to her. Renee must be on her way to the house from the airport by now.

"Bella" I called out to her from the bathroom window. There was no sound coming from the bathroom. She must have finished her wash.

"Edward" I heard her whisper. I had to tell her about Renee now. Without further thought I opened the window and climbed in…. oh my god….what a vision… I froze.

She was in the shower cubicle naked with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. She looked as shocked as I felt. She was so beautiful… her naked skin adorned with a thousand shining water droplets. A delectable blush spread across her body her heart beat a thundering eco in my own chest. Her hair was almost black plastered to her body and looked longer than normal. Her lashes glazed with tiny droplets. I watched in fascination the way the droplets took various paths down her body. My eyes followed the path of a water droplet which fell from the side of her face all the way to her shoulder. I watched without breathing as it took a slow path down the slope of her very shapely breast and found it's way down to an erect dusky pink nipple, it paused there for a moment and then with a thundering crash which might have been only a small sound it fell all the way down to the floor.

That was it I forgot everything else and the next thing I know I was in the cubicle licking the next water droplet falling from her nipple with my naked body pressing into hers. Bella shuddered at the contact. I wanted to see how the water flowed down her body so I turned the shower on. I frantically began to kiss her as water ran over the two of us. The feeling was amazing. Her softness with the sleek slippery water made me rub against her in wild abandon. I ran my hands all over her body. And I felt Bella's soft hands running through my now wet chest. Parting her soft folds I thrust my erection against her rubbing in a frenzy. Bella was moaning loudly and I kissed her mouth to stop us from making loud noises some where in the back of my mind I knew we had to be quiet. Bella's warm slippery hand grasped my shaft and she began rubbing my tip in earnest against her bundle of nerves. That was all it took for both of us to reach the ultimate satisfaction we sought. It was quick and it was amazing. It took me a moment to come back to earth from the highs of my orgasm. It was then that I heard the voices downstairs. Renee had already arrived and I had been totally oblivious to what was going on under my very nose. Oh god! I'd totally forgotten why I had rushed in such a hurry to Bella's. At the same moment I noticed that Bella had also heard the voices now that the shower was switched off.

"Edward..someone's downstairs… oh god no it sounds like my mother. What's she doing here."

"I'm sorry Bella. I rushed over here to warn you but when I saw you…like this…I forgot everything else…oh you look so beautiful Bella.."

I couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on the tip of her nose licking away another water droplet.

"I'm so sorry for barging in like that Bella. I thought you had finished…." Bella looked at me and smiled with her eyes shining and I knew then that I was forgiven. Just then we heard foot steps in the corridor and someone started pounding on the door.

"Young lady! You had better come right out this minute. You have some explaining to do. You can't just spring the news that you are going to get married in a month and keep the phone! Why didn't you pick up when I called you back?"

Oh dear. This was not going well for Bella and we were both naked staring at each other in the bathroom. It was only then that I noticed the shreds of what was left of my clothing on the floor! The next moment I saw the door knob turning and to my horror the door started opening. This was not happening! This is not how I wanted to meet my future mother-in-law!

_**What do you think will happen next? Please do review, and let me know what you think will happen next! I'll update soon I promise.**_


	37. Chapter Speed

_**As promised I'm updating sooner than usual. Traceybuie thank you for reviewing the last chapter. **_

**EPOV**

"Get dressed young lady I'm coming in. Don't expect to avoid me hiding in the bathroom. I mean to talk to you…" I heard part of Renee's tirade as she continued to open the door. It was a split second decision I knew I had to get out of there. I grabbed my torn cloths in one hand and Bella in the other and jumped out of the window on to the roof. I had never been more thankful for my speed. I ran across the roof and went in through Bella's bedroom window locking her room door in the same breath. It was only then that I placed a now very dazed looking Bella on the bed.

At the same moment I saw in my mind Renee's surprise to find the bathroom empty. Renee had opened the bathroom thinking that Bella was pulling a teenage stunt and had hidden herself in the bathroom to avoid talking to her. I understood from Renee's thoughts that earlier in the day Bella had announced our engagement and had kept the phone when Renee had started questioning her about marrying so young. She had then got on the next available flight to come and talk some sense into Bella. Her thoughts were jumbled and she was very upset. She was thinking about the mistakes she made marrying Charlie so young in life and that Bella was also going to make the same mistake. On top of that she thought about how I had left Bella and the way she had looked like a zombie the last time she came to Forks to take Bella back with her. I cringed at her memories.

"Why didn't you lock the door love?" It was the first question that came to my mind.

"Charlie never comes in and it's just the two of us so I didn't bother…" Then a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"I think I should start locking the window though" She laughed.

"As if that would keep me out." I heard Renee leave the bathroom deciding to check the bedroom.

"Oh shit. Renee is about to come in here." Bella scrambled out of the bed and started frantically pulling out her clothes I quickly helped her and she was dressed in seconds.

Just then we heard the knock on the door. Bella looked at the door then at me. Her eyes grew huge. Then she started laughing.

"What?" I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she was laughing. She pointed to me and then to my hands where I still clutched what was left of my clothing. Holy shit! I was still naked and I was flaunting my self in front of Bella. In the total chaos I had forgotten about my nudity. I quickly covered myself with what was left of my clothing.

"I know you are in there Bella open up. I want to speak to you." Renee was impatient and tried to open this door too. I was glad I had had the presence of mind to lock it.

"Here, wear this Edward. Ask Alice to get you some cloths. I'll try to get Renee to go downstairs with me." I quickly draped the towel Bella tossed me and hid under the bed. As soon as she opened the door Renee came rushing in.

"What are you doing so long in the bedroom?" She sounded angry.

"I just had a wash mom and I was changing." Bella sounded very calm but I could still hear her accelerated heartbeat.

"Didn't you hear me call out to you? You could have answered." This is the first time I had heard Renee getting mad at Bella. They seemed to have a very easy going relationship from the observations I made during her last trip to Phoenix.

"The room is sound proof mom. Charlie's snoring and my sleep talking kept both of us awake. So we decided to sound proof it. Even if I called out you wouldn't have heard me." Bella sounded like a patient adult explaining things to a wayward child. I had to smile at this.

"Hrrmp. Well sit down. I have some things to say to you. You kept the phone before I could say anything." Renee took a seat on the bed. Oh no! She wasn't going to go downstairs.

"Mom we should go downstairs. It's more comfortable. Let me make you some tea or coffee for you. You must be tired." I saw Bella's worried face in Renee's mind.

"No. I don't need anything to drink right now. What I need right now is for you to explain what is going on?"

She was adamant and I saw a look of defeat in Bella's face. She sat on the bed and I slowly moved to Bella's side of the bed. What a situation to be in. This was awkward and embarrassing. And to think I hadn't even noticed my nudity in my excitement. Luckily Bella had laughed it off. She definitely got an eye full of me this time. This thought alone was enough to give me another hard-on. Great! That's all I needed. Luckily the bed had enough room underneath to accommodate me. I don't think Renee would have been very impressed with a strange pole piercing the middle of the bed. Specially when that pole distinctly looked like a certain anatomical body part.

"Nothing mom. It's just that Edward and I decided to get married."

"What's the rush? There is plenty of time. And I haven't even met this Edward yet. I know how he hurt you the first time. Are you sure he's not going to leave you again?"

Renee was remembering the way Bella had looked the last time she saw her. I realised Renee was only angry because she thought Bella was making a big mistake by marrying me. From what she knew of me I had been the cause of all the heartache her daughter suffered. Oh how I wished I could turn back the clock and take all that pain away from Bella. I could understand that it was her love for Bella that had made Renee so worried and had her hopping on the next plane over here.

"We will be going away to university together mom. It would be better all around if I was married to him by then. I don't want to have my reputation spoiled."

"Ha. As if you would ever consider sleeping with anyone Bella." She then took a closer look at Bella when a delectable blush spread through her face.

"Oh! Are you having sex with him?" Renee sounded surprised.

"No mom I am not. But I would like to so don't you think it's for the best if we got married first."

"Marriage is a big step. How are you going to support yourselves? I don't think the scholarship you are aiming for would cover everything."

"Edward has plenty of money. We don't have to worry about that."

"Charlie told me but I find it hard to believe a kid his age would have that much money. So I'm still suspicious about all this. Are you pregnant Bella? Is that why you are rushing in to marriage?"

"I'm not pregnant! And I don't think I'll ever get pregnant. We are marrying because we love each other." Bella was getting a bit upset. I could tell from the way her face changed expressions.

"Bella honey, listen to me! Are you sure marriage will be enough to hold him to you this time. Is he serious about all this? Or did you tell him you won't sleep with him unless he marries you?"

"No mom it's nothing like that. Of course we are waiting for marriage to go all the way but he's not marrying me so that he can have sex with me mom. He's marrying me because he loves me."

"Are you sure Bella? And this waiting for marriage thing, what happens if you don't enjoy having sex with him after you had already married him?

Bella blushed a deep red. "Mom!"

"How close have you been? Are you sure you want to commit to this man. Charlie says he is a good person. But what do you know of him?"

"His sister is my best girlfriend ok? And I've known him for more than two years now mom"

"But people change. Charlie said he had some sort of a breakdown after leaving you? Is it true?"

"He missed me mom. He didn't want to leave me either but his father's work took his family away form Forks. And he thought it best to break it off with me rather than try to have a long distance relationship"

"Well that was stupid. And if he missed you as much as he says he did why did his sister have to come for you? Why didn't he come?"

"He was too upset mom and he was sick. And his parents were scared for him. He never stopped loving me mom just like I never stopped loving him."

"Oh Bella!" Renee hugged Bella to her. And I saw silent tears running down both their faces. I felt as if I was invading private time between a mother and a daughter although their topic of discussion was me.

"I love him mom. I want to be with him. Please try to understand."

"But you are still my baby Bella. It was just yesterday that I watched you walk for the first time. And now you are getting married. Can I at least be a part of the arraignments and help you with the wedding?"

"Of course mom. Alice, Edward's sister is organising the wedding."

"His little sister? That girl would barely know what to do, she's your age right? She needs adult supervision." Renee was thinking of all the ways to organise the wedding. I cringed to think of the visions Alice must be having now. This was going to be a really interesting. I hoped Renee didn't plan to stay all four weeks.

"Their mother is also helping and so is the other sister Rosalie. Leah is doing the brides maid dresses. And Alice is doing the bridal. I've asked Alice and Leah to be my bride's maids."

"Well that's nice of you to think of Leah. But Bella you must be crazy to let a teenager do your wedding dress. God knows why Charlie is so besotted with her. From what I heard he's putty in her hands."

"Yes. But don't underestimate Alice mom. She has fashion experience in Paris. In fact she had done a design course there."

"When did she get the time to do all that?" Bella looked flabbergasted at her slip of her tongue. But she was quick to recover.

"She did summer school and a correspondence course."

"And you said that his father was a doctor right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not going to leave here till I know what is really going on. I still feel you are hiding something from me." Bella to my relief managed to put her blank face. Although I hated seeing it this time I was glad.

"What about Phil mom? I thought his injuries didn't let him do things by himself."

"Oh, his sister is there with him. She came for a two month visit and I'm having school holidays. So I'm in no hurry to get back. And Bella, you are my priority. I intend to stay till the wedding. I want to make sure you are making the right decision. I can't wait to meet your future in-laws. We can go visit them tomorrow."

"Well, umm I'll have to ask them whether they are free. They have busy schedules."

Bella sounded reluctant. After all even Charlie hadn't yet come inside our house on a visit.

"They shouldn't be too busy to meet with me. Well what are you waiting for call them."

"Ok let's go down." To my relief they both got up and went out of the room.

"And I'm really looking forward to meeting this little sister. I have heard so much about her. She seems to be quite a character."

"Well I guess when you meet her you'll know how capable she is in handling things. She has a sort of a sixth sense and I'm sure she'll surprise you." Bella had a smug smile on her lips.

The said little sister jumped in from the window the moment they left the room to my utter relief. I quickly pulled on the cloths she brought.

"Brother dearest, I really think you should carry around an extra set of clothing."

"ALICE"

"What? Honestly I can't go rushing around bringing clothes to you all the time. At the rate you are ruining clothes you should be thankful that I buy extra for you."

"Why, thank you Alice." I aimed to sound sarcastic but I knew Alice knew how grateful I was to her.

"You are welcome." The pixie put on a smug smile.

"Oh by the way Edward Bella wants me to tell you to stay till she comes back to the room"

"I was going to stay. Alice is it safe for me to stay the night? Will Renee catch me?"

"I'm not really sure. The way she's changing her decisions I don't know what to expect."

Just then Alice's phone rang.

"Hello Alice, is it ok if I brought my mother over to your place tomorrow?" Bella asked while, I heard Renee speaking in the background asking her to put Esme on the phone.

"_I've got to go. If I have to put Esme on I have to get back to the house."_ Alice thought at me and rushed off.

"Sure Bella. Just decide a little early before you come and make sure I see it."

"Sure…umm could you put Esme on line?" I could hear the whoosing sound of Alice running in the background but I didn't think Bella could pick it.

"Oh she's in the kitchen."

"Is it a bad time I could call later." Bella was also carrying on this conversation as if she actually believed Esme had anything to do in the kitchen. Oh dear we had to get some more human food. There was so much we had to do before Renee visited us. I'd better ask Bella to tell me what needs to be done to make sure whether everything is in order before Renee visited.

"No wait. I'll go get her."

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine Esme. My mother's here for a visit and she's wondering whether…" That's all Bella could say before Renee grabbed the phone.

"Hello Esme. I'm Renee Bella's mother. I just heard about the engagement and would really like to meet Bella's future family. Can we drop in sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure you are welcome anytime."

"As you can imagine I have a few concerns about this sudden engagement."

"I understand. We can talk tomorrow. Just give us a call before you come." Renee was about to say something else. Oh no, she was going to ask about me but Bella grabbed the phone back and said bye to Esme.

I sent out a silent prayer that everything would work out well. I had never realised how difficult it would be to handle a human mother-in-law in addition to a father-in-law. Charlie was cool. He didn't look too closely at day to day things. He had accepted us because he knew Carlisle and respected him. But Renee was going to be another story entirely. She seemed to be looking in to every little detail. It was going to be difficult to carry out our human charade in front of her.

_**So what did you think? I'll send a sneak preview of the next chapter to everyone who reviews. As you know I love to hear from you. So I thought it would be nice to do something special for everyone who takes the time to say a few words to me through a review. **_


	38. Chapter The first meeting

**EPOV**

Bella and her mother made their way up. I hid under the bed again.

"Bella I have so many questions."

"Mom"

"You can't just tell me you are getting married and leave it at that, specially to that man. I can't wait to see him tomorrow." Renee still didn't seem that appeased. I sighed. It was all my fault. If I hadn't left…

The door opened and they strolled in.

"Mom why don't you take a wash and change?" I saw Bella chewing her bottom lip in Renee's thoughts. She only did that when she was nervous. My sweet Bella.

"Ok. Well.. I'll get my things." Renee left the room still thinking of all the things she wanted to know about us.

Bella quickly closed the door and got into bed. I was by her side in an instant.

"I'm sorry Edward. She rarely gives up when she wants to know something."

"It's ok love. She's your mother. She has a right to know. I understand. Besides her daughter never gives up either." I smiled at her hoping to ease her tension. I remembered how she never gave up until she found out the truth about me. A small smile brightened her face.

"Well there goes our time alone together!" She was looking very upset and I felt the same.

"Don't worry love we'll find a way to be together. It's only for a little while until the wedding."

"I know… but still.." She started chewing her lip again and I couldn't resist planting a small kiss on her sweet lips. I didn't expect Bella to pounce on me kissing me like there was no tomorrow and for an instant I lost my balance and felt myself falling over the edge of the bed. I quickly somersaulted and managed to land safely with Bella on my lap in the floor. Bella looked a bit confused at first but then an impish little smile spread across her face.

"I didn't know that when I kiss I would feel like I was floating"

"Well I could make you float in thin air love…when I …finally make love to you" Her heart raced.

I couldn't resist teasing her a bit more.

"So did you like what we did in the shower? I loved the way the water caressed your body"

She gasped and turned to look at me as if she had never seen me before. I knew I had never really talked so freely with her expressing what I thought. When I met her desire filled eyes it was my turn to suck in a breath. I couldn't help what I told her next. It seemed as if the words flowed out of my mouth without my leave.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?..hmm.." I boldly pushed down the straps of Bella's night dress revealing her beautiful breasts to me.

"When I cup you in my hands? So delicate so soft… just right made to fit in my hands…"

I whispered in her ear and Bella shuddered. I couldn't resist leaning down and sucking one rosy nipple.

"Edward…I like it too.. and I like touching you"

I barely heard her soft spoken words. Bella's hands sought my erection through the fabric of my trousers. Suddenly I felt a bit shy and self conscious. It was a huge turn on for me to hear Bella's whispered words but I couldn't meet her eyes. I could feel her eyes on the top of my head looking down at me sucking at her nipple. It felt so intimate so right yet so taboo.. In my time gentleman did not talk to their ladies in this manner nor took such intimate steps except with courtesans. I suddenly remembered some of the things that my most rouge friends told me about what they had done with courtesans. I wanted to do some of what I heard with my Bella…was it wrong? I knew in this day and age normal married couples engage in such elicit behaviour but I was feeling increasingly awkward thinking about such things while in such an intimate position with Bella.

"Edward I want to touch you…" I felt her hands working my zipper and she stroked me as soon as she got it open. I buried my head against her softness feeling shy yet unable to pull back at the same time.

"You feel like silk Edward…so soft yet so hard." Oh my god….my Bella was so free in her expressions… not in my wildest dreams did I think she'd speak to me in this manner. I was horrified and enthralled at the same time. Was I a bad influence on my innocent Bella? Was it a sin to express ourselves so openly like this? I was brought back to the real world by the sound of the bathroom door closing.

In an instant I managed to lay Bella in the bed and hide underneath.

Renee opened the door then hesitated looking at Bella without entering. I saw in her mind the sleeping figure of Bella. It is then that I noticed her even breathing. She was faking it I was sure. I was amazed how well Bella now managed to control her heart rate and breathing.

"_Oh my little girl….she must have been tired. I guess I might as well talk to her tomorrow."_ Renee lovingly tucked Bella in.

She lay down next to her daughter and began to think about her life with Bella. She remembered all the times that she and Bella had worked hard to save money and make the most of what they had. They had gone through some rough times. Bella had often put off buying things for herself and even worked part time jobs. Renee's salary and what Charlie sent had not been enough to support them. It had only been later that Renee had realised how many sacrifices her daughter had made on her behalf. To my surprise I learned that it had been Bella who had done the household accounting and grocery shopping, cooking etc. It had only been after Bella moved to Forks that Renee had got to know how much it had actually cost to run her household. She remembered how she had found out that Bella had forgone many things she needed to let Renee buy things for herself. I never realised that Bella had not had a comfortable life. I knew she wasn't very rich and the things she had with her at Charlie's weren't very new but I had assumed she didn't lack any basics. I had seen Charlie and Bella eat reasonably good meals according to the food network and I thought she had everything she needed. I vowed to myself that I would make sure Bella had the best of everything from now on.

Renee too drifted off to sleep and to my surprise I heard her speaking in her sleep too. I chuckled to myself so this was where Bella got her talking habit.

I left early in the morning to change and be there to pick Renee and Bella up in the morning. I got Renee some flowers and rang their door bell promptly on time. Renee opened the door.

I smiled my best smile, handed her the flowers and taking her hand in mine bent to kiss it with a bow.

"Good morning Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm very pleased to meet you."

It took me a moment to realise that although she had taken the flowers she hadn't said a word to me. She just stood there stock still staring at me with wide eyes. For a moment I thought I had offended her in some way but when her mouth gaped open I scanned her thoughts.

"_Oh my god….oh god…this is Edward? He looks like a fashion model…no he's too handsome for that… oh god he's more like a Greek god… is he even real….."_

I was getting increasingly embarrassed by her thoughts but didn't know what to do except stand there in an awkward silence till she spoke to me again. I saw Charlie walk to the door. He took one look at Renee and then at me. Then a slow smile spread across his face in amusement.

"_Anyone who could make Renee speechless has my full approval"_ He thought to himself and he gave me a conspiratory smile and to my surprise winked at me. I smiled back. I felt that I had finally done something right and met with Charlie's approval.

"Mom, was that Edward? Let's get going." Bella ran down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt. Then took in the scene in front of her. She stared at me then at Renee and finally at Charlie. Father and daughter shared a knowing smile.

"Hmm… mom I see you've met Edward."

"Is he even real.?" What she did next took me by surprise. Her hand touched my face running down my cheek. I just stood there dumbstruck.

"Mom…yes he's real and he's my fiancé." Bella moved to my side and I put my hand around her planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. I was still not sure whether Charlie would shoot me if I did anything more in his presence.

"Mom we should go. Esme must be waiting for us."

"What… oh ..yes…" She finally moved looking at the flowers as if she didn't know where they came from.

"Here let me put them in water you had best be on your way." Charlie took the flowers from her and Renee looked up at me again.

"So you are Edward…..my god you are the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life!" She blurted out and didn't even seem embarrassed about it. I felt Bella blush beside me.

"Mom"

For once in my life I was a bit happy that I looked the way I did. I hoped it made it easier for Renee to accept me.

"No wonder my daughter fell for you. I hope you love her as much as she loves you Edward."

"She is my life…I love her more than life itself." I looked down at my lovely Bella with my heart in my eyes and she shyly looked up at me. I saw Charlie giving me a startled look while Renee looked at me in surprise. She hadn't expected me to make such a heartfelt declaration. I hadn't either but this was what I felt for Bella.

"Well I look forward to getting to know you better."

I took a deep breath and straightened myself.

"My pleasure Mrs. Dwyer."

"You can call me Renee Edward."

"Thank you."

I opened the front door for Renee and she sat beside me. As I drove I couldn't help noticing Renee staring at me. I pretended not to notice focusing on the road itself. As I turned on to our lane I dreaded the coming encounter with my family.

Please do review and let me know what you thought. I'm waiting to hear from you. Sorry about the delay in updating I wasn't feeling that well and didn't have much inspiration. Hope you would review and give me some good points to think about.


	39. Chapter Meet the family!

**I've been suffering from writers block I guess. It's been difficult to motivate myself to write. Please do review and give me some encouragement. I could really use it. I just got a lovely review from someone who read my previous story and it really made my day and finally helped me to finish this chapter and upload it. **

**EPOV**

"Where are you taking us Edward?" Renee was looking around her at the forest which was the only thing she could see except for the road.

"This is where we live."

"So far out of town? What if there is an emergency? Do you expect Bella to live here with you?"

Renee was getting inquisitive now. The initial shock of seeing me was wearing off. I guess I should dazzle her again. I gave her my most dazzling smile. She blinked at me and her thoughts were a bit cloudy.

"If Bella wishes to live in town I can get a house there." Renee was trying to gather her thoughts futilely. She couldn't remember the question she asked me. So this is what happens when I dazzle Bella. I smiled to myself and looked in the rear view mirror at my little angel who was giving her mother a puzzled look and then when she met my eyes in the mirror I winked at her. She smiled back. Renee had just remembered what she asked me when I stopped in our drive way. This time it was the house that dazzled her. She barely acknowledged me when I opened the door for her.

"My god what a beautiful house! It looks so natural with the forest around it. You could barely see it there." She spoke what she thought of as usual.

"My mother designed it. Esme is an architect." I barely said her name when Esme appeared on the door step with Carlisle. I lead Renee forward towards our house. Bella followed giving me curious glances. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Renee this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme."

"My god you both are so young and beautiful…you could barely have kids." Renee took one look at them and blurted out without pausing to think.

"Oh I forgot you adopted Edward."

"Yes. We are very pleased to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you from Bella." Esme moved forward and offered her hand to Renee she took it.

"You have an amazing house." She then turned to Carlisle.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Drawyer." Carlisle shook Renee's hand. Renee's mouth gaped open again when she took a good look at Carlisle.

"_My god all the stories I heard about him are true. He looks so handsome. But still his son is handsomer than him." _She thought while giving me a surreptitious look. But it was what she said next that took all three of us by surprise and we all froze.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. My your hands are so cold just like your wife's and Edwards." Oh god. What do we say now? Since she spoke without thinking about it first I had no idea she'd even noticed we had cold hands. She's very observant just like Bella. I met Carlisle's eye and he was thinking the same thing remembering how Bella had guessed what we were.

"They all have a circulatory abnormality mom. Carlisle is trying to find a cure for it with a special research programme. That's why he adopted kids with the same condition as he and Esme."

For a split second we all gazed in amazement at Bella. She was so quick to think of an excuse for us. She shrugged. Renee was still admiring Carlisle and didn't really seem to think much about Bella's comment at all. She was more busy comparing supermodels with Carlisle.

"_Edward, did I tell you Bella is amazing. She'll make an even better vampire than any of us."_ Carlisle thought at me. I smiled. My Bella truly was a treasure.

"Yes Mrs. Drawyer. I have still not found a cure for it." Carlisle smiled at her and she barely seemed to notice that he had even talked to her. Well it looks like Carlisle is good at dazzling people too.

"Oh no need to call me Mrs. Drawyer. Please call me Renee." Renee finally seemed to realise we were all standing outside and turned towards Esme.

"Please call me Esme and my husband Carlisle. Would you like to meet the rest of the family. They've been very impatient to meet you."

I focused on my siblings who were impatiently waiting upstairs. They had not wanted to overwhelm Renee. But they were all very curious. Except for Alice she was cowering in a corner worrying about whether Renee would like her.

"Sure. Wow you really have a lovely house. I love the glass walls. You have done an excellent design job." She walked directly to look at the view facing the river.

"Thank you." Esme was all smiles. _"Edward I like her. She speaks her mind and I am honoured that she likes my work"_

"So where are the rest of your kids?" Renee remembered them and was more curious to meet them now that she was told about the circulatory disease.

Renee's words were the only thing that Emmett needed to come bounding down the stairs.

"Hi there little sister!" Emmett went straight for Bella lifting her up in his famous bear hug and twirling her around as if he did it every day. Bella hugged him back.

"My you look like a giant. Well I mean a handsome giant." Renee gave Emmett an admiring look from the top of his head to his shoes.

"Well er…" For once Emmett looked bewildered. He really didn't know what to make of Renee. This was interesting. I was finally going to have something to tease Emmett about.

Then once again Renee did something totally unexpected. She moved forward and tried to squeeze Emmett's bicep.

"My god you feel like you are made out of stone."

Once again we all froze. Renee didn't seem to have a normal human reaction to us at all. Humans normally kept their distance from us. They were weary of touching us. Well then again I shouldn't be surprised. She was Bella's mother and Bella had not had any qualms about touching me.

"He's an exercise freak and he loves to wrestle" Bella to the rescue again. Renee didn't even seem to notice our reaction to her words she looked transfixed at the top of the staircase where Rosalie was standing. I knew Rosalie wanted to make an entrance. She knew that humans loved her beauty.

"Hi Renee. I'm Rosalie." She glided down the stairs smiling at Renee. But Renee still kept very still then she looked at me and once again at Rosalie.

"You are very beautiful… golden eyes… amazing…" then she looked at me again.

"But your brother is still more beautiful. He looks like a living breathing Greek god." Now every body was staring at me. This was very embarrassing. I never thought she'd say it aloud. Rosalie looked at me with envious eyes. Oh great! I really didn't want her animosity.

"Mom" Bella was blushing.

"Well it's the truth nothing to be ashamed of. You all look lovely. I think the circulatory problem is doing something to enhance your beauty. There is something magical about it. Something out of this world."

"Mom, you've been reading too many science fiction novels." Bella once again tried to change Renee's thinking pattern. Renee was going to be a big problem for us if she kept noticing unique things about us.

"Hello, Madam I'm Jasper." Jasper's Southern drawl took her attention away from us.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" Renee turned to him and Jasper took Renee's hand in his bowing to kiss it.

"It's my pleasure."

"Well you and Edward sure know how to woo a lady. You both sound like something out of a late 19th century romance novel." She was thinking of classics she had read and the way the gentleman in historical novels seemed to act. We were messing up big time. We were from that era and of course we behaved like them! Carlisle and Jasper both gave me warning glances. If we were not careful Renee was going to figure out more things about us.

"Charming aren't they? That is how Carlisle got me to marry him. And of course the kids have picked up one or two things from him." Esme smiled. I could tell she was very tensed inside even though she didn't show her anxiety.

"Well I wish Phil would pick up a few things from them when he visits."

"Please take a seat Renee. You must be still tired after your trip." Esme wanted to distract Renee.

"Thanks." Renee took the sofa and Bella sat next to her.

"So where is Alice? I have heard so much about her from Bella."

"I'm here." A tiny voice called from the top of the stairs. I could barely see Alice because she was holding a pile of files and albums in her arms and they were heaped up covering her face.

Renee looked up and gasped.

"Oh Alice what are you doing? You can't carry all that by yourself. Edward, Emmett help her." Bella got up and rushed up the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot." A small voice whispered. We really were screwing things up. Even Alice who was normally very controlled with her visions had forgotten that she was too small to be able to carry such a lot of books at once. It felt weird pretending to help Alice by taking most of the load off her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alice. What's all this?" Renee looked at all the albums and files Alice had brought down with her.

"It's the plans for Bella's wedding." And she launched on to all the details and started showing Renee the albums. I could tell Renee had not expected anything this detailed. Specially from a teenager.

"My I'm impressed." Renee managed to mutter words of praise now and then. She was totally overwhelmed by how thorough Alice was.

"Alice would you come with me to the kitchen. I need your help to serve tea". Esme finally took pity on both Bella and Renee and called Alice away.

"Renee Edward is a good piano player you should ask him to play for you." Alice suggested as she left.

"Oh that's great. Can you play for me?" Renee was very impressed that I could play. I started out with Bella's lullaby and then went on to play some more classic numbers. Renee seemed to enjoy my playing a lot. I saw Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett disappear up stairs.

"I can't imagine such a gorgeous guy remaining single all this time. He must have had loads of girl friends before you." Renee whispered to Bella.

"No mom. I'm his first."

"Then he must be having problems. Is he gay?"

"No mom. I'm hundred percent sure he's not gay."

I heard hoots of laughter from upstairs. Even Carlisle was holding his hand over his mouth pretending to cover a cough trying not to laugh. He apologised to me in his mind. _"I'm so sorry Edward. We had in fact thought you were gay at one time when you didn't show any interest in any of the females."_

"It's ok dad. I know." I responded in vampire pitch while still playing the piano.

Renee continued with her talk with Bella.

"Mom can we talk about something else. Someone might hear us."

"Oh come on Bella Edward's in the other side of the room playing the piano and the others are in the kitchen or upstairs. No one's going to hear us."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what they hear mom. What do you think of Esme's décor? Renee completely ignored Bella's question. Bella's efforts to shut her up was clearly not working. I couldn't get up from the piano since I was in the middle of a melody.

"What if he has a physical defect? Have you even seen him naked? It could be why he never had a girl friend before."

I could tell Bella was getting impatient now. And I was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes I have seen him naked mom. And no he doesn't have a physical defect." Bella sounded annoyed. Another round of laughter from my siblings followed this comment. I was feeling very embarrassed now.

"I mean does he respond to you? Have you seen him having an erection? How big is he? May be he's small and he looked for a girl who wouldn't know much about size."

Holy shit! Do mother's and daughters talk about these things? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And I couldn't believe what my family was hearing. Although everyone else knew about everyone else's business they didn't go around discussing things. They did make jokes from time to time but this was very different. I guess we were outdated in our thinking and times had changed.

"Oh for heaven's sake mom! He's huge and I frankly don't know how he's going to fit inside me."

Just then I saw Bella cover her mouth with her hand in mortification blushing a deep hue of red. I heard roaring laugher from upstairs from Emmett.

"So little brother, this is what you have been hiding from us ha? I knew something was off when you never went skinny dipping with us." Jasper joined him in his laugher and both were making jokes at my expense. I was beyond embarrassed. I didn't have words to describe how I was feeling. I even missed a key and I had never ever made a mistake with my music since I became a vampire. Alice was giggling. Rosalie was frozen in place. I completely blocked her out. I really didn't want to know what she was thinking. "Shut up Emmett." "Alice stop giggling." I muttered in vampire pitch. "Or I'll throw all of you in the river".

Esme looked embarrassed but as always she took control over the situation and scolded the others for teasing me. She silently spoke to me in her thoughts. "Edward don't worry. You are meant to be together. Everything will work out. If you are worried you can speak to Carlisle or even me. And tell Bella I'm there for her as well". How I loved my mother. I knew she was also embarrassed by what was happening but she put it aside to comfort me. "Thank you mom" I whispered.

"Edward" I was surprised to hear Carlisle address me in his mind in the middle of all the teasing laughter from my siblings. "Yes" I answered back dreading what he was going to say.

"Please tell Bella there won't be any issues of size. Human females adjust in size and if you plan to be with her before you change her everything should be ok. I don't think you are overly well-endowed for a normal relationship." His mind held a picture of me in my swimming trunks the day I went swimming with Bella. Oh shit! I had been very aroused that whole day so everyone must have seen me like that. But I also felt relieved. I had actually planned on asking this question from him. As always Carlisle has been discreet and had not spoken out aloud. I was grateful to him.

"I thought you had already been with her from what I saw that day." He remembered the time everyone had barged in on us when Rosalie came to spy on us.

"We are waiting for marriage"

"That is good."

Please do review. I really need a bit of a boost! :)


	40. Chapter Tea

**EPOV**

"My looks like you have prepared food for an army! We are never going to be able to finish all that!" Renee stared in amazement at the tea trays Esme had prepared for tea. The same thought ran across our minds. Had we prepared too much?

I quickly took a look at Bella's face. She looked worried too. Yes we had made too many things.

"Mom, it's not for only the two of us. Remember there are five more teenagers in the house. Emmett himself eats enough food for an army." Bella looked at Emmett a pleading look in her eyes.

"I do?" Emmett blurted out without thinking. A frown from Alice had him quickly correcting himself.

"Of course I do. In fact these are my favourites." Emmett took one of the very colourful looking cupcakes and swallowed it whole. We all gaped at him. He made gagging sound and his face contorted in agony.

"Next time you might want to get rid of the wrapping first." Renee gave him an odd look. Shit! Emmett had eaten the whole cake with the wrapping. Now Alice couldn't stop giggling.

"Mom, have a piece of chocolate cake. Esme's cake is tastier than what you get at the cake shop." I remembered that Esme had made some cake for Bella the day she came to go swimming with us. It had been one of the few things she remembered how to make from her human memories because she had loved chocolate cake as a human.

Most of today's food had been prepared by Esme with the help of the whole family according to cooking shows from the food network. They had difficultly preparing them from recipies because they could not identify the exact ingredients since we had not paid much attention to human food for some time. Emmett had loved to cook as well as eat as a human and he knew how to make fish and other game he caught while hunting over camp fires.

Alice took out more of her wedding brochures and finally managed to get Renee distracted enough to forget about the food for a while and we took turns hiding things from view so that she thought we had eaten most of it.

"Renee, would Charlie like to join us for lunch?" Esme asked. From her thoughts I figured out that we had made too much for lunch also.

"Sure. That would be nice." Renee was still luckily focused on Alice's documents so she did not notice Esme's worried face.

"Bella could you help me with lunch?" Esme knew we had made a mistake with tea so she wanted to make sure that we did not over do lunch.

"Sure Esme." Bella quickly got up and walked with us to the kitchen. She stopped in the door way and stared in amazement at the assortment of dishes on the countertops.

"God Esme. You've got enough food for a whole engagement party." Bella gasped.

"What do we do now?" Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had joined us in the kitchen. Rosalie had stalked off after hearing Bella's conversation with her mother about the size of certain anatomical body parts of mine. She now knew Bella and I had not gone all the way. I sincerely hoped she won't make this into another one of her issues.

"Well, I guess we can just serve only part of this food for lunch. May be you could take the rest to the nearest welfare center Esme. I'd hate to see this food go to waste."

Bella was now checking out the dishes one by one and she selected a few that she said were Renee's and Charlie's favourites. I wondered what Bella's favourite dishes were. I should find out from Renee. I knew she liked pop tarts and chocolate. I wasn't even sure she liked mushroom ravioli even though she'd ordered it the first time I had taken her out to a restaurant. What kind of a boy friend was I? I should know these things about her.

"Esme do you have any animal blood with you? I think you should put some in a bottle of tomato sauce and sprinkle it on any food that you are forced to eat today. I don't think it will be easy to fool both Renee and Charlie at once without them noticing that you didn't east any of the food."

"Oh we should have thought of that. Thank you Bella. I'll try to get that arranged." Esme smiled at Bella.

"And try to keep some raw meat it's easier to swallow according to Edward." Carlisle looked at me and smiled. _"Bella really was very thoughtful and was sure to be invaluable to keep up our human charade in the future"_.

Alice was still in the living room with Renee. Charlie was due any minute.

As soon as the food was sorted out I took hold of Bella and dragged her under the stairs where the Renee and Alice couldn't see us. The others were still in the kitchen. I'd watched Bella lick her lips after tasting the food and I couldn't wait another moment without kissing those sweet lips.

I pulled her to me kissing her with all my pent-up need. It had been difficult to spend the night under the bed so close to Bella yet unable to satisfy my need for her the whole night.

"Oh Edward. I missed sleeping in your arms yesterday." Bella sighed.

"I missed your warmth too Bella…" I pulled her closer to me pushing her against my need while bending down to kiss the nape of her neck. I felt Bella's hands on my waist.

She was wearing a formal looking blouse today with tiny pearl buttons in front. It reminded me of dresses from my era. I traced them carefully with my finger tips. Then carefully undid the first one. Then the next. I couldn't help myself. Every button revealed more of her golden skin. I kept going until I reached the front band of her bra. I bent down to kiss the skin I had revealed inhaling her luxurious scent.

"Oh there you are Bella. I've been looking all over for you." Renee took in the two of us. I quickly moved away from Bella hiding her behind me. My hopes of keeping what had happened between us from Renee was in vain because she had already noticed that Bella's blouse was half open. I heard Bella frantically trying to redo her buttons from behind me.

"Well well, what have we here. So the two of you couldn't keep your hands to each other even for the short while that mom came to visit." Renee's mind was a jumble of emotions and I was lost since I couldn't get a good reading.

"I…. we…" Words would not come out of my mouth. Oh god. Once again I had failed to notice her presence since I had been so engrossed in what we were doing. I saw the little pixie stifle a giggle from behind Renee covering her mouth with her hands. And of course the whole family stood right behind her with equal looks of dismay. They had all come tosee what all the commotion was about. Emse's shocked _"Edward! How could you get caught?"_ was all I read before blocking out their thoughts focusing all my energy on reading Renee's thoughts. It was my turn to groan in dismay.

Renee's eye were on my crotch. Oh god I knew what she would be seeing I was very aroused I looked down. It was then that I realised that Bella had opened the button on my trousers and the zip was half way down. Thank god for my underwear. I quickly rezipped and redid the button. It was too late Renee had already seen it. The damage was done. Oh this was so inappropriate. I cursed myself for not exercising more restraint. I heard Alice's giggle again this time much louder along with Emmett's sneer.

"I.. aha.. I'm so sorry Renee.. I apologise for my behaviour.. I …" . I had never encountered anything like this during the whole of my existence. I had expected outrange and shock but Renee was not displaying any of this. In fact she had a very pleased smile on her face.

"Oh no need to apologise Edward. In fact I'm glad I caught you. I had been worried that you were not attracted enough to Bella. Now I know otherwise. So it's a relief for me. So your parents are also ok with this?" The said parents silently vanished from behind me before Renee noticed they were there, not before I saw Carlisle shaking his head thinking _"I don't believe this"_ and Esme smiling in embarrassment.

I heard Bella choke from behind me. I could only nod my head yes. I sincerely hoped Renee would not think that Carlisle and Esme had not taught me proper manners. I was so worried that she would think badly of me for ravishing her daughter the first moment I got a chance.

"Since we are engaged….they…" I was still stammering. This whole situation was so alien to me.

"Mom! Come on!" I noticed that Bella had finally managed to redo her buttons.

"Oh sweet heart. It's ok. You know I had told you, you can bring your boyfriends home with you as long as you are being careful. So it is ok with me. But I wonder how Charlie is taking all this. Does he know?"

"Of course not mom. I don't want to give him a heart attack." Bella was blushing furiously now.

"Well he should know how teenagers are these days. It's not as if he would have forgotten how we used to have a good time in the back of his car." Renee had vivid images of her and Charlie together flashing through her mind. I quickly blocked her thoughts. I did not want to know about Charlie's more adventurous exploits.

I heard Emmett's voice talking in vampire pitch from the kitchen where Jasper and he disappeared to before Renee discovered them behind her. "Well, Edward. You sure have a very understanding mother in law."

"Renee, I was looking for you. Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Esme gave me a stern look. She had come to rescue me. By now we had all figured out that it was easy to distract Renee if we came up with something interesting enough.

"Oh that would be great." Renee said with enthusiasm. Just then we heard the front door bell and Alice admitted Charlie.

We all turned to greet him. I was glad for his timing. If he had arrived a bit earlier he might have witnessed what happened. As it was he was oblivious and now Renee was more focused on the house.

"Charlie, Esme was just about to show me the rest of the house. You are right in time to join us."

"Sure" Charlie grunted. But he was also curious to see the house. He had only seen the outside before.

Please review and let me know what you think. Need a bit of encouragement. Suffering from writers block:(


	41. Chapter The Cullen House

**EPOV**

"Oh god no Edward! You can't show Charlie and Renee the house" Bella exclaimed all of a sudden. All of us froze including Esme. What had we missed now?

"Give me a second." Bella whispered.

"Dad you must be hungry. Why don't you have some tea first before you see the house?" Bella told Charlie. Of course Charlie wouldn't refuse food.

"Please Charlie have a cup of tea before you go around the house. I should have offered as soon as you came."

Esme looked contrite. But she was wondering why Bella was so adamant that they should not see the house. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the house either. Alice didn't seem to find anything wrong because in her visions Renee admired the house but Charlie didn't look so happy. She thought Bella must know something we didn't so we decided to play along.

"Oh we forgot to show Charlie the wedding files." Alice was enjoying this delay.

"Charlie you should see all the files Alice has prepared" Renee played right into her hand.

"Oh I'll just see the house and then have some tea."Charlie said. Bella sent a look with daggers at Alice and the pixie looked apologetic._ "Weddings… dressing up…monkey suits….. house better…."_ I barely picked up Charlie's internal mumblings. I gathered he found the thought of missing the food better than having to go through the huge pile of wedding files he had already seen sitting on the coffee table.

"It will be our pleasure. Please come up Renee.. Charlie…" Esme said as she led the way upstairs giving Bella a helpless look. All of us followed. Once we got upstairs Bella caught Renee's hand.

"This is Carlisle's library and office."

Bella dragged Renee right into the library passing the game room. Esme stared at her in surprise. It certainly looked rude that Bella was showing the house instead of Esme and she had missed showing the game room.

I could tell Renee and Charlie were both impressed with the library and the amount of books we had.

"You could open your own library with all these books". Charlie said in amazement. I saw Bella snagging a piece of paper from the desk with a pen and hiding it behind her and quickly coming to my side. She took cover near a book case and started writing.

"We have to create two rooms for Emmett and Jasper." I looked in surprise at Bella.

"I don't think Charlie would approve of some of you sleeping together. He will think badly of Esme and Carlisle for allowing it." Oh! Now I understood. Why hadn't we thought of this? Although both couples Alice and Jasper and also Emmett and Rosalie were married we were posing as teenagers and as adopted siblings. It really would look bad.

"So what should we do?" I wrote.

"Well, the game room can be Emmett's and Jasper can have Alice's design studio." Now the reason why Bella bypassed the game room was obvious.

"Ok" That would do. Just as I said that a very agitated pixie came to our side. She had had a vision of her design studio getting a new facelift.

"Wait just a second I can't move all my stuff from that room". She wrote.

"It's better than the guest room Alice. I first thought of giving Jasper the guest room but I remembered it has flowery curtains and I don't think someone like Jasper would sleep in it. Come on Alice you and Jasper anyway spend so much time in there. It's just for show. All you have to do is hang Jasper's rifle, the uniform you have preserved for him, some of his pictures and it would look like his room"

"Well ok." Alice finally grudgingly agreed. She had a fleeting vision of Charlie smiling.

"Now you two get to work. I'll have to stay here. But if I remember anything else I'll let you know Alice. You can see me deciding things right?"

"Sure" Alice nodded.

"First we need beds for Emmett and Jasper." Bella had a frown on her forehead. I smoothed it with my finger tip. She looked adorable.

"_Snap out of it Edward! We need to think"_ Alice thought at me clearly annoyed by my distraction.

"We don't have any extra beds". Alice wrote back. Oh!

"What about the inflatable camping bed? I remember you had it with all your camping stuff." Bella sure had a good memory.

"I'll get it." Alice rushed out of the library.

"For Jasper?" Bella asked me writing on the paper.

"What about the lounge chair. Shit it's here in the library." I could see it in the far corner.

"Ok that should do. How do we get it out while they are in here?" It was in plain view at the side of Carlisle's desk where everyone was standing. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll distract them. You get it. And I'll think about what else that needs to be done and decide on it so that Alice can see it." With that Bella moved to the other side of Carlisle's desk so that she was facing me standing next to Carlisle and the others had to look away from where the chair was to see her.

"Mom, Esme has some of the old Austen books all very early editions. Isn't it amazing?" Bella spoke very loudly. Her heart was beating wildly and she was blushing. I knew how she hated to be the centre of attention but she was doing this for our family.

"Oh wow. Where did you get them?" Renee asked. She looked impressed.

"Oh at auctions." Esme was proud to have been able to come up with an answer. She had of course purchased them a long time ago while the stores still held them.

I ran to the corner and carried the chase lounge out on my head. Carlisle saw me and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. But Bella burst into a fit of giggles. I can see through Carlisle's eyes that I did make quite a spectacle carrying such a huge chair by my self on my head. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. I hoped Bella could control her laughter.

"What?" Renee turned around just as I managed to leave the room. She didn't catch sight of me but the other vampires noticed what I did and everyone looked confused.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just Emmett. Stop poking me Emmett." Poor Emmett who was standing on the other side of Bella looked at her in surprise.

"Emmett, behave yourself." Esme reprimanded. She knew he didn't do anything but felt a motherly touch of warning was in line with whatever Bella was doing. By now all the vampire's knew Bella was upto something.

"But..but I didn't do anything." Emmett looked really upset now. Then Bella winked at him. Luckily he shut up without saying anything else. _"Your girl friend has gone crazy Edward."_

"My fiancée." I proudly corrected him at vampire pitch. "Just play along Emmett. She has a good reason for doing this."

I ran as fast and I can and placed the chair in Alice's design studio. Then I went back to Alice's and Jasper's room to get some of Jasper's favourite war paintings and his rifle along with his uniform. I also grabbed a few of his books along with a small book rack, some clothes and raced back to the studio just as Alice brought some ginger beer cans.

"What are those for?" I asked.

The pixie shrugged.

"Bella wants me to keep them near his chair. She even had me keep a half bitten hamburger in the game room."

She shuddered in revulsion. She changed the location of the book rack and hung the paintings there grudgingly taking down her pictures.

"Bella wanted me to arrange the room this way." Alice's curtains were in white. She had neutral coloured furniture and decorations so that she had the backdrop needed to display her clothing designs. It did look somewhat masculine with the gun hanging there. Alice hid her mannequin in the small changing room she'd made with curtains.

"Ok there. Are you satisfied?" She asked aloud even though she knew Bella couldn't hear her.

Just as we finished redoing the others came out of the library. Alice ran downstairs again while I joined the others.

"You missed Emmett's room Bella." I told her. I couldn't help the satisfied grin on my face. My brother looked at me as if I had grown two heads. The others also gave me a puzzled look.

"My room?" he asked in vampire pitch. I nodded showing the way. Everyone walked into the game room. It looked messy. One sock was hanging from the arm of a chair. A T-shirt was draped across a chair. The air mattress had a pile of bed linen on it all mangled to look like someone slept there. Shoes were thrown around the room with some more socks. All the stuff belonged to Emmett. Esme shuddered when she saw the half eaten burger.

"How many times do I have to tell you to throw away the food after eating?" Esme asked Emmett. She secretly enjoyed playing mother.

"But I..." Emmett struggled with words.

"And make your bed when you get up." Esme pointed to the half made air mattress with the covers all messed up. I looked at Alice. _"Bella made me do it. She wanted it to look untidy. She said it was how Emmett would keep his room if he was a human teenager. I'm so glad I don't have to live with human teenagers!"._

Bella giggled. I couldn't help smiling myself.

Poor Emmett was trying to come to terms with everything. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Some of our base ball stuff was also scattered around the room. Two posters that Emmett had got at games but hadn't been able to hang in their room because Rosalie didn't like them now hung on the walls. There was also a picture of a fashion model in a swimming suit which belonged to Alice. Bella had thought of everything. I had to chuckle. Just as I thought a playboy magazine would have completed the scene Alice rushed out and brought in some magazines and discretely nudged them under a chair.

"_Good touch Edward. I've been waiting to get back at Emmett for putting some in my school bag. Eric Yorke thought I was wild."_ I remembered it and hated having to see Eric fantasise about Alice for over two months after that.

Emmett cringed when he saw them. He didn't want to end up in Bella's parents' bad books. Unfortunately for him Charlie saw the magazines when he went to explore one of the baseball bats leaning against the chair. Charlie shook his head. _"Teenage boys. Wonder what the Edward's room looks like. Could tell a lot about a man by looking at his room. If he ever thinks about doing things in those magazine's to my Bells.._" I couldn't catch the rest of his thoughts because he got distracted. His attention was caught on the baseball bat when he couldn't lift it. He was surprised.

"It's a model souvenir bat" Emmett spoke up realising that Charlie would wonder why the bat was so heavy. Charlie nodded giving him a stern look and Emmett realised that Charlie had seen the magazines.

Emmett looked at Bella with a frown. He had guessed by now that it was all Bella's doing. _"Guess she's getting back at you for all your teasing."_ Rosalie told Emmett in vampire pitch.

Emmett grinned at Bella shaking his head. _"Unbelievable. I'll get you for this little sis mark my words. May be I should trash Edwards room.._" He thought to himself. Oh god.

Although he didn't like the mess Charlie looked impressed with the gaming equipment. There was also a tread mill on the side and he eyed it and looked back at Emmett and thought _"It doesn't look like they use it. Well I guess they don't need to they all look fit."_ He thought of the way I had looked without a shirt and assumed everyone else must also look well muscled. We had to be more careful. Some wear and tear in our human props would make them look more realistic.

"This is Rosalie's room". Bella told the others as they entered Emmett's and Rosalie's room. Emmett looked around the room thoughtfully he kind of liked the idea of having his own room. This one really was Rosalie's room. Except for the clothes in the closet everything here belonged to Rosalie. I felt sorry for Emmett only now noticing that he didn't really have anything here to claim as his. Oh no. It was then that I saw the porn DVD's near the bed. Shit. Rosalie noticed at the same time and kicked them under the bed but not before Renee caught her. She gave Rosalie a conspiratory grin. Rosalie's eyes grew huge in shock.

"Why do you have mirrors in the ceiling?" Charlie asked in surprise. Oh shit! It was for Emmett's and Rosalie's viewing pleasure when they did ahmm….certain things but we couldn't say that out loud.

"I like mirrors" Rosalie spoke up. She looked embarrassed I couldn't believe it. Rosalie and Emmett usually took great pleasure flaunting their sex life for all of us to see, specially me.

"Oh what a lovely mirror." Renee walked up to the huge gilded mirror near Rosalie's dressing table. Everything looked very gaudy and ostentatious for my taste. Charlie didn't seem to like the room either. He thought Bella had better taste. I silently agreed with him.

After that we went upstairs to the next level where Alice's and Jasper's room and the design studio were housed. I felt a faint touch on my butt on the way up the stairs. I turned around and saw that Bella was right behind me but she was talking to Renee. I was about to dismiss the idea that she had touched me when I saw the way Renee thought of how Bella had pinched my butt. She was pretending that she didn't see it so that Bella wouldn't get embarrassed. The little minx! I had to get back at her for what she did.

Just as we turned along the corridor I got my chance I squeezed Bella's breast from behind and pretended not to know what I did walking ahead passing her. I heard Bella's gasp and smelled her arousal along with the heated smell of her blush.

"_Edward! What?"_ I met Carlisle's eyes. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. He had seen me touch Bella. He played it back in his mind. Oh god no. I was mortified. _"Teenage hormones and teenagers"_ Carlisle shook his head. Then looked up at me again and stared at me as if he had never seen me before._ "But he's…more than a hundred.."_ He saw the way I shamefully hung my head not meeting his eyes with my hands in my pockets. Then I heard his chuckle.

"_Well it's about time you grew up Edward."_

He was actually pleased that I had done this. Now it was my turn to stare at him in surprise.

"_Edward, it's nothing to be ashamed of. She's your mate."_

She's your mate. Those words echoed in my mind. Yes. She was mine. And soon she would be mine for an eternity. I couldn't help the triumphant smile spreading across my face.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	42. Chapter The rest of the house

**Moongirl75, Pearl1999 and SLKerouac thank you for your lovely reviews! I just had to write the next chapter immediately because I got a lot of inspiration from you. **

**EPOV**

"This is Jasper's room." Bella took everyone into the design room which now looked like what I hoped was the way my brother would have decorated it. Jasper gave Alice, Bella and me a wry look. _"Hope I don't leave around half eaten food"_ He grimaced remembering the smell of the half eaten hamburger in the game room.

"What a lovely room" Renee went over to touch the painting on the wall which had replaced Alice's fashion models. My mother gave me a questioning look. And I smiled at her apologetically. They were all still a bit puzzled as to why Bella, Alice and I had created rooms for Jasper and Emmett.

"I see you like guns. This looks like a very old specimen" Charlie's interest was caught with Jasper's rifle.

"Yes it was used by the confederation army during the civil war" Jasper proudly showed Charlie his rifle.

"That's interesting. Do you have any others?" Charlie asked curious.

"No only this one." Jasper smiled sadly. Renee looked at the history books and then the uniform.

"Looks like you are a fan of the civil war era." Renee smiled at him.

"Yes m'am." Jasper drawled.

"He likes to pretend he's from that era." Jasper gave Bella a funny look. Of course he didn't have to pretend.

"Oh I see. That's why you have that accent and manners. Well that's nice. I love history."

Renee continued. It was then that I realised that she had found Jasper's behaviour a bit odd. Come to think of it although we had got used to it even Jaspers accent and manners were some what out of place or should I say out of time. He hadn't had as much exposure to humans as we had so he was not as good as us at playing the charade.

Before we could distract him Charlie opened the curtain in the fitting room and saw the mannequin. He thought it odd but then again he decided that teenagers now a days had weird habits. He shuddered to think that Jasper liked pleasing himself while looking at a mannequin. Oh shit.

"That's Alice's mannequin Charlie. Alice uses Jasper's computer system to do her designs so she keeps her mannequin in here." Charlie grunted relieved that his daughter was not going to live with a madman. We exited the studio and went to the room next door.

"This is my room." An excited little voice chimed. Alice had hung all the fashion model photos in her room and put extra flowers. She had artfully draped some of her hand woven throws on chairs. I could tell Renee was impressed with Alice's room and even Charlie commented that it looked nice. Alice was beaming. But to my surprise she didn't show them her wardrobe. At my questioning look she showed me the vision she had of them discovering Jasper's clothes in her wardrobe. Oh.

Then we climbed up the stairs to the third floor where my room was located with Esme's and Carlisle's room along with the guest bedroom.

We all walked into Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Wow what a lovely room. It looks like something out of an Austen novel."

Renee exclaimed but she didn't think much about it to my relief. It was clear she loved this room. Esme had roses as her main theme and it did in fact resemble our former homes. She had kept most of the furniture which could now be considered as antiques. She hadn't changed much over the years.

I was both excited and worried about what Bella's parents would think of my room. It was my private sanctuary where I was free to be me. I had modern furnishings except for my writing desk which belonged to my father. This room held memories of over hundred years of my existence.

As we walked in Alice suddenly rushed to one of my racks and grabbed hold of a photo, it was the last photo I had taken with my parents, the next minute it was replaced with one of Bella and me. I gave Alice a questioning look. _"You were in it and look just like you do now. You are supposed to have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme when you were small."_

It was a close save since right after that Renee picked up the other photograph the one with only my parents in it.

"Is this your mother Edward, she looks a lot like you, I can see where you got your good looks." Renee told me with sympathetic eyes. I gathered that she had heard that I was an orphan.

"Thank you." I couldn't help the sadness I felt. If my mother was here today she would have loved meeting Bella and her parents. She would have been so proud that I was getting married. I still missed them even after so many years.

"Why are they dressed this way?" It was only then that I remembered how outdated their clothing was.

"Edward, didn't you tell us that they went to a fancy dress ball which required them to wear Victorian garb where this photo was taken?" Alice piped in.

"Yes. It was the last photo taken of them before ….before…" I couldn't finish the sentence. There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't talk. How I wished they could be here today. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder consoling me. I turned in surprise because the touch was warm and met Charlie's sympathetic look. _"The kid looks lost. Must have been hard on him to have lost both parents."_ Charlie was a good man. I'm lucky to have him as my future father in law.

"They look very authentic." Renee looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I nodded yes.

"It's quite a collection of records you've got here Edward." Charlie changed the topic and was now staring in amazement at my music collection.

"Yes. Edward loves music. He plays the piano really well. In fact he composed a lullaby for Bella." Esme proudly told him.

"Yes you should get him to play for you Charlie, he's amazing." Renee said beaming at me.

"_Such a big bed."_ Charlie shook his head as if to get rid of the image he got of me and Bella in that bed.

Charlie and Renee were admiring my gramophone when I felt Bella cupping me there! Oh my god… I instantly got hard. She gave me a triumphant half smile. My angel was teasing me and I loved it. I was just thinking of returning the favour when I caught Emmett's thoughts Emmett was replaying the way Bella had touched my crotch in disbelief. Oh god not Emmett. I quickly scanned everyone else's minds including Charlie's and no one seemed to have noticed Bella touching me.

Charlie was looking through my baseball memorabilia and seemed absorbed in it.

"So you like baseball?" _"At least I can talk to the kid about baseball. No porn. The kid seems like a decent fellow." _He remembered how he had heard that I had never dated anyone except for Bella. Charlie was making a big effort to get to know me.

"Yes Charlie we play whenever we can make it. Bella joins us from time to time." I replied.

"Bella loves cupping… I mean catching balls". Emmett piped in giving me and Bella one of his looks. Bella turned beet red and I was mortified. Alice giggled. Luckily except for Alice no one really took much note of what he said. I pulled Bella in front of me to cover my erection.

"Bella playing baseball." Charlie laughed out loud imagining how clumsy Bella had been the last time he had tried to play with her.

"She specially likes playing with Edward's bat." What? Emmett was wriggling his eyebrows at me. This time the other vampire's in the room understood what he was talking about. Renee gave me a secretive smile of approval and looked at Charlie. I could tell she was worried that Charlie might understand what Emmett was talking about and she wasn't really sure what his reaction to that would be. I was surprised at Renee's easy acceptance of me.

"This is the guest room." Esme quickly distracted Charlie showing him out of my room and into the guest room located in the same floor. I gave my mother a grateful smile. Everyone else followed.

Once the tour was complete Alice took everyone to the living room to go through the wedding files again. Emmett put on a baseball game and he and Charlie started watching it. This was my opportunity to have some alone time with Bella. I gave Alice a questioning look to check whether it was ok. She smiled at me giving me the go ahead I needed.

I met Bella's eyes and silently asked her to follow me. As soon as we were out of sight of the living room I grabbed hold of Bella and rushed to my room. My sweet girl clung to me seeking my mouth even as I ran. Once I closed the bedroom door I pulled her against me deepening the kiss. We had forty minutes according to Alice and if we were going to make the best of it we had to be fast. I quickly removed Bella's clothing. I was so absorbed in kissing her that I didn't realise that anything was wrong until Bella's squeak of surprise. She pulled away from me covering herself. Half drugged with her kisses and my own arousal I barely managed to open my eyes and stare at her in surprise.

"Edward!" Bella looked embarrassed covering her breasts with one hand and the other over her core and I could feel the sheering heat from her body. Her very naked body! Oh my god! What had I done?

"I'm so sorry Bella… what was I thinking…here" I quickly ran to the bed dragged the comforter off and covered Bella with it. I was beyond mortified. I'd removed a young girl's clothes without asking her first. Being her fiancé did not give me the right to compromise her modesty hurting her sensibilities. I'd behaved like a cad. I covered my face with my hands in my shame. How could she ever forgive me for this? Will she ever want to be with me again? What kind of a monster was I? How could I do this. I felt a sudden tug on my forearm. I looked up shamefully. I couldn't meet her eyes. What will I see in them? I was sure they held revulsion.

"Edward Cullen, take off your clothes this instant!" Bella screamed at me. WHAT? She was tugging at my shirt collar now trying to undo my buttons.

"Bella…I'm…" I barely got a word out.

"Get out of those clothes!" I stood perfectly still, still not able to understand. She wants me naked?

"What? Now you feel shy? Well get over it." Huh? I heard chuckles from downstairs. Emmett said something about a sexy dominatrix and I tuned him out. I was in enough trouble without having to listen to him making fun of me. Bella looked annoyed and frustrated still struggling with my buttons. I took my shirt off and then my trousers. In an instant her hands were already dragging my briefs down. Now I was standing stark naked in front of a Bella covered from top to bottom in the heavy comforter. I felt defenceless and embarrassed. I barely resisted the urge to cover myself with my hands knowing this is how Bella must have felt when I took her clothes off while I was still dressed. I had to be brave enough to be able to face this.

"There.. was that so difficult?" She gave me a smug smile giving me a hot glance from the top of my head to my feet. Edward junior was fully aroused. I was turned on by the way Bella was taking control.

"Yes. Was that so difficult Edward?" Emmett's gruff voice said from the otherside of the door. Bella looked horrified. She came to me covering me with the comforter pulling me close to her.

"Oh shit Edward. Did he hear me?" Bella whispered in my ear. We heard another chuckle from the otherside of the door.

"Go away Emmett we are busy." I was more annoyed than embarrassed now. Bella tried to pull away reaching for her clothes.

"Bella they all heard us. Remember I told you there are no secrets in the family?"

"But..they'll know.." Bella was still whispering.

"It's ok. We have to learn to live with it love. Now we only have a few minutes more and I want you.." My voice came out as a throaty whisper when I said the last few words. Bella immediately snuggled closer to me. I lifted her up with the comforter and laid her down on the bed. I was not going to let my embarrassment of having my family hearing what we were doing get in the way of our special moment together.

"Can I love?" I held the corner of the comforter preparing to pull it off of Bella.

"You first" Bella whispered.

"Yes. You first Edward." The voice from the other side of the door said. All of a sudden there was a sound like someone had knocked another on his on the head and a muttered 'Oww Rose that hurts' from Emmett. Then I heard Rose's footsteps dragging Emmett down the stairs. Finally!

I lay down next to Bella and slowly removed the comforter covering me. I felt vulnerable exposed like this but it was for my Bella. Bella sat on the bed with the comforter still covering her and ran her hands on my chest planting soft kisses along the way. She moved down slowly and one finger traced me from the base to tip. Heaven…

_**The next chapter will most likely be the last in this story. I will be writing the wedding and the honeymoon as a new story. There are loads of fun things that could happen during the preparations. After all we've got vampires, humans and wolves all working together. That should definitely be interesting. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story and what you would like to read in the next story covering the wedding and the honeymoon. And of course this lemon will be continued in the next chapter. So lots of smut coming up!:)**_

_**I would love to have 300 reviews up for this story before I complete. It is only through the reviews that I can know whether you like the way the story is going and any new things you want me to include. So I hope to hear from you.  
**_


	43. Chapter Beautiful tomorrows

_**I had every intention of having the wedding and the honeymoon covered in this story itself but it's getting too long. So I decided I'd upload that part as a new story (sequel to this). **_

**Edward's POV**

_I lay down next to Bella and slowly removed the comforter covering me. I felt vulnerable exposed like this but it was for my Bella. Bella sat on the bed with the comforter still covering her and ran her hands on my chest planting soft kisses along the way. She moved down slowly and one finger traced me from the base to tip. Heaven… _

I watched as my fiancée explored my body. This is the first time I'd let Bella do this to me so freely. I had been too shy to lay naked like this with her before. Even now I was fighting with my own insecurities worrying about what she was thinking of. I had the presence of mind to play some loud music so her whispered comments were now not audible to even vampire ears. My family did the same when they wanted some privacy. I told Bella she can talk freely. I knew no one was in the same floor as us and no one registered anything we said in their minds so I was sure that they couldn't hear us.

"Edward you look so beautiful…I can't believe you are mine…" Bella blushed as she looked into my eyes while saying this. Her hand was laying over my stomach.

"I'm yours love.. forever.." I whispered back.

When she moved down a bit to kiss me on the chest the comforter covering her fell a bit revealing a dusky pink nipple. I couldn't resist tracing it with my finger. Immediately it peaked. Bella brushed my hand away.

"Still my turn Edward!" Her hand stroked down my stomach and almost touched where I wanted her most. I saw her frown when her glance fell on me there. I was very erect now. My body was anticipating her touch. Was she still scared of my size?

"Edward…..Is it ok if I touch you?" I barely heard her whisper, her eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Yes love. You can do anything you want." Bella blushed a deeper shade of red and she took a deep breath.

"Anything?" Her eyes darted to my erection and she licked her lips.

"Anything except that!" I knew what she was thinking I didn't want her to serve me that way like a slave.

"What Edward?" The mischievous question took me by surprise. I never expected her to be so bold. And now I was in trouble I couldn't tell her what I thought without betraying the fact that I had thought she was going to take me in her mouth. Oh gosh! The thought alone made me shudder although I didn't want to degrade her that way.

"Anything… except for going all the way…" I clarified. I thought it best not to mention it yet. If she did take me that way I could always stop her. I was also scared that she might forget our agreement to wait for our wedding night. It was a reminder to me as well since I was also loosing focus.

I lay back down completely still waiting for her to do whatever she wanted with me. There was a sort of helplessness in my situation. And to my surprise I found this incredibly arousing. Her exploration of me made me so turned on I was finding it very hard to lie still without claiming her immediately. She hadn't even touched me there again. Her hand was still laying on my stomach. Her other hand was stroking my hair. It was only her eyes that were roaming my body. Everywhere they looked I burned. Scorched by the desire I could see burning deep within her chocolate eyes. I inhaled deeply taking in her sweet essence.

Bella took another deep breath and shook her head as if to concentrate. She focused once again on my face. Stroking my hair she leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. I tried to pull her down to me to deepen the kiss.

"Patience Edward" She was teasing me. I growled at her but kept my hands on my sides again letting her take the lead once more. She planted slow kisses all over my face running her fingers over my features as if to memorise them. She even stroked my lips I couldn't help darting out my tongue to taste her fingers.

"Edward!" She scolded me. I gave her my lopsided grin and I heard her heart beat flatter again. She ran warm hands down my throat bending down to kiss my adam's apple then my neck and my jaw line. Her fingers lightly ran across my chest. Then she bent down and sucked in one of my nipples. I shuddered. It felt so good. Her hot tongue laved my other nipple and she blew on it.

"Bella…" I whispered her name. How did she know to do these things to me? She tangled her fingers on my chest hair as she kissed me on my lips again. This time she deepened the kiss till I was out of breath. I felt her hand creeping down towards Edward junior as she continued to suck on my lower lip. An electric current ran through me when she finally curled her fingers around me.

"Oh Bella so good.." I murmured. She fondled my balls while still running her hand up and down on Edward junior. Oh god the feeling.. I was lost. She was now openly staring at Edward junior and I couldn't bring myself to be shy anymore. I was wet and leaking on to her hand throbbing with pleasure. That part of me actually looked human in her hands and I felt warmer. The comforter had slipped off Bella and I could now see her sweet breasts on display with her nipples erect. I knew she was very turned on the way her eyes watched every move of her hands in concentration. She looked into my eyes again and I saw the desire I felt mirrored in her eyes. I moaned and she once again leaned down to kiss me.

I couldn't help closing my eyes at the pleasure of her lips meeting mine and her burning touch on my sensitive flesh. She once again lifted her lips from mine and I took in a gulp of much needed air. The scent of our arousal burst deep into my lungs. I was loosing control. I knew I was going to come.

"Bella.. ah… I'm close love…" I whispered to her. It was then that I felt warm hot velvet surrounding me and sucking on me. I screamed as I came loosing my sanity. I barely opened my eyes when I saw Bella swallowing. Shit! That was hot!

I couldn't believe what she did! She sucked me in her mouth and I hadn't been able to stop her. And to my horror I had enjoyed it so very much. It had felt like nothing else I had experienced so far. It would be so close to how I would feel when I am inside her. Oh god! It was so good. But what if she hurt herself? What if I had gabbed her by mistake?

"Bella!" I scolded her. She only gave me a knowing smile.

"_Edward you idiot!"_ I heard Alice scream at me in her thoughts from downstairs. I was brought back from my high as I focused on her thoughts.

"_Charlie heard you growl! Well we all heard you growl and he's going to come upstairs to check."_ Oh shit!

"_Get dressed go to the game room with Bella start playing vampire wars."_

I never questioned Alice when she told me to do something like this. And I hoped she had a solution in mind to explain my growling. I couldn't recall what other noises I may have made when I lost control.

I quickly grabbed Bella dressing her, then dressing myself and then rushing to the game room seating Bella at one console with me on another while the game loaded.

"What?" A dazed looking Bella looked at me. All this had only taken a few seconds and I knew it must be very disorienting for her.

"Charlie" I said as a way of explanation when we heard foot steps coming towards the game room. Bella understood immediately and tried to look like she was playing the game. I guess she had never even seen this one. It only took a moment for me to realise why Alice had chosen this game. Emmett and Jasper had dubbed the roars that the animated vampires in the game made, with our own growls to make it more realistic. So there were a lot of growling going on in the game as the characters fought and slaughtered themselves.

"What's going on?" Charlie walked in to the room followed by Carlisle, Esme and Renee.

"Oh" He took in the sight of me and Bella playing and of course Bella chose that moment to slaughter my player as I wasn't really paying much attention.

"I win!" She gave a triumphant shout of surprise.

"You did?" Emmett burst in. "How? We've never been able to beat him!" So my brothers started comparing scores and how they played and of course Bella continued to talk to them as if she knew all about this game. Come to think of it how did she know how to kill off someone? I caught Alice trying to hide her grin.

"You taught her didn't you?" I moved on to the little pixie who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ooops…" She was trying to hide behind Charlie. A very confused looking Charlie. I came face to face with him.

"Chief Swan" I looked up at him. Oh god. I gulped. I was feeling so guilty I had just been with his daughter and she had done some unspeakable things to me. I felt like a criminal facing justice. I could still smell Bella's arousal on me along with my pleasure. I had not had time to wash us before dressing. I knew my whole family could smell it.

"Well Edward… it looks like you met your match" He chuckled and tapped me on my shoulder and walked passed me into the room.

"How do you play it Alice? I've always wanted to play one of those games." I couldn't help staring at him in surprise.

Bella quietly came to me and I put an arm around her pulling her to me and softly kissing her temple. She snuggled closer to me. As I watched my family with my future in-laws I thought of what the future held for us. I couldn't wait to start my new life with my Bella. I hoped that someday we could actually share that life in some way with her parents too.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**As a special thank you to all those who review this chapter I'll send you all an outtake I have written in Bella's point of view of her … ahem .. exploration of Edward. That's going to be interesting! LOL So please do review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want from the next story. **_

_**So this is the end of this story. I'll be writing about the wedding and the honeymoon as a new story. There is a lot that could happen. I've already written part of it so I will start uploading soon. Please keep me on author alert so that you get notified when I upload. **_

_**Please leave me a review:) It will make my day:) Would love to see this story reach 300 reviews:)  
**_


	44. Chapter The new story

Hi,

This is to let you know that my third story which is the sequel to Romance, Love and Desire,

"Exploring Edward preparing for the wedding" is now up. I've already loaded the first two chapters.

A touch of humour and romance with some lemony goodness coming your way:)

I hope to hear from you through your reviews.

"Romance, Love and Desire" was the sequel to the story, "Love, Denial and Desire" so the story line will be easier to follow if you read that story before you start on the new one. But they can all be read as separate stories as well.

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and sent me messages encouraging me with my writing. I have been a bit busy the past few months so I was not able to write for some time. I'm back now and hope to update regularly like before. Hope you enjoy the new story. Please do keep in touch.


End file.
